My Perfect Soulmate
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: This is my Rikoss roleplay with R5-BTR-LilSis. I hope you guys like it. Warnings incest, boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. It's a Soulmate Au! Riker and Ross are soulmates. RockyxOC, RylandxOC and Rydellington!
1. Let's Not Be Alone Tonight

Chapter 1 – Let's Not Be Alone Tonight

Riker looked down at his soul mark, and bit his bottom lip. How was he going to explain this? He knew the soul marks were never wrong, but this...was just...crazy. There was a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Ellington.

"Oh, hey Ell." he said.

Ellington walked in, "Hey Rik, what are you doing?" He looked down at Riker's wrist, not seeing the name yet. "Found your soulmate yet?"

"Sort of..." Riker mumbled. He looked up at Ellington. "Ell, can I tell you a secret?"

Ellington nodded and sat down beside his friend. "Sure, you can trust me." He smiled reassuringly, "What is it?" Riker held out his wrist to Ell, hanging his head in shame.

Ellington looked down at it, and gaped, but then grinned wide, "Okay, that is crazy, but I kind of knew it would be him. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He paused. "How are you going to tell the others, though?"

"I don't know. I don't want them to think I'm a freak." Riker said quietly. "Have you found your soulmate Ell?" Ellington sighed. "They're not gonna think you're a freak, Riker. I mean, these marks are what they are." Then he looked down at his own wrist. "Yeah, I have." He held his wrist out, showing the name of the girl he really loved.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Riker asked. "You've had your mark for two years!"

"I know." Ellington put his hand down. "I don't know if she got hers yet, and I was just thinking about how to tell her." He decided to change the subject. "But when are you gonna tell Ross?"

Ellington nodded. "I know, but when he gets his mark, are you going to wait till he tells you first or are you going to be the one to tell him?"

"I don't know." Riker admitted. "I'm just so scared. I mean what if he just rejects me?"

Ellington smiled at Riker, a sign he knew something. "Oh, trust me, he wouldn't reject you."

"You don't know that." Riker rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I do." Ellington told him. "Just trust me about it."

Rocky walked in the room, "Hey, guys."

Ellington looked up. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"Mom says it's time to come down for dinner...What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Riker mumbled, and went to the bathroom.

Rocky turned to Ellington, "What's up with him?"

Ellington glanced at the bathroom door and then back at Rocky. "I don't know." He shrugged. "We were just talking about new songs, why?"

"He's just been really moody lately." Rocky said with a frown, "But he won't talk about it even with Rydel. Ross is really worried about him."

"He's just been really moody lately." Rocky said with a frown, "But he won't talk about it even with Rydel. Ross is really worried about him."

"I'm sure he will talk about it soon enough." Ellington said, then muttered, "Probably tomorrow or the day after."

Rocky gave Ellington a look. "Oh..kay. We better head downstairs. Mom's probably wondering what's taking so long."

Ellington nodded, "Sure." He passed by Rocky out of the room as if nothing happened.

Rocky followed Ell downstairs. "We're here mom. Riker's still upstairs. He'll be down in a minute though." As if on cue Riker appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank-you, Rocky." Stormie said, everyone sat down.

"Hey, dad is it okay if Becca comes over after supper?" Riker asked.

Mark nodded. "Of course. What are you two planning to do?"

"We we're just going to hang out with everybody else. Maybe watch a movie." Riker said, with a shrug.

"Okay." Mark said.

"What's wrong Ross?" Rydel whispered, seeing the scowl on her brother's face.

"Nothing." Ross muttered, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Ross, I can tell somethings wrong." Rydel said, "We can talk about it tonight. You still want me to stay with you when you get your mark right?"

Ross sighed and nodded. "Yes Delly. And yeah we can talk about it tonight." Rydel nodded, and went back to eating. Rocky noticed the exchange, but didn't say anything. He was just hoping no one asked him about the blush on his cheeks now that Becca had been brought up. But of course, someone just had to notice it. And that someone was his youngest brother, Ryland. "Hey what are you blushing about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rocky mumbled, blushing even more. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Becca's my soulmate, okay?" he whispered in Ryland's ear.

"SHE IS?" Ryland exclaimed, but then noticed how loud he sounded, and lowered his voice. "She is? Dude, that's great, you two are perfect together."

Rocky sunk lower in his seat as everyone stared at him. "Thanks. I think so, I'm thinking about talking to her tonight, if I can get her away from Riker and Rydel long enough." He said to Ryland once everyone had looked away.

Ryland snickered. "I'll keep them away for you." He whispered.

Rocky smiled, "Thanks, Ry."

Dinner passed soon enough and Ross decided that he wanted to actually tell Rydel about his feelings for his older brother. Rydel sat down on Ross' bed. "So, what's up little brother? You seemed really upset at dinner."

Ross sighed. "You know I'm going to get my mark soon, but I guess I'm not so excited for it cause it'll not be the person I actually love." He looked down at his hands. "Cause that person already has a soulmate."

"Oh, Ross." Rydel said, standing up and hugging her brother. "How do you know they already have a soulmate? Did they tell you?"

Ross shook his head. "He's always spending time with her, and doesn't spend time with me the way we used to. They're so happy with each other." He didn't notice he told his sister the person was a 'he'.

"So it's a he?" Rydel said. She started rubbing Ross back. "Do I know this he?"

Ross leaned a bit on his sister. "Yeah, it's a 'he'. And you know him. You've known him since you were born."

"Dad?" Rydel asked jokingly. She laughed at Ross' facially expression. "You mean Riker? Riker doesn't have his soulmate yet."

Ross furrowed. "What? But he's 20, he should have it by now." He sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't feel the same way."

"He does have his." Rydel said. "He just hasn't talked to them yet. Who do you think is his soulmate?"

"Becca." Ross scoffed. He heard the door opening downstairs and the sound of said girl and his oldest brother. "But I shouldn't be jealous. I mean, I love Riker, and whoever his soulmate is, I'll just be happy for them."

Rydel burst out laughing. "You think Riker and Becca...?"

Ross gave her a confused look. "Aren't they?" He asked. "I mean, they're so close. How is it not?" He shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. But thanks for being here for me Delly."

Rydel got her laughter under control, and her face turned serious. "Ross Becca's soulmate is Rocky. She hasn't told him yet, because she thinks you hate her. And I'll always be there for you."

Guilt built up inside of Ross for being so jealous. "I thought.. Wait she thinks I hate her? I don't hate her, I was just jealous. Can you please tell her about it? I don't want her and Rocky to not be able to be together because of me."

"Tell her yourself, Ross. I think it'll be much more convincing coming from you." Rydel said. She kissed Ross' forehead, "You can do it. Now we should probably go downstairs. It's still a while till midnight."

Ross sighed. "Alright." He stood up and followed his sister downstairs.

"Delly!" Becca squealed as they entered the living room.

"Hey, Bec." Rydel said hugging her. They broke.

"Hi, Ross." Becca said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Becca." Ross said, returning the smile. "Um, can we talk?"

"Sure..." Becca said. "Here or...?"

"Maybe we should just stand over there." Ross motioned towards a good several meters away from everyone else. "It's not too much of a secret or anything."

"Alright." Becca said, smiling. They moved. "What's up Ross?"

"Well um, I know your soulmate is Rocky." Ross told her, getting straight to the point. "And if you want to tell him, then go ahead. Cause I know you think I hate you, but I don't."

"Really?" Becca said smiling. She had tears in the corners of her eyes. She pulled Ross into a tight hug. "Thank-you."

Ross was shocked at first, but returned the hug. "You're welcome I guess. Sorry that I made you think I hate you." He pulled away and smiled. "I think you and Rocky are perfect together. Now I think you two have something to talk about."

Becca smiled. "Your a good, soon to be brother in law Ross." she kissed his cheek, and went over to Rocky. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." Rocky said, blushing.

Riker scooted over to Ross. "What's going on with those two?" he asked, softly in his ear.

Ross jumped at the sudden voice, then relaxed when he saw it was Riker. "Oh, hey, um, you don't know?" He asked awkwardly. "Well let's just say they found their soulmates." Curiousity got the best of him and he looked down at Riker's wrist.

"Aw, really? I always thought they'd be adorable together." Riker said, resting his chin on Ross' shoulder. "You excited to get your mark?"

Ross blushed from the contact, but he was good at hiding it. "I guess. I don't know if it's gonna be the person I love, but marks are never wrong." He looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "Right?"

"That's what they say." Riker said, with a shrug. "You'll grow to love the person on your mark though. If you don't already love them. I promise." He kissed Ross' cheek, and moved his head. "I'll be back." he said, and headed upstairs.

Rydel came over, "You okay Rossy?"

Ross blushed really hard this time, and he was glad Riker left upstairs. He turned towards his sister. "Riker just kissed my cheek. That is NOT just a brotherly gesture, is it?" He paused. "And also, when I looked at his wrist, there were no marks."

"He might have it covered." Rydel said with a shrug. "And no that's not really a brotherly gesture." she winked at Ross.

Ross rolled his eyes playfully and thought about what Riker had said. He looked down at his wrist and only now was he curious to find out who his soulmate was. But then he realized, "Delly, why would he cover it up?"

"Some people are just private that way." Rydel said, "Maybe he didn't want us to judge him?"

"Maybe." Ross said. "He should know we won't judge him though, I mean he's our brother." His eyes suddenly went to his sister's wrist. "Delly, who's your soulmate?"

"Um, Ellington." she said, blushing, "Why?"

"I knew it." Ross grinned. "I haven't seen you two being together as more than friends. Does he know? And if not, why?"

"No, I just haven't told him yet. I can't bring myself too." Rydel said, looking at Ellington wistfully.

"You're going to have to eventually." Ross told her, glancing at Ellington and back. "What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know." Rydel said. She looked over at Becca and Rocky who were cuddling on the love seat together. "You know what... nothing. Excuse me, Ross." She moved over to Ellington and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are they getting together now too?" Riker asked appearing next to Ross again.

"Jeez!" Ross exclaimed, again surprised by his brother's sudden appearance. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Once he calmed down, he said, "I don't know, I hope so." He decided to try and see the mark on Riker's wrist, but failed miserably due to it being covered. "By the way, who's your um, soulmate? You haven't told any of us." He said, trying to play it cool. Keyword; Trying.

"Oh, um..." Riker scratched the back of his neck. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright." Ross shrugged. At least he was going to know tomorrow. When he will most likely get the mark himself. When there are chances that his soulmate isn't his brother. He refused to think of it further. "Wanna sneak up on Rydel and Ellington and listen to what they're saying?"

"Sure." Riker said, grinning. They moved closer.

"I'm glad I finally told you Ell." Rydel said, smiling and blushing.

Ellington smiled back. "You know you didn't have to be unsure. I mean, people always match their soulmates." He showed her his wrist and pulled her close. "Besides, we make a great couple."

Rydel cuddled into him. "We do don't we."

"They're so cute!" Riker whispered in Ross' ear.

"I know." Ross said. "Soulmate or not soulmate though, if Ell breaks her heart, I'll break his bone."

"I love you Dels." Ellington planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad I could finally say that."

"I'll be right there with you." Riker said, "Although I doubt he will, I mean, look at them." Rydel blushed a deep red.

"I love you to Ell." she said.

Ross shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. I mean, what's the worst that could happen between them?"

"Hey, let's go upstairs." Ellington offered, taking Rydel's hand in his. He thought maybe they could have a bit of privacy, but not in THAT way.

Ross looked up at Riker. "They're not gonna do anything upstairs right?"

Riker bit his bottom lip. "I guess we'll just have to trust her...wasn't she supposed to stay with you tonight though? Because I don't think that's happening now."

Ross frowned. "Damn you Ellington." He muttered. Then he had an idea. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Um, sure I guess." Riker said, shyly.

Ross grinned. "Yay. Come on to my room."

"Kay." Riker squeaked. They went upstairs. "So, what do you want to do?" Riker asked, sitting on Ross' bed. He was normally the bold one, but being so close to Ross, when the waiting would be over so soon was driving him crazy.

"Well right now I want to cuddle with my big brother." Ross gave Riker puppy dog eyes. "I want to do it with Rydel but she's busy." Then he realized he practically just asked the person he loved, who already had a soulmate, to cuddle him. But that could go as a brotherly thing, right? "I mean, if you want." He added.

"Sure. I love cuddles." Riker said. He scooted over so Ross could join him on the bed, and put his arms around him. "Your so warm." he mumbled.

Ross was surprised, but he asked for it, so he leaned onto him anyway. He felt comfort in his brother/lover's arms. Trying again, he looked at his wrist. Still nothing. He suddenly wondered, "Rik, what did it feel like when you got your mark?"

"It kind of tingled." Riker said, the bigger part is more the mix of emotions you get after you see the name on your wrist."

Ross nodded, "Okay, and what did you feel when you see the name on your wrist?"

"Um, well, at first I was shocked, and happy. I was a bit scared, because I have no idea how the other person will react. I'm nervous of what everyone else will think. But I was so happy. I literally cried I was so happy." Riker said, playing with Ross' hair. He always loved how soft it was.

"Oh." Ross didn't know how to feel. He still didn't know that he was Riker's soulmate, and his heart dropped as he thought it was someone else. But from the way it was described, Ross couldn't be more happy for him. It was then that he noticed how his brother was playing with his hair. He ignored it and leaned in closer. "Tell me about this person. Is it someone I know?"

"You know them really well." Riker said, smiling. "They are the most perfect person in my life. I can't think of a more perfect soulmate for me."

"I'm happy for you." Ross smiled. "But why are you not telling anyone? I mean, if this person's so perfect, why are you hiding it?"

"I don't want the family to judge me. And they don't have their mark yet." Riker said. "I wanted to wait till they had their's too."

"Rydel has hers with Ellington, Rocky has his too. Mom and dad obviously too. Ryland and I are the only ones who haven't." Ross turned on his side and faced his brother. How badly he wanted to lean on and kiss him already, but he knew he couldn't. "Please tell me who it is. I won't judge you, I promise."

"Not until tomorrow." Riker said, shaking his head. "Everything will make sense then. I promise." He kissed Ross' forehead.

Ross frowned. Guess he had to wait. "Okay." He said, turning back around and facing the ceiling. He brought his hand up and stared at his wrist. "Would you think it's weird if I love someone who already has a soulmate?" He asked. "I mean, what if I can't grow to love my soulmate because I love someone else?" Riker frowned, "Well, you'll probably still love your soulmate in someway. Just try and stay positive Rossy. Everything will work out." Riker couldn't get what Ross said out of his mind. Who was Ross in love with?

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rocky and Becca were sitting in the living room quietly talking.

"I'm so glad I finally talked to you." Becca said, resting her head on Rocky's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't think Ross liked me too much." Becca said.

"He and Riker have both had a problem lately." Rocky said with a shrug.

"Well, I know what Riker's problem is. And I'm pretty sure about Ross', but it's not my place to tell you." Becca said.

Rocky pouted, "But we're soulmates."

Becca shook her head, "Not gonna happen, babe. Nice try though."

"Thanks, I thought so too." Rocky said. Becca rolled her eyes, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, you crazy man."

"Love you too." Rocky said, placing a kiss in her hair.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ell, Do you know what's wrong with Riker?" Rydel asked.

Ellington didn't expect the question. "Um, I don't know. It's not like he told me anything." He grinned before leaning in to kiss Rydel again.

"Rocky said you two were up here together when he came up to get you guys for dinner. You had to be talking about something." Rydel said, not giving up so easily.

"Yeah, we were." Ellington admitted. "But it was nothing. We were just talking about a few songs, you know, just chilling." He shrugged, not so convincing.

"Okay." Rydel said. She didn't really believe him, but she'd let it go for now. She gave Ellington a kiss on the cheek. "I'm tired."

Ellington breathed in relief when she didn't ask anymore. "Okay, then let's go to sleep." He smiled. "I know you were supposed to stay with Ross tonight, but I love to steal you away." He pecked her lips.

"Oh crap, Ross!" Rydel said, sitting up in bed. "I'm gonna run check on him." She crept quietly down, and pecked her head in Ross' room. A smile spread across her face, and she crept back to her room. "We're okay. Riker's in there." And she cuddled up with Ell to go to sleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Almost, midnight." Riker said, looking at the clock next to Ross bed.

Ross stared at the clock and back at Riker. "Just a little more time and I'll know who my soulmate is?" He asked, subconsciously moving closer to his brother.

"Mhm." Riker said, kissing the top of Ross' head without even thinking about it. "Just three minutes left."

"I'm afraid because I don't want to be disappointed." Ross said, burying his face in Riker's chest. "I love someone who will probably never be my soulmate because it seems so wrong."

"How is it wrong, Rossy?" Riker asked rubbing Ross back. Seeing his little brother like this was breaking his heart, even if it was over someone else.

"Because that person already has a soulmate." Ross told him. "That person will never love me back. And even if that person does, we can't be together because I'll have my mark in," he looked at the time, "less than two minutes."

"You never know, maybe they'll be your soulmate." Riker said, sadly. Ross was killing him right now. "I'm sure your soulmate will be perfect, Rossy. One minute."

Ross looked up and saw the sadness. "I don't get it. I thought you said you're happy about your soulmate. Why are you so sad?" In this one minute before knowing who his soulmate is, he'll try to show his love for the person he...well, loved.

"You'll see." Riker said, smiling sadly, "Happy Birthday Rossy."

Ross looked at the time and indeed, it was his birthday. But he wasn't ready to look at his wrist yet. "Thanks Rikey." He looked at his brother's wrist. "Can I see yours first? Please? I just really need to know. It's driving me crazy."

Riker sighed, "Yeah." He rubbed the spot on his wrist till all the make-up came off.

Ross stared at the wrist and had to rub his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "No way." He whispered, in disbelief and in happiness. "That means..." He looked at his own wrist, then back up to his soulmate. "Oh Rikey," tears were threatening to fall, "I love you."

Riker's jaw dropped in shock, "You...you mean you were talking about me this whole time?"

"Yes, I was." Ross grinned widely. Then he remembered what Riker said about his soulmate. "And, you meant, you were happy I'm your soulmate?" He let his tears fall. "Those kisses on the cheek, forehead, playing with my hair, you were showing something and I didn't realize it." He paused. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Riker said, hugging Ross tightly. "I love you farther than the moon."

Ross hugged him back. "But I love you farther than the moon and back." He hesitated, before pecking his brothe- Soulmate, on the lips. He took his wrist and showed his own too. Then he frowned and asked, "How are we going to tell the others?"

"I don't know." Riker said, burying his face in Ross' hair. "We can figure it out tomorrow. Although, we could probably just announce it to mom and dad along with everyone else. You know, Delly, and Ell, and Becca, and Rocky. What do you think?"

"Sounds okay." Ross shrugged. "Let's just concentrate on us." He giggled. "You really love my hair, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's so soft, and it smells nice." Riker said, nuzzling into Ross hair. He moved so he was looking straight into Ross' eyes. "Ross, can I...can I kiss you?"

Ross blushed red and nodded, licking his lips. "You don't have to ask."

Riker pressed his lips gently against Ross'. "I love you." he said, resting his forehead against Ross'.

"I love you too." Ross buried his face in his soulmate's neck.


	2. If I Can't Be With You

**I hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. Love you penguins! ~Blackbird**

Chapter 2 – If I Can't Be With You

The next morning Riker woke up with a smile on his face. He watched Ross sleep for a minute before bending down and kissing him gently on the lips. "Morning, angel." he said.

Ross' lips turned into a wide smile as he opened his eyes and saw him. "Morning, spirit." He grinned and sat up.

"Spirit?" Riker asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ross giggled. "Yeah. If I'm your angel, you're my spirit. Or would you rather be the devil?"

"Well, I don't know." Riker said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ross.

Ross blushed deeply. "Maybe you can be my guardian instead."

"I like that one." Riker said. He gave Ross another peck on the lips. "We better get downstairs for breakfast. We've got that interview today."

"Okay." Ross followed him downstairs. "Wait, interview?"

"Yeah, dad scheduled that interview for today remember?" Riker said. "We're all supposed to announce our soulmates, and tell if we've got together or not...I was planning on playing hooky at the time, but it looks like now we have to go."

"Oh, that interview." Ross said. "That means we have to tell everyone first, right?"

"Yeah." Riker sighed. "I think we'll have to tell them at breakfast. I wish we could wait, but...it's just not going to happen. I know Ellington's okay with it."

"Yeah, Rydel too." Ross said. "Wait, what makes you so sure he is?"

"I talked to him. How does Rydel know?" Riker asked.

"I talked to her." Ross answered. "What do you think the fans will think?"

"I think the true fans will be okay with it." Riker said, he wrapped his arms around Ross. "I'm worried about dad."

"Well he really can't do anything about it." Ross chuckled nervously. "I mean, it's on our wrists. What's he gonna do, carve the mark away?"

Riker shivered, "Don't give him any ideas."

Ross nodded. "Let's just hope it goes well." He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm scared." Riker admitted. He hated admitting it, but it was the truth. He was scared out off his mind.

"Well, you don't have to be." Ross told him, then muttered, "Hopefully he's in a good mood."

Riker bit his bottom lip, and walked into the kitchen. "Morning everyone." he said. He was un-surprised to see that Ellington and Becca were still there.

Morning." Ellington and Ryland mumbled.  
"Morning. What are you two doing together?" Mark asked.  
"Um.." Ross looked at Riker. "I just asked him to stay with me cause I wanted someone to be with me when I get my mark."  
"And we're soulmates." Riker said, slowly.  
"I knew it!" Becca shouted, jumping up. "I knew it!"  
"Babe, calm down." Rocky said. Becca looked around and blushed.  
"Sorry, excited." she said, sitting down again.

Mark took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "You are WHAT?"  
Ross jumped and moved closer to Riker. "We're soulmates." He said.  
"YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE SOULMATES!" Mark yelled. "YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS, IT'S UNACCEPTABLE!"  
Riker looked at everyone else. They were all looking in silence, no emotion on their face.  
"I..." he shook his head, and ran toward the stairs in tears.

"Riker? Riker! Wait!" Ross called, running up following him. Mark stared at them, and his anger faded away a bit. Just a bit. Riker ran right to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

Ross followed him in and sat beside him. "Oh Riker." He took his hand.

"I knew this was going to happen." Riker said. He sat up and looked at Ross with tear-filled eyes. "You'll still love me if we get kicked out right?"

"Riker, of course I would still love you. I'll always love you, no matter what." Ross told him. "And I don't care what anyone thinks, I would always love you. Besides, I have your name on my wrist permanently." He thought he'd joke a bit to cheer him up. "Please don't get upset."

"I just wish dad would accept it." Riker said. "It's not like we chose to have each others names. Although I'd choose yours in a heartbeat, every single time."

Ross went and hugged him. "He should learn to accept it." Ross said. "And me too, I'll always choose yours. But at least the others accept it, better than dad." He kissed Riker on the lips. "You don't have to worry about dad, he'll have to realize that he can't break our bond."

"Okay." Riker said, "Maybe mom can talk to him."  
"Maybe." Ross kissed him once more. "We'll have to face them again eventually, but whenever you're ready."

"I just wanna stay here and cuddle first." Riker said, laying his head on Ross' shoulder.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mark! I can't believe you!" Stormie said. Everyone else sat silently. To afraid to move. Stormie hardly ever got anger, but when she was you stayed out of her way.

"It's just crazy, they're brothers!" Mark argued. "They can't possibly be soulmates!"

"Honey, the marks don't lie. You know that." Stormie said, "Your going to have to accept that Riker and Ross are soulmates. It's not going to change to fit your perfect world."

"I didn't actually see the marks." Mark said, being the stubborn husband he was. "I mean, what's the media gonna think? What's the fans gonna think? They can't know about this. I booked an interview already and now it's a mess!"

"Mark Anthony Lynch! I can't believe you!" Stormie said. "Can you imagine how much courage for those two to come downstairs and tell us that? I already knew, because I saw Riker's mark when he first got it, but it wasn't my place to tell anybody else. As for the interview, nothing's changed, and if the fans are real fans they'll stay through this.

Mark seemed to consider it. "Fine. But if they get hate or lose fans from it, I'm not helping because I'm not happy."

Stormie rolled her eyes, "Mark your so melodramatic. Go take a walk or do something. Go cool off. I won't have you down here making the boys uncomfortable. She made a little shooing motion with her hands. Mark scoffed and walked out to the pool area muttering something about 'these marks and their weirdness'. Stormie rolled her eyes again and turned to the others, "Would anyone else like to comment or question?...No, good. Would someone go tell the boys that they can come down now?"

"I'll do it." Ellington said, standing up. "I knew about it too anyway."

Riker and Ross appeared with Ellington a moment later. Becca immediately went and hugged Riker.  
"Oh, honey." she said, when she saw the tear tracks on his face.  
"I'm okay, Bec." Riker said. He smiled though at how worried his friend was about him.  
"Hey, your soulmate would like some love." Rocky said. Becca turned to him and stuck out her tongue.  
"You wait your turn." She gave Riker another hug before going and sitting back next to Rocky. She kissed his cheek.  
"There are you happy now?" she asked.  
"Very." Rocky said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.  
"Pancakes, anyone?" Stormie asked putting the pancakes on the table.

'We'd like some pancakes." Ross smiled, "Right, Rikey?" He intertwined their hands to show him things were okay.

"Yes, please." Riker said, a small smile forming on his face. Stormie smiled at them, and put the pancakes on their plate. She filled everybody else's plates as well.  
"Now, I want you all to know that I'm very proud of you. This is going to be one of the biggest interviews you ever do. And know that no matter what I'm behind you." Stormie said.  
"Thanks, mom." Riker said, hugging Stormie.  
"No, problem." she said, kissing his cheek.  
"Ryland! Slow down. The pancakes aren't going to walk away." Stormie said. Riker smiled, things were gonna be okay.

Ross saw his soulmate smiling and leaned on him. No matter how the interview would go, nothing would change them.

Riker laid his head on top of Ross'  
"Aw!" Rydel and Becca cooed at the same time. Rocky rolled his eyes.  
"After this you guys have a bit of time before you have to get ready to go." Stormie said, "I suggest doing something out, but not too far away."  
"Any one have any ideas?" Riker asked.

"Hockey?" Ryland suggested.  
"Mall?" Ellington asked.  
"We could go to the park." Rydel suggested.  
"I think hockey is a bit too long, Ry." Stormie said.  
"What do think Rossy? Mall or Park?" Riker asked, nuzzling at Ross' hair again.

Ryland shrugged. "Anything is okay."  
Ross grinned. "Anywhere that we can have fun."

"Well, I think the park." Riker said, "We should enjoy the sun while we can."

"Okay." Ross agreed, grinning.

"Alright, let's go!" Rocky said, jumping up, and running toward the door.  
"Uh, babe. We've got to stop by my place and get my allergy meds." Becca said.  
"Oh, yeah." Rocky said.  
Riker face-palmed. "Good luck with him, Bec. Your going to need it."  
"I know." Becca said. "See you guys at the park." she and Rocky headed out the door.  
Rydel turned to Ellington. "Ready to go?"

Ellington smiled at her and put an arm around her waist. "I'm always ready when I'm with you."  
"You two are so cute." Ross smiled at them.  
"We can say the same about you two." Ellington smiled, before walking out the door with the rest of them.

"They are adorable." Riker whispered in Ross' ear, "but your the most adorable." He kissed Ross' forehead.

Ross blushed and pecked Riker on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said. They walked to the park hand in hand. "So what do you want to do?"

Ross spotted a tree and grinned. "Well I wanna... CLIMB A TREE!" he ran towards it and started climbing. "Care to join me, devil?"

"Oh...kay." Riker said, following. He followed Ross up into the tree. They stopped to catch their breath. "You know I'm only the devil if you want me to be." Riker whispered in Ross ear.

"Well then," Ross turned his head and leaned in. "I want you to be my devil." He leaned in closer to kiss, but pecked Riker's lips instead of kissing him,

"You are a tease." Riker said, shaking his head. He rested his head on Ross' shoulder. "Can we just stay here?"

Ross grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes. Forever. Just you and me, no one else. I'm your angel, and you're my devil. That's all I need."  
Riker smiled, "I love you Rossy. So much." He was silent for a minute, "How are we going to get down?"

"I love you too. So much." Ross said. Then he looked down and bit his lip. "I honestly don't know. And I don't care, as long as I'm with you." He grinned.

"Well, we have to get down before the interview though." Riker said.

"Ugh don't remind me." Ross groaned and muttered, "So not the birthday I was hoping for." He looked at the ground again. "Should we jump?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Riker frowned. "I'll jump then catch you."

Ross grinned at Riker. "Let's just jump together."

"Alright." Riker said. They jumped together from the tree, and landed on the ground.  
"What were you to doing up there?" Becca asked. She and Rocky had just arrived, and were walking by the tree as they jumped. She and Rocky shared a look before singing, "Riker and Ross sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Riker with a baby carriage."

"Shouldn't the song be like, "...then comes the baby in a baby carriage?" Ross asked. "Wait...I'm not so sure any of us will be having a baby. I mean, how would that be possible? If anything, you two will be the one doing it." He grinned.

"About that..." Becca said, blushing.  
"Bec?" Riker asked.  
"Um, Rocky and I kind of were together before we admitted we were soulmates..." Becca said, still blushing.

"You were?" Ross asked. "Wow how did we not realize it? And Becca, did you two hide your relationship because of me? You know, what we talked about yesterday."

"Kind of, but we also just wanted to keep it private. Everyone will be able to tell in another month or two. That's when I'll really start to pop. You guys are the first people we told." Becca said, smiling. Rocky grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling.  
"I hope you guys will be happy for us." he said.  
"I'm shocked." Riker said, "But congratulations, guys. Especially you Bec. I know how much you wanted this." Becca hugged Riker.  
"Thanks, Rike."  
"So what do you think Ross?" Rocky asked, putting his arm around Becca, and looking at Ross expectantly.

"I was not expecting that." Ross stated, then smiled. "But I'm happy for you guys. You two will be great parents." He thought for a moment. "Maybe you will Becca, but not Rocky." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Rocky said. "I'm going to be a great dad!"  
Becca laughed. "I'm sure you will, babe" She kissed his cheek.  
Riker's phone went off. He got out his phone, and looked at the screen. He sighed, "Mom says it's time to head back."  
"I'll text Delly." Becca said, pulling out her phone.  
"Alright, thanks you guys." Riker said, "See you back at the house." He and Ross started walking back. "Can you believe thar Rocky's going to be a dad?! I'm not sure what I'm more shocked at the fact that it's happening or that it happened before I had kids."

Ross laughed. "Well yeah that is really shocking. But hey, we'll be great uncles." He went silent for a moment. "What do you think if having kids though?"

Riker shrugged. "I'd really like some. I think we'd be great dads. What about you?"

"I'd want some. But later." Ross blushed. "Who's the man in our relationship?"

"I think we both are." Riker said, "Unless there's something you want to tell me, but as far as who would carry our kids I don't know. Would you care either way?"

"Let's each carry a kid." Ross said, then he laughed. "Look at us, planning kids already."

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why not start planning now." Riker said, kissing Ross sweetly. They got back to the house, and Riker and Ross split up to get ready. When Riker got back to Ross' room he giggled when he saw what his soulmate was wearing.  
"Looks like we had the same idea." he said, pointing at the blue converse on Ross' feet and the yellow on his own.

Ross giggled. "I may or may not have peeked into your room." He said before blushing hard. "And I really love what I saw."

Riker raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought you were a gentleman Ross Shor. What has the world become?"

"Oh shush, you know you love me." Ross grinned. "Besides, I'm sure the other two soulmates do that too." He looked at the clock. "Wanna go downstairs now?"

"Yeah. It'll be time to go soon...Maybe we should drive separately. I don't really want to give dad another chance to yell at us." Riker said, frowning.

Ross sighed. "I'm really nervous about announcing it. I mean, I'd be proud, but I don't know how the response will turn out."

"Yeah." Riker said, biting his bottom lip, "But we have too. That's the whole reason dad set up this interview. Because everyone in the band finally has their mark. It's a really big deal."

"I hope we'll pull this off with no problems." Ross said, linking his arm with Riker's and laying his head on his shoulder. After a moment, he said, "Anyway, let's get going."

"Yeah. Can we take Six? Or do you want to take your car?" Riker asked.

"Just take Six." Ross said. "I'm still kinda tired."

"Alright. You can sleep on the drive." Riker said. He kissed the top of Ross' head. They got in the car and Riker pulled out of the driveway. Ross leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, letting a few things float around in his head, before falling into a deep sleep. Riker smiled at his sleeping soulmate. Honestly, Riker had never thought things could be so perfect. He pulled into the place they were doing the interview; Good Morning America. He got out, and went around to the passenger side. He carefully opened, the door, and picked Ross up. He'd wake them up once they were inside. Ross stirred in his sleep, and subconsciously wrapped his arm around Riker's neck, smiling, while still asleep. Riker's smile grew even bigger, as Ross wrapped his arms around him. He held Ross tighter to him, and carried him to the dressing room. He laid him down on the couch and shook him gently. "Angel, time to wake up."

Ross stirred again, starting to wake up. "Five minutes." He mumbled. His hand reached up to Riker's and held it. "Stay with me."

"Your going to ruin your hair." Riker said, smiling. "You can't go to the interview with bed head."

Ross sat up immediately, his hands going up to his hair. It felt normal and not messy. "Rikey." He whined. "I still wanna sleep you know." Then he asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Riker's phone went off. "They just got here. Rocky and Becca are sharing a dressing room with us."

"Okay." Ross sighed. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well, we only have a couple minutes so we could do this..." Riker pressed his lips against Ross'

Ross immediately kissed back and placed his hand behind Riker's neck. Riker swiped his tongue across Ross' bottom lip. Ross gave him entrance and felt the kiss heating up.

"Ahem." Rocky said, clearing his throat, causing Riker and Ross to break apart. Becca had just been moving around the room, going about her business. She smacked Rocky's chest. "They weren't hurting anything. You should've just let them be!"  
"Sorry, babe." Rocky said.  
Riker snickered. "Wow, Rock. Whipped much?"  
Rocky stuck out his tongue, "Like you aren't."

"I don't know, I actually agree with Becca. You should've let us alone." Ross said. "Or not. It'd be creepy if you watched."

Riker burst into giggles, and leaned his head on Ross' shoulder. There was a knock at the door.  
"Time to go guys." Stormie said, smiling at them. Riker grabbed Ross hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They walked on stage and got sat down how they were supposed to be. Riker could feel Mark's scowl burning the back of his head. He scooted closer to Ross.  
"Hello everyone, we're here with the pop rock band R5, who have finally all recieved their soul mark." the interviewer started. "Ross just got his today. So, we'll start on the left. Rydel and Ellington. Is the much shipped Rydellington the real story or do the soul marks not say it's so?"

Ross gave Riker a reassuring smile, while trying not to make it too obvious.  
Ellington smiled. "Well, I do have this mark on my wrist. And she has one too. So," he turned towards Rydel. "I think it's clear to say that Rydellington is..?" He trailed off for her to say the word.

"Official!" Rydel said, she rested her head on Ell's shoulder, smiling broadly.  
"Alright, moving on Rocky, we've seen this lovely young lady before. We know her as Riker's best friend Becca, but it was always thought that Riker and Becca would end up together.", the interviewer said.  
"Well, they've always been best friends, but we're soulmates. And we're actually expecting a new little addition in about five months." Rocky said.  
"Rocky! I thought we weren't telling yet!" Becca giggled blushing.  
"I'm sorry, baby." he said pouting, "I'm just too excited."  
"It's okay. I forgive you." Becca said.  
"Alright now moving on to the man of today, Ross, who is your soulmate?" the interviewer asked.  
Ross looked down at his wrist. He had to say it. Of course, he was scared to admit it, worried what everyone might think, but he had to say it. He was going to just get up and run backstage, but he decided that he shouldn't. He was glad Riker was his soulmate, and so, he proudly said, "My soulmate is Riker." he smiled.

"And Riker how do you feel about this?" the interviewer asked slightly shocked.  
"I couldn't be happier that Ross is my soulmate." Riker said smiling. "He's absolutely perfect." They shared a quick kiss.  
"Okay, let's look at Twitter." the interviewer said.  
" BaileyR5 says, OMG! My three dreams come true Rikoss, Rydellington, and Rocka. Somebody pinch me. R5_bassist says, Riker and Ross so cute. No words #Rikoss4ever, and Rachel_832 Can't wait to see the Rocka baby. Next gen R5 is starting now!" the interviewer read. "Well, it looks like most of your fans are very happy about these soulmates. Thank-you for joining us today."  
"Thank-you for having us." Riker said, shaking the interviewer's hand. They all stood up and exited the stage.  
"That went better than I expected." Ross whispered to Riker. "I honestly thought the fans would hate it."  
"Lots of them ship you guys." Ellington said, then smiled at Rydel. "And us, of course. Right babe?"  
Mark saw them come in and approached them. He stared at Ross and Riker before sighing. "The fans support you, and that's good. But just in case, no acting out in public. You got it?" He asked them.  
Riker shook his head. He still was slightly scared of what Mark might do. He seemed accepting now, but what about later? What if something happened? He hid his face in the crook of Ross' neck after Mark had moved on, and just stayed there.  
"Hey." Ross put his arm around Riker and pulled him closer. "Don't worry, Rikey. At least he's starting to accept it. He won't do anything." He kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Riker nodded, and placed a little kiss on Ross' neck. "Love you." he said.  
"Come on you two. Momma Stormie says she has something to tell us." Becca said.

"Love you too." Ross said then looked at Becca. "Alright." They walked towards where Stormie was.

"Well, I have something to tell you all. Since you all have soulmates and Rocky and Becca are expecting a little one here soon." she shot them a look. "You will now be sharing rooms together. Riker and Ross will be in Riker's room. Becca and Rocky will be in what used to be Ross' room since he's currently in the living room. And Rydel and Ellington will be in Rydel's room. Any questions?"

"My room stays the same, right?" Ryland asked.  
"The beds should be separated though, don't you think?" Mark asked Stormie, before giving Ross and Riker a look.  
"Doesn't make a difference." Ross muttered, hoping no one heard him.

Stormie sighed, "Fine Mark have it your way the beds stay separate. And yes, Ryland honey your room stays the same."

Ross rolled his eyes, annoyed by his dad's ways. "We can push the beds together." He whispered in Riker's ear. "Right?"

"Yeah. Just lock the door first that way dad can't come in." Riker said. He kissed just behind Ross' ear.

"I love you." Ross smiled at him, then turned back towards his mom. "So mom, do we have anything else to do right now?"

"Nope, just go home, and get settled in your new rooms." Stormie said. "All your stuff needs to be moved to Riker's room so Rocky and Becca can move in."

"Alright." Ross said. He faced Riker again. "Let's use your car again. I mean, we're obviously not leaving it here." He chuckled.

"Kay." Riker said. He grabbed Ross' hand and they headed outside. There were thousands of fans outside the building. "Riker! Ross!" they screamed.

Ross smiled nervously at the fans. "What do we do?" He whispered to his soulmate.

"Play it by ear." Riker whispered back. "Hey, guys." Riker said, smiling at the fans.  
"Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute together!" one girl exclaimed.  
"Are you guys going to have a baby?" a different girl asked.  
"Ross will you guys kiss?" another asked.

Ross blushed at the questions. "I don't know, maybe in the future." He answered the first question and then looked back at Riker, "So what do you think? Should we kiss?" He grinned.

"Don't mind if I do." Riker said, he swooped in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated as all the girls squealed.  
"Riker! Ross!" Riker heard Mark yell angrily from behind them. Riker broke the kiss and his himself behind Ross.

"Crap." Ross muttered before looking straight at his dad. "Dad, we can explain."  
"You two, get back inside, now." Mark told them. "We have to talk." He turned towards the fans. "Thank you for being here, but excuse us." Riker followed Ross and Mark back inside. He held a death grip on Ross' hand the whole time.

"It's okay." Ross whispered to Riker. "It'll be okay."  
Mark stopped them just near the van. "Didn't I tell you, not to act out in public?"  
"Dad, it doesn't matter, the fans love it-"  
"That's not the point!" Mark cut Ross off. "They could've taken pictures, or one of them could be a reporter in disguise! If they write about you, do you have any idea what that can do to the band's reputation?!"  
"Oh so the band's more important than soulmates?" Ross retorted. 'What kind of a dad are you?!"  
Before anyone knew it, Mark raised his hand and slapped him on the face.

Riker jumped in front of Ross, "Don't you dare touch him again." Mark stared down at his hand, denying the fact that he just hit his own son. Ross felt the tears brimming in his eyes, as he held his stinging cheek. "Riker," he called, "leave it. It's clear he doesn't care about us." He said before turning around and running out. Riker ran after Ross, flipping Mark off as he ran. "Ross!" he called.

Ross ran out of the backstage area and towards a few meters away from where the back entrance was. He stopped and leaned against the wall, crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe his dad hit him, all because he and his brother/soulmate kissed, when the fans asked them to.

"Oh, Rossy." Riker said, pulling Ross into his arms. "I'm so sorry angel. It's all my fault."

Ross shook his head. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. It was bad enough he didn't support us, and I made it worse." He sobbed. "What are we gonna do now? I don't want to face him again." He cried into Riker's chest.

"No, I should've been in front of you. I'm older." Riker said.

"There was nothing you could do." Ross told him. "Even if you were in front of me but I still didn't keep my mouth shut, he still would've hit me." He sighed. "Can we go somewhere else first?"

"Let's go back to the park for a while." Riker said, taking his hand and pulling him out the back door. They ran to the Six, and climbed in.

"Can we climb the tree again, higher?" Ross asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to break my neck." Riker said, laughing. "How about I push you on the swing?"

"How about we go on the swing together?" Ross asked, grinning.

"And how exactly would we do that?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged. "Two swings?"

They walked through the park to the swing set. "Or we could not since it appears that the other swing is broken." Riker said.

Ross pouted, then grinned. "Will we break the other swing if we use it together? I can sit on your lap... I mean, if you want to...cause I might be heavy...and no never mind cause if we break the swing we can't use it and...but I don't wanna be the only one to.." He rambled.

Riker laughed, and pressed his lips to Ross'. "Will you shut up now? We can swing together. I think the swing can handle it."

Ross smiled. "I love you." He walked to the swings with him.

"Alright. I'll sit down first, and then you can sit on my lap." Riker said. He sat down on the swing and patted his lap.

Ross blushed and sat down on Riker's lap. He leaned into his chest. "Am I heavy?" He asked.

"No." Riker said. He pushed his feet in the sand lightly, so they swang gently back and forth.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Ross asked, burying his face in Riker's shoulder. "I really love this feeling."

"I wish." Riker said, "We have to go home eventually."

Ross sighed. "But when we do, can we go straight to our room? Cause I wanna cuddle, and this swing's not big enough."

"Of course, baby. Anything you want." Riker said, nuzzling his face in Ross' hair.

Ross grinned. "I love you. I can never get tired of saying that because it's true."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it." Riker said, kissing Ross' nose. Ross smiled wide and kissed him on the lips.

It started to rain. "Looks like it's time to go home now, baby." Riker said. He stood up holding Ross still, and ran toward Six.

Ross sat on the passenger seat and took out his phone. He snapped a pic of himself and Riker, somehow without him noticing, before uploading it on Instagram. "Love you rikerR5"

When they got home they ran straight to their room. Riker locked the door. "Alright let's push the beds together."

Ross went over to one of the beds and pushed it to the middle. "When we sleep, the beds won't separate and make us fall into the middle, right?" He asked, chuckling.

Riker chuckled "I don't think so. Now let's cuddle." He climbed in bed, and held his arms open for Ross.

Ross climbed on the bed with him and snuggled in next to him. "You're really comfy." He giggled, moving even closer.

"Aww, thank-you, baby. Your really comfy too." Riker said. "Do you have Austin and Ally tomorrow?"

"Mhm." Ross mumbled. He looked at Riker with puppy dog eyes. "Come with me tomorrow?"

"Sure I will, baby." Riker said, "I'd do anything for you." Ross smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of his soulmate.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rocky and Becca lay in their room.  
"I think Emelia Jean would be a pretty name." Rocky said.  
"Why Jean?" Becca asked quietly.  
"For your gramma." Rocky said. Becca looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"You'd really do that?" she asked.  
"Of course I do." Rocky said, "She was important to you. So she was important to me."  
"I love you." Becca said, cuddling into his chest.  
"I love you too." Rocky said, kissing the top of her head.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"What do you think about everything that happened today Ell?" Rydel asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ellington shrugged. I didn't see Ross and Riker after momma Stormie told us about the rooms. Anyway, what do you think of us sharing a room?"

"I like sharing a room." Rydel said. She bit her bottom lip, "I'm worried about Ross and Riker though."

Ellington sighed. "They're actually so good together. No offense or anything, but why won't your dad agree to it?" He looked up towards the door to Riker and Ross 's room. "Do you want to check on them?"

"I think he just doesn't want to admit that he was wrong." Rydel said, "Dad's really stubborn. And yeah. We should probably check on them." She moved to go to their door. She tried the knob, but it wouldn't turn. She pressed her ear to the door, and came back quickly cheeks flaming red. "On second thought they're fine. I'm sure of it."

Ellington nodded. "Okay, since they're probably okay in there," he took Rydel's hand, "We should do something more than okay."

"Okay." Rydel said, smiling.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Mark walked into his and Stormie 's room. "Stormie" he called.

"Yes, Mark." Stormie said, coming out of the master bathroom, hands on her hips.

"Listen, I... Things got out of hand today. Earlier at the GMA set, I slapped Ross for talking back." Mark sighed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"So what are you going to do about it? You know you've over-reacted to this whole situation. Are you going to admit that your wrong and try and gain your son's trusts back? Riker's afraid to go near you, and you slapped Ross. Mark, you've really messed up this time." Stormie said, sadly. It killed her to see her family like this.

"I just felt like it was all wrong you know? I mean, brothers can't be soulmates but the marks are never wrong so I guess I might have taken my frustration out on them." He finally admitted. "How do I fix things?"

"Well, first you have to tell them what you just told me." Stormie said, "And then just show them that you still care. Don't expect things to instantly snap back to normal. This is going to take time."

"Well I know Riker will listen, but Ross will be a little harder cause of his mouth." Mark sighed. "I guess I'll tell them that. I really did mess up. I mean, he's right; what kind of dad am I to hate the fact that they're soulmates, yell at them when they told us, and slapped one of them, all during his birthday. I'll try my best to make it up to them."

"Remember, don't expect to be instantly better." Stormie said, she moved, behind Mark and rubbed his shoulders. "It'll all work out, honey. Just try, and remember to show them you love them. That's all you can do."

Mark turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "Thanks honey."

"Your welcome. Now let's get to bed. It's late and we've had a long day." Stormie said. She kissed Mark's cheek, and climbed into bed. Mark climbed onto the bed next to her and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Never

Chapter 3 – Never

"Ell! It's time for breakfast!" Rydel said, jumping on Ellington, who was still in bed.

Ellington opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning babe. Greet me with a kiss?" He made kissy faces at her.

"Mmm, I don't know...Why would I do that?" Rydel asked, playfully.

"Cause you know you want to." Ellington winked.

Rydel rolled her eyes, "Thanks, babe, but I was looking for because I love you." She gave him a peck on the lips. Then rolled off the bed, "Now come on I want breakfast."

"Okay come on." Ellington chuckled and got up, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rydel kissed his cheek, and they went downstairs.

"Morning guys." Ellington said to everyone who was there, before taking a seat.

"Morning, everyone!" Rydel said, happily skipping to her seat. "Ell, come sit by me!" She patted the seat next to her.

"Morning, do you guys have any plans for today?" Mark asked.  
Ellington shrugged and looked at Rydel. "I don't know, any plans for today, Dels?"

Rydel shrugged, "I thought maybe we could go out just the two of us this afternoon, but nothing this morning."

"Anything you say babe." Ellington kissed her cheek Rydel smiled, and laid her head on Ell's shoulder.

Riker and Ross went downstairs at that point. "I'm gonna leave for Austin and Ally in an hour." Ross told him, not seeing the people at the table yet.

"Mmkay." Riker said, still tired. He wasn't a morning person. Unless they were going on tour.

"Are you still sleepy-" Ross saw everyone on the table. "Um, morning guys."  
"Morning." Ellington said.  
Mark awkwardly looked somewhere else instead of at them, trying to stall his apology. Stormie hit Mark lightly on the back of the head.

"What?" Mark asked/whispered. "I'll do it after Ross comes back from set."  
Ross heard him and turned to Riker. "What do you think he meant?" He whispered.  
"I don't know." Riker said.  
"Mark Anthony Lynch, quit stalling." Stormie whisper yelled in his ear.

Mark sighed. "Riker, Ross, can we um, talk?"  
"Why, you're gonna slap me again?" Ross retorted. Of course he was mad, his own dad freaking hit him.  
"No," Mark stood up, "follow me." He went to the kitchen.  
Ross sighed and followed, muttering, "If he does something, I'm not talking to him again."

"Try and think positive baby." Riker said, in Ross ear. "He didn't seem upset or anything."

Ross smiled at him. "Okay." He sat on the kitchen counter.  
Mark sighed, before saying, "Okay, first, Ross don't sit there. Second, look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I should've supported you instead of being the way I was."

"Then why were you the way you were?" Riker asked.

"I was confused, and I just didn't want people to think of you in a bad way." Mark told them.  
"You didn't want them to think of us in a bad way?" Ross asked. "You're kidding me right? YOU thought of us in a bad way, and instead, the fans love it!"  
"I know, I'm sorry for that." Mark said. "The marks confused me because I thought it was wrong for you two to be soulmates. I mean, you're brothers." He looked at Riker, "I'm sorry for scaring you," then he looked at Ross, "and for slapping you. I didn't mean to take the frustration out on you two."  
Ross decided to consider it, and then he looked at Riker, waiting for a response.

Riker smiled, "I love you, dad." he hugged his dad.  
Mark smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too, both of you." He looked at Ross and opened his other arm. "Come here."  
Ross smiled and hopped off the counter, joining the hug. "I love you dad. I'm sorry for talking back."  
Mark nodded and gently touched his cheek where it was slapped. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you, and I promise you, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. All of you, my kids." He tightened the hug, before letting go and giving them another smile.  
Stormie watched from the entrance for a moment before entering the room. "My men." she said, hugging them all.

"Mommy." Ross grinned, hugging her back.  
Mark smiled and also hugged her back.

"I love you guys." Riker said, he had somehow become the center of the group hug.

"We love you too." Ross and Mark mumbled somewhat the same time. Ross caught a glimpse of the clock and pulled away, "I have Austin and Ally!"

"Crap!" Riker said, "We've gotta go, baby. Your going to be late!" he grabbed his shoes, and ran toward the front door.

"Well, bye." Ross said to his parents before running out too.

Riker pulled out of the driveway and they were headed toward set. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting morning."

"Yeah. I didn't expect that at all." Ross said. "Glad to know everyone ships us now." He grinned, not knowing that not everyone ships them.

"Yeah. I think it's cool." Riker said, smiling.

They arrived at the set sooner than they thought.  
"Riker, do you wanna watch or wait in the dressing room?" Ross asked, but his eyes showed that he wanted Riker to watch him.

"I'll watch, baby. Besides then I have an excuse to stare at you...not that I need one." Riker said. He kissed the top of Ross' head.

Ross pecked him on the lips. "Okay then." He opened the passenger door. "I need to change, so dressing room first?"

"Lead the way, handsome." Riker said, winking at his soulmate.

Ross rolled his eyes playfully. "You've been here many times." He chuckled. "And you're not so bad yourself." He joked, but started leading the way anyway.

"I know I just like the view better back here." Riker said.

Ross grinned and playfully shook his head at him. He took the clothes from the rack. "Now go, shoo." He said, although he didn't mind having Riker there.

Riker pouted, "Do I have to?"

Ross grinned. "Nope." He closed the door and took off his clothes, changing then and there. Riker pouted on the other side of the door.

Ross giggled. "I know you're still pouting." After he got changed, he opened the door, "Don't worry, I'll let you watch when I change back to my own clothes. But now, let's go to the main set."

"Fine." Riker pouted, "Let's go." he took Ross' hand and they walked to the main set together.

Ross grinned when he saw his castmates chilling around. "Hey guys!" He called.  
Calum looked up. "Oh hey Ross, hey Riker."

"Your here!" Laura said, she ran and hugged them both. "I saw the interview yesterday. I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks Laura." Ross hugged her back and then pulled away. "So, when do we start?"

"We're starting right now." Laura said. "Now, kiss your soulmate so he can get lost we've got work to do."  
"Gee thanks Laur." Riker said.  
"Love you Riker." Laura said, blowing him a kiss then bouncing away.  
"That is one crazy girl." Riker said shaking his head. "Now I believe she said something about a kiss?"

Ross blushed and kissed Riker on the lips. "Now get lost you."

"I'm gone." Riker said, walking away. He walked around set fora little while just hanging out.

Ross shook his head at him and walked off.

A specific someone by the name of Maia Mitchell, saw Ross walk off with his friends. If she couldn't talk to him now, might as well just talk to his soulmate. She went towards Riker and faked a cheerful voice. "Hi Riker!"

"Oh, hi Maia. What are you doing here?" Riker asked.

"We need to talk." Maia said, turning her 'cheery' face into a straight face.

"Okay." Riker said, his brow furrowing, "About what?"  
Maia smirked and closed the door of the room they were in. "So, I heard you and Ross are soulmates." She paused. "But I don't believe that." She shot him a glare.

"Um, we are it's on our wrists. Thanks though." Riker said, moving to open the door.

Maia blocked the door. "Well then the marks are wrong." She crossed her arms. "And Ross is mine, not yours."

"Marks are never wrong." Riker said, "Didn't you pay attention in school? And Ross is mine."

Maia rolled her eyes. "I don't and I don't care. And Ross is only yours as a brother, but as a soulmate, he is mine!" She gave him a scowl. "Besides, it's sick that brothers are soulmates."

"Can't change your soulmate. And they're never wrong." Riker said, now he was starting to get angry. He moved until he was looking right in Maia's eyes. "Ross is mine in every sense of the word. You will never have him." He reached behind Maia and opened the door, and stalked out.

Maia scowled while watching him leave. No matter what, she was going to make Ross hers. "He's my soulmate." She said and she sneaked into Ross' dressing room.

Riker stalked on to set.  
"Cut!" the director yelled.  
Riker grabbed Ross' hand. "We need to talk."

Ross saw something in Riker's eyes. "Okay?"

Riker dragged Ross to one of the empty rooms. He didn't trust his dressing room to be un-occupied. He closed the door behind them, and slammed Ross against the door pressing their lips together, harshly.

Ross pushed Riker away lightly. "Riker, what is going on?"

"I just...Promise me your mine." Riker said, looking at Ross passionately. "Promise me."

"Riker, of course I'm yours." He smiled assuringly. "I promise. Now tell me why you're suddenly like this."

"It's just..." Riker hung his head and sighed, "Maia said something to me."

Ross furrowed his eyebrows. "Maia? When did you meet her? And Rikey, don't listen to what she says. I'm not interested in her."

"She was on set." Riker said, "She said we couldn't be soulmates." He had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Rikey." Ross kissed him on the lips softly. "Don't listen to her. She's messing with your head. I love you. Don't listen to her kay?"

"Okay." Riker said. He rested his head on Ross shoulder. "I love you too."

Ross smiled. "Now you go and talk with the casts, I'm gonna go get a drink from my dressing room." He pecked Riker's cheek. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Riker said. He kissed Ross' forehead, and left the room.

When Ross got into his dressing room, he didn't pay much attention and just went over to the fridge, taking two sodas. He closed the fridge door and turned around, jumping when he saw Maia right there.  
"Hi Ross!" She smiled.  
"Um, hey, Maia." Ross said. He was not at all interested in talking to her after what she said to Riker. "Move over, I gotta go."  
Maia shook her head. "I wanna talk to you."  
"Hi. Bye. There, we talked." Ross rolled his eyes and pushed past her.  
"You two aren't soulmates because you're my soulmate." Maia called after him.  
He stopped, put the sodas down, and turned to face her. "Listen Maia, I'm Riker's soulmate, and nothing you say or do can change that. Besides that, I'm not interested in you at all. You have your own soulmate, go to whoever that is. Because I am not yours."  
"You never know, Ross." Maia said. "The marks are wrong. I can feel you're my soulmate, and I know you're mine."  
Ross rolled his eyes. "Whatever Maia. I simply don't care." He picked up the sodas and left the room.  
Maia watched him leave. "You're mine, Ross." She mumbled and looked down at her wrist, where the mark was gone and replaced by a scar where she carved it away. "You'll realize that."

Riker was smiling as he saw Ross come back, but his smile quickly faded at Ross' expression. He walked over to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Maia." Ross muttered. He handed Riker a soda. "She was in my dressing room and kept talking on and on about how I was hers, the marks are wrong, and blah blah blah. I swear she belongs to an asylum."

Riker shivered, "I don't like her. I wish she would go away."  
"Don't like who?" Laura asked, coming over.  
Riker looked at Ross, should they tell her?

Ross sighed. "Maia. You know, my crazy costar from Teen Beach Movie." He leaned against his soulmate.

"What did she do?" Laura said, her face growing angry. Laura was a firm believer in soul marks. If anyone did anything to touch another person's soulmate, especially these two. They were going down.

"She said the marks on me and Riker's wrists are wrong because I should be her soulmate and she said I'm hers and all that crap." Ross said. "And she even said that to Riker. I mean, why can't she just accept whoever her soulmate is...although I feel bad for whoever it is."

"That's awful!" Laura said. She put her hand on Riker's arm. "You know that's not true right? You guys are soulmates. Your perfect for each other. Your two halves of the same soul. The marks are never wrong."  
"I know." Riker said, rubbing his hand over his mark subconsciously.  
Laura kissed his cheek, "Good. Now, we have one last scene to finish, and then you guys can leave and go have some alone time." She wiggled her eyebrows at them.

"Hey don't kiss my soulmate." Ross pouted. "That's my job." He kissed Riker on the lips. "Okay now we can do the scene. Baby don't go anywhere please, I don't want you to see Maia again."

"Kay." Riker said, blushing at Ross calling him, baby.  
"Awww, you guys are too cute." he heard Laura say as she walked away with Ross.

"Um, his name is...Levii Jones." Laura said. "I haven't found him yet."

"Well, he's gotta be a good guy for my best friend." Ross smiled.

While with Riker, Maia tapped him on the shoulder, a picture in her hand.  
"What do you want?" Riker asked tersely.

Maia handed him the picture. It was a picture of him and Ross, naked in the shower. A photo shopped one, obviously. "You can keep that one. I got copies. And if you don't want this to be up on twitter, you better let me have my way and forget about your marks."

Riker bit his lip, "Never."

Maia shrugged and took out a bunch of photos, the same type of the first one. "Then I guess you'll be seeing this on all social medias. The fans will believe you two let another crazy fan take pics. Cause I will post it, not on my account." She turned to walk away. Riker waited for Ross to come back, worrying the whole time.

Ross came back about 20 minutes later and greeted his soulmate with a kiss. "Hey ba-" he saw his expression. "Rik, what's wrong?"

"Maia came back" Riker said, hoarsely.

Ross frowned. "What did she do?"

"She said she would post photo-shopped images of us...doing stuff on Twitter if we didn't ignore our marks and let her have her way. I told her never. Please, don't hate me." Riker said, tears in his eyes. This was turning into a very stressful day.

Ross hugged him. "I would never hate you. She can do whatever she want with those pics, I don't care." He took out his phone and went to twitter. " rossR5: Don't believe everything you see. If there are images, they are photoshopped." He put away his phone and kissed Riker on the cheek. "Don't worry baby, everything's gonna be okay."  
"Okay." Riker said. He buried his face in the crook of Ross' neck. "I want to go home."

"Okay let's go." Ross took his hand. "But I have to change first. Besides, remember what I promised you?" He winked.

Riker smiled, and followed Ross to his dressing room. He sat down on the couch in the room.

Ross took off his clothes. "Like what you see?" He giggled before putting on his own clothes. Then he sat down beside Riker. "Wanna go home now or out to get something to eat?"

"Home." Riker said. He was done with the day. He just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and cry. "Will you drive?"

Ross frowned. "Riker, are you okay?" His soulmate never let anyone drive Six. EVER. "Look, if it's about Maia, don't worry about it." He kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can we just go home, please." Riker said, handing Ross the keys, and heading toward the car.

Ross sighed and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and headed home. "Tell me what's wrong when we get home, okay?" Riker just sat in the passenger seat, staringout the window, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Ross stared at him, although still being careful with driving. "Riker, baby, please talk to me."

"I'm just so upset!" Riker said, turning to Ross, crying. "I'm so upset, and the worst part is, I don't even know why." His crying turned to full-out sobs, his body shaking as he the tears fell.

Ross didn't expect to see him in tears. He quickly put an arm over his soulmate. "What made you upset, baby? What is it? I love you, please tell me what made you upset in the first place?"

"I don't know." Riker cried, "I guess everything Maia said just got to me. I just...your so perfect Ross. You deserve a soulmate ten times more perfect than me. I don't deserve you."

"Riker Anthony Lynch," Ross sighed. "You are perfect for me. I love you more than anything. Maia is a crazy girl, don't listen to her. I love you. You deserve me. She doesn't. To me, no one is more perfect than you to be my soulmate. I'm so happy when I found out it was you. I really, truly, love you." He kissed him passionately on the lips. Riker kissed back, moving his lips in sync with Ross'.

Ross ran his hand through his soulmates hair, puling the car over, just a few more blocks to their house. Riker moaned, at the feeling of Ross' hand in his hair. He snaked his arms around Ross' neck fingers finding their way to his hair, and tugging gently. Ross moaned lightly, and licked Riker's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Riker opened his mouth, tongues dancing between the two, as they explored each other's mouths.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hey Dels, I wanna take you out." Ellington said, wrapping his arm around Rydel's waist.

"Oh? Where are we going out too?" Rydel asked, leaning back against Ellington's chest

"The fair." Ellington kissed her forehead. "Or anywhere you want."

"Fair sounds good." Rydel said.

Ellington grinned. "Go get ready babe."

"K." Rydel said, she bounded upstairs.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riker sighed as they pulled in the driveway. He was so glad to be home. Ross got out of the driver's seat and handed the keys back to Riker. "Thanks for letting me drive Six." He teased, trying to cheer his soulmate. He knew that even though they made out earlier, he was still upset.

"Welcome." Riker said, with a small smile. He headed toward their room. He gasped when he opened the door. "Ross!" he called.

Ross immediately ran to him. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Riker said, excitedly pointing to the huge king sized bed that was now filling most of their room.

Ross gasped, looking at the bed. He literally started jumping with excitement and hugged his soulmate. "They gave us a new bed!"

Riker ran and jumped on the bed, and immediately cuddled into the bed. "This is so soft. Get over here and cuddle with me." he said.

Ross jumped on the bed and landed in his soulmate's arms. "This is so soft. I wanna cuddle forever! With the bed, not you." He joked.

Riker stuck his tongue out at Ross, but then turned serious. "Will you just hold me for a little while?"

Ross smiled and hugged him, pulling him close. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said, cuddling into Ross.

"Who's idea do you think it is?" Ross asked. "You know, putting this super soft, comfy, bed here."

"I think probably dad or mom." Riker said. "It is super soft and comfy isn't it?"

Ross nodded and then buried his face into the pillows. "So fluffy." He mumbled.

"It's more comfy than me?" Riker pouted.

Ross giggled and turned to him. "Well it is bigger so I can lay on it." He teased. "But I can't cuddle with it so I want you."

"Yay cuddles!" Riker said, smiling wider than he had since before Ross' birthday.  
Ross grinned. "I am in love with your smile...and you of course." He got closer to Riker and kissed him on the lips.

Riker blushed. "I love your smile too."

Ross took out his phone and snapped a selfie of him and Riker. "This is so going on insta." He grinned, showing him the pic.

"Really?" Riker asked. He still had a slight blush in the picture. "But I'm still blushing."

"That makes it even cuter." Ross pecked his cheek. He posted the picture on Instagram and turned back towards his soulmate. He smiled before sighing. "You are just so...perfect. I absolutely love you."

Riker blushed again. "Rossy! Stop making me blush."

"But I love your blush." He grinned. "If I can't make you blush then.." He got up. "I'm leaving." He teased. "I'm kidding." He kissed him on the cheek.

Riker blushed for the third time, "Your the perfect one. Believe me, I'm far from perfect."

"Oh shush, you're the perfectest person among the perfectest perfectest people." Ross chuckled. "Is that even a word? Perfectest?"

"I don't know." Riker said.

Ross grinned and leaned on him. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Everyone's out so we'll have to fend for ourselves for lunch." Riker said.

"Pizza? Burger?" Ross asked. "Let's go out." He grinned.

"Burger." Riker said, smiling. "We can go to In-and-Out. Get a Neapolitan shake to share?"

"Two straws." Ross smiled. "Can I drive Six again?" He teased.

"In your dreams." Riker deadpanned, getting out of the bed. "I want my keys back." he said, holding out his hand.

Ross grinned and took the keys out of his pocket. "You're gonna have to get them." He laughed before running.

"Ross! Give me my keys!" Riker said chasing after him.

"Never!" Ross giggled and ran into the living room. When he saw Riker was not there yet, he stopped to take a breath. Riker went around the other way and snuck up behind Ross. "Gotcha." he said, wrapping his arms around Ross' waist. Ross jumped and then giggled when he saw his soulmate. "You got me now." He leaned in and then pecked him on the lips and laughed, dangling the keys. "Here you go baby."  
"Thank-you, baby." Riker said, giving Ross another peck on the lips. "Now let's go."

"Okay." Ross leaned against him and they walked to the car.


	4. Things Are Looking Up

Chapter 4 – Things Are Looking Up

"Nice to see you again, Miss Robinson, Mr. Lynch." the doctor shook their hands.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. McKessy." Becca said, smiling.

"Let's get started shall we." Doctor McKessy said. "So your about 20 weeks now?"

"Yep, half way." Becca said smiling.

"You've really started to pop." Doctor McKessy said.

"Yeah, she's been keeping me up with all her cravings." Rocky said. "The latest is macaroni and ranch dressing."

"It's not that bad." Becca said with a shrug.

"Yeah, except for when you want it at two a clock in the morning." Rocky said.

Becca pouted, and stuck her tongue out at Rocky. Dr. McKessy laughed.

"Alright, let's see the little one shall we?" He put the gel on Becca's stomach and moved it around. He flicked a switch and a whirring sound filled the room.

"Is...is that the baby's heartbeat?" Rocky asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." Becca said smiling at him.

"I love you." Rocky said, kissing her gently.

"Love you too." she said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Which ride do you wanna get on, Dels?" Ellington asked, putting his arm around Rydel's shoulder.

"I don't know...maybe the Ferris Wheel?" Rydel said.

Ellington smiled. "Yes babe. The ferris wheel." He took her hand and walked to the ride with her. "You know, I love you."

"I love you too." Rydel said blushing.

Ellington lead her to the seat on the ferris wheel. "Do you know what made me wanna take you here?"

"What?" Rydel asked, as the seat rose in the air.

"The fair is filled with lots of exciting stuff. Games, prizes, and all that makes people happy. Like you." He kissed her on the forehead. "And there are also a bunch of stuff like popcorn, caramel apples, cotton candy. They are sweet, again, like you." He kissed her on the cheek. "And also, there are challenging rides like rollercoasters, haunted houses, those of which only certain people can ride on because those are challenging and it gives people adrenaline rush. Like you." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But the only difference is that, the fair is for many people, and it may look good or bad. But you're beautiful, and you're mine." He kissed her on the lips softly.

"Ell!" Rydel said, tears in her eyes.

Ellington smiled at her. "I really, truly love you, Rydel. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Your the best thing to ever happen to me too, Ell." Rydel said, tears running down her cheeks.

Ellington pulled her close and kissed her hair. "I promise I will never let you down, princess." He said. As they reached the top, he turned to her. "The view up here is beautiful, but it's only beautiful from up here. But you, you are beautiful in so many ways and I wouldn't do anything to lose that." He took out something from his pocket and handed it to her. It was a golden locket. "Open it." He smiled.

"Ell!" Rydel said, speechless.

"I took a picture when you weren't looking." He grinned and took the necklace. "I'll put it on you." He gently put it around her neck, sneaking a kiss on just below her ear.

"When did you take the picture of our wrists?" Rydel asked.

"When you were asleep last night." Ellington grinned. "After that, I printed the pictures and put them in the necklace. And the best part of it," he turned the locket to the back so she could see 'Rydellington' carved on it. "It remains there if the pictures are replaced."

"Ell!" Rydel said, "I...I don't know what to say! I love you."

"You don't have to say anything." Ellington smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her as the ride started to go down.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Everyone should be getting back soon." Riker mumbled from where he and Ross were cuddled up on the couch.

"Aww too bad. I wanna be alone with you forever." Ross grinned, resting his head on Riker's chest.

"Someday we'll have little ones running around, and we'll want these moments back, but then when we get them back we'll just want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again. Ironic isn't it?" Riker said.

"Yeah, it is." Ross sighed. Then he chuckled. "Gee, what's gotten you thinking about having kids so suddenly? Not that I don't want kids, I do, but I mean it's so fast and I don't know if I can handle them, but then again you said 'someday', so I just got the conclusion tha-" he stopped. "I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." Riker said, he kissed the corner of Ross' mouth. "It's cute."

"You tease." Ross whined, then he kissed Riker's lips. "That's what I like."

"Oh, so I should always kiss you like...this?" he kissed Ross' cheek. "Okay, that's what I'll do."

"No." Ross pouted. "Kiss me on the lips." He gave him puppy dog eyes. "You know you can't resist this."

Riker looked away, "Nope not gonna happen."

"Rikey." Ross whined and climbed onto his lap. "Pwease?"

Riker looked away, "No. I'm not looking. I'm not falling for it." He peeked quickly at Ross before turning back away.

Ross pouted and folded his arms. "You're a meanie."

Riker turned to look at him and glared playfully at him. "You take that back."

"Or what?" Ross stuck his tongue out at him.

Riker's eyes twinkled mischeiveously, in one swift move he pinned Ross underneath him on the couch. "Take it back now?" he asked.

"Nope." Ross said, popping the 'p'. "Now kiss me, devil." He grinned.

"Not till you take it back." Riker said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Fine I take it back." Ross pouted. "Now kiss me." Riker leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Ross smiled through the kiss. He put his hand behind Riker's neck and pulled him down lightly. Riker moved his arms to hold himself up, so he wouldn't crush Ross' their lips still moving together. Ross moaned and moved both his arms up to his soulmate's body, bringing himself up. Riker's hands moved under Ross' shirt, tracing his muscles. Ross breathed out and moved his hands across Riker's chest, moving it down slowly. Riker moved down to Ross' neck kissing, and sucking as his hands moved down to the edge of Ross' shirt. He started gently tugging it up. Ross let him pull his shirt off, as he moaned from the kisses he got. Riker moved even lower kissing Ross' chest and stomach. He sucked a dark mark on Ross' hip bone. Ross ran his hand through Riker's hair, making a small tug. Riker moaned against Ross' stomach. He moved his hands to Ross' thighs, squeezing gently. Ross bit his lip, pulling Riker's shirt off while letting out a loud moan. Riker's hands moved even higher, until they reached the top of Ross' jeans. Riker fiddled with the button.

Ross lightly pushed his hand away. "Not now." He whispered.

Riker moved his hands and sat up, "Can we still kiss?"

Ross bit his lip and nodded. "Yes." He took his shirt off the floor and put it back on. "But not right now. I'm actually tired. I just wanna cuddle up right now, is that okay?" He pecked his soulmate's lips.

"Cuddles are always okay." Riker said, pulling his shirt back on, and opening his arms for Ross to climb in.

"I absolutely love you." Ross leaned against him. He sighed, "You know it's not that I don't want to do it, I really want to, but it's a little too quick and you know..."

"Baby, your rambling again." Riker said, smiling, "I get it, baby. Really I do. We can wait. We'll do things at your speed. I've waited four years to tell you you were my soulmate. I think I can do a little more waiting for you." He kissed the top of Ross' head. "I love you."

Ross blushed. "Thanks Rikey. But I feel bad for making you wait too long." He paused. "But why did you wait four years to tell me? Why didn't you just tell me immediately?" He asked in curiosity.

"I didn't want you to think I was lying our something. And then mom said it would probably be better to wait till you got your mark." Riker said, with a shrug.

"Oh." Ross said, moving closer. "How come dad didn't know before I got mine?"

"I made mom promise not to tell him." Riker said, "I was so scared of what he'd think. I didn't want him to know."

"Well at least none of that matters now." Ross smiled. "I like how things turn out now."

"Yeah. Everything's pretty great right now." Riker said.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :) **

**Thoughts on Rikoss?**

**Thoughts on Becca?**

**Thoughts on Rydellington?**

**Thoughts on what happens next?**


	5. Forget About You

Chapter 5 – Forget About You

Just as he said that, Ross' phone started beeping multiple times. "That's weird." He said, taking it and opening it. He scrolled down a few times, reading a few things, before putting it back down and turning to Riker. "Maybe we're wrong."

"What's wrong?" Riker frowned.

Ross sighed and took his phone, opening the message he received. He didn't show it to Riker, but he just looked at the photoshopped pictures of his soulmate and Becca kissing at their pool, and the message that comes along with it was Maia demanding to see him or that picture will go public. "I gotta go, but if Rocky comes home being mad or anything, tell him it's all fake." Ross said, kissing him on the lips.

"Okay." Riker said, quietly watching Ross walk out the door.

Ross walked down a few blocks before knocking on the window of a car parked there.

Maia rolled it down. She smiled. "Hi Rossy. I knew you'd come. Come in." She patted the seat next to her.

"Maia, just accept your soulmate." Ross sighed. "Accept whoever it is and forget about me cause I already have my own soulmate."

"I told you, the marks are wrong." Maia said, keeping a calm face on. "Now come in, I wanna talk."

Ross rolled his eyes and entered the passenger seat. "What do you want?"

Maia showed him her carved wrist. "See? There's no mark on my wrist. Because your name should be there. But I know it won't be there unless your mark is gone too." She grinned.

"You're crazy." Ross stated, wide-eyed at her wrist. He realized something, "There is no way I'm letting you carve my wrist!"

Maia giggled. "I'm not gonna do that. You know I can still post the pictures if I want, so let me do this one little thing first."

"What little thing?" Ross asked.

Before he knew it, she cupped his face and smashed her lips into his.

Riker felt a searing pain in his chest. "Aah." he exclaimed. He clutched his chest doubling over. It felt like he couldn't breath.

"Riker!" Becca said running into the room.

"Becca..." Riker said, as he lost consciousness.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rydel and Ellington were walking through the fair, when Ellington's phone started ringing.

"Your phone's ringing, babe." Rydel said.

"I know." Ellington smiled. "It's from Becca?" He picked up, "Hey Bec what's up?"

"You guys need to get to the hospital right now!" Becca said. "And Ell you need to help Rocky find Ross, and beat some sense into him...Ross not Rocky."

"Okay what happened?" Ellington asked. "Wait never mind we're on our way." He hung up and turned to Rydel, "We have to go to the hospital, now."

"Why?" Rydel asked shocked.

"I don't know, but we better go." Ellington told her, taking her hand and leading her out of the fair.

"Why didn't you ask for details!" Rydel exclaimed as she ran toward the car in a panic.

"I...don't know!" Ellington said, getting in the car. "But when she said we gotta go there I just had the thought of having to go."

"Well, who's in the hospital?" Rydel asked, "Did you even ask that? Did she say?"

"I don't know, Dels." Ellington told her. "She didn't say, and I forgot to ask."

Rydel made a frustrated sound, "Why don't you ever think Ell!"

"Jeez Rydel!" Ellington slammed the brakes right in front of the hospital. "I wasn't thinking because one of my closest friends could possibly be there and all I knew was to get there immediately! If you can't accept that I was trying to get us to the hospital as soon as possible then just shut it!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Rydel burst into tears. "It's just it's one of my brothers in there or my parents. How do you think I feel? I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just so worried."

Ellington frowned. "I didn't mean to yell, babe. I'm sorry too." He hugged her and wiped her tears away. "I'm sure they'll be okay, whoever it is, they have to be. Come on, let's get inside." He kissed her softly.

Rydel nodded, and they got out of the car. She grabbed Ellington's hand in a death grip, as they headed toward the receptionist desk

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

Rydel looked to Ellington. She couldn't do this. It was too much.

Ellington wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her hand to comfort her. He looked at the receptionist. "Did anyone with the last name 'Lynch' come here earlier?"

"Umm.." the receptionist, "We have Riker Lynch in room 208."

Rydel sobbed loudly. "Riker."

"Thank you." Ellington said to the receptionist before turning back to Rydel. "Dels, we don't know what's wrong with him yet, come on now, babe, please, I hate to see you so sad." He slowly led her away and kissed her tear streaks. "Baby, I love you, come on, let's see him."

"He...he has to be alright." Rydel said, as Ellington led her toward the room, "I don't know what I'd do with out him. Next to you and dad, he's the most important guy in my life."

Ellington kissed her forehead. "He's strong. He should be alright." He spotted Becca and Rocky. "Guys, what happened?"

Becca ran to them and hugged Ellington then Rydel.

"We just got home from the doctor's and our date. I walked in, and saw Riker collapse. I yelled for Rocky, and we called 911." Becca said, she cleared her throat. "Ellington can we go over there and talk for just a minute?" she motioned a ways away.

"I'll stay here." Rydel said. Rocky moved to hug Rydel, as Becca guided Ellington away.

"Ell, we found out that what caused Riker to collapse was his soulmate connection. Apparently, when someone kisses someone other than their soulmate, the soulmate that isn't doing the kissing feels an intense burning pain in their chest. Do you know what this means?"

Ellington gasped. "I'm assuming Ross kissed someone else, but, how? And why? And please tell me I'm assuming wrong."

"We don't know. We can't find him." Becca said scowling. "So you and Rocky need to get out there and bust your asses and find that little twerp, so I can rip his head off for doing this to my best friend. And if you so much as breath a word of this to Rydel I will rip your balls off Ellington Ratliff do you understand me?...Good. Now run along with Rocky." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Ellington shook his head in disbelief and went to Rocky. "So where do you think he is?"

"We have no idea." Rocky said. "I figure we'll start trying people that he's close to. Laura, Raini and Calum, the guys from Teen Beach."

Ellington nodded. "Split up or..?"

"No, let's stick together." Rocky said, scowling. "I might need you to reign me back."

"You do realize he's your own brother right?" Ellington asked. "But okay."

"Oh, I realize. I just don't think I care at the moment." Rocky said, getting out of the car, and slamming the door behind him. "Here we are Maia Mitchell's house. She was Ross' Teen Beach co-star."

Ellington nodded. "Yeah, I do know her." He walked with him to the door.

"I figured we'd start with them since we don't know them as well...gets all the awkward shit out of the way." Rocky said as he rang the doorbell.

It took about a few minutes until Maia opens the door. She looked surprised to see them, but smiled anyway. "Hi guys, can I help you?"

"Yeah um, have you seen Ross? Or, at least know where he is?" Ellington asked.

"Nope." Maia grinned. "Not a clue!"

"Why do I get the feeling your lying to us?" Rocky asked his eyes narrowing.

Maia shrugged and walked in, not answering. She didn't even close the door. Ellington gave Rocky a confused look, before walking in.

"I'll check upstairs." Rocky said he walked up the stairs muttering under his breath. He opened the bedroom door, and found Ross on the bed his shirt off. Rocky's scowl deepened. "Ell! Get up here!" he hollared downstairs.

Ellington ran upstairs. "What is i- What the hell?!" He was too mad to realize the tear stains on Ross' cheeks.

"I can explain!" Ross immediately said, putting his shirt back on.

Maia went in. "Oh Rossy, your brother and his friend are here to pick you up." She giggled. "Oh well, I'll see you next time." She winked before leaving.

Rocky grabbed Ross shirt, and threw it at him. He grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the house. Once they were outside he turned to him, and slapped upside the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You have a soulmate! Or does Riker not mean anything to you? Were you just playing him? He loved you Ross! How could you do this? And with her...of all people!" Rocky ranted.

"Yeah, and do you realize what you did to him?" Ellington asked. "He's in the freaking hospital because of you!"

"Hospital? Why?" Ross asked. "No, guys, please, I can explain! She had this pictures that looks so real and she said she'll release it to the media if I don't do what she wants! Please, you gotta believe me!" He said.

"Prove it!" Rocky said crossing his arms across his chest.

Ross sighed. "You don't believe me? I can't prove it! All the pictures are with her! And the only picture I have, she-" he just remembered, "I left my phone in her room. Now, what happened to Riker? Why's he in the hospital?"

"Like you care." Ellington scoffed. "I don't understand how you two are soulmates when one of you don't care about the other."

"Come on Ell." Rocky said, rolling his eyes. "Let's get the phone, and get him back to the hospital so Becca can beat his ass. This is something I'm dying to see."

Ellington nodded. "Can't believe him anymore." He looked at Ross, "You, wait in the car."

Ross sighed and made his way to this car. 'Whatever happens, happens.' He thought.

Rocky took the phone from Ellington when he came back out. He put in Ross' password and looked through the recent texts. He found one from Maia, and his jaw dropped.

"He...he was right...there's a picture in here." Rocky said, eyes filling with tears.

"Rock?" Ellington asked. "What is it? What's gotten you upset?"

"It's not photo-shopped." Rocky said hoarsely. He pointed to a black spot on Becca's arm. "That's the tattoo she got on her fifteenth birthday. The tattoo guy actually believed she was eighteen."

Ellington shook his head. "It can't be real. Riker wouldn't do that. Becca wouldn't either. Maybe... Maybe Maia put it there to make it more convincing. I mean, Ross did say it looked really real."

"Ell, she's my soulmate. I know that tattoo, as well as I know my own. I also know that little freckle on her neck right there." Rocky said pointing to a barely see-able freckle.

"Um.." Ellington didn't know what to say. "Maybe, Maia took a picture of you and Becca kissing, and replaced your picture with Riker? Rocky, there's a lot of possibilities. Let's um, let's ask Ross? I mean, he didn't lie about this, he couldn't lie about anything else."

"Yeah." Rocky said clearing his throat, they climbed in the car.

"Did you find the picture?" Ross asked.

"We did." Ellington sighed.

"Ross, is the picture really photo-shopped?" Rocky asked, "Did she tell you it was?"

"She said it was." Ross told him. "But she also said some of them might be real. I don't know, she was trying to mess with my head. But she said the one she sent me was fake."

"See Rocky?" Ellington said. "It is fake."

"But there's also something else." Ross said.

"What?" Rocky asked, tears still running down his face. He still wasn't quite convinced that the picture was a fake.

"There's more pictures than that." Ross said, hoping he didn't have to tell them. "Ell, there's a picture of you kissing some girl, I don't know. And also Rydel doing the same thing to some guy, and then there's the two of you kissing, and there's so much she showed me."

"Why didn't you take them and get rid of them?" Ellington asked, anger rising.

"She had copies." Ross answered. "I'm sorry."

"Ell." Rocky said trying to calm him down, "She's obviously set this up very well. There's nothing Ross could do." he started up the car. "Now we need to get to the hospital."

"I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at Maia." Ellington muttered. "At least now we know what happened."

'Yeah, but it won't stop.' Ross thought. 'Not until she makes sure my mark is gone."

"Yeah. So now we've got to get Ross to the hospital. Becca probably forgot to mention it, but Riker won't wake up until Ross is there. If he wakes up then."

Ross sighed. "I still don't know what happened to him."

"If a soulmate kisses someone else other than his soulmate, that happens." Ellington told him.

"Just for the record, if Maia told me to come and I didn't, then she posts the pictures, are you guys gonna be mad?" Ross asked.

"Depends." Ellington said.

"Hell no I wouldn't be mad." Rocky said, "I'd do the same in a heartbeat. No offense little bro."

"Okay." Ross said. "If kissing someone else makes my soulmate unconscious, what happens of I lose my mark?"

"I have no idea." Ellington said. "No one ever loses their marks."

"Maia did." Ross told them. "She carved it away."

"That's...that's sick!" Rocky exclaimed. He parked the car and they got out. "I need to talk to Becca. Ell you make sure Ross gets in there." Rocky said. He walked over to his soulmate, and explained about Ross. "That picture wasn't photo-shopped." Rocky said. "I know you like the back of my hand. How could you, Bec?"

"I was fifteen, Rocky." Becca said, tears in her eyes. "You and I were still just flirting. Riker and I were by the pool. It was about a week before his birthday. He was trying to figure out if his soulmate might be a boy. I was his best friend. We had an innocent kiss. I should've told you and I didn't. I'm sorry." Becca explained.

"I can never trust you again." Rocky said, and walked away.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"What's going on there?" Ross asked.

"Uh, no time. You gotta see Riker. Now." Ellington and started taking him to the room.

Rydel was sitting with Riker. She looked up when she saw Ross. "Thank goodness your here." she hugged him, and then guided him to the seat next to Riker.

"I'll be outside." Ellington said and left to see Becca.

"Oh God.." Ross said, seeing Riker. "Delly, what do I do?"

"Talk to him" Rydel said, "Let him know your here, you love him."

Ross went over to Riker and sat on the edge of the bed. "Riker? Please wake up. I'm right here, I didn't mean to do what I did. I didn't want to do it. Please wake up. I love you, Rikey. I love you with all my heart. I could never live without you. Please wake up. I really, really love you."

"R...Ross?" Riker asked.

**Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Love you penguins! ~Blackbird**


	6. Without You

Chapter 6 – Without You

Ellington walked out to see Becca looking upset. "Bec?" He asked. "Becca, what" s wrong?"

Becca looked up at Ell, "Rocky just left me." she started crying. "I told him the picture on Ross' phone wasn't photo-shopped and he said he could never trust me again and left...My soulmate just left me Ell, and I'm five months pregnant. Do you know what'll happen to me if Rocky kisses somebody else?... I'll probably lose the baby." she whispered the last part.

Ellington hugged her immediately. "He wouldn't kiss anybody else. He knows he shouldn't. Maybe he just needed some time to think of it." He rubbed circles on her back. "He'll come back to you, he should. If not, then he will, for the baby."

"But...but I don't want him to come back just for the baby." Becca said, "I want him to come back because he loves me." Her phone beeped. She looked at the text and started crying even harder. "He's at the bar Ell. He's going to do something stupid, I know it!"

Ellington sighed. "He'll probably.. No he won't." He told her. "Stay here, tell the others I'm going to go to the bar to find Rocky. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call. I won't let him do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Okay." Becca said. She hugged Ell tightly. "Your a good friend Ellington."

"I know." Ellington grinned. "I gonna go now. Get inside in case anything happens." With that, he left.

Becca went inside, and ran over to Riker, and hugged him, "Your awake!"

"Um, hey, Becca." Ross said awkwardly although she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Oh, hey Ross." Becca said blushing. She hugged him too.

"You're not gonna beat my ass right? Rocky said you will." He whispered. "Did he tell you about the pictures? Where is he anyway?"

"R...rocky..." Becca started crying again. This is what you get when your five months pregnant you cry at the drop of a hat.

"Becca?" Ross asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Rocky left me!" she wailed.

"What?!" Riker roared, sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"Riker careful, you just woke up!" Ross immediately said, then he turned back to Becca. "What do you mean he left you-" he remembered the picture. "It's the picture, isn't it?" He frowned.

"It wasn't photo-shopped, and I'd never told him before. He got mad that I didn't tell him." Becca said.

"I'm going to bust his ass." Riker growled.

"Riker, calm down." Rydel said.

"I can't believe this!" Ross groaned. "If he hasn't seen the picture you two would be just fine! Why did I have to tell him about it? Ugh!" He sighed. "Where is he now, Becca?"

"At the bar. Ell went to get him. He can't do something stupid! He can't! I can't lose the baby." Becca said.

"What can I do to fix this?" Ross asked. "Do you want me to go there too or what? Just name it because I made this happen. Tell me what I should do."

"It's not your fault." Becca sniffled. "He over-reacted."

"Hell yeah he over-reacted!" Riker said.

Becca's phone went off. "It's Ell." she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Bec?" Ellington said. "I found Rocky. He's a tiny bit drunk but I won't let him do anything. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Becca said sniffling. "Keep an eye on him Ell."

"I will." Ellington told her. "I won't let him do anything to hurt you. Don't worry."

"Thanks Ell." she said, and hung up. "He found him." she said to the rest of the room.

"That's good." Ross said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Ellington walked over to where Rocky was sitting. "Hey, Rocky?"

"Oh, hey, Ell." Rocky said, slurring slightly.

"Oh my gosh you're really drunk." Ellington said. "Rocky, you gotta come with me back to the hospital. Becca is worried sick. She really loves you, Rocky."

"No, she doesn't." Rocky said, "She's just fucking with me. She really wants Riker...Everybody wants Riker."

"No, Rocky, you're wrong." Ellington told him. "She loves you, so much. She's crying for you. What she didn't tell you didn't even affect your relationship. She needs you. Do you have no feelings at all? She's your soulmate. The least you could do is care about her. And don't even forget about your freaking baby!"

"You know what! Fuck you!" Rocky said, standing up angrily. "I don't need you telling me what to do!" he stormed out of the bar.

"She's your soulmate! You should know without me telling you!" Ellington yelled, chasing after him. When he didn't spot him anywhere, he muttered, "Crap."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Several hours later...back at the Lynch house.

"Guys can I sleep with you tonight?" Becca asked, at Riker and Ross' door. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Ross smiled at her. "The bed's big enough for all three of us right?" He asked Riker.

"Mhm." Riker said, half-asleep already. Becca climbed in between the two. "Thanks guys. I don't mean to be such a cock-block, but..." she started crying again. "It's just not the same without him here." There was a moment of silence. "Ross will you sing to me? Riker's already asleep, and Rocky always used to do it."

"Of course." Ross smiled."What song?"

"Will you sing Without You? It feels appropriate." Becca sniffled.

Ross nodded. "You're on my mind, every night, and in the morning when I wake. Don't leave me lonely, can't you just hold me, together before I break. I, just can't breathe without you, without you. I'm so lonely without you, without you. Cause today, you are all I need..."

Becca cuddled into Ross, and fell asleep, tears running down her face.

Ross' phone started beeping and he was anxious as to who called, but was relieved when he saw it was Rocky. He slowly made his way out of the bed and downstairs, before answering the call. "Rocky, where the heck are you?"

"Ross, can you come pick me up?" Rocky said, "And for fuck's sake stop being so loud."

"I'm not talking loud." Ross lowered his voice. "Alright, where are you?"

"At the park." Rocky said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Ross grabbed his keys and snuck out to his car, trying not to wake anyone. Once he was in, he pulled out of the driveway and drove to the park. Arriving a few minutes later, he saw his brother. "Rocky." He called.

"Ross." Rocky said, walking toward him in a less than straight line. "What's up?"

"Rocky, you're completely drunk." Ross said, staring at him. "Come on, let's go home. Becca misses you." He opened the passenger door.

"Don't wanna go home." Rocky said, "She hates me."

"She loves you, Rocky. She cried for you. She needs you." Ross told him and lightly pulled him to the car. "Come on now, it's late."

"She should hate me." Rocky said, as they were driving. "I'd hate me. I've been such an ass."

"But she doesn't." Ross stated. "She loves you so much that she doesn't. Don't be mad at her, Rocky. Even though she kept something from you, none of this affected your relationship."

"It just seems like Riker gets everything." Rocky said. "I got jealous and hurt and I took it out on the one person I love more than anything...What kind of person does that make me Ross?"

"A normal person." Ross told him. "It's normal to get jealous. You can still fix this." He stopped in front of the house. "She's sleeping now. But you can fix it in the morning. I suggest you sleep too to get rid of that hangover."

"Okay." Rocky said, they pulled into the driveway, and he headed toward his room.

Ross went into his room and smiled when he saw the two best friends together. He had to admit, he was jealous, but it was too cute. So he went on the bed slowly before falling asleep.

The next morning, as Becca was coming down stairs she was met by Rocky.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." he said.

"Save it Rocky." she said, "I don't want to listen." She walked into the kitchen. "Ross are you and Riker still taking me baby shopping?"

"But I was supposed to do that..." Rocky said, coming up behind her.

"Sure Bec. Got nothing to do anyway." Ross shrugged.

"Good." Becca said, nodding. She grabbed some toast. "Meet me at Six in ten." Then she jogged back upstairs.

"I've ruined my life." Rocky groaned, falling into the closest chair. "She hates me."

Ross sighed. "I'd help you, Rock, but I got problems on my own too. Sorry." He went upstairs.

Riker frowned, and followed Ross upstairs to their room. "What problems, baby?"

"You know, yesterday abou-" he cut himself off. "I forgot you still didn't know. You'll hate me if you know." He sat on the bed.

"I could never hate you." Riker said sitting next to Ross on the bed, and taking his soulmate's hands in his.

"Maia and I made out." Ross told him. "That's what made you unconscious. I didn't want to, I swear, but she would spread things about everyone to the media. This even ruined Rocky and Becca's relationship. I don't want it to ruin ours too." He said, tears surfacing his eyes.

"Oh, baby." Riker said, gathering Ross up in his arms. "This is not your fault. And I promise I'm not mad at you. You didn't know what it would do to me. Don't cry please, baby."

Ross buried his face in his chest. "I don't want her to hurt you, or anyone else, but whatever I do, you get hurt. I don't know what I should do."

"Hey, shh..shh.." Riker said, rubbing Ross' back. "I'm right here. I'm fine, and I love you more than anything, okay? Stop beating yourself up about this baby...Look at me."

Ross looked up meeting his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"The only way I'll get hurt because of you is if you push me away." Riker said, his emotions, expressed clearly in his hazel eyes. "We're in this together Ross. We're soulmates."

"What if she wants me to do it again? That's going to hurt you." Ross looked down. "I'm not trying to push you away. I just want you to stop getting hurt."

"I know, but your unintentionally pushing me away." Riker said, he lifted Ross' face back up so he could look into his eyes. "I love you Ross Shor Lynch, and I want to solve this problem with you. But you've got to let me do that. I want you to tell me everything that happened. I won't get mad, but I want you to be honest and tell me everything that happened, and then we can figure out where to go from there."

Ross bit his lip. "Yesterday, when I said I had to go, she texted me a picture of you and Becca kissing at the pool. I thought it was photoshopped but apparently not. She said that picture will go to the media if I don't come meet her. So I did, a few blocks away, to her car. She kept saying the same bunch of crap she did, but then she kissed me. When I pulled away, she showed me more pictures and told me if I didn't do what she wants, all of them will go to the media. So I agreed and she took me to her house. And then we..." He stopped. "I can't tell you. It'll break your heart." "Just say it." Riker said, tears in his eyes. This didn't change how he saw Ross. If anything it made him see how strong his soulmate was.

"We made out." Ross said, his tears falling out. "Like how we did before that. It was nothing more, I swear. But if Rocky and Ellington hadn't come yesterday, it was going to be something more." He sobbed into Riker's shoulder. "Please don't hate me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I don't blame you, baby. I don't." Riker said, running his hand through Ross hair soothingly. "This is all on Maia. You were just an unwilling victim. I wish that you'd talked to me before you left, but we can't change that now. I'm not mad at you Rossy. I love you with all my heart. And nothing will ever, ever change that."

"Okay." Ross sniffed, wiping his tears. "What if I tell you she wants me back at her house tonight?"

"I'd say we'll work something out." Riker said. He kissed Ross' forehead. "I'm right here baby. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Okay." Ross smiled and leaned against him. "I love you."

"Love you too...Now can I have a real kiss? I haven't got one of those in like...forever." Riker said, putting on his puppy dog face.

"We just had one yesterday." Ross playfully rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Mmm." Riker hummed against Ross' lips, his hands snaking to Ross' hair giving it a gentle tug.

Ross let out a soft moan and snaked his arms around Riker's neck, pulling him closer. Riker's hands moved under Ross' shirt and trailed up his spine. Ross felt a good shiver and climbed onto Riker's lap. Riker's hands moved down to Ross' hips and pulled him closer until their torsos were fully pressed together. Ross pressed his legs together around Riker's body and ran his hand up from under his shirt. Riker moaned at the feeling of Ross' hand running across his hot skin. His grip on Ross' hips tightened, and shifted trying to allow a little more breathing room in his pants. Ross let his hands go back down and gave a tug on his shirt. Riker lifted his arms up helping Ross take his shirt off, and then pulled Ross' up and over his head. Ross began kissing him down his chest, tracing his abs. Riker fell back on the bed, moaning at the feeling of Ross' lips on his skin. Ross kept kissing him, leaving small love bites down his stomach, stopping just below his belly button. He looked up at him for a response. Riker moaned, "More, please, more." Ross grinned and traced kisses along his waist bone, sucking in the skin with every kiss. Riker whimpered and grabbed the sheets under his hands. Ross kissed him back up, tracing each ab, going back up his chest, before sucking on his neck. "Ross." Riker moaned.

"Guys, let's go!" Becca said pounding on the door. "Ross, you can finish blowing him later or something."

Ross blushed and grabbed his shirt. He pecked Riker on the lips. "We'll continue later, baby." He winked.

Riker groaned, and sat up. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on before yanking the door open. "I hate you." he grumbled as he walked past Becca.

Becca laughed, "Aw, I'm sorry lover boy, but Emelia wants clothes, and shoes, and bottles, and all her other stuff."

"Why don't you just make up with Rocky? He's sitting in your room moping." Riker asked.

"I want him to prove to me that he's sorry." Becca said. "I'm not buying the big stuff with out him, but I need to get some of this stuff out of the way."

"Alright." Riker said, kissing her forehead, "Let's go. Ross, baby, you coming?" Riker asked, sticking his head back in the room.

"On second thought," Ross laid back down on the bed, "I'm gonna stay here. You two have a good time. Have fun, even...but not too much fun." He shot them a playful glare.

"Alright." Riker said, he walked over and gave Ross a kiss. "Love you baby. See you in a bit." he whispered. "Maybe see if you can help Rocky figure out some sort of romantic gesture." Then he and Becca left.

Once they left, Ross went straight into Rocky's room. "Hey Rocky?"

"Leave me to die." Rocky said, laying face down on the bed.

Ross rolled his eyes half playfully. "Rocky, she still loves you. She's just being upset. Think of it as her hormones." He sat down on the bed. "She'll forgive you if you just give her proof that you still love her as much as she loves you."

"How?" Rocky asked, looking up at Ross, with tear stained eyes. His hair was a mess and he despereately needed a shower.

"I don't know." Ross sighed. "What does she love? What do you think will make her happy?"

"She loves music, but I don't think I can write a song right now." Rocky said. "She likes all the romantic, big gestures. And lots of bracelets and earrings, and tattoos, and rings. She also really likes the cliche stuff like dancing in the rain, and walks in the park, star-gazing. She loves the beach..." Rocky rambled.

As Rocky was saying that, Ross began looking around the room. "I think I know how you can fix this." He said. "You can make a surprise for her for when she gets home." He thought of putting stars on the ceiling, attaching strings to make them look like rain, decorating the walls with fake leaves..

"Like what?" Rocky asked, looking interested. Just then Stormie knocked on the door, and poked her head in.

"Rocky, I got your father's permission to turn the office next door into the nursery for Emelia."

"Mom?" Ross asked. "When did you get back?" Then he looked at Rocky. "Wait, maybe we can decorate the nursery instead."

"We got back a half hour ago honey." Stormie said. "I'll leave you guys to your talking." She left.

"Well, she wanted the room to be lime green and bright blue." Rocky said, "We can go by the paint. And we're going to need about thirty things of glow in the dark stars. And shelving, the little red dresser she wanted, and the black crib and rocking chair set...Am I missing anything else?...Oh and the matching changing table."

Ross blinked. "That's a lot of stuff. Okay, we can go buy them and decorate until Riker and Becca comes back. I bet she'll love it."

Rocky smiled, "Your the best, Ross." He hugged his brother, and ran toward the door. "I'm gonna get my soulmate back!"

"Oh, and leave me, the person who gave you an idea, here." Ross said jokingly before getting up and following him.

Later that day...

"Ross! They're pulling the driveway! Help me get this shelf up!" Rocky said, trying to hold the shelf level and screw it in at the same time.

Ross immediately held the shelf up. "Screw it!"

Rocky got the screw in, just as he heard the front door open. "There here!" he turned to run out the door, but then turned back to Ross, "Get lost." he made a shooing motion at him, "Go fuck Riker or something." Then he ran downstairs. Ross gave Rocky a weird look. "No 'thanks for helping me Ross' . Oh wow." He left the room.

"I had such a great time." Becca said, giving Riker a hug as Rocky got downstairs.

"Babe!" He said excitedly, "Babe! You have to come see what me and Ross did." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the stairs.

"Rocky..." she said warningly.

"I promise you'll love it." Rocky said. He dragged her to the room, and had her stand just in front of the door.

"Ross! Come cover Becca's eyes for me!" he called.

Ross went there and covered Becca's eyes. "You'll love this, Bec. It was all Rocky's idea." He winked at Rocky...not in THAT way.

Rocky smiled even broader. He opened the door, and guided Becca into the room.

"Alright, Ross take your hands away." Rocky said.

Once the hands were gone, Becca gasped. The red dresser Becca had wanted was against one wall, the changing table next to it. The crib was in the center of the room, and above the changing table there was a shelf that had little blocks spelling out Emelia Jean Lynch. But the thing that really got Becca was that the whole thing, walls and ceiling, were covered in glow in the dark stars. Only Rocky knew what those meant to her.

"I love it." she said, sobbing. She hugged Rocky tightly crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight. "I love you." she whispered.

"Aww." Ross said. He saw Riker and leaned on him. "Look at them, aren't they just so cute?"

"They're adorable." Riker said, from where his head was resting on Ross' shoulder. And you did an amazing job helping get them back together, baby." He kissed Ross neck.

Ross smiled at him. "I bet you want to continue what we did earlier." He grinned.

"Maybe." Riker said, grinning widely.

"Well you gotta earn it." Ross pecked his lips and walked away. Riker made a sound of frustration. "Baby, how?" Riker asked chasing after him.

Ross turned to him and grinned. "Find out yourself.." He sing-sang, before sticking his tongue out.

Riker's face fell into a determined look, "I'm going to get you." He bolted toward Ross a smirk on his face.

Ross ran upstairs. "We can do it if you can get me!"

Riker chased after Ross. Growing more determined as he went. Ross ran into his room and under his bed. Riker saw Ross foot as he went under the bed. He grinned. He was going to win this. He quietly closed the door, and climbed on the bed. He texted Rocky to run past the door, which he did. Ross grinned and crawled out from under the bed. Riker split into a cheshire cat grin, and quickly grabbed Ross around the waist. "Got you." he whispered in his ear.

Ross pouted. "You cheat." He squirmed.

"Nope. I won far and square. I didn't tell you to come out from underneath the bed...Now I believe I have a reward I should be getting?" he kissed Ross' neck.

"Okay." Ross smiled and kissed him on the lips. Riker smiled into the kiss, moving back on to the bed just behind him. Ross climbed onto him and started leaving hickeys on his neck. Riker moaned, and moved his hands to Ross' back, leaving nail marks where his finger nails dug into the skin. The kiss got heated really quickly, and Ross took off his shirt, before tugging on Riker's. Riker took off his shirt and flung it off somewhere before crashing his lips back to Ross'. Ross smiled into the kiss and ran his hands through his soulmate's hair, giving a slight tug. Riker moaned against Ross' lips. Ross pressed himself against Riker so their bodies left no gap. Riker flipped them over so he was on top, and started kissing down Ross' chest. Ross let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck. Riker moved his hands to Ross' jeans and looked at him for the okay. Ross bit his lip and nodded. Riker pulled off the pants, and underwear, before removing his own. He moved up to kiss Ross' lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ross said in between the kiss. Riker slowly began kissing back down Ross' chest. He stopped and sucked a few hickeys on his V line before moving even farther down, and started slowly placing kisses along Ross' length. Ross smiled at the pleasure and let out a few moans. His hands went down to run through his soulmate's hair. Riker moaned at the feeling, before taking Ross in his mouth. Riker sunk lower down on Ross, running his tongue along the underside of his length.

"So good, baby." Ross moaned. "I absolutely love you." Riker hummed around Ross a little. He continued for a few more minutes before lifting off Ross with a wet 'plop'.

"Mhm." Ross moaned. "I want more."

"One second baby." Riker said, he reached into the bedside table drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread some on his fingers, warming it up a little before moving back to Ross on the bed.

"More!" Ross breathed out. "I love you so, so much."

Riker kept working Ross length, while his hand slipped farther back. He slowly inserted one finger into Ross, allowing him time to adjust before slowly adding a second finger.

Ross moaned from the contact. "So good." He jerked his head back. "More." Riker started slowly scissoring his fingers stretching Ross. Ross let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets tightly.

Riker pulled off again, breathless. "Do you think your stretched enough?

Ross moaned and nodded. "Yes baby."

Riker moved back, and grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up. "This is going to hurt, and I am so sorry baby, but I promise it'll get better." Riker said. Ross nodded nervously, as he knew he would enjoy it. "Roll over for me baby?" Riker asked, sweetly, rubbing Ross' thigh. Ross rolled over, not before giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said, planting a kiss on Ross' spine. He started gently pushing into Ross. Ross gripped the sheets really tight, letting out a few moans. It hurt, but it felt good. Once Riker was completely inside Ross, he let out a breath. "You okay, baby?"

Ross bit his lip and nodded. "I'm okay." He moved a little to make himself not hurt. Riker bent down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Ross' neck. He started thrusting slowly, holding onto Ross' hips to keep him steady. Ross moaned and buried his face on the bed. "So good." He breathed out.

Riker sped up just a bit, and moaned, "Your so tight, baby."

"Mm yeah." Ross breathed. "Deeper." Riker adjusted the angle, thrusting deeper into Ross. He moved his hand up, and wrapped it around Ross' length. "You close baby?" he asked, moving his hand slowly up and down.

"Mhm." Ross moaned, nodding. "Almost." Riker just kept moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Now baby." Ross said as he could feel himself starting to cum. Riker kept pumping as Ross came all over the bed. Four more thrusts later and Riker came in Ross'. He pulled out of Ross, gently and collapsed on the bed next to him, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"That was so good." Ross breathed out, turning to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said, wiping the sweat off his face. "Shower with me?"

Ross smiled and nodded. "Yes baby."

Riker got up and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his waist, and then picked up Ross and wrapped the other towel around him.

Ross grinned as they walked into the bathroom. "You're the best Rikey."

"I am pretty great aren't I?" Riker said, winking.

Ross giggled and kissed his cheek. "You are."

Riker turned on the water, stood Ross in the shower, and then climbed in behind him. Ross ran his hands through his hair, letting the water wash him down. Then he wrapped his arms around Riker and smiled.

"Something on your mind there, baby?" Riker asked, looking at the smile.

"Just that I'm so happy to be with you." Ross answered. "You are the best soulmate ever."

Riker's smile grew impossibly wider. "No, because you are the best soulmate ever."

Ross grinned, shaking his head. "We both are."

"There we go." Riker said. He kissed Ross' sweetly.

Ross grinned mischievously, taking some soap and shampoo, spilling them all over Riker's hair.

"Ross!" Riker shrieked, his hands instantly going to his hair. Ross burst out laughing and stepped back, but accidentally slipped and fell. Then he started laughing again. "Are you okay?" Riker asked, sounding slightly irritated. He wanted to make sure his soulmate was okay, but he was also rather upset about his hair.

Ross nodded, still laughing. "I am. Way better than your hair." Apparently he didn't catch how irritated his soulmate was. Riker crossed his arms. He rinsed the soap out of his hair, and got out of the shower in a huff.

"Riker?" Ross stopped laughing and got up. He turned off the water and wrapped himself with a towel, going over to his soulmate. "Riker, please don't be mad, I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

"I don't like people messing with my hair." Riker said, "You know that."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't think putting them into your hair counted as messing it." Ross told him. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I made a bigger deal out of it than it had to be. I'm sorry too." Riker said. He buried his face in the crook of Ross' neck.

Ross smiled and put his arms around him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said, placing a kiss on Ross' neck. "Bedtime?"

Ross nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting tired."

"Yeah." Riker said, "I think phenomenal sex will do that to you." He took Ross' hand and they walked back to their room together. Riker took off his towel, and climbed into bed.

Ross grabbed his boxers and put them on, before climbing onto bed with him. "I loved that." He told him. "Maybe we can do it again tomorrow."

"Maybe." Riker said, sleepily. He wrapped his arms around Ross' waist and pulled him to him. He nuzzled his face into Ross' hair. "Night baby."

"Night." Ross mumbled before falling asleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ell I have something to tell you." Rydel said.

"What is it babe?" Ellington asked.

"I...I don't know how to tell you this." Rydel said, tearing up.

"Just tell me." Ellington said, caressing her cheek. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I have cancer." Rydel said, bursting into tears.

Ellington gasped and pulled her into a hug. "Dels, when did you...when did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I have ovarian cancer." Rydel said, "The doctor said it's early so they might be able to do surgery and get rid of it, but I'll never be able to have kids."

"Dels," Ellington sighed, "you can get rid of it, so do it. I don't mind that you can't have kids. I mean, if we want kids, we can always adopt. We'll get through this. If you want to get rid of it, when's the surgery?"

"Next Tuesday. I haven't told any of the others yet. I don't know how. Especially Riker. You know how he is." Rydel said.

"It's okay. We can tell them about it together later." Ellington told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm not gonna lie, it'll be hard for them to accept it, but it's going to be okay."

"Ell will you just hold me?" Rydel asked.

Ellington nodded and pulled her close. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "It'll be okay." He whispered. Rydel buried her face in Ell's chest, and fell asleep. Ellington smiled down at her and slowly laid her down on the bed, before getting himself in, pulling her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The next morning, Riker was awoken by the fact that Ross' half of the bed was empty. He rubbed his eyes, and climbed out of bed. He padded softly to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Ross, are you in there?"

"Come in." Ross croaked before throwing up the contents of his stomach. "Rikey, I don't feel good."

[I'm so excited. I've been humming the Pirate's theme all morning. And listening to it on repeat.]

"Oh, baby." Riker said, kneeling next to Ross. He felt his soulmate's forehead and frowned, "You don't feel warm. Is it just your stomach, baby?"

"I don't know." Ross whined. "I just feel so sick." He closed the toilet lid and put his head on it. "I hate this."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry." Riker said, kissing his forehead. "Here let's get you back to bed." He scooped Ross up, and carried him back to bed. He moved the trash can to Ross' side of the bed and climbed in with him.

"Will you stay with me?" Ross asked. "I'm not tired. I just feel really sick and I hate it." He frowned.

"Of course I'll stay with you baby." Riker said, holding Ross, and gently playing with his hair. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Ross nodded. "Yes please. Any song is okay." He cuddled closer to him.

"Your all I want, all I need and I wanna be your everything..." Riker sang.

Ross smiled and buried his face in Riker's chest. "You already are my everything." He mumbled.

Riker smiled, and kissed the top of Ross' head. "You want to watch Romeo and Juliet?"

Ross shook his head. "I just wanna spend time with you."

"Alright." Riker said, he held Ross close. "Do you want to talk? Take your mind off how your feeling?"

"I feel like the world is going to end soon and like I have this thing in my stomach that's making me sick and I wanna throw it up but I can't and it hurts and I just wanna stop feeling it." Ross exaggerated.

"Oh, baby." Riker said, pulling Ross closer. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I could make it better."

"You can." Ross told him. "You are. You being here makes the pain ten times less."

"I just wish you didn't have to be in pain at all." Riker said.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick now." Ross told him. "But I'm hungry. But I don't wanna get out of bed. And I don't want you to leave me. And I'm hungry."

"Oh-kay. Do you want me to text Rocky or somebody?" Riker asked. He wasn't about to argue with Ross when he was like this. A sick Ross, meant you did what you were told so you didn't suffer his wrath.

"The only person I want you to call right now is the pizza guy." Ross said. "I want Hawaiian pizza with more pineapples. And ketchup. Lots of them. But don't leave me. Tell him to come up or something." He wasn't really thinking while saying it.

"Oh-kay. I'll text mom to get the pizza." Riker said. He ordered the pizza, and didn't move the whole entire time. He didn't want to get yelled at.

Ross giggled. "You can move Rikey. As long as you stay with me."

Riker relaxed a little. "Okay. Can I get off the bed for a minute to get my phone and laptop?"

"No!" Ross pouted. "Ask someone to get it."

Riker sighed, "Ross can I at least put on some pants before mom comes up with the pizza?"

Ross grinned. "Okay. But don't leave me."

"I won't baby. I'm right here." Riker said, he walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a pair of his sleep pants. He put them on and grabbed his laptop and off the top of the dresser. "Was that so bad?" he asked, as he sat back down on the bed next to Ross.

"Yes, it was." Ross pouted. "You left me for about 12 seconds. Do you know how long that is? It's a lifetime."

Riker rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the bedroom door. Riker moved to go open the door.

"Rikey!" Ross whined, holding onto his arm. "Just tell whoever it is to come in."

Riker sighed, "Come in!" he called. Stormie stuck her head in.

"I have Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapples and..." she opened the lid, "ketchup?"

"Ross' idea." Riker muttered.

"I see. Want to explain, honey?" she asked looking at Ross. She handed him the pizza.

Ross shrugged. "Felt like it. Thanks mom." He took a slice of pizza, taking the pineapples and dipping them into the ketchup, before popping them into his mouth. "Yum."

"Okay...I'll leave you two be." Stormie said, giving Riker a look and making a texting motion. Riker nodded, frowning. And then she left.

"Want some Rikey?" Ross asked, holding up a slice of pizza full of ketchup.

"No thanks, baby. I'm fine." Riker said, smiling.

Ross frowned. "Why are you on your phone?"

"Mom texted me." Riker said, blushing slightly.

"About what?" Ross asked. "She was just here. Why did she have to text?"

"Nothing." Riker said, shaking his head. "She just had a question for me."

"What question?" Ross asked. "Rikey, please be clear."

"She asked me if we'd done anything before last night." Riker said, blushing.

Ross blushed as well. "And what did you say?"

"I told her the truth. I'm not going to lie to mom." Riker said with a shrug.

"Oh, what's her reaction?" Ross asked, being really curious.

"She just said okay." Riker said with a shrug. "Why so curious?"

"I don't know." Ross answered. "Why don't you want any of the pizza? It's really yummy." He grinned.

"I'll have some without ketchup." Riker said.

Ross pointed to the slices that had no ketchup on them. "Why don't you want any with ketchup?"

"Because, no offense baby, it looks gross." Riker said, taking a slice from the box, and taking a bite.

Ross frowned. "But I love it. Why does it look gross?" He didn't even know why he was asking so many questions. He was just...curious.

"I don't know. It just does." Riker said.

Ross sighed and leaned back. "I wanna go out to that park again."

"There is no way I'm letting you out of the house." Riker said, crossing his arms. "You threw up this morning. You are staying in bed."

Ross pouted. "I feel better, I swear. I wanna go out." Honestly he still felt sick, but he needed the fresh air.

Riker bit his lip trying to resist Ross' pout, "Fine! But only a short walk."

Ross grinned. "Yay. I wanna bring the pizza with me. And I wanna climb that tree again. Oh, and the swings. I love them all!"

"Baby, calm down. I said a short walk." Riker said, "Maybe we can swing to but there will be no tree climbing today."

"Pwease Rikey?" Ross asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I love that tree. Pwease? Just a wittle bit. Doesn't have to be far up."

"No." Riker said, shaking his head. "I'm already giving in about going to the park at all. I'm not giving in anymore."

"Fine." Ross folded his arms. "Then I'm going to climb it myself." He got up and went out.

Riker groaned, and grabbed his shoes, before running out the door after Ross. Ross walked out to the park, walking slowly because he knew his soulmate would go after him. He smiled a little, but made it disappear so that it seemed like he was mad. He would be mad for real if Riker didn't catch up to him, though. Riker caught up to Ross just before they reached the park, "Baby!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "Baby, please...I'm sorry."

Ross turned to face him. "Sorry for what? For not letting me have a little fun?" He was trying hard to hold back his smile, knowing his soulmate cared so much about him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Riker said, "You threw up this morning, and I don't want anything to happen. What if you climb that tree and faint? It doesn't matter how high you are your going to get hurt. I was just trying to protect you."

Ross smiled. "I know. Thank you for caring so much about me." He hugged him. "I love you."

Riker's body sagged in relief, and he hugged Ross back. "I love you too."

"Let's just cuddle under the tree." Ross told him. "And eat the pizza...that..I didn't..bring.." He laughed. "But really, I wanna cuddle."

"Then why couldn't we just cuddle at home?" Riker asked, sitting under the trees.

"Like I said, I wanted to go out. I needed some fresh air." Ross said, snuggling in close to him. "Anyway, do you still have Glee?"

"Last day of filming is next Tuesday." Riker said, laying his head on top of Ross'

"Oh, okay." Ross said, closing his eyes. "Can we stay here for like half an hour? I like the atmosphere."

"Sure, baby." Riker said.

"Thank you." Ross smiled. "But will you get bored? We can do something else if you want. I mean, lately all we've been doing are the things I want. What do you want?"

"I just want to spend time with my beautiful soulmate." Riker said.

Ross blushed and intertwined their fingers. "I love you so much."

Riker kissed the top of his head, "I love you to infinity and beyond."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Promise you'll be right next to me?" Rydel asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Always." Ellington assured her. "Every step of the way." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Your the best Ell." Rydel said. They went downstairs hand in hand. Riker and Ross had just got back, so everyone was here now. She looked at Ellington, silently asking him to get everyone's attention.

"Um, can everyone come here please?" Ellington asked out.

Ross turned his attention to him and Rydel, expecting a bunch of other words.

Mark went out of his room to see why Ellington had called everyone there.

Ryland turned his attention away from the TV and towards him.

"We have something to say." He said, giving Rydel's hand a slight squeeze to comfort her.

Rydel took a deep breath knowing that everyone was looking at her. "I recently went to the doctor, and recieved some news...I have ovarian cancer. They think they can sucessfully operate, and remove all the cancer. So, I'll be going in with Ell on Tuesday for the operation." That earned her a few gasps.

"But the surgery's going to make you okay, right?" Ross asked.

"You'll be able to live without those chemotherapy things right?" Ryland also asked.

"Nothings 100% certain." Rydel said, the cancer could still come back somewhere else, or the area maybe to big to operate on...in which case I will have to take chemo." She looked at everyone. Stormie was crying, Ell was holding her hand, Rocky was comforting Becca who was in hysterics, Ryland looked scared and worried, Ross looked shocked, and Riker looked...

"Riker?" Rydel asked turning around trying to see where her big brother had gone. She groaned, "I knew this would happen."

"What would happen?" Ellington asked/whispered to her.

Ross broke out of his shocked self and turned to find his soulmate. "Where is he?"

"He's run off. I knew he wouldn't handle it well." she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "I should've told him alone first. He doesn't like to cry in front of people."

Ellington kissed her on the forehead and cupped her face. "It'll be okay. Don't forget that."

When Ross heard what Rydel had said, he ran out to find his soulmate.

Stormie came over to Rydel, "Oh, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thanks, momma." Rydel said, starting to cry. Stormie hugged her tightly, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Rydel felt everyone else join in the hug.

Ross opened the door to his shared room and saw his soulmate, just as expected. "Riker?" He asked. Riker was laying face down on the bed, hiccup sounding sobs escaping every so often.

"Oh Rik." Ross went over to him and sat on the bed. He rubbed circles on his back. "Let it all out, baby. I know you're really upset about this. But talk to me about it, please?"

"I...I don't want anything to happen to Delly!" Riker wailed sitting up.

"Rikey.." Ross hugged him. "She should be alright. If the surgery goes well, she should be fine. I'm also worried about her, a lot." He wiped away his tears. "Now she's worried about you too. Do you want to go and talk to her?"

"I don't want to cry in front of her." she said shaking his head.

"Riker, she's your own sister." Ross told him. "There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. It's okay to cry in front of people sometimes."

Riker sniffled, "Will you come with me?"

Ross nodded and kissed him in the cheek. "Of course."

Riker nodded, and walked hand in hand with Ross to Rydel and Ellington's room. He knocked on the door, and waited.

Ross smiled assuringly at him just as Ellington opened the door. He gestured at Rydel who was on the bed and let them in.

"Delly." Riker sobbed, running to his sister, and hugging her. He started crying on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. He didn't even mind that Ellington was there.

Ross took a deep breath as he held his tears back. He hated seeing his soulmate and sister so sad. Everything was going great and then things just fell apart. "I think I'll leave them alone." He whispered to Ellington.

"Me too." He whispered back and they left the room.

Ellington went to the living room to see everyone else while Ross went back into his room.

"Your going to be okay, Delly, you have to be." Riker said.

"I'm doing what I can Rike." Rydel said.

"Your my best friend Delly. Next to Ross, since he's my soulmate. I don't want to live with out you guys." Riker said.

"Rike, I'll always be here." she put her hand on his heart. "Even if something does happen I'll always be right here."

Riker nodded, and they hugged tightly. "I love you, Delly."

"I love you too, Rike." she said.

"What's going on up there?" Mark asked. "How are they dealing with it?"

Ellington sighed. "Riker doesn't want to lose her. Of course, nobody wants to. They're not okay. I told Rydel everything will be okay, and I will keep trying to make it true."

"Riker's always been sensitive to this. Becca's even worse than she is, but it's understandable." Stormie said.

"I can see that." Ellington sighed, looking over to Rocky and Becca. "No one deserves to go through this."

"Especially not twice." Stormie said looking at Becca, "I'm worried how this will affect Emelia."

"Emelia should be fine." Mark said. "There's enough tragedy in this family and nothing more should add up."

Ellington sighed. "I guess all we can do is hope that everything will fall into place perfectly."

"I hope your right. With her gramma having died of cancer...we just have to make sure she doesn't stress too much." Stormie said. Ellington nodded. He thought of going over to Rocky and Becca, but figured they needed some time alone, so he stood up. "I'm going to check on Riker and Rydel again, then see what Ross is doing."

"Okay." Stormie said, she hugged Ellington tightly. "Your a good man Ellington."

"Thank you." He said and went up the stairs. He opened the door slowly to see what the siblings were doing. Riker and Rydel were laying on her and Ell's bed quietly talking. Every once in a while Riker would sniffle, and Rydel would squeeze his hand. Ellington smiled seeing them before making his way to Ross and Riker 's room. He opened the door quietly to see the blonde boy busy playing games on his phone to distract himself.

"Hey." Ellington said to him.

Ross looked up. "Oh, hey." He put his phone down. "How's Riker and Rydel?"

"They're talking. It's really hard on everyone." Ellington told him.

Ross sighed. "I know. They don't deserve this."

Ellington nodded. "They don't. Um, are you alright? I didn't see any emotions besides shock."

"Oh, I'm okay." Ross said. "I was a bit sick but I don't know anymore. I just wanna be alone right now."

"Okay." Ellington said. "I'll be downstairs." With that, he left.

After about another twenty minutes, Riker left Rydel's room, and went back to his own.

"Hey, baby." he said, wrapping his arms gently around Ross.

"Hey." Ross gave him a small kiss on the lips. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay now. Delly and I talked. How are you? You haven't even cried." Riker asked rubbing Ross' arm.

"I-I did." Ross lied. "When you were talking to Delly." But his tears were already threatening to fall. He looked away and covered his face with his hands, letting out a sob or two.

"Oh, baby." Riker said, pulling Ross into his arms. "I'm right here baby. You let me talk to you. Talk to me."

"I just.." Ross sobbed. "I can't stand seeing all this happen. I don't want to lose her either, Riker. I don't want to lose anyone. I can see how everyone's being really upset. I know that there's a risk Becca could lose Emelia, and there's also a risk Rydel's surgery won't go well and she.. I don't want to lose her either."

"We have to look on the bright side though don't we?" Riker said, pressing his eyes closed to try and stop the tears, though a few slipped out anyway. "Rydel's surgery could go fine, and Becca and Emelia are fine. We just need to stay positive and help out where we can...Ross, when did Rydel say her surgery was?"

"Tuesday." Ross said, burying his face in his soulmate's chest. He's always loved the warm feeling. "The surgery is on Tuesday."

"I have Glee on Tuesday." Riker said, tears spilling over his eyes.

"I know." Ross whispered. "Maybe it's during a different time? I mean, you don't have to be on set whole day, do you?"

"No only a few hours...It's going to be torture though." Riker said, burying his face in Ross' shoulder.

"Then I'll be there too." Ross told him. "I'll be there for you and then after that we can go see Rydel together. We can do that, right?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't stay because of me though. You should stay with Rydel." Riker said.

"But I want to be there for you too." Ross said. "You're my soulmate. What hurts you hurt me too and I know both of us want to be with Rydel but since you can't be there as long as the others, I'll be with you so you won't feel alone."

Riker burst into tears again. "I love you so much. Your just so perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I'm not perfect, Riker." Ross said. "You don't have to do anything, I'm yours." He wiped away his tears. "I love you too, so much."

"Can we cuddle?" Riker asked after a minute. "I wanna cuddle. And can I be little spoon?"

Ross smiled. "Of course." He pulled Riker close, wrapping his arms around his body.

Riker snuggled against Ross. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything in the world." Ross pressed their lips together. "I love how soft your lips are. It feels so...perfect."

Riker smiled and pressed their lips together again. "I could stay here forever."

Ross grinned. "Me too."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Are you going to be okay, babe?" Rocky asked, as they lay in bed.

"Yeah, I mean it's been six years. I think I've gotten over it a little bit." Becca said, trying to sound strong.

"Babe, it's just me. You don't have to be so strong." Rocky said, wrapping his arms around his soulmate.

Becca broke into tears, "I still miss her so much." She said, referring to her gramma. "I don't want Delly to go too."

"I know, babe. I know." Rocky said. He ran his fingers through Becca's short silky hair. "But you need to focus on Emelia." Becca nodded, sniffling. "She needs her mommy. That means mommy's gotta let other people worry about Aunt Delly okay?"

"Okay." Becca said softly.

"I love you." Rocky said, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." she said.

"Bedtime for everyone." Rocky said closing his eyes. Becca giggled, and Rocky smiled.

"Good Night, babe."

"Night."

**Feel free to yell/rant at me in a review. I promise it gets better. Love you penguins! ~Blackbird**


	7. Heart Made Up On You

Chapter 7- Heart Made Up On You

"Delly's gonna be alright, Riker." Ross told him as they were on the way to set. "Ell's taking her to the hospital right now."

"I know. I just worry." Riker said, "Are you feeling any better, baby? I heard you throw up again this morning."  
"Oh, still the same." Ross sighed. "My stomach feels weird but I'm okay."  
"Alright. Let me know if we need to go home." Riker said, "You are way more important than this."  
"No Rikey." Ross told him. "It's your last day of set, I want you to enjoy it." He smiled.  
"I won't enjoy it if your miserable." Riker said, he turned to Ross, "Promise me that you'll tell me if we need to go."  
"I'll be alright." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll tell you. But I doubt I need to. I want you to have fun with your friends and forget about all the troubles for these few hours. Okay?"  
"Okay." Riker said, they reached the dressing room. "Come in for a minute, baby?"  
"Okay." Ross smiled and walked in with him.  
"Hey, guys!" Riker said, smiling.  
"Hey Riker!" Curt said, walking over. He saw Ross. "Sup Ross?"  
"Hey." Ross smiled.  
Riker gave Curt a hug, and high-fived Titus and Dom.

"So," Curt put his arm around Riker in a friendly manner, "last day of set. How are you feeling?"  
Ross stood there awkwardly, and chose to sit on the couch.

"I'm okay. I've been better." Riker said, honestly.

"Aww what's wrong?" Curt asked, putting his hand on his friend's back. "Tell me."  
Ross saw it and bit his lip. 'They're just being friendly.' He tried to assure told Curt the whole story, and by the end he was in tears again.

"Hey, hey." Curt pulled him into a hug and rubbed circles on his back. "It's going to be okay. They should all be okay." Ross shook his head and stood up, leaving the room although he made sure his soulmate, nor anyone else, would notice.

Once Riker calmed down, the director called for them on set. Riker turned to ask Ross if he was coming to watch, but found he wasn't there. He ran out the door, and down the hall "Ross?"  
Ross ignored him and walked into one of the rooms. He had been there a few times before, so he knew where to go.

"Ross!" Riker said, chasing after him. He caught up to him, and grabbed his hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said, yanking his arm away. "Why don't you go cuddle up with your boyfriend and leave me alone? You have to shoot a scene soon anyway."  
"Ross, what are you talking about?" Riker asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ross folded his arms. "Clearly, you love being with him. You think I don't notice those gestures? Him being all touchy with you and you trying to get his attention. Obviously you two like each other." He turned to walk away.

"Ross Shor Lynch!" Riker said, angrily. He grabbed Ross' arm and spun him around. "Don't you ever. Ever! Think that I like someone in that way other than you. Ever! You are my soulmate, my other half. But more than that your my first crush, my first love, my first everything. You have all of me Ross. Curt's my friend. Nothing more. He has a soulmate, just like I do. He just hasn't met her yet. But you know what?" he moved his hands down to Ross' waist and pulled him closer. "Somehow, I've known my soulmate my whole life."  
Ross looked up at him in tears. "I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know why I got so jealous. It just.. I guess it bothers me to see you with someone else. I'm sorry." He buried his face in Riker's chest.  
Riker wrapped his arms around Ross, "Oh, baby. There'll never be anybody for me, but you."  
Ross sniffed and wiped his tears. "You should go back. You're supposed to enjoy today but I ruined it. I'm just going to stay here." He only noticed then that he was in a lounge of some sort.  
"Oh, no your not." Riker said, "I'm not going to leave you here sitting around moping and beating yourself up. Your going to come out there, and watch me dance my two songs that I have to do, and then we're gonna leave and go see Delly at the hospital. Now come on." Riker said, grabbing Ross' hand and dragging him back toward set. Ross pouted, not being sure if he was doing it playfully or not. "Fine but if I want to, I'll leave when you're not looking."

"Only if you want to be sleeping alone tonight." Riker said still smiling, but he shot Ross a glare letting him know he was dead serious.

Ross frowned and sighed, sitting himself back on the couch in the dressing room. "Fine."

"Thank-you." Riker said. He gave Ross a kiss on the cheek. "You can be mad and pout at me all you want. I love you, and I'll see as soon as I get done."

Ross turned his head away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be mad or not, but his mood wasn't good, so he just stayed silent. Riker sighed, and went to get his filming done. Ross looked at him leave and sighed. He felt awful, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy. Of course, nothing could. He was feeling sick and not to mention his sister also had a deathly sickness. He stared at his soulmate who had all his attention to the dance moves, so he got off the couch and went out, only for a little alone time. Riker looked up after their first dance and frowned when he saw that Ross had left. He shook his head. If Ross wanted to be this way fine, but tonight Riker wasn't going to be the one sleeping on the couch. Ross went back about twenty minutes later, hoping his soulmate didn't see him leave. Little did he know he was in trouble. Riker was just finishing up when Ross came back in. Riker stood next to the couch, arms-crossed, and scowling.

Ross looked up at him, feeling like his soulmate knew he left. "Riker?" He finally asked.

"You left." Riker said, evenly. "You said you wouldn't leave and you left. I'm not trying to control you or anything Ross, but I asked you to stay here. I wanted you to watch." The hurt was evident in his eyes, and voice.

"But I did." Ross said. "I watched you and believe me, you did great. But I wasn't feeling as good and I just left to clear my mind." He felt awful for hurting his soulmate. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to."

"I just wish you would've told me." Riker said, all the anger seeping away, but the hurt remained. "Remember the other day? We talked about you shutting me out. Talk to me Ross, please, I'm right here to listen."

"No." Ross shook his head. "I don't want to talk because you've got so many things to worry about already. I'm just being moody because I'm sick, and that's all I'm saying. I don't want to burden you with anything else."

"But that's what I'm here for!" Riker said, getting frustrated. How could he make Ross understand?Ross frowned and tears brimmed his eyes. Why was he being so sensitive? "I'm sorry, Riker. But please just forget this and go to the hospital." He was in no mood for a talk right now. He knew his soulmate was mad, but he didn't want to talk.

Riker sighed, but gave in anyway. "We aren't done talking though."

"Yes we are." Ross stated, getting up and walking out.  
Riker rolled his eyes, and followed him out. He climbed in Six and closed the door. "We will be talking about this later." Then he turned the key in the ignition, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed toward the hospital. Ross sighed and looked out the window, blocking everything out of his mind, trying not to care about anything. Riker parked the car, and got out. He went around and opened Ross' door. He maybe mad, but he wasn't that mad, and he loved him. Ross gave him a small smile as he stepped out, although the guilt from earlier was still eating him alive. "Did they tell you which room she is?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.  
"No." Riker answered. He wanted to pull Ross into his arms, and hold him. Tell him everything would be alright, but he was mad at Ross' so he couldn't. He awkwardly took Ross' hand in his as they walked toward the hospital. Ross held back his tears. He hated this. He wanted to bury his face in Riker's chest and he wanted to cry into him but something was stopping him. At least his soulmate still wanted to hold his hand. They walked to reception when Riker's phone rang. "I'm going to take this real quick." he said, after looking at his phone. "Can you ask where Delly is? Thanks, love you." he said. He kissed Ross' cheek without thinking about it, and moved a little bit away to answer the phone. Ross touched his cheek where he was kissed and smiled, walking over to the receptionist. "Excuse me, which room is Rydel Lynch in?"  
The receptionist looked at the files before saying, "She's in room 203."  
"Thank you." Ross said before walking back, waiting for Riker.  
Riker came back a minute later. "We ready to go?" he asked, his arm wrapping around Ross' waist. Ross nodded. "Room 203." He smiled at the arm around his waist. Then he turned to his soulmate. "Who called?"  
"I'll tell you later." Riker said, shaking his head.  
"No, tell me now." Ross stopped walking. Then he sighed. He didn't want another fight, although he wasn't sure if they were really back to okay or not. "Never mind, I'm sorry, just tell me later."  
"No, I'll tell you." Riker said with a sigh, "I've been offered a spot on Dancing with the Stars. I think I'm probably going to turn it down though."  
"No, baby, don't turn it down." Ross said. He didn't realize he said 'baby'. "It's a good thing. Accept it. I bet Delly's gonna be happy if she can see you dance on that show. I know I will be."

Riker bit his bottom lip in thought, "You really think I should do it? I just... It's been Delly's dream to dance on the show. I don't want to take it from her."  
"Riker," Ross sighed, "she'll be happy to see you there. I'm not saying that her dream won't come true, but as of for now, she's not gonna be able to dance there yet, so I'm more than sure that she'll be happy to see you there."  
Riker bit his lip again, thinking it over, before saying, "Okay. I'll call them back and tell them I'll do it...as long as your okay with it? I mean it'll probably take up a lot of time, and I don't want to be selfish. I mean your soulmate so you come first, and..."  
Ross kissed his lips to stop his rambling. "I'm okay with it." He assured. "As long as you have a great time and enjoy it because I know how much you love dancing."  
Riker blushed, but by then they had reached Rydel's door. Riker turned to Ross. "Before we go in...Ross can we please talk when we get home? I don't like having tension between us..I don't like being angry with you...I don't want to yell at your or anything, I just...I just want to work things out."  
Ross bit his lip. "Okay. I guess we can work things out "  
Riker smiled, widely. "Thank-you, baby." he said. He kissed Ross' forehead.  
Ross smiled back. "So, should we go in?"

"Yeah." Riker said. They walked into the room together.  
Ellington saw them walk in. "Hey guys."  
"Hey." Ross said.  
"Hey, Ell." Riker said. "How'd everything go?"  
"It went good." Ellington said, rubbing his thumb over his sleeping soulmate. "She should wake up any time now."  
"That's good." Ross said, taking a seat on one of the chairs.  
"Did they get all the cancer?" Riker asked, "No radiation?"  
"They're not sure yet." Ellington said. "But so far, they said they didn't detect any need for radiation yet, so she should be okay."  
"That's good." Riker said, without thinking about it, he sat down on Ross' lap. "Where are the others?"  
Ross wrapped his arms around his soulmate and kissed his cheek.  
"Not sure." Ellington said. "I think Rocky and Becca went to the cafeteria earlier."  
"And mom, dad, and Ry?" Riker asked cuddling back against Ross, "I thought mom would be practically glued to Delly."  
Ross gave a small kiss on Riker's neck, but that was it.  
"She was." Ellington said, trying to ignore the cute soulmates. "But dad suggested that they go out a little bit together to calm themselves down, so they all went out."  
"Okay." Riker said. He closed his eyes happily, leaning against Ross. He felt himself starting to drift off. Just before he fell asleep he mumbled, "Love you, Rossy."  
"Love you too." Ross smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at Ellington. "Ell, why don't you go take a break or get something from the cafeteria? I can stay here."  
"No." Ellington shook his head. "I want to be here when she wakes up."  
"Okay." Ross said. "You're a really good guy for my sister."  
Ellington smiled. "Thanks Ross."

Riker woke up a couple hours later. "What'd I miss?" he asked Ross sleepily, his eyes still closed.  
"Hey." Ross smiled at him. "Nothing much. But look, Rocky and Becca are here now."  
Riker opened his eyes, "Hi guys." he said with a small wave. On the bed Rydel started stirring.  
"Dels?" Ellington asked, moving closer to her.  
Ross looked at his sister and expected her to open her eyes.  
"Ell?" Rydel said, opening her eyes, looking at the ceiling, "Ell where are you?"

"Baby, I'm right here." Ellington said, putting a hand on her cheek. "Look at me, I'm right here."  
"Where? Everything's black." Rydel said. Riker frowned, and got up to move by Rydel's side.  
"Delly your looking right at the lights." Riker said.  
"Riker?" Rydel asked.  
"Yeah, Delly I'm right here." Riker said.  
"How can I be looking at the lights? I can't see anything." Rydel said.  
"No.." Ellington gasped. "Dels, are you sure you can't see anything? Please tell me you can at least see a little something." He stroked her hair.  
Ross got up and ran to her too, standing beside Riker. "Delly, please tell us you can see a little something. Please, you can't be... blind." He whispered the last word.  
"I...I can't see anything." Rydel said, tears in her eyes. "Why can't I see?"  
"Somebody go get the doctor." Riker said, tears in his eyes.  
"I'll do it." Rocky said, getting up, and walking out of the room.  
"No, Delly, no." Ross started crying. "How did this happen?"  
"They said it went well." Ellington said, his tears starting to fall as well. "This can't be happening." Although he was upset, he kept rubbing his thumb over Rydel's hand to assure her he was there. Rocky came back with the doctor. He looked Rydel over, and took her for a CT scan. He came back a few minutes later with the results. "It appears that Miss Lynch has what is known as fleeting blindness, caused by inflammation of her optic nerve. We'll prescribe some medicines to be taken which should cause the swelling to go down and vision to return."  
"So if she takes the medicines, she'll have her vision back, right?" Ellington asked. "She needs to have them back completely."  
Ross took Riker's hand and squeezed it, while burying his face in one of his own hands. Riker frowned, and moved Ross' hand from his face, and pulled his soulmate into his chest. Ross let his tears flow out freely as he let out a few sobs. He couldn't believe his sister turned blind, even though it might only be temporary.  
Ellington looked at the two and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. What did they have to do to make things better?  
"Can I have something to drink?" Rydel asked, breaking the silence. The doctor left, leaving the family to talk.  
Ellington took a bottle of water - which he bought earlier - from the table and held it close to her mouth. "Here baby." He said, caressing her cheek.  
Ross looked at them and wiped away his tears. He slowly got Riker off him and walked over to his sister. "You have to be okay, Delly." He said. "You have to be alright. You'll get your vision back. You have to."

"Ell, can you get me to Ross' face." she asked, holding out her hand for Ellington to put on Ross' face for her. Ellington took her hand to do what she asked, but Ross shook his head and took his sister's hand in his and placed it on his cheek. "It's me Delly." He said.  
Rydel smiled, and rubbed Ross' cheek with her thumb. "Everything's going to be fine Ross. Stop crying and worrying. Just enjoy being with Riker."

"I know." Ross said. "I just don't wanna lose you, Delly. You're my only sister and I don't want anything bad to happen. But apparently it did already and I want you to be okay." He wiped away a tear that was falling and looked at his soulmate, making a gesture for him to come there.  
Riker moved to stand next to Ross. He put his arms around his soulmate. "Ross, I'm fine. The surgery was successful, and from what it sounds like this is minor. I'll be home in no time."  
"But I want you to be perfectly okay again." Ross said. "I want everything to be perfectly okay again. It can't be like this, we don't deserve this." That was when he broke down, sobbing into his soulmate's chest again.  
"I think we're gonna head home." Riker said. He grabbed Delly's hand and squeezed it. "Love you Delly."  
"Love you too, big brother." Rydel said. Riker kissed, Rydel's hand. Then he picked up the still sobbing Ross, bridal style, and carried him back to Six. Once they were in the car, Ross buried his face in his hands, trying to control the sobs. He kept wiping his tears away, only to have more of them flow out. Eventually giving up, he just let his crying take pulled Ross against his chest and just held him rubbing his back. He knew Ross needed this. He'd been holding it in for too long. Ross kept sobbing, gripping onto Riker's shirt. "I want things to go back to normal." He cried. "No sickness, no nothing. I want us to just enjoy our life, why is that so hard?" He said, trying to control his sobs again.

"Sometimes things happen, baby." Riker said, playing with Ross' hair. "But we have to put our best foot forward. You can't keep bottling up your emotions. It's not healthy. Talk to me. I've said twice I'll say it a thousand times I want you to talk to me. That's what I'm here for. I'm your soulmate. It's my job to help you through everything. And I know you'd do the same for me. And I'm sorry about everything today. I just get frustrated, because you won't talk to me. It makes me feel like you don't trust me, like you don't want to share your life with me. And I know that's not true, but that's how it makes me feel." he stopped to take a breath, "Everything is going to be okay, baby I promise."

"I'm just tired." Ross said after he finally got his sobbing down. "I'm tired of being sick, I'm tired of seeing everyone upset, I'm tired of seeing Rydel sick and now she's blind, and I'm tired of feeling this way." He took a deep breath. "Ever since I got my mark, things seem to be falling apart and I feel like it's all my fault. I mean I don't regret getting the mark but it's just... It's so frustrating!" He stomped down onto his own foot. "Ow." He mumbled.  
"Oh, baby." Riker said, "You've got to stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault.", He gently cupped Ross' face in his hands. "None of this is your fault." he repeated. "And I know it's frustrating. I know it sucks, but we've got to stay positive. Rydel's going to be okay, and I think if your still feeling bad like this on Monday you should go to the doctor."  
"No!" Ross exclaimed at the mention of 'doctor'. "I don't want to go to the doctor. I hate it. I'm just a little sick, it's not something serious. It should be over soon." He sighed and leaned back. "Can we just lay down and cuddle on bed? I'm kind of tired and I wanna sleep."  
"I said on Monday. Let's get home, and then we can cuddle in bed. Do you want any supper? You haven't really eaten anything all day, and you need to keep your strength up." Riker said. He ran around to the driver's side and climbed in before heading toward home.

"Later." Ross mumbled. "Not hungry."  
Riker frowned, but didn't argue. "You have to eat before bed. That's my only request. Even if it's just like a slice of toast. You need something."  
"Okay." Ross gave in. "I feel like eating oreos with chocolate milk. Is that acceptable?"  
"That's fine." Riker said, smiling. He pulled in the drive way. "Do you want me to get it, or do you want to get it yourself? Or are you going to hold me hostage in bed again and wait till someone comes home to bring you your oreos and chocolate milk." he said the last one sarcastically.  
"Gee that's what you felt like?" Ross asked. "But no. I want you to get it, but after that I wanna cuddle and not let go until I fall asleep." He folded his arms. "Whether you like it or not." He added the last part as a joke.  
"I was joking." Riker said, "And I guess that's acceptable." He went to the kitchen and grabbed the package of oreos, and a half gallon of chocolate milk. Between the two of them they could drink it. "Alright, let's go." he said, turning to Ross.  
Ross smiled and clung onto him while they made their way into their room. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said, "You know what...here." he handed Ross the cookies and chocolate milk, "Hold these."  
"Why? Where are you going?" He asked, although he held them as told.

"No where." Riker said, scooping Ross up into his arms. "I just thought this would be a more comfortable way for you to cuddle me while we go upstairs."  
Ross grinned. "It is." He adjusted himself so that he could put an arm around his soulmate's neck without making the food fall.  
Riker laid Ross down on the bed and climbed in beside him. "Alright now let's eat our cookies and chocolate milk and then we can talk for a little bit."

Ross pouted playfully. "I thought we agreed on eating and then going to bed?" He took a cookie and dipped it in the milk, before popping it into his mouth. "But okay we can talk a bit." He grinned, showing his now black and white teeth.  
Riker laughed, "Well, I thought we could talk while we were trying to go to sleep. I got the details for Dancing with the Stars."

"Mmm." Ross mumbled, stuffing cookies into his mouth. "When's your first rehearsal?" He asked but sounded like, "Whemsmosfewwiuelsel"  
"Say that again when your mouth's empty, baby." Riker said, smiling.  
Ross swallowed the whole bunch of cookies in his mouth. "When's your first rehearsal?" He asked again before putting more milk-covered cookies into his mouth.  
"Um, tomorrow." Riker said, nervously.  
"Oh." Ross' face dropped but he quickly covered it with a smile. "That's great. You get to work on it early. And um, who's your partner? And where's the rehearsals gonna be?"  
"The rehearsals are at the rehearsal building. I'm partnered with Allison Holker. Are you sure your okay with me going? I can push it off a couple days, and they said you could come with me." Riker said.  
"Yeah it's okay." Ross told him. "No, I think I'll just stay here or do whatever. I want you to have fun." He pushed the remaining cookies and milk away and leaned on his soulmate. "I wanna sleep now."  
"Alright, let's sleep." Riker said. He climbed under the sheets, and pulled Ross to his chest. "Love you, gorgeous."  
"Love you too, handsome." Ross mumbled closing his eyes. After a while, he finally fell asleep.

Riker woke up to the alarm going off. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Ross began to wake up as well. "Turn it off." He mumbled but then he felt nauseous and before he even realized it, he was in the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. Riker ran after Ross, and rubbed his back. "I'm staying home." he said.

Ross shook his head. "No. Go to the rehearsal." He took a deep breath and flushed the toilet. "I'm okay now. It's just a morning sickness. I mean, you don't see me throwing up other than morning so I'm fine. Really. Just go-" he began throwing up again.

"Not unless you promise to have Becca take you to the doctor." Riker said, crossing his arms.

Ross groaned. "Ugh fine. I promise." He flushed the toilet again and stood up, washing his mouth. "But I want you to have fun today and not worry about me at all. Is that a deal?"

"Alright, but I'm calling at lunch time and I expect to hear that the doctor said you have the stomach flu or something." Riker said. "And I'll be calling Becca."

Ross folded his arms and pouted. "Fine. I bet you'll hear her saying I'm perfectly okay."

"Alright, love you." Riker said. He kissed Ross' forehead, and got up to get ready to go.

Later...

"Ross! It's time to go!" Becca called upstairs.

Ross groaned and went downstairs. "I hate doctors." He whined. "Can you just fake the call to Riker later?"

"No!" Becca said, hands on her hips. "You of all people have seen how lies affect relationships."  
"I know." Ross sighed. "Okay fine let's go. But I don't wanna get any injections or anything. I see a needle, I run."

"I'll run with you. I may have tattoos and piercings, but I hate needles." Becca said. She looped her arm through Ross' and they headed out toward her car.

When they got in, Ross turned to her. "So um, where's Rocky?"

"At the hospital. He wanted Ell to get some sleep. Really, he just wanted to cry and not let anyone see it, because then we would all know that he has...gasp, feelings. But Riker asked me to do this, and I figured it gave Rocky a chance to vent." Becca said as they headed toward the doctor's office.

"Oh." Ross said. "Do you think Delly's gonna make full recovery? No blindness, no cancer, nothing bad?"

"I think so. She's strong.", Becca said. They pulled into the parking lot. "Alright, let's go."

"I know she is." Ross said. "To be honest, I didn't want Riker to leave, but I know he'll have a good time." He said as they walked into the hospital. "Becca, what if something's really wrong with me? What if I have a deathly sickness or something? I'm scared." He admitted.

"Oh, Rossy." Becca hugged him tightly. "Everything's going to be alright... You know I would say that you were pregnant," she giggled, "But I doubt you and Riker have done that yet."  
"About that.." Ross blushed. "We did. But there is no way I'm pregnant. I'm a guy, it's not even logical."  
"You do know that some guys can get pregnant right?" Becca asked.

"Of course I know but.." His face paled. "There is no way I'm pregnant. Okay NOW I want to see the doctor."

Becca laughed, "Maybe you'll be joining me in the trenches of pregnancy Rossy! Won't that be exciting!" She opened the door to the doctor's office.

"That is.." Ross said. He sat himself down and muttered, "But what's Riker gonna think if I am?"

"Are you kidding?! He's gonna be the happiest guy on earth! He's wanted to be a dad since...well forever! If you are we have to find some super special way for you to tell him." Becca said, excitedly.  
A nurse came out, "Ross Lynch?"

"Maybe." He said and looked at the nurse. "Yeah, it's me."

The nurse led them back to the room, and took Ross' vitals. "The doctor will be with you shortly."  
Ross nodded. "Thank you."  
"Oh, I'm so excited!" Becca said bouncing up and down slightly.

Ross rolled his eyes playfully. "You're excited and I'm nervous as heck."

"Aww, nothing to be nervous about Rossy. The doctor will just have you roll up your shirt, and squirt some warm goopy crap on your stomach, move his little stick around and then volia we'll know baby yay or nay." Becca said, happily.  
"That's exactly what I'm nervous about." Ross answered flatly.

"What?" Becca asked dumbly.  
"Nevermind." Ross said. "Is it too late to go back home?"  
"Yes." Becca said, glaring at him. "If you try and walk out that door I will call Riker and tell him everything. Now what are you worried about? I'm hear to help. Just talk to me."  
'You're just the same as Riker." Ross pouted. "I'm nervous about how to tell him. And how everyone will respond. I'm not ready for that."  
"That's because you need to rely on someone other than yourself Ross. That's what family, especially soulmates are here for." Becca said, giving him a pointed look. "The time to tell him will present itself if you are actually pregnant. And nobody's going to look at you differently. I think Rydel would be over the mom so would your mom. Your dad would probably be okay with it now, and Rocky would probably make some joke about Riker trying to keep up with him, but he'd be happy. Riker would be over the moon happy. And I'm super excited about this. Who cares what anyone else thinks. If anybody wants to think that it's wrong, or weird they can go fuck themselves." Becca said.

Ross smiled. "Thanks Becca. That helped." He thought for a moment. "I think I know when I can tell him...we're talking as if it's confirmed that I'm pregnant." He laughed. "But I probably am." He paused. "Now that we know, can we go home now?"  
"No. We need real confirmation, and..." the door opened, "And the doctor's here." Becca finished.  
"Hello Mr. Lynch." the doctor said, smiling at Ross.  
"Hi." Ross said. "Not to be rude or anything, but can we just get this over with quickly?"  
"Well, what are you here for Mr. Lynch?" the doctor said. "Your soulmate simply said you were feeling sick to your stomach and throwing up."  
"I think I might be pregnant." Ross said. "Cause I just noticed all I had was morning sickness and then desperately eating weird stuff at night."  
"Yes, that does sound like pregnancy." the doctor agreed. "Please lay down and roll up your shirt."

Ross laid down on the bed there and rolled up his shirt. "It's not gonna hurt right?"

"No." the doctor said. He squirted the gel on Ross' stomach, and moved the wand around for a minute. "You are indeed pregnant, Mr. Lynch." he turned to Becca, "And you Mrs. Lynch, I expect to see on Friday."  
"I'll be here Doctor McKessy." Becca said smiling.

"I am?" Ross asked. "Wow okay, is it a girl or a boy? Or if the gender can't be determined yet, when can it be? And is the fetus healthy? Is it okay? And..." He rambled with the questions.  
"Mr. Lynch calm down." Doctor McKessy said. Becca giggled. "Your baby is fine, perfectly healthy. It is still too soon to determine gender. Your about two weeks along."  
"Okay." Ross smiled. "Now where can I get rid of this gooey stuff?"  
"Here." Doctor McKessy handed Ross a paper towel. "I want to see you again in two weeks Mr. Lynch."

"Okay." Ross said, wiping off the gooey stuff. "Thank you."  
"Your Welcome." the doctor said, and left.  
"Another baby Lynch!" Becca squealed. "So what's your idea to tell Riker?"  
"Well I looked up about Dancing With The Stars, and there's this best year thing, not sure." Ross said. "I'll try to talk to the producers to surprise him on stage. Do you think that's a good idea?"  
It's perfect! If the producers won't let you I will make them let you." Becca said.  
"Yay." Ross grinned. "Okay now I want to go home."  
"Alright you let's go." Becca said, smiling.  
"Bye, Mrs. Lynch! Have a good day." the recepitonist called.  
"Thanks Deb! See you Friday." Becca waved.  
"You sure know a lot of people." Ross stated as they got into the car.  
"Well, this is my doctor's office, because it's the family doctor's office." Becca said with a shrug. "Usually you go to your husband's doctor's office..." she clapped her hands over mouth.  
Ross blushed at the mention of 'husband'. "Okay first of all, I'm not married to Riker. Second of all, I'm 16."  
"I wasn't referring to you..." Becca said, blushing.  
Ross gasped. "Are you and Rocky married already now? Or did he already ask you to? OMG, spill the deets!"  
"We got married a few days after we told each other we were soulmates..." Becca said, blushing. "My mom and dad were in town, and they don't have the money to get out here much anymore, so we just went down to the court house and had the wedding with them. We were going to wait a bit, and get engaged for you guys and have a big fancy wedding. No one was supposed to know."

"Woah so I'm the first to know?" Ross asked. "Cool... Oh! So that's why that doctor called you Mrs. Lynch! Wow didn't realize it. Congrats you two!"  
"Thanks." Becca said, blushing shyly. "Rocky's going to kill me now he didn't want anyone to know."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ross grinned. "I'll act like I don't know."  
"Thank-you so much Ross." she hugged him tightly a few tears slipping down her face, "Your the best brother ever...damn these hormones!"  
"You're my second best sister then." Ross smiled, hugging back. "And oh hormones now I know why I was so sensitive."  
"Yeah, it kind of sucks. Try not to get too sensitive before you tell Riker." Becca said.  
"It's a little too late for that." Ross sighed. "I broke down yesterday."  
"I'm saying don't like...cry because of cereal or something, because then he'll know somethings up." Becca said.  
"I'll try." Ross sighed.

"That was great, Riker." Allison smiled after they finished the first series of moves. "You mastered them."  
"Thanks." Riker said, breathing heavily.  
Allison checked the time. "It's lunch time. Do you want a break or keep rehearsing? I suggest a break though, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, I need to call my soulmate. And my best friend." Riker said, "I should probably call my brother too."  
"Okay." Allison said and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back in ten." Then she walked out of the studio. Riker went over to his bag and grabbed his water. He drank some of it, and dialed Ross' number.

Ross picked up at the third ring. "Hi Riker! How's rehearsal?"  
"Hey, baby. There good. Long, but good. I'm sweating like crazy." Riker said, smiling. Somehow just hearing Ross' voice gave him more energy.  
"Oh was it fun?" Ross asked. "And if you're sweating, don't hug me when you get home." He laughed. "What time will you get home by the way?"  
"I get home at eight." Riker said, "Will you take a shower with me if you won't hug me when I get home. And it's fun. Allison's really nice...Did you go to the doctor?"

"Of course I'll take a shower with you." Ross told him. "And yeah I did. Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just pr- I'm just having a stomach flu, but that's all."

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry." Riker said, "Did he give you anything for it or anything?"

"Um, no." Ross said. How was he going to lie? "He just said to take a rest..yeah..but I don't need any medicine or anything."  
"Oh." Riker said frowning.

"I'm gotta go. Love you." Ross said.  
"Alright. Love you too." Riker said. He hung up and frowned. He called Becca just to make sure Ross actually went, and then he dialed Ellington's number.  
Ellington picked up. "Hey Riker?"  
"Hey, Ell. How's Delly doing?" Riker asked.  
Ellington sighed. "She's a bit better than yesterday, but stressed about her blindness. I'm sure she'll get her vision back though." He paused. "How's your rehearsal?"  
"Good. Sweaty, but good." Riker said.  
"That's good." Ellington said. "How are you and Ross?"  
"We're okay at the moment. He went to the doctor today. They apparently said he has the stomach flu." Riker said frowning.  
"Oh." Ellington said. "Tell him I say get well soon. You should probably go back to your rehearsal now."  
"Yeah. Thanks for talking Ell." Riker said, he hung up the phone.  
Allison came back at that point. "So, ready to learn some new moves?"

"Yeah." Riker said, smiling.

"Great." Allison smiled, putting her things away.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Becca walked into the hospital room. "I'm back guys."  
"Oh hey Bec." Ellington said, seeing her come in.  
"Hey. How's she doing?" Becca asked, seeing that Rydel was sleeping.  
"She's a bit better than yesterday." Ellington said. "She can't wait to have her vision back though. It's stressing her out." He stroked his soulmate's hair.  
"I can bet. Can you imagine trying to adjust after being able to see your whole life?" She sat down next to Rocky, who was also sleeping, and stroked his hair. "How long has he been out?"  
"About half an hour after you left." Ellington told her. "He's probably really tired from everything. So um, how's your baby?"  
"Emelia is doing really well. Ross and Riker's baby is good as well." she said, not thinking about it.  
"What baby?" Ellington asked. "Who's pregnant, Ross or Riker? And wait... Is it Ross? Oh my gosh is that why he had to go to the hospital? Wow that's awesome-" he cut himself off. "Riker doesn't know yet, does he?"  
"My stupid mouth!" Becca said, crying, "First I tell Ross that Rocky and I are actually married, and now I told you about Ross and I promised I wouldn't because he's so nervous and he wanted Riker to be the first to know when he tells him at the end of the second week on Dancing with the Stars!"  
"Hey," Ellington hugged her, "calm down. It's okay. No one needs to know you said that. I won't tell anyone else. Don't worry, this won't get to anyone else. It's okay."  
"But now two people know about Rocky and me. He's going to be so disappointed." Becca said, crying.  
"He doesn't have to know that we know." Ellington told her. "It's okay, he doesn't have to know."  
"But I don't want to lie to him again! I don't want what happened last time to happen again!" Becca said, crying harder.  
"You didn't mean to." Ellington said. "He should understand. It won't happen again, it shouldn't. Ssh, now careful before he wakes up."  
Becca nodded, sniffling. "I'm so scared Ell."  
"Don't be." Ellington told her. "Everything will fall into place. I understand you're nervous, it's okay." He smiled assuringly.

"Ell can I have a hug?" Becca sniffled. "I just really need a hug right now."  
Ellington smiled and hugged her again. He rubbed circles on her back.  
Becca cried for a few minutes against Ell's shoulder. Then she pulled back. "Thank-you Ell. I needed that...Do you think you could do me a favor though?"  
"You're welcome." Ellington said. "And of course, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you run and get me a naepolitan shake from in and out, and a kiwi smoothie from the smoothie place by our house, and then get me a hot fudge sundae and three large fries from McDonald's?" she sniffled.  
Ellington gaped, a bit amused. "Cravings? Alright I'll go get them." He stood up. "I'll be back in like an hour. Is that okay?"  
"Try and hurry." Becca said. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since I dropped Ross back off at home, like half an hour ago."  
"Okay then I'll try and be back in 40 minutes." Ellington said. "See you then."

"K." Becca said. Ellington smiled and walked out the door.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riker walked in the front door, and tossed his bag on the floor. "Baby, I'm back!" he called.  
"Riker!" Ross ran into the living room and immediately hugged him, not caring about the sweat. "I missed you!"

"Hey, baby I missed you too." Riker said, hugging back.  
"Now how about that showed?" Ross asked. "Oh and when's the next rehearsal? Oh, and can we go somewhere after the shower?"  
"Shower sounds great." Riker said. "My next rehearsal is tomorrow. And sure we can go anywhere you want."  
"Yay. And okay I hope you have fun again tomorrow." Ross said. "Beat you to the bathroom." He ran.  
"Oh, no you don't." Riker said, chasing after him. Ross laughed and ran into their room, grabbing his towel. Riker ran straight to the bathroom since his towel was already there. "I win!" he called.  
Ross stuck his tongue out. "Cheat. You only win cause I ran slower cause I'm...sick." He shrugged.  
"No it's because I didn't have to grab my towel." Riker said, smugly.  
Ross looked at his towel and pouted. "Still cheating. Now I wanna shower so turn on the water while I take off my clothes?"

"Yes, sir." Riker said, saluting. He turned the water on and took off his own clothes.  
Ross grinned and took off his clothes, before stepping into the shower with his soulmate. "So what kind of dance did you do today?"  
"We're doing the jive for our first dance so I've been learning that all day." Riker said. "I think my arms and legs are going to fall off."

Ross laughed. "Then I think you shouldn't work too hard cause if they fall off, you can't do this." He took Riker's hands and wrapped them around himself, before reaching up and kissing him on the lips.  
"Mmm. I would miss this very much." Riker said, tightening his ams around Ross' waist.  
Ross smiled. "I really love you." He pulled himself closer until their bodies were touching.  
"I love you too." Riker said. He kissed his soulmate sweetly.  
Ross kissed back and brought his hand up to his soulmate's hair, running his fingers through them.  
Riker moaned softly at the feeling. His hands slipped around to Ross back, and down to his butt.  
Ross smiled at the contact and kissed his soulmate one more time before slowly pulling away. Riker smiled and kiss Ross' nose before moving to wash his hair. Ross grinned and shoved himself in the middle of the shower, pushing his soulmate away from the water lightly. "My turn." He stuck his tongue out at him.  
Riker rolled his eyes. "If I still have shampoo in my hair when the water turns cold I'm going to kill you."  
"No you won't." Ross grinned and then fake-frowned. "Unless you don't love me." He looked down, trying to make it look real. "I mean, you did get mad when I put soap in your hair."  
"Of course I love you!" Riker said, pulling Ross into a hug. "Don't ever say I don't love you!"  
Ross let out a giggle. "I know." The water rinsed him clean and he moved away. "Now you can use it." He smiled.  
"Thank-you." Riker said, blushing slightly. He rinsed out his hair, and turned off the shower. "Cuddles now?" he asked turning to Ross. Ross shook his head, wrapping himself in his towel. "Clothes first. I wanna cuddle in bed."

"That's what I meant baby." Riker said, smiling softly.  
"Oh." Ross laughed, shaking his head on his silliness. "Okay then." He went and took some clothes, putting them on.  
Riker toweled his hair dry and put on his boxers, before climbing into bed. "Come here, baby." he held his arms open for Ross.

Ross smiled and snuggled close to his soulmate. "You're so comfy."  
"You are too." Riker said, "So how was your day? What exactly did the doctor say when you went?"

"Um.." Ross thought for a moment. "He said I had stomach flu, maybe because of stress or tiredness...something like that. I didn't really pay much attention." He added, so his soulmate wouldn't realize he was lying.  
Riker shook his head. "You always have zoned out when we're talking about something important. I'm just glad your gonna be okay."  
Ross grinned and just gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ross have you seen my shoes?" Riker asked running around. He had to be at DWTS by eight, and it was now five past seven.

"Wasn't it near the couch?" Ross asked, walking into the living room from the door.

"Why were they by the couch?" Riker asked, exasperatedly as he ran downstairs.

"I don't know." Ross said, walking over to the couch. He frowned. "Oh wait, they're not here." He turned to face his soulmate. "Where did you last see them?"  
"I don't know." Riker said, running his hand through his hair. "I had them the other night when we...you know." Riker said, "But that was in our room, and the shoes aren't there...at least I didn't see them."

"Do you think they're still-" Ross cut himself off when he saw the pair of shoes by the door. "Um Riker, they're already by the door."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Riker muttered, walking over to the shoes, and grabbing them. He sat on the couch and angrily put on the shoes.

"Riker," Ross sighed and sat on the couch next to him. "Please calm down. Don't get too stressed out."

"Ross I'm supposed to be there in like..." he looked at the clock, "Forty minutes. And I still have to have breakfast and get there and you know what traffic is like."

"I know, but doing things angrily won't solve things." Ross told him. "Are you calm now?"

Riker took a deep breath and let out. "Yes."  
"Okay then come on." Ross said, standing up. "You can still make it there on time."

Riker left ten minutes later. By the time he got to the set it was 8:10.

Allison breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him come in. But he was late, and she was not happy. "Riker!" She called. "Where have you been? You're late."  
"I'm so sorry Allison. Things just got away from me this morning.  
"Well that shouldn't have stopped you from coming on time." Allison folded her arms. "This is a competition, Riker. One wrong move can make everything go down." She sighed. "Go change your clothes, I'll be outside." She left.  
"Riker, it's gonna be alright." Ross tried to assure him. Riker didn't say anything. He just ran his hands through his hair. He knew if he said something he'd regret it, and he really didn't want to deal with Ross crying right now.

"Riker?" Ross asked, taking his soulmate's hand. "Talk to me, please?"

"I..." Riker growled in frustration. "I just wish something would go right!" he exclaimed, and stormed out of the dressing room.

Ross frowned, watching him leave. "So nothing seems right anymore?" He asked himself before going outside.

Becca arrived and saw Ross walking around. "Ross!" she called running to him.

Ross looked up and saw her. "Oh, hi Becca."  
"Rossy, what's wrong?" Becca asked, frowning.  
"Riker." Ross stated. "He's mad. I don't know, but the way he sounded was just...mad. He said he wishes something would go right, and that means he thinks nothing's going right, and that also means-" he stopped himself because he knew the next set of words would make him cry.  
"Oh, Ross." Becca hugged him, "I'm sure he doesn't mean like that. I'm going to go find him and yell at him. And don't you dare try and tell me not to."  
"No, Becca, he's stressed out." Ross didn't listen to her last sentence. "Try looking at his point of view, don't yell at him, please."  
Becca shook her head. "It's for the best." She told him and went inside. She walked around to find Riker for about a good few minutes until she spotted him in one of the rooms. "Riker!" She called/yelled, coming over to him.  
Riker whirled around, "What do you need Becca?" he asked, stressed.  
Becca folded her arms. "Oh I don't need anything. But your soulmate needs you. How could you leave him? Can't you see how upset he is? I mean, even though things weren't going great at that moment doesn't mean you can just make him feel bad and upset and thinking things he shouldn't be!"  
"What are you talking about?" Riker asked, confused.  
"I'm talking about how you told him you wished something would go right!" She said. "You practically just told him that nothing's going right at the moment, including you two! Did you even think for a second how he feels to see you running around saying things you're not supposed to say? You hurt him, Riker!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Riker said, looking horrified. "I just meant today. Everything's been going wrong today. I woke up late, I couldn't find my shoes, I got here late, and now there's a problem with my outfit for tonight. I can't believe he would think that I meant anything about him."

"Yeah?" Becca asked. "Then make it clear. Not only saying that, you left him. You LEFT him in a building he's never been to. And did you even notice him? Did you even take a time to notice how much he was holding in to make sure you weren't stressed out even more? He could've just left when you were going crazy but he stayed because he loves you! But you left him when he didn't even do anything wrong! What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"I..." Riker said, crying. "I've gotta go find him." he ran off.

Ross stayed where he was when Becca left because, well, he didn't know where to go, and even though his soulmate hurt him, he still wanted to watch him.  
Riker ran around until he found Ross. When he saw him he ran to him and tackled him in a hug. "Don't you dare think that I think our relationship isn't right. I love you. And everything with you will always be perfect."  
Ross was taken by surprise, but he accepted the hug anyway. He pulled away a second later and looked up at his soulmate. "Then why did you say what you did? And, why did you leave me?"  
"I meant that I just wanted something to go right today. I should've clarified, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I left, because I had to get to costumes, and I forgot that you hadn't been here before. I just get so used to you always being everywhere with me." Riker said, ending with a shrug.

"You didn't think when you said that, I understand." Ross said. "But if you really left because of that, why did you just leave? You've never left without kissing me or telling me you love me. But this time you just left, without even saying bye." He didn't know if it was his heart saying those things, or if it was his fucking hormones making him so sensitive. "And also, if Becca hadn't talked to you, would you have went to see me?"

Riker hung his head in shame, "No. Probably not, but I didn't know that anything was wrong. I didn't know you'd take it that way."

It hurt. Even after he said that, there was no, 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'. Ross couldn't keep forgiving people when they didn't even apologize. He hated to say it, but he knew he had to. "If you didn't know I'd take it that way, it means you never notice me to understand me. We're soulmates, but I'm sorry, I think we need a break." He turned and walked away, not caring where he was going. Riker stood there in shock for a moment, before chasing after Ross.

Somehow Ross found a way to the street he recognized, and tried his best to ignore his soulmate chasing after him.  
Riker wasn't going to give up. He reached out and grabbed Ross' hand.  
Ross turned around and yanked his hand away. "What Riker? Just go back to the studio or whatever."  
"No!" Riker said. He grabbed Ross' hand back. "Why do you want a break. I love you Ross. You are the most important person in my life. If I had to choose one person in the world to be alone with on this planet forever it would be you...every time. I don't want a break. I love you more than I even begin to know how to tell you. I'm not going anywhere. And I refuse to let you say we are anything but soulmates." He was in tears by this point, looking Ross' right in the eyes, so he could see the honesty and love shining in them.  
Ross himself started to tear up, and he went and hugged his soulmate without a doubt. "I'm sorry, I don't want a break either. It's just.. I thought you don't love me anymore. I love you, Riker. I really do and I'm sorry for saying I need a break. I didn't mean to make things worse. I really love you." He buried his face in Riker's chest. "I love you." He said again.  
"I will always love you." Riker whispered against Ross' hair. After a minute he pulled away and said, "But we've got to get back now. I'm going to get yelled at so bad for running out. But it was worth it." he said, smiling at Ross. He grabbed his soulmate's hand and they headed back toward the building. Allison paced in the studio, waiting for Riker to come back. Did he not understand what a competition was? The door opened and she saw him with his soulmate. "Riker Lynch!" She yelled.

"Excuse me, baby." Riker said, smiling. He kissed Ross forehead, "Love you." He sighed, and jogged over to Allison.

Ross smiled. "Love you too." He whispered although he knew he wasn't heard.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Allison asked, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry Allison, but I had some personal business happen and it was much more important." Riker said. He looked at Ross and smiled, knowing his soulmate could hear him.  
Ross smiled back at him and mouthed, 'Love you'.  
Allison saw the two and her expression softened. "I can see that, but you really shouldn't have just ran off like you did. Next time, tell someone first." She looked down at her phone. "And your costume's ready. Get it, get changed, and get back in half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am." Riker said. He winked at Ross, and blew him a kiss as he headed toward the changing room. Ross grinned at Riker and decided to follow him to the changing room. Riker gasped when he saw the costume. "Seriously?"

"It's a pretty great costume." Ross smiled. "It'll look great on you, definitely."

Riker jumped and whirled around, but smiled when he saw Ross. "You followed me? I know it's great isn't it. I'm gonna look pretty sexy if I do say so myself."

"Uh, duh of course I'd follow you." Ross rolled his eyes playfully. "You're getting way ahead of yourself. But yes, you will definitely look really sexy." He grinned.

"How am I getting a head of myself?" Riker asked, as he undressed to get ready for the show.

Ross shook his head and chuckled. "I don't know, cause technically, you're right. You're gonna look really sexy, you already look sexy now and.." He couldn't help but stare at his soulmate's abs. Sure he's seen them many times before, but they stood out most at the moment. "Ugh!" He slammed his lips into his soulmate's. Riker returned the kiss, pressing his lips against Ross'. Ross wrapped his arms around Riker's neck, pulling himself closer. Riker's hands went to Ross' waist, pulling him even closer until they were pressed together. Ross smiled into the kiss and brought one of his hands down to make sure the door was locked.

Twenty minutes later...

"Wow." Riker breathed.

"Yes, wow." Ross said and took a breath. He really shouldn't have done that but no harm done to his baby. "I think you better get dressed for real now." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Shit!" Riker said wide eyed. He quickly got up, pulled his clothes on. "I am in so much trouble." He looked at Ross and smiled, "So worth it though." He kissed his forehead. "See you out there, baby."

Ross put his own clothes back on as his soulmate did. Then he smiled widely. "I'll be in the crowd and I'll cheer the loudest for you."

"I know you will baby." Riker said. He kissed Ross sweetly. "Love you, baby. See you after." Then he ran out the door.

Ross walked out the door a minute after, heading towards the main auditorium.  
Allison saw Riker come back. "I do not want to know what you were doing in there." She shook his head amusedly at him. "But really, you're in trouble."  
"Go ahead yell at me." Riker said. "I'm in far too good a mood to care."  
"I'm not gonna yell at you." Allison said. "Just want you to know this competition is not a child's play."

"I get that." Riker said. "Now let's win this thing shall we?"

Allison smiled. "We shall." She paused, "though we can't win in just one performance, and you know the voting counts too, just making sure you know about it."

"I know. The R5 family is amazing though. We got this." Riker said.

"Alright, then you must be ready." Allison said as they reached the backstage.  
"Ready." Riker said smiling.  
"Good." Allison said. "We're on in 5."  
"Okay." Riker said, letting out a breath, "Let's do this."

Ross was practically bouncing in his seat. "They're next! Riker's next!" He saw the fog and then he saw his soulmate dancing out with his partner. "It's them!"  
"Hey Dels, it's Riker and Allison." Ellington told Rydel. "They're dancing really great, it's amazing."  
"What dance style are they doing?" Rydel asked.  
"They're doing...some kind of a ballroom dance, not sure.." Ellington said.  
"They're doing Jive." Ross told her. "It's called Jive. You know that style Delly?"

"Yeah! I love the Jive!" Rydel said, smiling, "How do the judges look? Do they look impressed? Bored? What's going on?"

"They look really impressed." Ellington said. "They seem to really enjoy it."  
"Yeah." Ross agreed. "They look like they're ready to jump onto their table."  
"Oh Dels the camera's going to us, on your left." Ellington said. "Wave."  
Rydel turned slightly to her left and waved, "Am I anywhere close?" she asked.  
"Yep." Ellington said. He put his arm around her and waved too, and Ross did the same, although without putting his arm around anyone.

"Are Rocky and Becca waving too?" Rydel asked. "Ross how are you feeling?"

"Yes they are." Ellington kissed her forehead.  
"Me?" Ross asked. "I'm alright, I'm excited actually I mean this is exciting!"

"I know. I'm sure your very proud of him." Rydel said, "What are the scores I can't hear over the cheering," Rydel said.

"The scores are 8,8,7,8." Ellington told her.  
"It's 31 out of 40!" Ross said. "Yay team Rallison!"

"They did so good!" Rydel said, "Who gave what? I can't see which judge is sitting where."

"Carrie Ann, Bruno, and Julliane are the ones who gave them 8s." Ellington said.

Rydel rolled her eyes, "Len always gives low numbers."  
Ellington nodded. "Yeah he does."  
"At least the others are nicer." Ross said, to be optimistic. He saw Riker on the balcony and blew him a kiss. Riker saw and blew a kiss back. The crowd roared with cheers.  
"Why's everyone cheering?" Rydel asked.

Ellington smiled. "Ross just blew a kiss at Riker and he did the same."  
Ross giggled and made a heart with his hand, mouthing, 'you have my heart'.  
"Now he just mouthed at Riker that he has his heart." Ellington whispered.

"Oh my gosh you two stop being so adorable." Rydel said.  
From across the studio Riker mouthed back. 'mine's all yours.'  
"What'd he say back?" Rydel asked, bouncing up and down.

Ross giggled and mouthed 'love you'.  
"Riker said that his is all Ross's." Ellington told her.  
'love you most' Riker mouthed back. He winked at Ross.  
"What's going on now?" Rydel asked. She really wished she could just see what was happening.

"Ross told Riker he loves him and Riker told him he loves him most." Ellington told Rydel.  
Ross stuck his tongue out at Riker and leaned back in his seat, still staring at him.  
Riker smiled and winked.  
"Ell! What's happening!" Rydel said, "Their two cute for you not to tell me what's going on!"

Ellington laughed. "They're not as cute as you babe. But if you really want to know, Ross stuck his tongue out at Riker and then he winked back at him."  
Ross smiled and blushed. Then he motioned to Riker to go take a rolled his eyes, but did as his soulmate told him.  
"Aww, Ell." Rydel said, blushing. Some people started jostling in the crowd, and Rydel couldn't hear Ellington or Ross anymore. She could hear people around her, but she couldn't see anything. "Ell?" she called.  
"Rydel?" Ellington looked around. "Ross?" How did he get separated from them?  
"Rydel! Ellington!" Ross called, trying to get through the crowd to find them.  
Ellington saw a blonde girl's head and went over to her, relieved when it was his soulmate. He hugged her to avoid getting separated again. "I'm here, Dels. I'm right here."  
"Ell!" Rydel exclaimed, bursting into tears. "I...I lost you."  
"I'm sorry." He told her. "But I'm here now, okay? I won't get us apart again." He held her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here."  
"It was so scary. I couldn't see anything and you weren't there, and..." she started to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe." she she gasped out.  
Ellington stroked her hair. "Breathe, Dels, in and out, in and out, you're gonna be okay, I'm here now, you're not alone, it's over." He comforted her. "It's okay Dels, breathe."  
Rydel focused on breathing in and out. "I love you Ell." she said, cuddling into her soulmate's chest. "Is the show almost over?"  
"Yeah, it is." Ellington said. "This is the last contestant."  
"Okay good. I'm ready to go home." Rydel said, sighing.  
"Me too." Becca chimed in, finding them. "Have you guys seen Ross?"  
"Oh crap." Ellington said. "I forgot about him, don't hate me. He should be somewhere around here."

Meanwhile with Ross, he was totally lost. He wasn't in a crowd anymore cause he decided to bolt out of it but now he didn't know where he was. He was outside the stage, obviously. He just didn't realize he was backstage. Riker turned and saw Ross looking very confused, "Baby, what are you doing back here?"  
Ross saw him and immediately hugged him. "There was a crowd, I got lost in it, I got separated from the others, so I ran and somehow ended up here. I'm so glad you're here...where are we?"

Riker chuckled, "Here is backstage."  
"Oh." Ross felt himself flush with embarrassment. "Um, can I just stay here?"  
"Sure." Riker said. He wrapped his arms around Ross, as they watched the last couple dance.  
Back with the others, Ellington put his phone back in his pocket. "Can't reach him." He sighed. Then a conclusion came to his head. "Do you think he's with Riker?"  
"Let's hope so." Becca said shooting Ell a panicked look.  
Ellington understood why she was so panicked and bit his lip, nodding.

"Well, the show's basically over." Rydel said, as Tom closed the show. "We can go and find out if Riker's with Ross.  
"Yeah." Ellington said. 'Backstage?"  
"Yeah backstage." Rydel said.  
Becca turned and started toward the exit, "Move it people lady with a baby!"  
Ellington shot Rocky a weird look. "She always like that?"  
"Sometimes. It depends on the hormones." Rocky said, with a shrug. "This morning. She cried because we had Lucky Charms."

Ellington furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would she cry because of...never mind."  
"She was literally so happy we had Lucky Charms that she cried." Rocky said. "I've never seen her like that before." He yawned "I am so freakin' tired."  
"I guess you can just go home if you want. Becca and I can look for them." Ellington said. "Maybe you can take Rydel home too? Do you want to, Dels?"  
"Yeah, I'll go." Rydel said, "Ell can you give my hand to Rocky please."  
Ellington gave her hand to Rocky and kissed her cheek first. "Careful though."  
"I will be. Love you see you at home." Rydel said.  
"Take care of Becca Ell." Rocky said, giving him a pointed look.  
"Love you Dels." Ellington said and nodded to Rocky. "And you take care of Rydel." He said before following Becca to the backstage.

"Ross has to be with Riker." Becca said, chewing on her bottom lip, "If he isn't...I just don't know what I'll do..." she started to tear up.  
Ellington sighed. "I know, but he should be." He said as they entered the backstage.  
"If he isn't when I get a hold of him. I'm going to yell at him even more than I yelled at Riker this morning." Becca said.  
"Why?" Ellington asked. "Technically, it's not his fault if he got lost. But if he ran off, then it is his fau-" he stopped and saw Ross with Riker. "There they are. Let's scare them."  
"No!" Becca said, "Not with Ross' in his condition!"  
"Pregnant people shouldn't be scared?" Ellington asked. "I didn't know that."  
"It's more because it's so soon, and male pregnancies are a lot easier to lose than normal ones. Especially in the beginning." Becca said.  
"Oh." Ellington said. "That's...that's hard. Anyway let's just tell them we're here."  
"Riker! Ross!" Becca said, walking up to them. They turned around. "Hey guys! We're here! Well, me and Ell. Rydel was ready to go, and Rocky was tired, because I made him drive to McDonald's at two in the morning because Emelia wanted to McCafe's and a McFlurry. Both m&amp;m and reese, speaking of which..." She turned to Ellington, "We're stopping at McDonald's on the way home, and don't even think about saying no to me.", she turned back to Ross and Riker, "So you two ready to go?"

Ross smiled. "I want mcflurry too with cookie dough ice cream. Just feeling like it." He shrugged.  
Ellington shook his head and sighed. "Wow."  
"Oh, that sounds really good." Becca said. "I'm going to add some cookies and cream and chocolate to mine to though...and coffee. Maybe some Rocky road."  
"Okay then." Riker said, "Let's get going."  
Ross turned to Becca and whispered, "My cravings getting out of hand. What if he notices something?"  
"You'll be fine. It's just a week." Becca whispered back, "And we already got the okay from the producers."  
Ross grinned. "Great. Thanks for helping." He turned back to Riker and clung onto his arm.  
"Hey, baby. You okay?" Riker asked.  
"Perfectly great." Ross grinned at him. He couldn't wait until he got to tell him.  
"So um, we're using Six, right?" Ellington asked. "Cause we went here using Rocky's car and now he's home so..."  
Riker laughed, "Yeah we can take Six." he turned to Ross and Becca, "Just don't get ice cream all over."  
Ross giggled. "What if we do?"

"I will be very upset and you and Rocky will be cleaning it tomorrow." Riker said.  
"You can't make me clean it cause I shouldn't get tired cause I'm p- sick." Ross stuck his tongue out.  
Ellington shook his head at him, amused.  
"Fine, then Ell will just have to clean it with Rocky." Riker said, patting Ell on the back with his free hand, since Ross still had the other one.  
Ellington gaped. "What? Me?"  
"Oh yeah. So you might want to make sure it don't happen." Riker said, climbing the driver's seat. "Ross and Becca in the back."

"No way." Ross pouted. "I wanna be in the front with you."  
Ellington frowned. 'You two better keep it clean."

"Ross, I don't want any of the stuff up front to accidentally get sticky." Riker said.

"But we're not buying the things yet." He protested. "I'm not gonna make it dirty."

"Ross..." Riker sighed, "You know what fine. Ell would you move to the back please."

"Sure." Ellington said, moving to the back.  
Ross went and sat on the front. "Why are you so not happy that I wanna be with you?" He has found himself asking.

Riker sighed, "Of course I'm happy you want to be with me, baby. I love you. I just don't like sticky. You know how particular I am about Six. Of course I'm happy your up here baby."

"So your stupid car is more important than me." Ross said looking out the window, his eyes starting to tear up.

Riker pulled over on the side of the road, he turned back to Ell and Becca. "Guys, could you step out for a sec?"  
Becca nodded, and climbed out of the car. Ellington sighed and stepped out. "This probably won't end well." He said to Becca once they were out.  
"I'm sure you meant me too since you want private time with Six." Ross said, opening the door.

"Ross Shor Lynch you close that door right now." Riker said.

Ross rolled his eyes and closed the door, but still didn't look at his soulmate.

"Are we seriously going over this again?" Riker asked, "How many times do I have to tell you baby. I love you more than anything else in the world. How many times is it going to take for you to believe me?"

"You're just saying that." Ross said, letting a few tears fall. "I won't believe you unless you give me a strong enough proof."

"What do you want me to do?" Riker asked, "I'll do it, whatever you want."

Ross shook his head, but didn't say anything. "Just get the ice cream for Becca now. I wanna go home."

"Alright. If that's what you want." Riker said, sadly. He got out for a minute. "You guys can get back in." Becca got in behind Ross. Ellington went back in, smiling sadly.  
"Just make it quick, I'm gonna stay in the car while you buy the ice cream." Ross said to Becca.  
"Actually I think I just want to go home." Becca said. "I can have Rocky get the ice cream later."  
"No, Becca, just get your ice cream." Ross told her. "It's your craving, I know you need it."

"Nope." Becca said, "I actually don't want it anymore. It happens sometimes. I'll get a craving and then it will go away. I actually really want some popcorn now. And we have that at home. So we're going home."

Ross sighed. "I'm sorry." He turned away. "I can't even make people have what they want." He muttered.

When they got home everyone headed inside. "Ross, can I talk to you for a minute?" Becca asked.  
Riker kissed Ross' forehead, "I'll see you in the house, baby." Becca shook her head in amazement. Riker was a saint. Even with everything Ross had said, Riker was still being sweet and loving.

When Riker kissed him, all Ross felt was guilt. He really didn't deserve such a perfect, loving soulmate. He turned to Becca. "It depends."

"Oh, you know exactly what this is about." Becca said, "Ross, you can't let your hormones control you. Sometimes your going to be clingy, and sometimes your going to be a bitch. But that doesn't give you the right to take it out on us. Especially Riker. You can't keep throwing him through emotional ringers like this. It's not good for either of you. Or the baby. But you can't bottle the feelings up either. If you need to talk before you tell Riker call me, come find me and vent. Do the same thing if it's Riker your mad at at any point in the pregnancy. If your just mad about a situation though vent to Riker. He's there to listen to you." Becca said, she grabbed Ross' face and made sure he was looking straight at her when she said, "He wants to listen to you." she paused to let it sink in. "Understand?"

Ross knew if he said no, she would make it difficult. So he just nodded. "But I'm not bottling things up. And right now, I don't need anyone to talk to." He felt so bad for saying that, but he didn't need anyone seeing him weep or complain or do whatever. So he went pass her and ran outside, going to his one special place.  
Becca ran to the house, "Riker, Ross ran off."  
Riker bolted toward the door.  
"Do you even know where he's going?" Becca asked.  
"The park!" Riker called running.  
"Go get 'em daddy." Becca said, to the air as she closed the door.


	8. Easy Love

Chapter 8 -Easy Love

Ross reached the park, and walked to where the tree was. When he found it, he looked down at his stomach. He knew if he climbed high enough, no one would see him. But he also knew if he did, he might hurt his baby. But he needed it. "Sorry baby." He whispered before he started to climb the tree.  
Riker ran all the way to the park, and straight to the tree he and Ross had climbed on his birthday. He didn't see Ross, but he knew he was up there. He climbed up in the tree. "Baby, I know your up here." Hearing his soulmate, Ross moved himself further away from the huge branch, towards where the leaves were. He thought he was safe, until he heard a few cracking sounds. He looked down and saw the branch he was sitting on was about to snap. He was about to move to another one but it cracked again. There was nowhere he could go.  
When Riker heard the crack from above he climbed down, since he was only on the first branch. "Ross?" he said.

Ross looked down at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are baby." Riker said, patiently. "I need you to jump though. I'll catch you. I don't want that branch breaking completely."

Ross shook his head. "I can't! If I jump I'll risk falling and hurting my baby!" He shut his mouth immediately, hoping his soulmate didn't hear him say it.

"What?" Riker said confused. "Ross just jump I'll catch you."

Ross shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'll just...I'll just find a way to climb down." He looked around but all the other branches were far away from him.  
"Ross, that branch is going to break soon. Please, jump. I don't want you to get hurt baby." Riker pleaded, fear in his eyes.  
Ross bit his lip. "I can't Riker! You don't get it! I'm... I'll hurt my baby." He said the last part in a smaller voice.  
Riker bit his lip, "Then what do you want me to do baby? I can't just leave you up there. And there isn't really any other way for me to get you down"  
Ross thought for a moment. "A ladder?" He asked. The branch cracked again. "A ladder, Riker, quickly, please, I'm so sorry."

"Ross, I won't get there and back in time." Riker said, he bit his lip again. "I'll call Rocky." He dialed Rocky and asked him to bring the ladder then hung up. "Alright, baby. Rocky's coming with the ladder. I'll get you down, and we can go home and cuddle right?"

Ross nodded and buried his face in his hands, crying. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, it's just complicated. I love you and I know you love me too and I'm so sorry. I really don't deserve you because all I've been lately is a clingy bitch and yet you still show me your love." The branch cracked again and fear consumed him, making him cry harder.

"Baby, of course I love you and put up with you. You put up with me too. And it might be complicated, but you can explain it when your ready. I need you to calm down for me, baby, calm down." Rocky arrived then with the ladder. They rested it against the tree and Riker climbed up to where Ross was. When he got to him he smiled sadly and rubbed Ross' tear-stained cheek with his thumb. "Hi there."

Ross looked at him. "Please get me down. I'm sorry for doing this. I love you." The branch cracked again and if it were to crack one more time, it would snap. "Just get me down now, please." He wrapped his arms around his soulmate.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you home." Riker said climbing down the tree with Ross. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

Ross buried his face in Riker's shoulder, meaning he wanted to be carried. He didn't care how clingy he was right now, but he knew that would be better than being a bitch.  
Riker carried Ross home. When they got up to they're room, he sat on the bed, still holding Ross. "Are you okay, baby?"  
Ross sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not okay, but I don't wanna talk. Please don't make me."  
"Alright, baby, but don't hold it in for too long I don't want you hurt." Riker said, kissing Ross' forehead.  
Ross nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I really didn't mean it." He started to tear up again. "I don't know why I can't make you happy!"  
"Ross you make me happy everyday." Riker said, "I'm never happier than when I'm with you."

"But what I've been doing lately is annoy you and I acted like such a clingy bitch and keeping secrets from you and getting so sensitive over everything and..." He rambled on, not thinking about a few things he slipped out.

"Keeping secrets from me?" Riker asked. "You know what it doesn't matter. I enjoy spending time with you no matter how clingy or bitchy you are. I just love spending time with you. That's what makes me happy."  
"I'll tell you the secrets eventually." Ross sighed. "I don't know how I got such a lovely soulmate. I love you, Riker." He gave him a small smile.  
"Love you too." Riker said, nuzzling his face in Ross' hair.  
"What time is it?" Ross asked, yawning. "I'm feeling so tired."  
"It's about eight." Riker said, looking at the clock. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I just wanna lie down." Ross told him, burying his face in a pillow. "I'm so tired." He mumbled.  
"Baby, isn't that what you do when you go to bed?" Riker asked, pulling Ross to him, and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"I don't know. It's just a small detail. Forget it." He mumbled, still burying his face in the pillow.  
"Okay." Riker chuckled. "I love you." he started playing with Ross' hair.  
"I love you too." Ross yawned again and just a few seconds before he fell asleep, he subconsciously snuggled closer to his soulmate.

Riker was sleeping soundly when he was woken up by somebody shaking him. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, "Ross?" he asked tiredly.  
"I had a nightmare." He said, a bit embarrassed. "Can I-" his sentence was cut short when he felt nauseous and ran into the bathroom to throw up, although nothing came out. Then he realized he hadn't eaten anything yesterday.  
Riker followed him to the bathroom. He frowned when he saw the empty toilet. "Ross, did you eat anything yesterday?"

Ross shook his head. "There was no time remember? When we got breakfast in the morning, I didn't order anything cause I wasn't hungry and I thought I'd just eat at lunch. But then your rehearsals took the whole day and then with everything that happened...you know." He said and suddenly clutched his stomach. "It hurts! Riker, please call Becca!"

Riker frowned, but ran to Rocky and Becca's room. "Becca!" he said, seeing she was awake.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Ross needs you." Riker said, frowning, "His stomach hurts and he's asking for you."  
Becca hopped out of bed, "Alright. You just get back in bed."  
"But..." Riker started, but Becca's glare cut him off. He sighed, and got back in bed. Becca went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Rossy, sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?"  
"Just come in." Ross said and rested his head on the closed toilet lid. When he saw her come in, he asked, "My stomach hurts really bad, do you know what's wrong?"  
"Well, what did you have to eat yesterday?" Becca asked, "Sometimes eating certain things affect the morning sickness."

"Nothing." Ross told her. "I didn't eat anything... Oh no does this affect my baby's health? Is it even still alive? What if something's really wrong? This can't happen, my baby's fine right?" He panicked.

"Ross, calm down. Your stomach hurts because you need food. Go have Riker make you something, or pick something up then you should be fine. Also get some saltines from down stairs and nibble on them when you start to feel sick. It'll help." She kissed his forehead. "I'm going back to bed now sweetie, everything's fine. Just stay calm."  
"Okay." Ross said, calming down. He slowly got up and went back to the room. "Riker?" He asked.  
"Yeah, baby?" Riker asked. He was sitting on their bed on his phone.  
"What are you doing on your phone?" Ross asked, taking a peek at his soulmate's phone. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. Um, I'm hungry, so can we go out to eat or something? Or do you have rehearsal?"  
"I have rehearsal this is afternoon. Plus it's three in the morning, baby. But sure we can go where ever you want" Riker said, "And I was tweeting the fans. They all hope you get better soon."

"The fans are sweet." Ross said. "What place opens at 3 am? I'm just so hungry and Becca said my stomach hurts cause I didn't eat anything yesterday."

"Well, some places are open 24/7. Like um, McDonald's or Taco Bell stuff like that." Riker said, "Or we could run to Walmart or Meijer and pick something up."

"McDonalds?" Ross asked. "I choose McDonalds. Somehow I'm craving Big Mac with triple cheese."

"Um, craving?" Riker said, grabbing his keys off the bedside table.  
Ross bit his lip. "Um...yeah, I meant..you know, I just really feel like eating it. Like, a lot. I mean, I didn't mean craving as in a pregnant person's craving...cause I'm certainly not pregnant...and certainly not keeping that from you...not that I'm pregnant cause I'm not." He mentally slapped himself for saying that.  
"Oh..kay." Riker said, he climbed in the driver's side. "Are we eating there, or bringing it back home, or eating in the car?"  
"Eating there." Ross said. "I'm already so hungry I can't wait any longer."

"Alright." Riker said, he pulled into McDonald's and parked the car. "Let's go."  
"Okay." Ross said and got out of the car. "Is it okay if I sit down and you order? Cause I don't think I can stand in the queue."  
"Yeah, just don't move." Riker said, kissing his forehead.  
"Okay." Ross finally smiled as he watched his soulmate go and take the queue. But that smile turned into a frown when he saw someone sitting in front of him. He was in no mood for this.  
"What do you want, Maia?" Ross asked. "It's 3 freaking am. How'd you even know I'm here?"  
Maia laughed. "I'm your real soulmate remember? I mean, at least I know more about you than Riker does. For example, I know you're pregnant."  
Ross gaped. "How'd you.. How'd you know?"  
Maia shook her head. "Like I said, I'm your real soulmate, so I know."  
"That's insane!" Ross exclaimed. "You stalked us didn't you?"  
Maia shrugged. "No big deal. But I wanna do a little something. If you just accept it, it won't hurt Riker."  
"Do what?" Ross asked, then his mind drifted back to when she kissed him. "No, you can't. He'll-"  
"Get hurt." Maia said. "I know. But he won't get hurt as bad if I do this." She leaned in and pecked his lips.

Riker just finished ordering, and was waiting for the food.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" the girl at the register asked.  
"Thanks, but I have a soulmate who I love very much." Riker said. He felt a twinge in his chest, but ignored it.  
The girl pouted, "Well, their very lucky."  
"Thanks." Riker said, "But I'm the lucky one."

Ross turned his head to see if Riker was okay and he breathed a sigh of relief to see he was.  
"Told you a little peck won't hurt." Maia smiled at him.  
He glared at her. "Just get lost Maia! I've had enough of you blackmailing me with pictures!"  
"Aww Rossy I wasn't blackmailing you, I was just teasing. I just want to kiss you right now...you know what? I will." She leaned in and kissed him, but he immediately pulled away. He turned to look at Riker.  
Riker got the food, and turned to find Ross. His expression hardened when he saw Maia. He stalked over to Ross, and put the food on the table.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, glaring at Maia.  
"Nope." Maia grinned. "We were just talking and I was just about to leave." She got up but before she left, she whispered something in Ross' ear. He sighed and nodded, then she left.

"What did she say?" Riker asked, sitting down across from Ross.  
"Nothing important." Ross answered. "Did you feel any pain on your chest or anything weird earlier?"

"I had like a twinge why?" Riker asked frowning. "Ross what happened? And tell me what she said."  
"She kissed me." Ross told him. "But I quickly pulled away so you wouldn't get hurt." He looked down at the food and took the Big Mac. "Anyway, does this have triple cheese?" He asked, avoiding the last question.  
"Yes." Riker said, frowning. He really wished that Ross would trust him.  
Ross looked around to make sure Maia really had left, before he pulled his soulmate into a hug. "She wants me to come to her house. If I don't, she'll make sure something worse will happen to you other than feeling a twinge." He whispered.  
"If you go there won't she just make me end up in the hospital again?" Riker asked trying not to get upset.  
"Earlier she said she won't. She just wants to do something with me." Ross knew his soulmate was already starting to get upset. "Please don't be mad, Riker. I didn't choose this."

"I know. I just wish she would leave us alone." Riker sighed, "I don't trust her."  
"I don't trust her either but I don't wanna risk you getting hurt again." Ross said before he realized something. "Riker, people get hurt when their soulmate kisses someone else, like when Maia kissed me you ended up in the hospital but I was there to wake you up. But do you have any idea what happened to Maia's soulmate?"  
"No, haven't you seen the name on the arm?" Riker asked frowning.  
"This is gonna sound crazy, and sick, and disgusting, because it is." Ross told him. "She carved the mark away because according to her, it's wrong. I mean, how's that even possible? Marks shouldn't be carved away right?"  
"I don't even think that's possible." Riker said, "I heard a story once in school, about a guy in school that did that because his soulmate was a guy, and the mark appeared like two days later on his ankle."  
"But I've seen her ankles." Ross told him. "There was nothing on them. There was nothing on her body either. But there are scars, lots of them, like she carved everything away. I swear, she's sick." He sighed. "Now let's just talk about something else. I really don't need to be thinking about this until like, nine hours later. Besides, stressing is bad for the baby." He slipped out, not noticing it.  
"Baby?" Riker asked, looking shocked.

Ross gaped. His secret to Riker was out. "Um...not baby. I said..I said maybe."  
"No you didn't you said baby." Riker said, shooting Ross a look.  
"Um..." What was Ross going to say now? "Okay fine yes I said baby but I meant baby when we have one in the future. You know, since a week ago we were talking about adopting."  
"I thought we were going to have our own kids." Riker frowned.  
Ross facepalmed. "Yes, that's what I meant. My mind's going insane. See this is what I meant about stressing. I meant yes we're going to have our own kids cause that is definitely going to happen...unless something bad happens like losing the kid during pregnancy...because of stressing out too much...and not to mention the other doesn't even know-" Ross noticed his own rambling and he knew if he continued he would slip out again. So he took his burger and took a big bite out of it to keep himself from talking.  
"Okay." Riker said, looking at Ross strangely for a moment. Then he smiled, "But I'm glad you want us to have our own kids."  
Ross smiled back. "That's a blessing."  
"I hope their just like you." Riker said, looking at Ross' lovingly.  
"No." Ross shook his head. "I don't want them to be like me. I want them to be like you because you're a really great person who puts up with everyone and keep showing your love no matter what others do. They should be like you, completely."  
"Ross your amazing. I wish I could learn stuff half as fast as you do. Or match your passion for the things that you love." Riker said, shaking his head.  
"Okay maybe I can do some stuff pretty well, but if anything, you're the amazing one." Ross said. "You have a really great heart and you're really sweet and you're so..perfect."  
Riker blushed, "I am anything but perfect."  
"Hm.." Ross grinned. "You're right, you have one small flaw. Do you know what it is?"  
"What?" Riker asked, curious. Ross took some sauce from the burger to his finger then poked his soulmate's nose. "Not noticing when I'm about to do that. That's your flaw." He stuck his tongue out.  
Riker wiped the sauce off his nose. "Really? Are you eight again now?" he shook his head smiling.  
"If you want me to be." Ross grinned. He took some of the ketchup and put them all over his soulmate's cheek and laughed. "You didn't notice again."  
"Ross." Riker laughed shaking his head, "Stop!"

"Or what?" Ross giggled, taking more ketchup.  
"Or no kisses." Riker said smugly, crossing his arms across his chest.  
Ross pouted and wiped his hand in the tissue. "Fine. Meanie." He said sticking his tongue out.  
"I'm not mean." Riker said, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling. "Now are you going to finish that so we can go home and get some sleep? Not that I don't love spending time with my hot soulmate, but I'd really like to not get yelled at for being late to practice because I over slept. And do you want anything else before we leave?"  
Ross shook his head and finished his burger. "Nope let's go home. I wanna sleep too. And how long are you gonna be practicing today?"  
"Five hours. Like always." Riker said, with a sigh. "We're doing the tango this week. It sucks."  
"Why does it suck?" Ross asked. "Is it hard?"  
"It's unbelieveably hard." Riker said, as they headed toward the door.  
"Sorry about that Riker." Ross said. "But I know you'll be able to do it." He smiled.  
"Thanks, baby." Riker said, smiling. He kissed Ross forehead.  
Ross smiled back as they reached the car. "Can I just sleep in the car? Wake me up when we get home?"

"Or I could just carry you to bed." Riker said, as he got in.  
"Either way is okay." Ross said resting his head on the dashboard. "I'm just gonna sleep this way." He closed his eyes. "Night Riker."  
"Night, baby." Riker said. As he drove home he thought about what Ross had been saying, and the slip-up earlier at the park. Was it possible Ross was pregnant? He looked over at his sleeping soulmate and shook his head. No he couldn't be. He said he didn't want kids yet. Ross didn't fall asleep completely. His mind was too full of thoughts that sleeping seemed so hard. He sensed that his soulmate knew something or suspected he was pregnant, but he wouldn't confirm it to him. No matter what, he'll only tell him on Monday.  
When they got home, Riker carried Ross upstairs and put him in bed. He then crawled into bed behind him, and went to sleep.

Ross woke up about 10 and he knew Riker had to be at the studio by 11. So he looked down at his sleeping soulmate and started waking him up.

"Mmm no! Don't wanna get up!" Riker mumbled rolling over, and trying to go back to sleep.  
"You'll be late for practice." Ross told him. "Now wake up."  
"I don't wanna go!" Riker whined, burying his head under the pillow.  
"Then I'll give you no cuddles and I'll leave." Ross sing-sang and got up.  
"No!" Riker said, bolting up in bed, and wrapping his arms around Ross.  
Ross giggled. "You have to be at the studio in 58 minutes. Now go get ready."  
"Ugh, your no fun!" Riker complained. He quickly got dressed, and grabbed his shoes.  
"Well you have to go there eventually." Ross shrugged. "I'll see you in five hours?"  
"Yeah." Riker sighed. He leaned and gave Ross a lingering kiss. "Love you, baby. See you tonight."

"Love you, see you." Ross said as he saw his soulmate walk out and he blew a kiss at him. Riker drove to the studio to meet Allison and walked inside.

Ross sighed as he knocked on Maia's door. He really hated this, but there were so many things that would happen if he didn't do it. And his hate turned into nervousness when the girl opened the door.  
"You came!" Maia smiled and hugged him. "Come on, I got a bunch of fun stuff for us to do." She said as she pulled him inside.  
"What stuff?" Ross asked, clearly not interested.  
"Couple-y stuff, duh." Maia said and kissed him on the lips, but he pulled away immediately.  
"Don't kiss me. You promised you're not gonna hurt Riker if I came." Ross told her.  
"No I didn't." Maia grinned. "I promised I won't hurt him enough to put him in the hospital. He'll probably feel small amounts but doesn't matter to me." She shrugged.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Gah." Riker said, grabbing his chest in the middle of practice.

Allison stopped her move and looked at him. "Something wrong, Riker?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Just a twinge." Riker said as the pain faded.  
"Alright." Allison said. "Let's keep dancing."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"No, I am not going to kiss you, not even a peck." Ross said, moving away to the other side of the bed.  
"Alright then I'll do this." Maia climbed onto him, sitting on his stomach. "I love you Ross, but not your baby. You don't want anything to happen to it do you?" She faked a sweet smile.  
"No!" He pushed her off. "You're crazy!"  
"I know I am but I'm crazy for you." She leaned down and gave him a kiss, although just a small one.

Riker gasped, as another twinge hit him. What was going on?  
"Riker, what's wrong now?" Allison asked. "Look if you're not feeling well you should've just told me and you didn't have to come."  
"I was fine this morning." Riker said, "I don't know what's up. I don't feel sick. I just keep having these little twinges."  
"Okay, I'm not accusing or anything, but do you think there's any chance your soulmate would cheat on you?" Allison asked. "That can happen if he is."

"He would never do that! Not only is he my soulmate he's my brother." Riker said.

"I know." Allison said. "Like I said, I'm not accusing. Has he ever kissed someone else before? Or been kissed? Or anyone would kiss him?"

"Maia!" Riker exclaimed.

"Who's Maia?" Allison asked. "You think he's with her now?"

"Maia is one of his former co-workers. She's a complete psycho. She thinks that Ross is her soulmate, and that the marks are wrong." Riker explained.

"That's crazy, marks are never wrong!" Allison exclaimed. She hated it whenever someone says something bad about the marks. "You know what? You go and get him back. I'll say you're not feeling well. That girl must be a complete psycho to say the marks are wrong."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"It didn't hurt him so much, Ross." Maia told Ross who was currently in the middle of freaking out.  
"You kissed me! It hurts him!" He exclaimed. "And I never agreed to this! You never said we would be doing this."  
"It's only sex, Ross." Maia rolled her eyes and then smiled. "It shouldn't hurt him, so let's do it."  
"Sex? With you? Excuse me, I wanna barf." Well Ross wasn't kidding. He ran into the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach.  
Riker went straight to Maia's house and banged on the door.  
"That's probably Riker." Maia rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah cause he's my soulmate and soulmates care about each other." Ross spat.  
"Yeah? Well he's not getting you. You're mine." Maia told him with a serious look on her face.  
"What are you talking abou-" Ross asked but stopped himself when Maia walked out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She walked downstairs and opened the door. "What Riker? Ross is not here."  
"Don't you dare lie to me you bitch." Riker said, furiously.  
Maia scoffed. "Even if he's here, he doesn't want to see you. You two aren't real soulmates. Cause if you are, he wouldn't keep a huge secret from you."

Riker frowned, "He doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Oh yeah?" Maia smirked. He's going to feel the emotional pain. "Did he tell you he's been getting more messages from me? Did he tell you he doesn't want you to join DWTS cause it takes too much of your time? And did he tell you his one, big secret? His big secret that he's pregnant with your baby?"

"What?" Riker asked shocked.  
"You heard me." Maia leaned against the door frame. "You know it's funny cause if you're his soulmate and I'm not, why do I know his secrets and you don't? Simple. He trusted me enough to tell me." That last part was a lie. Ross would never trust her. Ever.  
"I...I..." Riker stammered. Was any of this true? Why hadn't Ross told him. He looked at Maia's smirk, and felt his heartbreak. He turned and ran.  
"Bye!" She waved goodbye and closed the door. She walked back upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom to see Ross near the door. He was probably trying to open it.  
"Go." Maia told him. "Go on, go home. See if he actually cares about you." She left, with the door still open.  
"What do you mean?" Ross asked but when he saw her leave, he immediately bolted out and ran to his house.


	9. All Night

Chapter 9 - All Night

Riker sat in the garage playing 'One Last Dance' on his guitar. He couldn't believe that Ross would tell Maia those things and not him. It wasn't like he didn't listen. He offered to listen all the time. Ross just wouldn't talk to him.  
Ross was about to walk int through the front door, but he heard strumming from the garage and went there instead. He saw his soulmate there. "Riker?"  
"Oh, hey." Riker said, bitterly, "Thought you'd still be with your soulmate."  
"What?" Ross asked, confused. "What are you talking about? You're my soulmate."

"Oh, really? Are you sure? Cause Maia seems to know a hell a lot more about you than I do." Riker said, angrily.

"Huh?" Ross asked. "Riker, what do you mean? And when did you even see her?"

"I kept getting twinges while I was practicing, and I figured it was because of Maia. I went to go pick you up, and found out that apparently you prefer to tell Maia everything instead of me. Like how she's been messaging you still, or how you didn't want me on Dancing with the Stars, or how...I don't know...your pregnant with our baby and you didn't tell me!" Riker said, by the end he was yelling, angry tears running down his face.

Ross felt hot tears stream down his own face. "Riker, it's not like that. I didn't tell her that."

"Then how did she know?" Riker asked, "And why didn't you talk to me? Don't I have a right to know about our own baby?"

"I don't know how she knows." Ross said. "And I was going to tell you. I just didn't yet."

"Why?" Riker asked, still crying. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to surprise you with the news on your second week of DWTS. That's why." Ross told him.

Riker's face softened, "Really?"

"Yes." Ross nodded. "I was. But apparently she ruined it. And you said you don't trust her. So why did you believe her when she said it?

Riker hung his head, "I don't know. It's just you never talk to me about anything, and you have to talk to someone. It just played on my insecurities. You already slipped up with the baby so much that I suspected anyway." he said, cracking a sad smile. His face grew serious again, "I have to ask...Ross, do you really wish I wasn't on Dancing with the Stars?"

Ross gaped. Maia told him that too? "It's not that I don't want you to be there. I don't even know how she knows that. I just... It takes so much of your time and I just miss you. I didn't tell anyone so I don't know how she knows."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riker asked. "I could've talked to Allison and the producers about having less hours. You've got to talk to me Ross. I talk to you, you talk to me. That's how a relationship works."  
"I thought it shouldn't be a big deal." Ross said. "I thought I only felt like that because of the hormones. I'm happy you're in the show, Riker. Really, I am. It just made me miss you so much cause that five hours you use to practice could've been spent with me instead, but I knew it was selfish of me if I told you that."  
Riker shook his head, and moved so he was right in front of Ross. "It's not selfish that you need me too. The show is just that a show. You are my soulmate. And apparently your also the father of my child. You come first in everything. And one day you will get your stubborn little mind around that." he put his hands on Ross' shoulders, "I love you. And I would do anything for you."  
Ross smiled and hugged him. "I love you too, Riker. I didn't mean to keep secrets from you. I just thought you'd be happier if I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. I promise I would never keep another secret from you."  
"I love you too." Riker said, nuzzling his face in Ross' hair. He pulled back after a minute. "Now tell me all about our baby." he said excitedly looking like a child at Christmas.  
Ross laughed. "It's three weeks now. I should be back at the doctor by next Tuesday. The gender's not determined yet. But it's still so small no one can notice."  
"Do I get to come to your next appointment? What does the baby look like? Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Riker asked everything at rapid fire pace

"Of course you get to come, I want you to come. It still looks like a small marble. And I don't know but I feel it's a girl. Not sure why." Ross answered his questions. "Now I can finally say this, I'm craving strawberry ice cream with marshmallows and pudding. So can we go get that?""Anything you want, baby." Riker said. He kissed Ross sweetly. "You are the best person in the world."

"No, because you are." Ross told him. "Because the best person in the world doesn't keep secrets from his soulmate."

"I don't agree. And I'm sure baby agrees with me too." Riker said, "What should we name the baby?" he got in the car.

Ross rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at his stomach. "Don't agree with daddy Riker. Agree with me." Then he looked at his soulmate. "I don't know. I was thinking if it's a girl, I wanna name it's middle name and you name it's first name, but if it's a boy then the other way around."

"I love it." Riker said. "I think for a girl's first name we should use Becca, if it's okay with you? And for a middle name for a boy Ellington? And you should totally agree with daddy Riker. Daddy Ross is just being crazy." Riker said, pulling into the parking lot at the store.

"I'm okay with any names for them." Ross shrugged. "And daddy Riker is the crazy one so don't listen to him." He grinned.

"Why am I the crazy one? I'm telling you daddy Ross is the crazy one." he said to Ross' stomach. "Now you said strawberry ice cream and what?"

Ross stuck his tongue out at Riker. "My stomach's still flat...And marshmallows and chocolate pudding."

"I don't care. The baby's still there. And marshmallows..." he grabbed them, "and chocolate pudding." He grabbed the pudding. "Alright let's go."

"Okay." Ross smiled and followed him to the cashier.  
"Will this be all for you today, sir?" the cashier asked.  
"Yeah, thanks." Riker said, smiling. The girl blushed, and started ringing up the items.  
Ross made a face at the girl. Didn't she realize he and Riker were soulmates? He took his soulmate's arm and wrapped it around himself so the girl would see it when she was done.  
Riker smiled at his soulmate, and kissed the top of her head. The girl giggled, having seen them. "Pregnancy craving?" she asked.  
Ross flushed in embarrassment. He got jealous over the girl? That was quite embarrassing. "Yes." He answered.  
"You two are so cute." the girl said, "My soulmate and I saw you on TV the other day...Riker and Ross right?"  
"Yeah." Ross said, smiling at his soulmate. "Um, but we haven't planned on telling the world about pregnancy yet so maybe don't tell anyone?" He forgot that fact when he answered the girl's previous question, and now he just realized it.  
"It's fine. I wouldn't dream of selling you guys out like that. My daughter's your biggest fan." the cashier said, smiling. "She's five."  
"Thank you." Ross said. "She must be really cute."

"She is." the woman said smiling. "She'll never believe it when I tell her I saw you guys. I've got to pick her up from the sitter.  
"Why's she at the sitter and not with your soulmate?" Ross asked, curious.  
"My soulmate died." the woman said, smiling sadly. "He was in the line of duty."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Ross said. "He must be a really great person."  
"He was the best." she said, smiling, "Treasure this one while you have him. You never know when he'll be gone. That'll be $15.36"  
"Thank-you." Riker said.  
"Welcome." she said.  
"I'll always treasure him." Ross smiled. "He's been the best and I've never been happier to have him."  
"Good." the woman said. Riker smiled at Ross, and kissed his cheek. "Let's go baby, before the ice cream melts."

"Okay." Ross smiled. "Bye." He said to the woman.  
They walked back out to Six. "Well, tonight has certainly been interesting." Riker commented.  
"Yeah, it has." Ross agreed. "Now I wanna quickly get home and eat these." He grinned.

"Alright, let's go." Riker said, shifting the car into drive.

"Do you think it's normal my cravings are weird?" Ross asked randomly. "Cause you know, ketchup covered pizza, Oreos and chocolate milk, and now strawberry ice cream with marshmallows and chocolate pudding?"  
"It's not that weird." Riker said, with a shrug.  
'What if I crave attention from you?' Ross thought but decided not to say it.  
"I've heard that cravings aren't always for food though." Riker said, after a minute. "Like you can crave people, or places, or like movies and stuff like that. Have you had any of those cravings?"

No secrets, Ross reminded himself. "I think you and I both know I have. Like when I'm clingy, that's maybe because I crave your attention. Sounds stupid, I know."  
"It's not stupid." Riker said, "I find it very flattering. A bit annoying when you get too clingy, but it's sweet. I love spending time with you."  
Ross grinned. "You really think it's flattering? Then will you stay in bed with me tonight and tomorrow before you leave for practice and then again after you come back?"  
Riker chuckled, "Sure baby. Anything you want."  
"I was kidding." Ross laughed. "But really, I want you to stay with me tonight.

"Of course I will." Riker said, "Not like I had anything else to do."  
Ross smiled. "I love you. And I meant what I said to that woman earlier. I will always treasure you Riker."  
"I will always treasure you too." Riker said. He pulled in at the house, and opened his door. "Don't move." he told Ross.  
"Why?" Ross asked.  
Riker ran around to the other side of the car, and opened Ross' door, and held out his hand. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ross smiled and took his hand. "You're really sweet. But I wouldn't get hurt, I mean, getting out of a car isn't risky you know."  
"You could trip and fall." Riker said, helping Ross out of the car, then he reached in and picked up the grocery bag before Ross could grab it. "Now let's get inside."

"Riker," Ross chuckled, "even if I trip and fall, it won't make much damage since it's still three weeks. Don't worry too much. And I can carry the grocery bag with no problem I mean, I've seen pregnant ladies with baby bumps carry them."  
"I don't care I won't chance you and the baby getting hurt." Riker said, crossing his arms.  
Ross rolled his eyes. "It's technically still a fetus. And I appreciate you not wanting us to get hurt, but only one of us is a baby cause I'm not." He smiled to show he wasn't annoyed or anything. Well, he was a bit, but it was probably his hormones.  
"Alright, I'll tone it down a little, but if you get hurt or the doctor says anything when we go I am going back to the way I am now." He got out a bowl, and the ice cream. "How much of this do you want?"  
Ross shook his head and took the spoon. "I'll take it myself." He took a lot of the ice cream from the tub and put it in the bowl before grabbing the pudding. "Oh do you want some? I can put in more if you want "  
"I'm good. If I want to try it, I'll just have some of yours." Riker said, hoping Ross didn't get offended or upset.  
"No." Ross pouted. "Mine is mine. But I guess you can have some since I wouldn't be having this craving if it wasn't because of you." He giggled.  
Riker rolled his eyes. "Thanks, baby."  
Ross pecked his lips. "I wanna eat this in bed. Come with me?"  
"Sure." Riker said, following Ross toward the stairs.  
Ross started eating the ice cream while walking upstairs. "This is really good." He said looking back at his soulmate, still walking up.  
"Eyes in front of you." Riker said, "You can look at me when we get to the room."  
Ross rolled his eyes, but turned back in front. "So um, if I actually surprised you at Dancing With The Stars, what would your reaction be?" He looked back again and nearly lost his footing, but held on, smiling sheepishly.

"Eyes up front." Riker said, pointedly. "And I would've been very shocked."  
Ross laughed. "Really? What would you do then and there?" He looked back again and leaned on the wall.  
"I'd probably just stand there trying to process what you just told me." Riker said.

"And once you did, what would you do?" Ross asked. "Would you be happy? Or would you be upset that you're not the first to know-" Ross closed his mouth immediately. He forgot his soulmate didn't know he told Becca.  
"I'm not the first to know?" Riker asked. "I'd be over the moon happy. Just like I am right now."  
"Well um, I'm glad you're happy. You know, this is the best chocolate pudding I've ever tasted." Not really. Ross just said that to stop talking about the topic.  
"No secrets..." Riker prompted, not letting it go.  
"What secrets?" Ross chuckled nervously. "I mean, well, you know, um, you're not the first to know cause um, well you found out from Maia, so...not that I told her. I already said I didn't tell her and-" he sighed. "Can we just forget it?" It's not that he didn't want Riker to know, but he didn't want him to be mad at Becca - the first person who knew - for not telling him.

"Ross, who knew." Riker asked.

"The doctor, duh." Well that wasn't true. Ross knew Becca already knew before they saw the doctor. Of course that answer wasn't logical. He bit his lip. "You won't be mad at that person though, right?"

"Of course not." Riker said. He climbed on to the bed.

"Well, it's... But you're not gonna say anything about it to her right?" Ross asked to make sure.

"If I know why can't I talk to her about the baby? It's Becca right?" Riker said.

Ross nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't mean the baby. I meant about you knowing who the first person to know is."

"Why would it matter?" Riker asked.

"I thought you'd be mad if you knew you're not the first person to know." Ross said. "But if that doesn't matter, then why does it matter for you to know who the first person to know is?"  
"I just don't like that you didn't want to tell me because you thought I might be mad. I thought you knew me better than that." Riker said, hurt.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I just..." He sighed. "I've had enough of us fighting and I didn't want to create more fights or make any of us upset. But apparently it's the same both ways."  
"Ross, I just...I'm not trying to fight with you baby." Riker sighed, "I just wish you would realize I haven't changed. I'm still me. You act like I've changed since I became your soulmate. I haven't. I'm right here. And I'm still me."  
"I'm sorry for acting that way." Ross said. "I guess I'm so afraid that we'll lose each other because of small things and I don't want that to happen but I'm the one making that happen. I'm really sorry, I should've told you. I love you."  
"You'll never lose me." Riker said, "I'm staying right here."  
"I know." Ross said and moved the bowl away. "Can I have a hug?"  
"Of course, baby." Riker said, wrapping his arms around Ross.

Ross buried his face in Riker's chest. "I love you." He mumbled.  
"I love you too." Riker said, nuzzling into Ross' hair. He loved Ross' hair so much.  
Ross let out a small giggle. "You love my hair that much huh?"  
"Yes." Riker said, face still in Ross' hair. "It's fluffy and soft and smells like strawberries."  
"Hm..I think I'm gonna cut it short." Ross teased.  
"No!" Riker said, nuzzling into his hair tighter. "I won't let you!"  
Ross laughed. "Ah, yes, I'm gonna cut it short."  
"No!" Riker said, tears filling the corners of his eyes. "Please don't!"  
"Riker?" Ross asked and looked up to meet his eyes. "Oh my gosh, you're gonna cry over this? Riker, I didn't mean it, I was just teasing."  
"Don't do that!" Riker sniffled.  
Ross frowned. "I was just joking, Riker. I won't. But why are you so upset about it?"

"I don't know." Riker said. "I just am."

"I won't cut it, Riker." Ross told him. "Don't worry, I won't." He kissed his cheek and grabbed the bowl back. "Ice cream to make you feel better?" He offered.

"Okay." Riker said, sadly. He took a bite. "You know this isn't that bad."

"It is, isn't it?" Ross grinned and pushed the spoon onto his soulmate's nose, leaving some ice there.

"Ross!" Riker whined pouting. "Now you have to kiss it off."

"Mmm nope." Ross grinned. "I don't wanna kiss it off."  
"Then no cuddles." Riker said, letting go of Ross.  
"No!" Ross whined opening his arms. "I want cuddles!" He kissed Riker's nose, getting the ice cream away. "Now cuddles!"  
"No! Your being mean!" Riker said.  
"No I'm not!" Ross protested. "I already got it off!"  
"You didn't want to kiss me." Riker said, his eyes filling up with tears again.  
Ross frowned. "Yes I did, but I wanted you to wipe it off yourself. I want to kiss you, I swear." He felt tears well up in his own eyes. Stupid hormones. "But now you don't even want to hold me because of it?"

"Of course I do. I just...I don't know what's wrong with me!" Riker started sobbing.

"I think my hormones are affecting you too." Ross said since he didn't know what was wrong. "Please don't cry, I'll kiss you all you want."  
"Okay." Riker said. He pulled Ross back to him. "Kisses."  
Ross smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Riker smiled into the kiss, and pulled Ross closer to his chest. Ross smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck. Riker swiped his tongue on Ross' bottom lip. Ross opened his mouth, giving him entrance whole running his hand through his soulmate's hair. Riker tangled his tongue with Ross'. Ross moaned and gave a gentle tug on Riker's hair. Riker moaned his hands moved farther south. Ross moved his hands to the front of Riker's body, going under his shirt, tracing his moaned, "More." Ross smiled and tugged his soulmate's shirt up. Riker helped him take his shirt off, and connected his lips back to Ross'. Ross ran his hands up Riker's stomach to his chest, and then ran it down his back. Riker shivered, and moaned, as Ross' trailed his hand down his spine. Ross' hands went even lower and reached Riker's pants. He looked up at him for a response. Riker nodded his head, and but his lip to keep from moaning to loudly. Ross took off his pants before taking off his own clothes and started kissing down. Riker moaned as Ross kissed down his stomach. Ross stopped at his stomach and took Riker's size. Riker shifted wanting Ross to do something, anything. Ross went down and put his soulmate's size into his mouth. Riker whimpered when he felt Ross' hot mouth enveloping his length. Ross swirled his tongue around Riker's size, while gently tracing it up and down with his hand. Riker moaned, and his head lolled back, his eyes fluttering shut. "Ross..."  
"Are you close baby?" Ross asked, taking the size out of his mouth but still running his hand up and down.  
"Mhm, yes." Riker managed to choke out.  
"I want you cum inside me baby." Ross said, adjusting himself.  
"Ross, no." Riker said, shaking his head. "You can't not with the baby." Ross frowned but kept pumping his soulmate to get it over with. Riker felt himself slip over the edge, and his vision flashed white. When he came back down from his high, he cleaned himself off, and turned to Ross. "You know, it's not like I didn't want to."  
"If you wanted to then why didn't you do it?" Ross asked, starting to put his clothes back on.  
"Because I didn't want to hurt the baby." Riker said.  
"It's still a fetus!" Ross said. "It won't get hurt that bad."  
"Baby, you could miscarry the baby if we did anything now." Riker said.  
"So what? The baby's making us unable to do anything much! I hate being pregnant!" As soon as Ross said that, he regretted it.  
"Ross, you don't mean that." Riker said, soothingly.  
"I'm sorry. You're right, I didn't mean that." Ross sighed. "I'm just not so used to it yet cause I'm not able to do what I usually can. I love this baby."  
"We'll figure it out, baby." Riker said, "Maybe I can bottom a little bit later on in your pregnancy."  
Ross smiled. "You are amazing. I love you."  
"I love you too. And your the amazing one." Riker said.  
"No I'm not." Ross said. "You are and that's period." He gave a playful stern look.

"Nope." Riker said.

Ross stuck his tongue out. "Whatever Riker. Do you wanna do something before we sleep?"

"Like?" Riker asked.

"I don't know." Ross shrugged. "I'm bored and I not tired yet."

"You want to watch Romeo and Juliet?" Riker asked playing with Ross' hair.  
"Yes." Ross said. "And I want caramel popcorn while watching it. And cuddles!"

"Alright, let me get the caramel popcorn." Riker said. "Then I'll give you cuddles. Can you put the movie in while I get the popcorn?"  
"Ask someone else to get the popcorn. I want you to stay with me." Ross whined. "I'm craving you."

Riker sighed, "I'll text Ellington. I know he's home."  
"Okay." Ross smiled, clinging onto his soulmate. "You're okay with this right?"  
"Yeah, baby. I'm okay." Riker said. His phone went off, "Ell says he'll bring up the popcorn."  
"Yay!" Ross grinned. Just then Ellington reached the door. "Hey um are you two alright or naked cause I don't wanna walk in on you doing...stuff." He said from outside the door.

"Give us a minute Ell." Riker said, climbing under the covers and helping Ross do the same. "Your good." He called to Ell.  
Ellington walked in and put the bowl of popcorn on the bed. "So, anything new?" He looked at Ross, "Can I tell him?" he asked bouncing slightly.  
Ross nodded. "Of course. I mean it won't be much of a surprise anyway."  
"Ooh what is it?" Ellington asked.  
"Ross is pregnant!" Riker practically squealed. Instead of jumping with excitement, Ratliff furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Ross. "I thought you were going to tell him on Monday?"  
Ross gaped. He didn't know Ellington knew about it.  
"How did you know?" Riker asked, he turned to Ross, "I thought only Becca knew?"  
"She was the only one who knew." Ross said. "Riker, I swear, I didn't tell anyone else."  
Ellington stood there awkwardly. He wanted to tell him that Becca told him, but he didn't want them to be mad at her. So he slowly walked to the door.  
"Oh, well. It doesn't matter." Riker said, grabbing the caramel popcorn, and pulling Ross to his chest. "Now let's watch the movie."  
"Okay." Ross breathed a sigh of relief and leaned onto his soulmate as Ellington left. Riker picked up a piece of popcorn, and held it up for Ross to eat. Ross smiled and took the popcorn using his teeth. "Bite it." He said although it was hard with food in his mouth. Riker rolled his eyes, but leaned down and bit the popcorn. Ross giggled and pecked his lips when he bit the popcorn. Riker gave him another peck, and winked at him. Ross giggled again. He took a piece of popcorn and put it between his teeth again, motioning his soulmate to bite it again. Riker shook his head smiling at Ross, and bit the popcorn giving Ross another peck. "Are we going to do this all night?"

Ross grinned. "If you want." He took a piece of popcorn but decided to just eat it. Then he took another and threw it at his soulmate. "Oops. I was aiming for your mouth."  
Riker chuckled, "Well, that didn't happen." He picked up the piece of popcorn off the blanket, and stuck it in his mouth.

Ross giggled. "You are so...ugh you're so amazing! I love you so so much!" He hugged his soulmate tight before letting go leaning on him again. Wow, he sure was craving him.  
"Man, if your craving for me gets any stronger I think I might suffocate." Riker teased.  
Ross stuck his tongue out. "I wanna be with you forever! You know this isn't only because of my craving." He winked and then smashed his lips into Riker's.  
Riker responded to the kiss, but pulled away after a minute. "Ross, are you okay?"  
"I'm perfect!" Ross grinned. "I wanna kiss you again!" He leaned in and kissed his soulmate again. Riker just went with it. It was the hormones. He kissed Ross back moving his lips in sync with Ross. Ross smiled into the kiss and climbed onto his soulmate, kissing like he never did before. Riker moaned into the kiss and his arms snaked around Ross' neck. Ross pulled himself closer to Riker and put his arms under his soulmate's shirt, tracing his body. Riker moaned, and pulled Ross even closer.  
Ross smiled and started practically sucking on Riker's lips. "I..love..you." He said in between kisses.  
"Love you too." Riker muffled out between kisses.  
The kiss heated up and Ross started to kiss down his soulmate, leaving hickeys and love bites. He had only reached his chest, and was still going down.

"Ross..." Riker moaned, every place Ross kissed felt like it was on fire.  
Ross kept kissing down and once he reached his soulmate's stomach, he started going back up.  
"Ross more." Riker moaned out.  
"Mhm." Ross mumbled and kissed each spot on Riker's body, leaving lot of love bites on them, each one bigger than the other. Riker whimpered, as Ross made a particularly dark mark. Ross kept going and then reached up near his neck. He pressed himself against his soulmate and started leaving hickeys on his collarbone. Riker tilted his head back, allowing Ross more access to his neck.  
Ross left the hickeys thicker than the previous one and kept kissing up, until he reached his soulmate's lips again.  
"Mhm, love you so much." Riker mumbled against Ross' lips.  
"I love you more." Ross mumbled. He pressed himself closer to his soulmate if that was even possible. Riker whimpered, and shifted as Ross was now sitting directly on his aching hard-on. Ross frowned. "Am I hurting you?" He asked, worried.

Riker bit his lip, and bucked his hips, tying to let Ross know, that it wasn't exactly pain it was more like...pleasure. Ross understood what Riker was trying to tell him, but he shook his head. "I don't wanna hurt you." He said, getting off his soulmate.

Riker growled, "Ross Shor Lynch, get back on me right now! Or so help me I will sleep on the couch!"

Ross flinched. "I got off you so I won't hurt you." Tears brimmed his eyes. Again, stupid hormones. "Why would you do that if I don't get back on you?"  
"Because it felt good!" Riker said.  
"How would it feel good if it hurts?" Ross asked. "And you'd really sleep on the couch if I don't do it?" A few drops of tears fell.  
"Because it does. I can't explain it." Riker said, "And of course I wouldn't actually sleep on the couch. I just don't want you to stop. I love it when you do stuff like this." he gestured to his chest and neck.  
Ross bit his lip looking at the lovebites. He wanted to continue but his mood had changed already. So he did nothing but stare at them.  
Riker sighed, and got up, "I'm going to take a shower. Just go ahead and go to bed."  
"No, Riker." Ross called. "Please don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad, Ross." Riker said, "I just wish I hadn't ruined anything."  
"No, you hadn't!" Ross said and got off the bed. "You hadn't!"  
Riker poked his head out of the bathroom, "Ross, calm down, baby."  
"No, I won't calm down if you're blaming yourself for thi-" he didn't notice the blanket was half sprawled on the floor, so he stepped on it and slipped, falling on his side. He sat up immediately, clutching his stomach. It hurt, but it felt like a typical stomachache.

"Ross!" Riker said, instantly rushing to his side, "Baby, are you okay? This is all my fault! If I hadn't made you upset..."

"I'm okay." Ross said, leaning on the wall. The pain on his stomach was still there, but it was fading. "It's not your fault."

Riker bit his lip, "Are you sure your okay?"

"Okay no I'm not." Ross said although the pain disappeared. "But I will be if you assure me you're not upset at anything at all."

"I'm not upset, baby." Riker said, "I promise." he kissed Ross' nose. "Nothing to worry about."

Ross hugged him and buried his face in his chest. "Then don't leave me."  
"I won't. I'm right here." Riker said, rubbing his back. "Right here."  
"I love you." Ross mumbled yawning. He closed his eyes.

"Love you too." Riker said. He kissed Ross' forehead, then picked him up and put him gently in bed.

Ross was still asleep when the ringing of his soulmate's phone was heard. It was a call from Alison. Riker stayed sleeping. Ross groaned waking up. He recognized the ringtone was Riker's so he started to shake his soulmate awake. "Riker, you got a call."

Riker groaned, and picked up his phone, "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Riker, it's Allison." Allison said through the phone. "I need you to come to the studio in an hour to discuss the dance for next week."

"But we haven't even finished this week's." Riker said, "The show is tonight."

Allison sighed on the other side of the phone. "Sorry, I'm still tired. What I meant was the dance for tonight. Salsa, and there's going to be slight changes."

"What? I thought it was perfect?" Riker asked frowning.

"Just come to the studio." Allison told him. "The dance moves aren't the things being changed."

"Okay." Riker frowned. He hung up, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked, still having his eyes closed and his face covered by the blanket.

"Allison wants to make a change to our routine...today! On show day!" Riker said, freaking out.

Ross moved the blanket away. "Is she crazy or something? Why would she want to change the dance routine on show day?"

"Well, she said it wasn't the dance moves. It's some other part of our routine." Riker said. "I don't know why she wants to change it."

"When do you need to leave?" Ross asked. "I get to come again right?"

"You can come." Riker said, "I need to leave in like ten minutes."

"Go get ready then!" Ross practically jumped out of bed and took his clothes to change.

Riker changed in record time, and hopped in Six with Ross. "We've got twenty minutes to get there."  
"Twenty minutes?" Ross asked. "Do you think we can go tho a drive thru or is it not enough time?"  
"Craving?" Riker asked smiling.  
"No." Ross shook his head. "Hungry."  
"Okay. Where am I stopping?" Riker asked.  
"Any drive thru- Oh there's Subway there." Ross said seeing the sign.

"Alright, let's make it quick though." Riker said. He pulled into the drive-thru.

"Alright." Ross said and told Riker that he wanted the chicken cheese subway.  
Riker ordered, and ordered for himself, then they drove to the studio. "Only two minutes late."  
"You're not gonna get in trouble for that right?" Ross asked. "I mean, just two minutes isn't much."  
"Nah. It'll be fine." Riker said. "You know where to go, since you were here last week?"  
"I've only been to a few rooms." Ross shrugged. "But I can discover others. Do you want me to go to some other room first or with you?"  
"Come with me to talk to Allison." Riker said, holding Ross hand.

"Okay." Ross said and followed him.  
"I'm here!" Riker said, walking in to he and Allison's practice area.  
"Hey." Allison said. "You're two- no, three minutes late. But that's okay cause it's still early." She saw Ross. "Oh you must be Ross. My daughter loves your show."  
"Thanks." Ross said. He felt a bit awkward since he didn't know who Allison was and how she was like.  
"So what did you want to change?" Riker asked, biting his bottom lip.  
"Um, that's a contestant-only discussion so..." Allison said knowing both Riker and Ross knew what she meant.  
"I'll be over there." Ross said motioning to a part of the room where there were chairs.  
"What is it?" Riker asked once Ross left. He was a bit ticked that Ross couldn't stay. I mean he was his soulmate for cryingout loud. It's not like he'd alert the media, and today was the day of the show anyway.

"So you know how last week a few people danced with their shirts ripped off," Allison started, "and same goes for tonight. So I was thinking of the idea that you should show all that," she motioned towards his body, "tonight. It's going to show boldness and I'm sure that will impress the judges."

"What?!" Riker shrieked loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him, and Riker blushed, seeing that everyone including Ross was looking at shot him a questioning look and mouthed, 'what's wrong?' Allison laughed. "I figured that's how you'll react. But that can get you extra scores. So I suggest you take my advice. Besides, the costume's already designed to be ripped off." Even if Riker didn't agree, she would rip it off. She would do anything to get them on top.  
Riker sent Ross a panicked look. He turned back to Allison. "I really don't think that's a good idea."  
Allison shrugged. "Alright." So what if he didn't agree? It was for his, and hers too, own good.  
Ross furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed again, 'what's wrong?'  
"I've got to go for a minute, and then we can get to work." Riker said.  
"Sure." Allison said. "Just be back here in half an hour." She left. Riker walked quickly to Ross.  
"Riker, what's wrong?" Ross asked. "Why were you panicked? What did she say?"  
"She wanted to rip my shirt open for the end of our dance tonight." Riker mumbled blushing.  
"And that's a problem because..?" Ross asked, not knowing the lovebites were still there. "You got great abs baby, what's the problem?"  
"The love bites you gave me last night are all still there." Riker said.  
"Oh." Ross said. "That's...wow. I thought lovebites are only there for a small period?"  
"Well, apparently you made them a bit more permanent than you thought you did." Riker said, still blushing.  
Ross shook his head at himself. "I love-bit you too hard." He chuckled. "But if they weren't there, would you agree to the whole ripped off shirt thing?"  
"Maybe. I mean I'm not nearly as ripped as the other guys here." Riker said, biting his bottom lip.  
"You're right." Ross said. "You're not as ripped as the other guys here, because you are more ripped than them. You got an amazing body, and that deserves to be seen. Maybe you can do it next time when the love bites are gone."  
"Thanks, baby." Riker said, giving him a kiss. "Love you. I've gotta go."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"They're doing really good Dels." Ellington told his soulmate. "But it's about to end-" Well it ended sooner than he thought, but with gasps from the audience.  
"Oh my gosh." Ross stared in horror.  
Allison looked at Riker's body and gasped. "What..?"  
Riker flushed bright red, and immediately pulled his shirt closed, but the damage was already done. Everyone had already seen his many lovebites.  
"Riker, Allison." Carrie Ann, one of the judges called. "Mind explaining? I'd like to listen to what you have to say for yourself, Riker."

"Um, I didn't want to have my shirt ripped open." Riker said, breathing heavily from dancing. "The, ah, the lovebites are because I, um, I found out that I'm going to be a dad. And my soulmate is rather hormonal."

Ross gaped. Why did he tell them? And in that way? Ross didn't want the public to find out that way and now it's out. He didn't care if it was his hormones making him feel that way, but he was not happy. That was why he shook his head, eyes filled with tears, got up from his seat and ran.  
Allison looked up at Riker. "I'm sorry, you could've just told me so I won't rip it off. But you shouldn't have told Carrie Ann that in that way."  
Ellington turned to Becca. "Bec, this is messed up."  
"I know. I ramble when I'm nervous...Ross is gonna kill me. I've gotta go." he said, and ran off.  
"I think it's better if we go too." Ellington said to the others. "Don't you think so?"  
"Yeah. We've got to help find Ross." Becca said, worriedly. Rocky left to bring the car around. Becca was walking with Ell and Delly. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks.  
"Bec, what's wrong?" Ellington asked.  
"My water broke." she whispered in shock.


	10. What Do I Have To Do

Chapter 10 – What Do I Have To Do

"Oh my gosh um okay let's wait for Rocky and we'll take you to the hospital." Ellington said.

"Ahh! He better hurry!" Becca said, breathing quickly. "Or this will be our last kid!"

"Becca, Becca calm down." Ellington said. "Breathe, okay? Breathe in and out, your baby will be okay."

"She has to be okay, Ell. And Ross has to be there. And Riker. And Rocky. I won't have the baby without all three of them in there with me!" she said, breathing in and out like Ell had told her too.

"No, Becca, I'm going to find Riker and Ross. You and Rydel and Rocky should go to the hospital." Ellington told her.

Becca grabbed Ellington's shirt and glared at him. "I. Am. Not. Having. This. Baby. Without. Riker. AND. Ross. So you better make it happen or Rydel's cancer won't be the only reason you two can't have kids."

Ellington gulped. "Listen, Becca, you need to go to the hospital. I'll find Riker and Ross, and bring them there. Okay?" He was mentally begging her to agree.

"Alright, but if they aren't there when I have to have the baby. You are dead." Becca said, getting in the car, as Rocky pulled up.

"They'll be there...I hope." Ellington muttered the last part while helping Rydel into the car. "Love you cupcake." He kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, Elly-bear." she said.

"Let's go." Becca said. Rydel felt for the handle, and closed the door. Rocky pulled away from the curb, and Becca yelled out the window.

"Don't you dare disappoint me Ellington Lee Ratliff!"

Ellington sighed. "I won't." He said. But he didn't know if he would. He had to find them, but he honestly didn't know where to start.

Riker followed the signal from Ross' phone, trying to catch up with him. Ross felt his phone vibrating so he took it out to see a call from Ellington. He ignored it and turned off his phone. It's not that he didn't want to see anyone, it's just that he wanted to be alone for now. So he found a small alley and went in to hide himself until he feels like going home.

"Damn it!" Riker exclaimed as Ross' phone went off. He knew he had to be close though. He was at a dead end road with only a couple alleys going down it. He checked down to the end of the road, and checked both alleys. He saw Ross at the end of the second alley.

Ross saw Riker and sighed. Why did he choose to hide in an alley? Now he had nowhere to go to avoid him. So he just sat there and broke eye contact, acting like he didn't care.

Riker sighed, and sat down next to Ross. "I know you hate me, and think I'm a dick, but I'm sorry. I run my mouth when I'm nervous. You know that. I really didn't mean for it to come out. And I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's how you said it." Ross told him. "You said it like it was something you didn't like. I thought you said you loved it but you said it like you were only accepting those love bites because I'm hormonal." He still refused to make eye contact.

"Rossy, I didn't mean it like that. I love every single one of my love bites, and if you want I'll tweet that to the entire world right now. I'd do anything for you. I love you so much."

"That's not the only thing." Ross said, obviously still mad. "I wanted us to tell the world about my pregnancy together, but you said it in the worst way possible. I know you love me and I will always love you too but I don't think you actually love our baby."

"Ross, it's our baby!" Riker said, frustrated. He knew it was the hormones, but he really didn't know what to do. "How can you think I don't love our baby? From our first day as soulamtes I talked about kids. How can you think I'm anything less than estatic about being a dad? I love our baby more than anything in the world. The only thing I love as much as our baby, is her daddy."

"I don't want this." Ross said. "I'm not talking about my pregnancy or the baby. What I meant was us being like this. I know we're always like this because of me but I don't want it anymore." He sobbed. "And to add it up, the media's gonna think we're nasty and I don't want that either."

"Baby, don't talk like that." Riker said, tears filling his eyes. "We were doing so much better. We've just got to work on figuring out the hormones. I need to watch what I say, but, please don't take this wrong way baby, you really need to work on ignoring your hormones. And the media can think what they want. Male pregnancies are totally normal. And everyone already knows we're soulmates... But please" he sobbed, "Please don't leave me."

Ross frowned, feeling all the guilt in him now. "I won't. I just felt like I needed to be alone sometimes. I'm sorry for running out like that. I love you."

"And I don't mind that you need alone time, but can you at least tell me instead of just running, and hiding in an alley?" Riker said.

"I thought you wouldn't let me- Riker." Ross said looking at a figure standing there. He tensed but relaxed when he saw it was just Ellington.

"So glad I found you two." He said.

"Ell?! What are you doing here?" asked Riker a little annoyed that he found them.

"It's a really long story. I'll make it short. Becca's water broke, and she wants you two to be at the hospital when she has to have the baby." He told them. "And I tracked your phone to find you. She's gonna kill me if you two don't come."

"But she's only six months along!" Riker said, "And why does she want me in the room with her? I thought she'd just want Rocky and Ross."

"I don't know, it's what she wants." Ellington said. "And I don't know why her water broke so quickly."

"Why would she want me? If anything she'd want you Riker. Cause you're her bestfriend." Ross said.

"Yeah, but your the pregnant one!" Riker said, then added quickly, "And don't take offense to that. I love you. We need to go. This is so bad. I'm freaking out."

"Alright then come on." Ellington told them.

"I'm not offended." Ross said.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure." Riker said. "This is so bad. Emelia could die. I don't want my niece to die!"

"Think positive, Riker." Ellington said. "Lots of babies were born way before their due date."

Ross kissed his soulmate on the lips. "Yeah please think positive or you'll make me upset too."

"I'm sorry." Riker said, "Your right Emelia's going to be fine, and I am not going to be emotional scarred by being in the room when she's born."

"I'm sure you won't." Ellington said sarcastically.

"Why would you be emotionally scarred by that?" Ross asked. Gee didn't he learn anything about pregnancy?

"It's different when it's your female best friend, who happens to be your soon to be sister in law." Riker said.

"Emelia should be okay so don't worry." Ellington said.

"Yeah I bet she's as strong as her mother." Ross added.

"You guys are right. Everything's going to be fine." Riker said. They made it to the hospital. Riker ran to the desk at the front of the wing.

"Hello we're looking for..."

"Where are Riker and Ross?!" came Becca's voice from down the hall. "I'm going to kill Ellington!"

"Never mind." Riker said.

Ellington gaped. "Okay we better hurry there before her Emelia's out and she really kills me cause I don't think she's kidding " he took off to the hall.

"That would be funny to watch though." Ross said following him.

"It would be can you imagine? I mean Becca's short but she's strong. And when she sets her mind to something..." They knocked on the door.

The doctor opened the door. "Ross and Riker Lynch?" He asked.

"Yes." Ross answered.

"Mrs. Lynch has been asking for you." The doctor let them in.

"Mrs. Lynch?" Riker questioned.

"Surprise!" Becca said from the bed. "We're already married."

"Oh." Riker said, "Well, I'm very happy for you two."

"And now I don't have to kill Ellington." Becca said happily. "It would've been such a shame to kill him."

Ellington backed away from Becca and towards Rocky. "Your wife is insane. No offense." He whispered.

"Wow I'm happy for you two." Ross smiled. "So how's Emelia?"

"I heard that." Becca said. "Now get out!"

Ellington frowned but went out immediately muttering things about "Her stupid hormonal self."

"The baby will be born soon but she will be born small and will need an incubator and oxygen on her." The doctor explained. Becca bit her lip, and Rocky nodded seriously. It was the most serious Riker had ever seen him before. Becca groaned as another contraction came. Rocky held her hand. When the contraction ended Becca glared at Riker and Ross. "You guys better hold my hand next time or your child will be an only child!" Riker's eyes widened and he looked at Ross.

Ross looked back at Riker before turning to Becca. "Um, what did you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean you won't have balls anymore!" Becca shrieked.

"Bec, calm down." Rocky said.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Rocky Mark Lynch! I will not fucking calm down!" Becca said. Rocky looked scared.

Ross started backing away. "She can't be serious right?" He whispered to Riker.

"I think she is." Riker whispered back.

"I can hear you." Becca said, "And I am definitely serious. So, if your fond of your little friends, I suggest you hold my fucking hand!" she said, her voice growing louder as she talked.

"I'm not gonna hold your hand if you're gonna...do...that." Ross said backing away further. Wow his hormones controlled all kinds of emotions? Or maybe it wasn't his hormones.

"Rossy please." Becca whined. "I've been with you through all this. Please, be here for

Ross hesitantly went towards her and held her hand. "I'm sorry. I just got scared." He said.

Riker and Rocky both relaxed as their soulmates calmed down.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Becca said, "I'm just so scared myself." she started to cry.

Ross hugged her. "Emelia's going to be okay. She has to be, she's strong like her mom."

"Thanks Rossy." she said. "The reason I wanted both of you in here is...we want to make you Emelia's godparents."

Ross gasped. "Are you serious?" He asked in excitement.

"Yes." she said.

"Why us?" Riker asked, "Not that I'm not thrilled. I mean honestly guys this is such an honor, but why not Rydel and Ellington?"

"We wanted you to be god-parents, because we're closer to you. No offense to Delly and Ell, but Riker your the reason I even know all of you guys, and Ross and I have really bonded over his pregnancy so far, and I hope more as it continues." she smiled at Ross.

"Thank you so much!" Ross said, tearing up himself. "This is amazing. I'm so happy right now."

Riker put his hand on Ross' back.

"Rocky." Becca said calmly, "I need to push. Go get the doctor!"

Rocky ran toward the door, calling "Doctor! Doctor!"

Riker watched him with wide eyes, that was going to be him in eight months.

The doctor heard Rocky and followed him back to the room.

"I don't know if I should be excited or scared that this is gonna be us in eight months." Ross said. "If nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Riker said, "And I'm feeling both."

"Get this baby out of me!" Becca yelled.

"Mrs. Lynch, please calm down." The doctor said. "Breathe in and push."

Becca took a breath and pushed, "Rocky you are sleeping on the couch!" She squeezed Ross' and Rocky's hands as hard as she could.

Ross bit his lip then looked at Riker. 'Help' he mouthed.

"What do you want me to do?" Riker whispered in his ear.

"I don't know, cause this," Ross motioned to his hand squeezed by Becca, "hurts!"

"How do you think I feel?" Rocky asked. "She's squeezing mine like ten times harder."

"Here how about..." Riker moved Becca's hand and wrapped his hand in Ross'. Becca grabbed their wrapped hands, and squeezed. "Better?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded. "Much better." He grinned at Rocky. "I feel sorry for you bro."

"It'll all be worth it." Rocky said smiling at his wife.

She smiled tiredly back. "Is her head almost out?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "It's visible. Keep pushing."

Ross caught a glance of the baby's head and turned away immediately, closing his eyes, a bit weirded out.

"You okay, baby?" Riker asked, wondering what was wrong.

"It's scary." Ross whispered. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for him in eight months.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." Riker said, "When it's our turn I'll be right there with you."

"It's still scary I don't wanna look." Ross said still looking away.

"One more push miss." The doctor said.

"Then don't look. You don't have too. I'm not." Riker said, rubbing Ross' arm with his free hand. Becca gave one final push.

"Is she okay?" she asked tiredly.

A baby's cry was heard, and the doctor had the little angel in his arms. "She's okay." He brought her to Becca. "I believe you want to hold her."

Ross looked at the little baby and smiled. "She's so cute."

Becca held her tears in her eyes. "Oh look at her she's so sweet. She can't stay on her own oxygen though can she?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'n very sorry, but she can't." He took a small oxygen mask that was modified and placed it on the newborn. "She should be in the incubator soon so what do you want her full name to be?"

"Emelia Jean Lynch." Becca said, smiling, with tears in her eyes.

"Um..." Riker said, quietly.

"What is it Riker?" Ross asked, looking at his soulmate.

"Should there be so much blood?" Riker asked quietly.

"What?" Ross asked his attention turning back to little Emelia.

The doctor shook his head. "No there shouldn't." He pushed a little thing in his pocket and nurses came running in.

"Becca's going to be okay though right?" Riker asked. Becca's face was staring to grow whiter and whiter.

"I'm sorry, but all of you need to clear the room now." The doctor told them.

"No, we're staying here." Ross said, annoyed that they had to leave.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here right now." The nurses started pushing them out of the room.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky..." Bella said, struggling to keep her eyes open, "Tell Emelia...I love her."

Becca!" Rocky said, "Bec! What's going on?"

"She's slipping into a coma." The doctor told him. "I'm sorry, but for us to work, you need to wait outside too."

A nurse escorted Rocky out the door, kicking and fighting. "I wanna stay with her! She's my wife!" The door closed and Rocky collapsed against it sobbing.

Ross kneeled down next to him. "What happened in there?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's slipping into a coma." Rocky said. "I can't live with out her Ross! I can't!"

Ellington kneeled down beside him too and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that. She's slipping into a coma, there's a chance she'll wake up. She's strong, she should be okay."

"I don't know what I'll do with out her." Rocky said. His breathing started to pick up. "She's my everything."

"I know." Ross said. "But you gotta believe she'll be okay."

"You need to be strong for her too, Rocky." Ellington said. "You're also her everything. And don't forget Emelia needs you too."

"I can't deal with this!" Rocky said, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Emelia wasn't supposed to be born for three months! But then Riker had run his big mouth about the stupid love bites, and it upset Becca and it was too much stress! So really this whole thing is Riker's fault!"

"You can't blame Riker for this!" Ross said, angry at first, but then he felt something else. "If anything you should blame me because if I hadn't been giving him those love bites, none of this would've happened. It's not his fault, it's mine!" He said.

"Look guys, don't blame anyone, it would have happened either way if it had to happen." Ellington tried to tell them.

"No! Ross is right it's all his fault!" Rocky said, angrily. "I'm outta here." He ran off. Riker came running over, "Ross, baby, what's wrong? Ell make sure Ross doesn't do something stupid. Mom, Dad, and Ry are on their way. We can handle Delly till then."

Ellington nodded and ran after Rocky.

Ross shook his head. "Everything's wrong here." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"What's your fault, baby?" Riker asked, carrying Ross over to where Rydel was. "You haven't done anything." Ross didn't answer, he just shook his head again. "It's all my fault."

"Baby, you haven't done anything. What's your fault?" Riker asked.

"Everything that happened, it's all my fault." Ross answered, with his face still in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Baby, none of this is your fault." Riker said firmly. "Why do you think it's your fault?"

If it was another time, Ross would believe Riker when he says it's not his fault. But this time, his own brother said it was his fault, and he couldn't see the statement as wrong. He was going to say Rocky said so, but he didn't want a fight to break out between him and his soulmate, so he just shook his head again.

"Ross, tell me." Riker said. "I'm going to sit here and ask you until you tell me. So just tell me, and get it over with."

"Riker, calm down." Rydel said. Riker sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just frustrating, because it's not your fault at all Ross in any way, shape or form."

"Ross, there's no way you could've prevented this from happening." Rydel said, shaking her head. "Just like it's not any ones fault that I'm temporarily blind."

"No, I could've prevented it! If I hadn't given you those love bites then Becca wouldn't have stressed out and her water wouldn't break!" Ross said, sobbing. "And Delly, I could've still helped you, I mean I could've...I don't know..I could've kept you healthier or something! Like I said, it's all my fault! I don't care how many times you're gonna ask me, Riker! I want to be alone now!" He got up and ran.

Riker growled, and punched, the chair next to him.

"Rike." Rydel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You and I both know it was Rocky."

"I know." Riker sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I just wanted to hear him say it, because I didn't want it to be true. He's never going to believe it's not his fault now. Do you know how long it takes me to get him to believe my apology for one mistake that I've made? Usually at least five hours."

"Everything's gonna be okay." Rydel said. She stood up, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Delly do you want some help?" Riker asked.

"I've got it." Rydel said, pulling out her cane. "I need to practice." Riker bit his lip, but let her go. He sat by himself for about ten minutes, when a nurse came up to him.

"Are you Riker Lynch?" she asked.

"Yes." Riker said.

"Your sister, fell and hit her head." the nurse said, "She's still unconscious." The nurse left. Riker pulled out his phone and dialed Ross. It rang then went to voicemail. He left a message, "Ross, please come back." he started to break down, "I still haven't heard any news on Becca or Emelia, and Rydel his her head, and she's unconscious. I'm so scared. Please come back. I need you here with me..." he hung up, and just cried.

Ross opened the message he just received, and his heart broke even more when he heard it. But to him, it hurt a lot more because he knew if he hadn't ran, Rydel wouldn't have hit her head. That buried him deeper into his guilt. Deep enough to start hating himself.


	11. Stay With Me

Chapter 11 – Stay With Me

Riker sat in the hospital waiting for news from anyone. Mark, Stormie, and Ryland got a call that Mamoo and Papa were in the hospital so they immediately left for the airport to go to them. So Riker sat with his phone in his hand waiting to hear something, from anyone.

Being a sixteen year old rockstar wasn't easy because going to a bar got Ross recognized. Lucky for him, people left him alone. He didn't want to do anything, but he thought he'd need a few shots to clear his mind. That was why he was sitting there now, debating on drinking or not.

Rocky took a drink of his beer. He needed to just forget...everything. Ellington walked towards him, finally finding him, taking the beer from his hand. "Rocky, I get that you're upset, but you can't just do this. And you shouldn't have blamed people for what happened."

"I know." Rocky said. He dropped his head into his hands. "I'm awful! I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve to be a father! I don't deserve to be alive!" He hissed in pain as his cuts hit the material of his shirt. He hoped Ell didn't notice.

Ellington furrowed his eyebrows. "Rocky, that's not true. You didn't mean what you said earlier." He looked at his friend's wrist. "Pull down your sleeve."

"No!" Rocky said, moving his wrist off the bar, and taking another drink of his beer.

"Rocky, don't make me pull it down cause if I have to do that, I'm going to call Riker and tell him about it." Ellington warned, taking the beer from him again.

"You already know whats there." Rocky said, "So why don't you just call Riker and get it over with. He can yell at me, and I can feel worse, and Ross can still probably be more depressed because of me. Maybe he'll lose the baby, and I'll finally kill myself." He took the beer back again, and took another long drink.

"He's not going to yell at you." Ellington told him. "If anything, he's going to try and make you feel better. And Ross will probably forgive you." He took the beer back and put it away.

"Why do you even bother Ell?" Rocky asked, shaking his head.

"You're like my own brother." Ellington said. "You shouldn't be doing this because of this downfall that's happening."

"Let's go." Rocky said, getting up and stumbling toward the door.

Ellington sighed and followed him. "Just don't say something you'll regret, alright?"

"Kay." Rocky said. He stumbled to Ellington's car. Ellington got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Did you really feel like it was anyone's fault earlier?" He asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"No." Rocky said, "I just was so angry. I wished that there was some reason. And just Ross and Riker were too easy to blame. I shouldn't have done it. It was a dick move and I hate myself. I just hope I can stop Ross from doing something stupid."

"I understand." Ellington said. "I'm sure you can. Just show him you really didn't mean it."

"How?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know that. But you need to figure that one out yourself." Ellington said.

"Alright." Rocky said.

Riker was still at the hospital.

"Mr. Lynch?" a nurse asked coming up to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, it's time for Emelia to bed fed, and it's important that she establish a connection with family. Since you are the only family here, and your also listed as godfather, we need you to come feed her."

"M...me?" he asked nervously.

"You'll be fine." the nurse said. He followed the nurse to the NICU. He changed into the scrubs, and entered Emelia's room. He looked down at his tiny little niece.

"She's so sweet." he said.

"Isn't she?" the nurse said.

"I can't believe she's so tiny." Riker said.

"She started out even tinier." the nurse said.

Riker looked at the tiny girl in awe. He picked her up gently, and the nurse handed him the tiny bottle of milk.

"I'll be back later." the nurse said.

"Alright." Riker said. He looked down at Emelia.

"Just you and me sweetheart."

Ross came back to the hospital about two hours later. But when he checked that hall in front of Becca's room, there was no one there. He didn't know where he should go, but he figured he'd check on Emelia. As he reached the babies' window, he awed at what he saw. It was Riker sleeping on a chair with little Emelia in his arms. Ross decided to walk in, slowly so that no one knew. He took a chair and sat next to them, admiring the little baby.

Riker stirred sensing some one was there. When he opened his eyes and saw Ross a smile immediately split across his face. "Hey you! Your back! I'd love to hug you, but my arms are a bit pre-occupied.

So...can I have a kiss?"

Ross smiled back a little, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Riker sniffed. "Have you been drinking?"

Ross bit his lip. "Um...no." He lied.

"Ross, I can smell the alcohol." Riker said, frowning.

Ross looked down, ashamed. "I had a few shots." He admitted.

Riker sighed, "Ross you could've had a spontaneous abortion."

"What?" Ross asked. He didn't realize it. He looked down at his stomach and back at his soulmate. "I didn't know, I just needed something! What if I hurt our baby? See I'm such a terrible person!" He started bawling.

Riker put Emelia back in her incubator, and moved to hug Ross close to him. "Baby, calm down. I'm not blaming you. Not in the least. There was no way you could've known if the doctor didn't tell you. I'm sure our baby is fine. Just calm down, sweetheart." He ran his hand through Ross' hair.

Ross shook his head. "I always mess things up. It's all my fault this happened. Now we don't even know what's going to happen to everyone!" As he said that, he realized something. Rydel and Ellington, soulmates, Rydel could've gotten pregnant, and she had cancer. Then Rocky and Becca, soulmates, Becca was giving birth, fell into a coma. And now there's him and Riker, and he was pregnant. And he had a feeling something might happen. That made him sob louder.

"Ross, baby, come on everything's gonna be fine. None of this is your fault. And I will tell you that everyday. You are perfect, and I love you." Riker said.

"I don't care how many times you tell me." Ross said, still sobbing. "Words are only words. Feelings are the ones that matter. And I feel like it's all my fault. Not to mention someone else agrees to it. He said it is my fault."

"Rocky can go fuck himself Ross." Riker said, "Yes, I know it was Rocky. You don't have to protect him. I'm not going to do anything to him. That would just make you more upset. What can I do baby? You've got to stop feeling like this. What can I do to make you feel like it's not your fault." He got down on his knees in front of Ross, "Baby, please, there's got to be something."

"No, there's nothing you can do!" Ross said. "Just face it, it's all my fault and that's the fact! Nothing you can do will make me feel otherwise because that's the truth! I just wish none if this would've happened. Unless you can turn back time then there's nothing you can do."

Riker pleaded, "Baby, please."

"Well I don't know what you can do!" Ross exclaimed because he really didn't know. All he knew was that he was hating and blaming himself, slightly drunk, and scared as heck about his earlier thoughts. He just needed..."I just need you to hold me." Maybe his soulmate couldn't convince him that it wasn't his fault, but someone else could.

Riker got up and pulled Ross onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair. "It's gonna be okay."

Ross cried into his chest. "Why do you even love me?" He thought out loud.

"Because your my perfect soulmate." Riker said, kissing the top of Ross' head. "You will never be less than perfect in my eyes."

Ross looked up at him. "And you're mine." He sniffed. "I'm sorry." He found himself saying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby." Riker said.

Ross was about to say something else but he saw Ellington and Rocky enter the room.

"There you guys are." Ellington said. "We thought you two disappeared or something."

"Nope we're right here, with the precious angel." Riker said, smiling.

"Um, Ross can I talk to you alone please?" Rocky asked, sorrowfully. Ross bit his lip and glanced at Riker, before looking back at his brother and nodding. "Okay." He got up.

"I need to talk to you anyway Riker." Ellington said.

Rocky walked out into the hall, "Ross, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. None of this is your fault. I did exactly what I swore never to do because I know how it affects people." he rolled up his shirt sleeves. "See these. All these are because Becca's parents blamed me for their daughter losing her chance at her dreams. I never told Becca about it, and I never tried to tell myself that they were wrong. It's consumed me, and I don't want that to happen to you Ross." He started crying, "I can't let you end up like me."

Ross looked at him with tears. "Rocky.." He went and hugged him. "I forgive you. But please don't do this anymore. You're my brother and I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll stop blaming myself if you promise to stop cutting. And you shouldn't listen to her parents. They shouldn't have meant it."

"I'll try Rossy. I promise." Rocky said.

"Okay." Ross said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ell?" Riker asked.

"Before I say it, I just want you to know not to yell at Rocky or anything because he really doesn't need that right now. I know you'll be upset but he needs his brother to comfort him." Ellington sighed. "Riker, he cut himself. I don't know how long or how many because he refused to show me, but he did."

"He...he what?" Riker asked. He felt his heart drop to his toes, and all the color leave his face.

"I'm sorry, Riker. But I just found out too." Ellington said. "I know it's hard for you to know about this because everything's going down with Becca and Emelia. And Ross being how he is, and now Rocky. I know it's hard cause only you, me and Rydel are the ones who- Wait where is she anyway?"

"She's in her hospital room." Riker said with a frown, "Didn't you get my like...ten voicemails?"

"No, I didn't." Ellington said. "My phone was off. What happened?"

"Rydel went to use the bathroom. She wouldn't let me walk her there. She had her cane with her, and a nurse came back like fifteen minutes later and said that she hit her head and is unconscious. So I was stuck at the hospital, alone all night with five different people that I love in the hospital, and I didn't know how any of them were. And nobody would answer their phone either. So I had no idea how any of the people that weren't in the hospital were either."

"Oh my God." Ellington gasped. "Now she's stuck here too?" He was trying his best not to tear up. "And Riker, I'm so sorry about what you had to go through."

"And Ross is blaming himself, and now Rocky...please stay sane with me Ell! I can't do this alone." Riker said hysterically.

Ellington nodded. "I will. We can get through it. Did you try talking to Ross? And if yes, what did he say?"

"He said, that there wasn't anything I could do. I'm hoping Rocky will maybe be able to do something." Riker said sadly.

"Well since he was the one who got Ross into thinking that, I'm sure he can get him to stop thinking that too." Ellington said and then saw the two come back into the room.

When Riker saw Rocky he got up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"No hugs for me Riker?" Ross asked teasingly, but also seriously.

"Of course, baby." he said, moving from Rocky to Ross and hugging him gently.

Ross smiled. "I want a group hug." He said pulling Rocky into the hug.

"I'm gonna go and visit Rydel." Ellington said awkwardly. "Which room?"

"Room 36TD ironically." Riker said, smiling.

"Thanks." Ellington said and left.

"Why's it ironic?" Ross asked.

"Well, my one line on Glee was Six, Curt's was Three, and then our other two friends were Titus and Dom. So when we did livestreams we were shortened to 36TD." Riker explained.

"Oh okay." Ross said.

Ellington entered the room 36TD and saw his soulmate laying there. He took a seat on the bed and stroked her hair. Rydel stirred slightly. She could feel someone touching her hair. She groaned.

"Rydel, baby are you awake?" Ellington asked, still stroking her hair and then held her hand.

"Ell?" Rydel asked. She opened her eyes again and closed them at the bright light...wait! Bright light? Rydel's eyes flew open and she looked at Ell. She flew forward and caught his lips with hers. Ellington was caught by surprise, but he kissed back. After they pulled away, he asked, "Rydel, you can see?"

"I can!" Rydel said, happy tears filling her eyes. "Ell I can see you."

Ellington smiled wide and hugged her. "I'm so happy you can see again Dels. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Ell." Rydel said. "I want to leave now. I want to see everyone else."

"I'm not sure if you can, but what about I call them here?" Ellington asked. "They'd love to see you."

"Okay." Rydel said, deflating a little bit. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible though."

"I know you do." Ellington said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turned on his phone and texted Riker that she woke up.

A moment later all the boys appeared. "Hey guys!" Rydel said, happily. "Nice shirt Ross. You look so nice in blue."

Ross looked down at his shirt then back at Rydel. "You can see?" He literally jumped onto her bed and hugged her. Tears streamed down his eyes. "I'm so glad you can see again Delly!"

"Me too, Rossy." Rydel said, tears in her own eyes. "Riker fix your hair. It looks like you haven't slept."

"I haven't." Riker mumbled.

"How's Becca?" Rydel asked. Rocky looked down at the ground, ready to cry.

"Haven't heard anything." Riker said, sadly.

"Emelia's okay though." Ross told her. "Riker was there with her for..?" He trailed off, not really knowing what he was there for.

"She needed someone to feed her. I ended up just sitting there all night. I had nothing better to do. Everyone else left, which you already know, but things are a bit better now. And your okay."

Just then a nurse came in, "I'm looking for Rocky and Ross Lynch?"

"Oh, that's why." Ross said before looking at the nurse. "Um, I'm Ross, why do you need me and Rocky?"

"We have a patient asking for you..." the nurse looked at her clipboard, "Becca Lynch?"

"Becca." Rocky breathed out looking up, in shock. "She's awake?"

"Yes, and asking for you two." the nurse said.

Ross started crying happy tears. "She's awake! Come on Rocky!" He practically ran out the door and to Becca's room.

Rocky ran after Ross straight to Becca's room.

"Your here!" Becca said smiling.

Ross was jumping up and down near her bed. He couldn't be happier. His sister woke up and got her vision back, now his sister-in-law also woke up. "How are you feeling? Why'd you call us? I'm so happy you're awake!" Apparently it was his hormones.

Becca laughed weakly. "I'm feeling very tired, but the doctor said it would go away eventually. I called you because I can only have two visitors at a time and I wanted to see you two first. And I'm very happy that I'm awake too."

Ross grinned. "I'm glad you're okay. But why'd you call me and not your best friend?" He asked curiously, still jumping. "Not that I have a problem with it, I'm glad you called me too. And now I'm gonna stop talking so your husband can talk."

Becca smiled, "You and Riker are both my best friend." she turned to Rocky, "Hey, babe."

Rocky ran to her and hugged her gently tears streaming down his face. "Don't ever leave me again." he whispered.

"I'm right here." Becca said, smiling against her husband's hair. Rocky pulled back and kissed her sweetly. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too. Now what's happened while I was out? Ross you had your doctor's appointment yesterday. How was it?" Becca said. She pulled Rocky onto the bed next to her and cuddled into his chest.

Ross gaped. He totally forgot about the appointment. "Um, I didn't go." He said but kept the grin on his face. "Because I decided to see Emelia. She's perfect, Becca."

"Is she? I want to see her." Becca said, smiling. "Does she look more like me? or Rocky? Please tell me she doesn't have his nose."

"Hey!" Rocky said.

"Babe, I love you, but your nose is awful." Becca said.

Ross laughed. "She looks like both of you. And no, she doesn't have his nose. Maybe you can see her when you're discharged."

"I want to see her now." Becca said, "The nurse said she would bring her down, but she would count as one of my visitors, so I figure I'll have her come when Riker comes to visit me. Then Ell and Rydel can come. Then I can have Emelia come back with Rocky for the night. Now what else had happened and why did you miss your doctor's appointment?"

"I forgot I had it." Ross shrugged. Of course he didn't want her to know the real reason. "And that's a good idea. You want me to call Riker now?"

"No not yet. I want to know what's happened. I've been out for two days. Something must have happened." Becca said, looking at Ross expectantly.

"Nothing happened." Ross said, smiling. "Why do you think something did? We were all just waiting for you to wake up...oh wait something did happen. Rydel got her vision back."

"Really! How'd that happen?" Becca asked excitedly, "And I know your not telling me something Rossy. I won't push you, but I will find out one way or another."

"She kind of accidentally hit her head walking to the bathroom, then woke up being able to see." Ross told her. "And let's not think about what happened. Whatever happened, not that anything happened, is over. Let's just be happy."

"Okay." Becca said. "I like being happy. And I like it when you and Riker are happy." she gave Ross a pointed look.

Ross let out a small, unnoticeable sigh. "Well then, I'm glad you like us being happy. So please keep it that way." He smiled.

"You have to go to the doctor's today Ross. I'll tell Riker to take you when he comes in." Becca said.

"I know." Ross said. "But not today cause I'm still tired. You know we didn't sleep for two days." He shrugged.

Becca frowned, "Your going tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow it is." Ross sighed. "Look Becca, you need to stop worrying about what happened the past two days. Nothing really happened. Will you please forget it and not try to find out?"

Becca studied Ross for a minute. "Fine, but only because I can see how important it is to you."

"Thanks Bec." Ross said. "But it doesn't mean that much to be." Of course that was a lie.

"Mhm." Becca said in a disbelieving tone. "Ross, I'm great at reading people. You can't lie to me."

"Of course I can." Ross said. "Not that I lied to you...cause I didn't."

"Mhm." Becca said, "I know you did. It's okay though I forgive you."

"No I didn't." Why was Ross so stubborn? "But okay. But still I didn't lie. So do you wanna have Riker and Em now?"

"You already have a nickname for her?" Becca asked tearing up.

"Um, if that's okay." Ross said. "I didn't mean to make a nickname for her without your permission. It just slipped out."

"No, it's sweet." Becca said, "But yeah. Can you send them in? Come here first." she said.

Ross nodded and sat on the bed.

Becca leaned forward, and hugged him tightly. Then she let him go. She turned to Rocky and hugged him and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Rocky said.

Ross got up. "Alright I'll call them. Bye Bec." He walked out.

"Bye." Becca said and waited for Riker and Emelia.

Riker was back with Emelia. They'd been kicked out of Delly's room so she could be cleared to leave. A nurse came in.

"Are you Riker Lynch?"

"Yes." Riker said.

"This little one's mother is asking for you and her." the nurse said, taking Emelia from Riker.

"Okay." Riker said. He followed the nurse to Becca's room. "Hey, Bec." he said, smiling.

"Hey Riker." Becca smiled, and it turned wider when she saw Emelia. "Oh wow she's beautiful." She said, reaching her arms out to take the little baby.

Riker picked up Emelia from the incubator and placed her in Becca's arms. "She's perfect, Bec. You and Rocky should be very proud."

"I am." Becca said with tears falling down. "She's so perfect." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "She's so tiny, but she's perfect." She looked up at Riker. "Did you know Ross gave her a nickname already?"

"Really?" Riker asked, smiling.

"Yes. He called her 'Em'." Becca told him. "Come here Riker."

Riker moved, and sat next Becca on the bed. "Yeah, Becca?"

She pulled him into a hug with her free hand. "Thank you for being here. And for being with Emelia."

"Of course, Bec. Your family, and my second best friend. I'll always be here for you." Riker said.

"Thank you, again." Becca said. "I heard Rydel got her vision back."

"Yeah. We walked in the room, and she was like Ross I like your blue shirt. And we were all shocked." he chuckled, "Leave to Delly to be dramatic."

Becca laughed. "Yeah I can't wait to see her." She paused. "So um, is something going on between you and Ross?"

"Um, well I know about the baby, but you already knew that. Something happened while you were unconscious." Riker said shaking his head, "But I'm hoping it gets fixed soon. It seems to be better already. Which is good, I could use a bit of a happy time right now. As for what happened, I'd rather not talk about it."

Becca let out a small chuckle. "You and Ross are pretty much the same when you don't wanna talk about something. But really, what happened? I'm not pressuring you into telling me but I'd just like to know what I missed." She shrugged.

"Rocky made a comment, Ross already being sensitive and then hormonal on top of it, took it way to much to heart. And apparently Rocky's having issues too. But please don't be mad at him Bec. It won't help."

"What did he do?" Becca asked with a hint of anger. "What exactly happened?"

"He blamed Ross for everything that happened." Riker sighed, "And I just found out today from Ell that he's been cutting."

Becca gasped. "He has? Oh my God why would he?" Tears surfaced her eyes and she opened her free arm, being careful with Emelia, and motioned for a hug.

Riker hugged her being careful not hurt Emelia. "I don't know, Bec. I don't know."

Becca took a deep breath before calming down. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your happy time." She smiled. "I told Ross that he should go to the doctor's appointment tomorrow. You can go with him right?"

"Of course I can." Riker said, "And even if I can't I'll go anyway. Nothing's more important than him and our baby."

Becca smiled. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

Riker smiled, "I don't know. Ross thinks it's a girl. I'll be happy as long as they're both safe, and healthy."

"I'm happy too." Becca told him. "I bet he or she will be best friends with Emelia. They'll be both cousins and best friends. Do you think so?"

"I like to think so. It'll be you and me second generation. Maybe they'll end up soulmates." Riker said smiling.

Becca shook her head, chuckling. "Maybe. But I don't wanna think about that yet. My little Emelia's only born two days ago, and yours isn't born yet."

"Sorry, getting ahead of myself." Riker said, smiling. "I've got to go. Ross is going to need some rest before the doctor's tomorrow." he kissed Becca's forehead. "I'll send Rocky in."

"Okay." Becca smiled.

Riker got up and left. A minute later Rocky entered the room. Becca looked at him. "Hi Rocky." She smiled, looking down at Emelia. "Our daughter is beautiful, isn't she?

"She is. Almost as beautiful as her mother." Rocky said, smiling.

"She has to be better than me." Becca said. Then she looked up at him. "I know what happened now. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Rocky asked, nervously. Becca sighed and took his hand, pulling up his sleeve. She gasped at the cuts. She knew they were there, but she didn't expect that much. "This. Why did you do this?"

"I ruined your life." Rocky said sadly, "It was your dream to make music and travel with us on stage, and I ruined it all when I got you pregnant. It's all my fault."

"No, baby." Becca frowned. "I want this. I love this life. You didn't ruin it, if anything you made it much better. Who said you ruined my life?"

"Your dad. At the wedding, he told me that I ruined your life." Rocky said, tears starting to run down his face.

"Oh Rocky." Becca hugged him. "Don't listen to him. You've only made my life better. We're married, we have a beautiful daughter, I'm happy. You should be too. He shouldn't have said that to you because the only fault you have is make me happy." She kissed him softly. "Promise me don't do it again?"

"I promise." Rocky said, tears running down his cheeks. "I promise."

"Okay. I love you." Becca smiled. "Sit with me."

Rocky sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Love you too."

Becca laid her head on his shoulder. "Riker said Emelia and his and Ross 's baby might be soulmates." She giggled.

"Really?" Rocky said, "Well that would be interesting. But I don't think my baby girl has a soulmate. I refuse to let her grow up that much."

Becca playfully rolled her eyes. "She's only two days old, but in sixteen years minus two days, she'll have a soulmate."

"No. No she won't." Rocky said, completely serious. "She's just going to stay my baby girl forever."

"And what if she grows up and finds and loves her soulmate?" Becca teased.

"Then I guess I'll have to let her." Rocky said, sadly. "But let's just hold off on the growing up thing."

"I know. She's still two days old anyway." Becca laughed.

"She's so adorable..." Rocky said. He was silent for a moment, "Oh, Rydel's checked out now. So, I was going to take Emelia back to the nursery for a bit so you could see her and Ell. That okay?"

"That's definitely okay." Becca said, carefully handing Emelia to Rocky.

"Alright, see you later angel." he said, kissing her forehead. Rydel came in a minute later with Ellington.

"Hey guys, Becca said, smiling.

"Hey Bec, how are you feeling?" Ellington asked. "You're not gonna kill me though right?" He joked

"No? Why would I kill you?" Becca asked. "Delly come hug me!"

Rydel laughed, and hugged Becca. "It's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you too." Becca said. She turned back to Ellington, "Do get a hug from Elly-bear?"

Ellington grinned. "Of course." He hugged her. "And only Del-bells can call me that."

Becca stuck out her tongue at him. "Fine, Ell. Be that way."

Ellington chuckled and stuck his tongue out too. "Yeah yeah Beckers."

Becca's deadpanned. "Ever call me that again and you will die."

Ellington got up and went behind Rydel. "She's threatening me again." He whispered loudly with a fake fearful face on.

Rydel whispered back loudly, "It's okay. I'll protect you from the big, bad girl in the hospital bed."

Ellington chuckled. "How? Tell me, how? She's out to get me." He couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Becca laughed from the bed, and Rydel giggled too. "You know I would never actually hurt you Ell. Your my favorite Ratliff. My favorite Lynch is obviously Rocky, my second is my daughter, and then Riker, Ross, and Rydel are all tied for third."

Ellington smiled. "I know. So you saw Emelia earlier, what do you think?"

"She's perfect." Becca said smiling.

"I still haven't seen her." Rydel said pouting. "I'll have to see her before we leave."

"I'll go with you to see her later." Ellington told his soulmate, kissing her cheek. He turned back to Becca. "When are you allowed to leave anyway?"

"In another day or two." Becca said. "Emelia can't come home for another month."

"Oh." Ellington frowned. "Well at least we can still get to see her."

"Yeah. Me and Rocky will probably take turns staying with her." Becca said smiling.

"That's good." Ellington said. "You can all build a better family connection then."

"Yeah." Becca said, "I think I'm gonna get some rest now. I'll see you guys later." She hugged them both, then lay back on the hospital bed to try and sleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Riker, Riker, Riker." Ross kept calling his soulmate.  
"What?" Riker asked, coming out of the kitchen. "I was making supper?"  
Ross put his arms out in front of him, making grabby hands. "I want you."  
"Fine. It's just has to boil." Riker said, moving over to Ross on the couch.  
Ross grinned and clung onto Riker. "I love you."  
"Love you too." Riker said, "Did you need something specific or did you just want me?"  
"Just you." Ross smiled looking up at him. "Stay with me please?"  
"Of course, baby. No where else I'd rather be." Riker said. He kissed Ross' forehead and hummed quietly.  
"What are you humming?" Ross asked, snuggling closer.  
"Oh, just this idea for a new song." Riker said, blushing slightly.  
"What's it about?" Ross asked curiously. He moved down and put his head on Riker's lap.  
"About exactly what I just said. Having no place you'd rather be than with the person next to you." Riker said, looking straight in Ross' eyes.  
Ross blushed and smiled wide. He got up and smashed his lips onto his soulmate's, kissing passionately. "I love you so much." He said before kissing him again.  
Riker kissed back, passinately, moving his lips against Ross'.  
Ross smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his soulmate's neck.  
Just then the fire alarm went off. Riker pulled away, and dashed to the kitchen. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled from the kitchen.  
Ross followed in after him and gasped. "What the..?"  
"The soup boiled away and the pot burned." Riker said, throwing the smoking pot in the sink, and turning on the water. He coughed, as the smoke rose up into his face. "Ross go up to our room and open the window. I don't want the smoke to hurt the baby."  
"No, not unless you come with me." Ross protested and kept standing there. "I wanna be with you."  
"Ross, baby. I need to finish cleaning up and open up the windows down here. Then I'll be right up. Please, for me." He made a puppy dog face at Ross.  
Ross rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine but if you're not up there with me in two minutes then I'm going back here." He pecked Riker's cheek and left. Riker ran around the house opening all the windows then ran upstairs. By the time he got to their room he was out of breath.

Ross was near the door when Riker came in. "Wow I was just about to go downstairs. You look like you need to rest baby." He kissed his cheek.  
"Only if you'll cuddle with me." Riker said, breathlessly.  
"Um, DUH." Ross rolled his eyes, smiling. "But you're kinda sweaty and covered by a bit of smoke so..." He grinned turning around and went onto the bed again. "I think I'm just gonna sleep." He teased.  
"Rossy." Riker pouted. "We can take a shower."  
Ross shook his head and chuckled. "I was totally joking. Climb onto bed with me. But if you wanna shower we could." He grinned.  
"I honestly would love to shower. I smell like crap." Riker said, wrinkling his nose.

Ross laughed. "Okay then let's shower." He got up. "But after that I want cuddles."  
"Understood." Riker said. "I'm still hungry though." his stomach growled as if to prove his point.  
"We can go out after that." Ross shrugged. "You want to right?]

"Yeah that sounds great." Riker said, grabbing his towel off the back of the chair.  
Ross took his own towel and stepped into the bathroom. "Come here! I wanna shower with clothes on." He grinned.  
"What?" Riker asked moving into the bathroom. "Seriously?"  
Ross grinned wider and shook his head. "Nope." He wrapped his arms around his soulmate before suddenly pulling his shirt off and giving him a kiss. Riker kissed back, sweetly. Ross smiled into the kiss, sneaking his hand to grab the shower and turning it on, before spraying all over his soulmate.  
Riker yelped in surprise as the water hit him. "Ross!" he exclaimed.  
Ross laughed and sprayed him again. "Shower right?"  
"I didn't exactly mean like this." Riker said, spluttering.  
"Then what exactly did you mean?" Ross asked, grinning.  
"Oh I don't know, but..." Riker grabbed the sprayer away from Ross and turned it on. "I think I'm going to have to get you back."  
"Riker!" Ross whined. "I still have clothes on!" He ran away to the other side of the bathroom.  
"Yeah, and I still had pants and underwear on." Riker said. He moved so that Ross was blocked in the corner. "No where to run now." he said.  
"Um..." Ross smiled sheepishly. "Baby, have I ever told you how much I love you? And um..." He kept trying to find reasons.  
"Mhm. You have actually. Somehow though I don't think that's going to save you." Riker said, smiling. He turned the water back on, and sprayed Ross again.  
"Riker!" Ross shielded himself from the water. "Stop it I...I'm pregnant! You're gonna hurt the baby!" He faked falling and clutched his stomach.  
"Ross!" Riker said, rushing to his side. "Baby are you okay?"  
Ross looked down to hide his grin, but ended up laughing out loud. He reached up and kissed his soulmate. "Gotcha."  
"Don't do that to me!" Riker said, hugging Ross tightly.  
"Now you're really gonna hurt the baby if you keep squeezing me." He teased. "But I love it " he hugged him back.  
"I'm so glad your okay." Riker said. "Can we take a real shower now?"  
Ross smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just let me get rid of my clothes." He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Riker undressed and stepped into the shower.  
"I love you." Ross said, giving him a wet hug.  
"Love you too." Riker said.  
"Do you know what we should do tonight?" Ross asked. "We should go on a date...or something...you know?"  
"Yeah. Whatever you wanna do. Let's do it." Riker said smiling.  
Ross smiled. "Yay. But you pick the place this time."  
"I don't know." Riker said..."Yeah I really have no idea...give me a minute. I'll think of something."  
Ross shook his head and sat on the floor. "60..59..58..57..56..."  
"Really?" Riker asked. "Um...we could go...I know! We can go to the beach and watch the sunset!"  
"...34..33..32.." Ross nodded. "That's a perfect idea, but we're kinda showering, and going to the beach is... Never mind. I love that idea." He smiled.  
"I know, but it's what I could come up with." Riker said. "The other thing I wanted to do we can't do cause your pregnant. No offense."  
"Well what is the other thing?" Ross asked, shrugging. "Pretty sure it's not that bad."  
"Well, I wanted to take you to a concert, but I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Riker said. "I mean all those people and everything..."

"No I want a concert!" Ross stood up immediately. "It's not so bad! Please Rikey I want a concert! Please!" He whined.  
"But Ross..." Riker said, biting his bottom lip.  
"Please! Riker, please. I love concerts." Ross pleaded with tears in his eyes, clearly from the hormones. "Please."  
"Fine." Riker said, not being able to take his soulmate in almost tears.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ross said jumping with excitement, this time with happy tears.

"Baby, calm down." Riker said. "I don't want you to slip and fall."  
Ross stopped jumping and giggled. "Okay. Love you. And what concert is it?"  
"Um, Maroon 5?" Riker said biting his lip. He knew Ross wasn't a huge Maroon 5 fan, but he hoped it would be okay.  
"Maroon 5 would be great as long as I'm with you." Ross smiled and gave him a small kiss.  
Riker smiled and kissed back. "Your the best."  
"No, you are." Ross smiled. "Don't deny it. You're the perfectest person among the perfectest perfectest person remember?" He grinned.

Riker laughed. "Only you have a memory that good, baby. Now if we're gonna go to that concert we need to get out, and get dressed."

Ross pouted, then nodded. "Okay." He stepped out of the shower and took his towel.  
"What's with all the pouting today?" Riker asked, getting out and turning off the water. "Are you trying to kill me with your adorableness?"

"No of course not!" Ross pouted again. "Why would I kill you? I love you!" Did he not know what a metaphor is?  
"Rossy, I wasn't being serious." Riker said, moving to Ross, and hugging him tightly. "Calm down, baby."  
Ross smiled and hugged back. "But I am. I really do love you, I'm serious about that."  
"I know and I'm serious when I say I love you too." Riker said, pressing his lips to Ross'

Ross kissed back and smiled. "We need to really get dressed though."

"Yeah." Riker said, breathlessly.  
Ross smiled, grabbing his towel and wrapped it around himself. "What time's the concert?"

"Oh alright." Ross said. "If you're worrying, don't. We can have a great time and nothing's gonna happen." He pecked his soulmate's cheek.  
"Alright. I'll try and stay calm." Riker said, moving to go to their room.  
Ross shook his head, smiling, following him. He took some clothes and got dressed before sitting on the bed. Riker went through his closet pulling out clothes, but none of them seemed right. He stamped his foot in frustration, and his towel fell off. He yelped, and picked the towel up hastily trying to wrap it back around his waist.  
Ross got up and went to his side. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on his soulmate's shoulder.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Riker said, in frustration, tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"Riker," Ross hugged him, "baby, it's okay. Want me to pick it out for you?" Riker nodded, and sat down on the bed.  
Ross kissed his cheek before turning back to the closet. "Okay let's see." He picked out a pair of ripped jeans, and a random dark blue T-shirt. "This okay?" He asked and took out a black jacket. "Maybe this too?"  
Riker nodded, and sniffled. "Thank-you."  
"Baby, why are you so worked up about this?" Ross asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.  
"I don't know." Riker said, starting to cry. "I'm just feeling really sensitive right now."  
"Oh baby." Ross put his arms around his soulmate. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know!" Riker said. "There isn't anything bothering me that I know about!"  
"I'm sorry baby." Ross said, giving him a small kiss. "Maybe my hormones are rubbing off on you. But hey, it's okay. We're okay. Nothing to be upset about right?"  
"Right." Riker said, sniffling. "I'm gonna get dressed now." He stood up and got dressed. "How do I look?"

Ross looked up at his soulmate. How gorgeous, handsome, perfect he was. "You..." No words could really describe what he was thinking.  
Riker's eyes filled with tears. "It looks awful doesn't it?" He crumpled to the floor. "I look horrible!"  
"No!" Ross went and hugged him. "No no that's not it! You look amazing and I was speechless and you're so perfect and don't even think for a second that you look horrible cause you don't! Baby you're amazing, you're perfect, you're just everything a person could dream of having!"  
"You really think so?" Riker asked sniffling.

"No, I know so." Ross said looking into his soulmate's eyes. His perfect, hazel eyes that got him dazed. "You're just so perfect." Riker burst into tears again.  
Ross snapped out of his daze. "No, Riker, did I say something wrong?"

Riker shook his head. "I just love you so much!"  
"I love you too!" Ross attacked him with a hug. "So much!"

Riker laughed through his tears. "Can we still go to the concert?"

"Of course! Duh!" Ross jumped up with excitement again. "Come on! Don't wanna be late!"

"Will you drive? I'm too emotional right now." Riker said, wiping his eyes.

Ross gasped. "Drive Six again? Really?" He jumped up and down to cheer up his soulmate.

"Your insane." Riker said, shaking his head. "Let's go."

"I know I'm insane. But you love me." Ross grinned, before a few seconds later asking, "right?"

"Of course I do." Riker said. He handed the keys to Ross. "We can stop for food on the way home, okay?"

"Mhm." Ross nodded, taking the keys. "But when we go home, you're driving cause I know I'll be sleepy."

"Okay." Riker said, nodding.

Ross smiled and got to the car, climbing into the driver's seat. "So um, where's the venue at?"

"The Concert hall downtown." Riker said. "I can't remember the name."  
"Okay." Ross said. He started the car and pulled out the driveway. "So why'd you think of taking me to the concert?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Riker shrugged, not looking at Ross. "I just thought it sounded fun."  
Ross furrowed his eyebrows. "Baby please look at me. What's the other reason?"

"Nothing." Riker said, glancing at Ross then looking away.  
"Riker Anthony Lynch, tell me now and look at me or I will pull this car over." Ross said, trying to sound convincing.  
"You'll see when you get there." Riker said, looking at Ross.  
Ross sighed. "Alright then."  
"It's nothing bad I promise, baby." Riker said, looking at Ross' with puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay." Ross gave him a small smile before focusing on the road again. After a few minutes, he pulled over. "Is this it?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Riker said, biting his lip nervously.  
"Alright." Ross said. "So will you tell me what's up now?" He opened the door and got out.  
"Nope." Riker said, popping the p.  
Ross pouted. "And you don't want me keeping secrets from you."  
"This isn't me keeping a secret that is something that you need to know. You'll find out in like..." he looked at his phone. "A half hour."  
"A half hour is too long." Ross whined. "But I'll wait. Let's get in."

"It's not that long." Riker said, rolling his eyes. They got the tickets and found they're seat, right in the front row. The show started and after about a half-hour, Riker could hardly sit still.

"Hey Riker, it's already half an hour." Ross said looking at him. "You seem fussy. What's up?"

"You'll see." Riker said.  
"Well, you see we've got two love birds up here in the front row." Adam Levine said. "And I think they deserve a dance don't you?" The crowd went wild.

Ross looked at Riker, confused, before looking back up and looking at him again. "Did he mean us?" He asked.  
"Surprise." Riker said, as they followed security toward the stage.  
Ross, stunned, gaped. "You made a surprise for me?" His eyes filled with happy tears.

"Well, this isn't all of the surprise." Riker said.  
"So, these two are going to dance through this next song. Then I believe one of them has something they want to say." Adam said. Sugar started playing. Riker wrapped his arms around Ross' waist. "I love you, baby."  
"I love you too." Ross said, his eyes filled with love and tears falling. "But Riker, I don't- I mean I'm not prepared for a dance, and I don't knoe what to do, and..." He started rambling.

Riker kissed softly. "Your doing that rambling thing again. Just follow my lead, baby. They swayed as the song played, and as it wound down, one of the stage hands brought Riker a microphone.

Ross smiled. "I can't believe you did this for me. I don't deserve it. I absolutely love you."

"I love you too." Riker said. "Now I have this all planned out so please don't interrupt baby okay?"

"Okay." Ross smiled, wiping away his happy tears.

"Ross Shor Lynch for the past four years I have waited for you to get your mark. I was so happy when I found out that you were my soulmate. I can't imagine anyone better for me. I never could. I've loved you for forever. And all I want is to keep loving you forever. To grow old together, with our baby, and any other babies that we have. Ross, your so perfect, and I love you so much..." he got down on one knee. "So, Ross Shor Lynch, my best friend, my first love, my soulmate, will you marry me?"

Ross gasped, and more tears fell. He cupped a hand over his mouth, before nodding. "Yes. Yes! Yes!" He answered. "Yes I will marry you, I love you so much!"

Riker's smile widened. He slid the ring on Ross' finger, and stood up and hugged Ross' tightly, tears falling down his face too. The crowd roared behind them.  
"Congrats guys!" Adam said, smiling.  
"Come on let's go." Riker whispered in Ross' ear.

Ross sobbed happily and followed his soulmate. "I can't believe you did that for me. That's the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I really love you, so much."

"Well, you deserve the best baby. This was the best proposal I could think of. I hope it was okay. I mean I know Maroon 5 isn't your favorite, but..." Riker rambled.

Ross cut him off by smashing his lips into Riker's. "That was perfect! I love it! I love you! And I love our baby. I can't believe you made so much trouble for me though. You're just really amazing. And I'm glad that I will be married to you. This is the happiest night of my life." By the end, he was back in tears again.

"I love you too." Riker said, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Ross' agreed to spend the rest of his life with him...although they would have any way since they were soulmates, but still.

"You know spending my entire life with you, is what I've always dreamed of." Ross told him. "And I won't regret it one bit. I hope you will never regret proposing me too." He smiled.

"Never. Never ever." Riker said, smashing his lips to Ross'.


	12. Look At Us Now

Chapter 12 – Look At Us Now

Ross smiled and kissed back, before slowly pulling away. "I think we need to get something to eat now...cause I'm craving you again...and I don't wanna accidentally eat you...thought that would probably be great." He winked.  
Riker blushed lightly, "Well, I sure wouldn't mind, but maybe you can have me for dessert instead. We can stop at McDonald's. That sound okay, baby?"  
Ross grinned. "That sounds great. Then maybe I'll eat you for dessert after that."

Riker grinned, and pulled Ross toward the car. "Keys?" he asked holding out his hand.

1Ross stuck his tongue out at him. "Do you feel like chasing me for them?" He took the keys out and dangled them.

Riker's eyes glittered, "That depends...what do I get in return? Other than my keys."

"A tired me." Ross deadpanned, holding his stomach. "Here have them." He dropped the keys onto Riker's palm.

"You okay baby?" Riker asked frowning. Ross had grown so tired so quickly.  
Ross nodded. "Just a bit tired." He smiled. "I guess I won't be having dessert tonight though."  
"That's okay. It'll still be here some other day." Riker winked at him, smiling. "Why don't we pick up are food, we can eat it in the car. Then when we get home I'll draw up a bath, and we can soak in the tub for little bit and then go to bed. How's that sound?"

Ross grinned. "Okay. Maybe I'll have dessert for breakfast tomorrow."  
"Mmm I think I can live with that." Riker said, kissing Ross soundly, before climbing in the car.  
Ross smiled and climb into the passenger seat. "You're wonderful. When are you gonna tell everyone we're engaged?"  
"I don't know. Whenever you want." Riker said.  
"Well," Ross smiled, "I think I'm gonna see when's the right time." He failed his last surprise, so he's determined to make a new one.  
"Alright." Riker said, "We can make up for the baby fiasco."  
"Baby fiasco?" Ross asked, amused. "Really?"  
"That's what I'm calling it." Riker said.  
Ross shook his head, chuckling. "You and your silly...stuff."

"It's not silly. I wasn't going to call it me making a totally ass of myself now was I?" Riker said, as he pulled into McDonald's. "What do you want?"

"You are really something else." Ross smiled. "I love you. And um, I want a double cheeseburger."

"Alright," Riker said. He ordered their food and pulled forward and got picked it up. "Alright. Let's get home. We have a bathtub calling our names."  
"Yes we do." Ross smiled. "Oh by the way, don't forget my doctor's appointment tomorrow. I hope we can find out the gender."  
"How many weeks are you?" Riker asked, as they pulled in the driveway.  
Ross grinned. "Well I can't count exactly how many weeks I am, but I know I'm sixteen years." He chuckled. "But this baby right here, is four weeks along."  
"That's what I meant." Riker said, collecting the trash and throwing it out. "I'm so nervous only three weeks left until Dancing with the Stars ends."  
"Baby don't be nervous." Ross kissed his cheek. "You're amazing, you can win it. I believe you can."  
"Thanks." Riker said, blushing. "Now I believe we talked about a bath?"  
Ross nodded. "Yeah. A bath it is!"  
Riker went upstairs, and turned on the water. When it got to a good temperature he put the plug in the tub. Ross went in after him and sat on the edge of the tub, careful not to fall in. "So, um, I thought of some names again, but I figured we shouldn't tell anyone yet cause I want it to be a surprise. What do you think?"  
"Yeah, that'd probably be best. What are the names you thought of?" Riker asked. "Come on get in."  
Ross took off his clothes and went inside the tub. "For a girl, I was thinking either Ruby or...I don't know, I'm not sure yet. For a boy, maybe Matt or..." He giggled. "...Anthony?"  
Riker blushed, "You'd really use my middle name?" He smiled, "Don't think up too many names or we'll have to have another kid soon just to fit all your names."  
"Of course I'd use your middle name." Ross smiled back. "But I don't think I want another kid yet. Not anytime soon. Not until a few more years. I mean I'm not even ready to have this one yet, not that I regret it, I love it I swear, but you know, having another kid now is just not...so I think we need to wait a few more years before another one, and..."

"Ross, baby, I was just joking." Riker said.  
Ross shook his head at himself. "Okay. But I'm serious about the not having more kids till a few years part. Now let's just enjoy our bath." He smiled.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Elly, where are we going?" Rydel asked.  
"It's a surprise." Ellington smiled. "I hope you'll love it."  
"Ell, we're in the suburbs what kind of surprise is there in the suburbs?" Rydel asked.  
"Just trust me." Ellington said, stopping the car. "Hold on." He got out and went to Rydel's side of the car, opening the door. "My lady." He smiled, putting his arm out for her to take.

Rydel giggled, "Why thank-you kind sir." She looped her arm through his.  
Ellington kissed her forehead. "Do you love crowded or private?" He asked, not so randomly. "I mean for us, do you love crowded or private?"  
"Well, private would be nice." Rydel said, blushing. "Not that I don't love my family..."  
Ellington smiled. "Then you'll love this surprise." He led her to a quite big house and stopped in front of the door. He took some keys out and opened it, gesturing her to walk inside.  
Rydel gave him a strange look, but walked into the house.  
The house was fully furnished and it was filled with many pictures of them, their families, and their friends. It was lovely decorated and flower petals were everywhere. Ellington took her hand and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "What do you think of this house? It can be our new house if you want it to be."  
Rydel covered her mouth in shock, tears formed in her eyes. "Ell you did all this? For me? Of course it can be our house." She threw herself at him, "I love you so much."  
"I would do anything for you." Ellington told her, wiping away her tears. "I love you too. More than anything in the world." He grinned. "And you know, you haven't seen the best part. Come on, I wanna show you our room."  
"Okay." Rydel said.  
Ellington led her up the stairs and soon they reached a door of a room. He opened it and walked in with her. It was a room with flower petals on the bed, arranged in such a way that it formed a heart. There was a bottle of wine on the bed and a sign which says, 'Will you be mine forever?'  
"Ell what is all this?" Rydel asked, floored at all the work Ell had put into this whole thing.  
"This is one of the trillions of things I would do for you." Ellington told her. "I love you, more than anything in the world, and I will keep proving it to you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't wish for anything better and I know I can't live without you. No matter what, I will always love you. You are my everything. So," he kneeled down, taking something out of his pocket, "Rydel Mary Lynch, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"  
"Yes!" Rydel said, with a laughing sob, "Of course I'll marry you, Elly-bear."  
Ellington smiled and placed a diamond ring on her finger. He stood up, still holding her hand, and kisses her on the lips. Rydel kissed back smiling into the kiss. Ellington picked her up gently and placed her legs around his waist. Rydel grabbed Ell's face with her hands kissing him more insistently. Ellington licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance as he carried her to the bed.  
Rydel opened her mouth moaning as Ellington's tongue entered her mouth. Ellington ran his hand down Rydel's shoulder, trailing down her arms, making his way to her breasts. Rydel moaned against Ell's lips. Ellington ran his hands lower until it reached her shirt. He went under it and started trailing back up. Rydel whimpered and squirmed as she grew wetter. Ellington ran his hands from her breasts to her back, making the shirt lift up as he started sucking on her neck. Rydel moaned, and gripped on to the back of Ell's shirt. Ellington smiled and kept sucking down, lifting the shirt up higher to take it off her. Rydel broke the kiss, and helped Ellington take off the shirt before smashing her lips back to his. Ellington smiled and he slowly and gently pushed her down, before laying next to her and trailing kisses down her chin, to her next, and all the way down to her breasts. Rydel squirmed underneath Ellington, moaning as the heat pooled between her legs. Ellington started going down her stomach, and once he reached her belly button, he looked up at her. "Going all the way, baby?" He asked.

"Not yet." Rydel said breathlessly.  
"Anything for you baby." Ellington said, going up and kissing her lips again.  
Rydel kissed back. "I need to find my shirt."  
"Okay." Ellington got off her. "I love you."  
Rydel got up and grabbed her shirt, and put it back on. "I love you too...Elly, when are we going to tell the others about the engagement?"  
"I think we'll tell them some other time." she yawned. "Can we stay in our house tonight?"  
"Definitely." Ellington told her and kissed her forehead.  
Rydel climbed into bed under the covers. "Ell, come cuddle with me.

Ellington went under the covers with her and held her close to him. "So, overall, what do you think of this house?"  
"It's beautiful, and perfect, and I can't wait to start our life here together." Rydel said. She rolled over, and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you so much, Ell."  
"I love you so much more." Ellington told her. "I can't wait either."  
"There's no way you love me more than I love you." Rydel said, besically already asleep.  
"Then we love each other the same." Ellington smiled and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep next to her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Babe, we really should go back to your room." Rocky said, resting a hand on Becca's shoulder.  
"I don't want to leave her." Becca said, shaking her head. She looked down at Emelia asleep in her incubator.  
"Babe, she'l be fine. What's wrong?" Rocky asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"I'm afraid if I leave she'll just disappear." Becca whispered, turning and crying into Rocky's chest.  
"Shh...shh..." Rocky said, rubbing her back. "Why don't we ask to have her incubator moved to our room, okay? You need your rest too."  
"Okay." Becca whispered.  
"I love you." Rocky said kissing her forehead.  
"Love you too." Becca said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riker groaned, and hit the snooze button on the alarm. He rolled over and looked at his sleeping soulmate. He smiled, and gently shook Ross' shoulder. "Ross, baby, gotta wake up."  
"No." Ross whined and covered his face with the covers.  
"Honey, we've got to go to the doctor's. You want to know that the baby's okay right?" Riker said, rubbing his thumb on Ross' cheek. Ross moved the covers from his face and looked at his soulmate for a while, before getting up and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his chest.  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Riker asked, running his fingers through Ross' hair.  
Ross shook his head. "What if something's wrong with our baby? What if it's not okay? What if we lost it? I'm scared."  
"Everything's going to be fine baby. The baby is fine. There's nothing to be scared of.  
"Many things happened these past two weeks. I don't wanna lose our baby." Ross told him, looking up with teary eyes.  
"Ross, baby, our baby is fine. You've got to think positive sweetheart." Riker said, hugging him tightly.  
"Just hold me for a little more while. I'm just scared." Ross said closing his eyes for a minute.  
"Of course I will." Riker said, pulling Ross even closer to him.  
Ross cuddles close to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "I really love you."  
"I really love you too." Riker said, rubbing his back.  
They stayed that way for a while before Ross said, "I wanna go to the appointment now. But our little baby's gonna be okay right?"  
"Our baby is going to be fine." Riker said, kissing his forehead.  
"Okay." Ross smiled.  
"Now, get dressed and we'll go." Riker said. He got out a shirt and pair of jeans and put them on, adding a pair of converse, and a black beanie.  
Ross took some clothes and got dressed. "Are we gonna have breakfast or not?" He asked.  
"Are you actually hungry for breakfast? I didn't say anything, because I didn't know if the morning sickness was gone yet or not." Riker said.  
"No. I just feel nauseous. But I'm not hungry either." Ross told him.  
"Alright. We can grab something on the way home." Riker said. He kissed Ross' forehead. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Ross said. "Can I drive Six?" He teased, sneakily taking the keys without his soulmate knowing.  
"In your dreams." Riker said, turning to grab his keys. "Where are my keys?! Oh my gosh my keys are gone!" He ran to the window to make sure Six was still there. "Where the hell are my keys?!" he said freaking out.  
Ross tried not to laugh and dangled the keys. "Baby?"  
"My keys!" Riker said, grabbing the keys. He hugged the keys. "Alright let's go."  
Ross laughed. "I thought you loved your car, not your keys?"  
"Shut up." Riker said, blushing as they reached Six.  
"Hey Riker, I'm craving holding Six's keys." Ross said. He wasn't really, he was just teasing to keep himself distracted.  
"Well, to bad I need them to drive." Riker said, turning the keys in the ignition and backing out the driveway. He grabbed Ross' hand with his free hand. "Everything's gonna be okay."  
"I know." Ross said, looking down and playing with Riker's fingers. "Can we go somewhere after that? You know, to have some fun together. Or maybe we can stay home and watch a movie. Or something else. Oh wait or do you have DWTS rehearsal? Wait I don't think you do...do you? Or.." He rambled, still to distract himself.  
"Baby, we can go anywhere you want, do anything you want as soon as we're done. Okay?"  
"Okay." Ross smiled. "You know I still don't know what you think about our baby being a girl or a boy. I wanna know what you think it is. I can't wait to find out!"  
"I don't know." Riker said, "I hope it's a boy, because I think I'd be way too overprotective if I had a daughter."  
"I know you will be." Ross grinned. "But having a baby girl's gonna be challenging. But if it's a boy, it's gonna be super fun."  
"Yeah, but if it is a girl we could dress her up in all those cute clothes, and teach her to dance, and sing, and play guitar." Riker said.  
"Maybe we can get her to be another mini Rydel." Ross grinned. "But if it's a boy we can teach him hockey, bass and all the awesome stuff we do." He paused. "How long till we reach the hospital?"  
"Not long now." Riker said, "And why can't we teach bass to a girl? There's plenty of girl bassists."  
"Well you said if it's a girl, we could teach her guitar. So I thought of what musical instrument we could teach a boy, and bass is the first thing that popped into my head." Ross shrugged.

"I was thinking drums for a boy." Riker said.  
"Yeah that was like, the second thing that popped into my head." Ross chuckled. "But yeah we could teach him anything he wants actually."  
"Exactly. Our kids will be awesome no matter what." Riker said. He parked the car. "We're here."  
"They will." Ross bit his lip and shifted in his seat. "You know um I change my mind, I wanna go back home. Don't wanna see the baby till it's born." He gave a nervous yet sheepish smile.  
"Rossy. You know you can't do that. Everything's going to be okay. Come on." Riker said. He got out of Six, and went around to Ross' side and opened the door. "Come on, baby."  
Ross shook his head and folded his arms, scooting away. "No."  
"Do I need to carry you?" Riker asked, giving Ross a stern look.  
Ross pouted and shook his head again. "No."  
Riker rolled his eyes, and reached over to unbuckle Ross' seat belt.  
"No!" Ross held onto his seatbelt. "I don't want to go!"  
"Ross you have to go!" Riker said, trying to undo the seat belt. He gave up after a minute, because he didn't want to hurt the baby. "Ross, please."  
"No, I don't wanna see it gone!" Ross exclaimed. "I don't wanna see it gone, or hurt, or...something! If I don't see it then I won't know it and I don't wanna know if something's wrong with it!" He moved his hands away from the seatbelt.  
Riker undid the seat belt in the blink of an eye, and pulled Ross tightly to him. "The baby is fine. Don't you want to see it happy and healthy? It's prefectly fine. Baby, nothing is wrong with the baby."  
"You don't know that." Ross said. "You're not the one having it and making so many mistakes that risk losing it. I'll go but I don't wanna know if something's wrong with it."  
"Wouldn't it be better to know now so we can prepare than to find out when it's born?" Riker asked, as they walked toward the office.  
Ross shrugged and just kept walking. "If we find out when it's born, then it's born and nothing will happen. If we find out now, I don't wanna do anything to it I'll regret."  
"Ross, what happened happened. There's nothing we can do about it. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Riker said. He kissed the top of Ross' head. They walked up to the receptionist desk. "Hello, Ross Lynch to see Dr. McKessy." Riker said, holding Ross' hand tightly.  
"Please take a seat in the waiting area." the receptionist said.  
"Thank-you." Riker said. He guided Ross toward the chairs.  
Ross sat on one of the chairs and leaned back. "I'm still tired." He stated. "But I'm not tired."  
"What does that mean exactly?" Riker asked.  
"I don't know." Ross told him. "Just tired."  
"Ross Lynch?" the nurse called.  
"Here we go." Riker said, standing up, and leading Ross back to the room. The nurse took Ross' vitals, then said, "Doctor McKessy will be in in a few minutes."  
"Promise me you won't tell me if something's wrong with our baby." Ross said to Riker. "Please?"  
"I can't promise that Ross." Riker said, pain in his eyes. "It's important."  
Ross sighed. "Then whatever happens, can you just tell me the baby's okay later, even if it's not?"  
"Ross, your going to hear whatever the doctor says, but no matter what our baby is going to be loved, and perfect in their own way." Riker said.  
Ross smiled. "You're right. Our baby will be perfect."  
Doctor McKessy walked in, "Hello again Ross. How are you today?"

"Hi Dr. McKessy. I'm good." Ross answered.  
"That's good. I'm assuming this is the other proud daddy."  
"I am." Riker said, smiling. "I'm Riker."  
"Nice to meet you." Dr. McKessy said, shaking Riker's hand. "Alright Ross, hop up on the table for me."  
Ross went up to the table and laid down, not before taking his soulmate's hand. "Stay?"  
"Of course. I'll be right here." Riker said, pulling his chair next to the table.  
"Alright. Let's take a look..." Dr. McKessy said. She started moving the wand around. "Hmm." she frowned.  
Ross frowned as well. "Is the baby okay? Is it still there? What's wrong?" He panicked.  
Riker grabbed Ross' hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"The baby's fine." Doctor McKessy said, "It's just more developed than it should be. Your at about the eight week mark, but your only four weeks along. I've heard about this happening in male pregnancies before, but never seen it. I was just surprised. Would you like to hear you baby's heartbeat?"  
Riker smiled widely and looked at Ross.

"Yes." Ross smiled wide. "I would love to. And how did I get an eight months mark?"  
"Eight weeks, Ross." Doctor McKessy said, "Eight weeks. It's just a phenomenon that's been known to happen with male pregnancies. No one really knows why." She clicked the button on the ultrasound machine, and a whirring sound filled the room. "That's your baby's heartbeat."  
"Oh my god." Riker whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Yeah I meant weeks." Ross corrected himself. "And the heartbeat is so beautiful." He started crying and looked up at his soulmate. "Our baby's perfect."  
"Yeah." Riker choked out.  
"I knew what you meant. I just thought I'd tease you a bit." Doctor McKessy said.  
Ross smiled wider. "Is the gender determined yet? We would love to know as soon as possible."  
"Well, with this new discovery we should be able to tell at fourteen weeks. So just ten more weeks." Doctor McKessy said.  
"Ten weeks is too long!" Ross whined, dramatically facepalming using Riker's hand.  
Riker shook his head. "Don't mind him Doc. Hormones."  
"Oh, believe me I've seen worse." Doctor McKessy said.  
"Well, thank-you Doctor." Riker said.  
"Of course see you two in two weeks." She said, and left.  
Riker turned to Ross. "Baby, we've got to get this goop off your stomach."  
Ross giggled, taking some of the goop and putting it all over Riker's face, before taking tissue and wiping them off his stomach.  
"Your such a child." Riker said shaking his head, and grabbing a wipe to wipe off his face. "See it all turned out fine. Our baby is just fine."  
"They're so amazing!" Ross was practically jumping in his seat. "They should win cause if not, there's definitely a cheat! Whoo!" He kept clapping.  
"We shouldn't have let you have coffee earlier." Ellington shook his head in amusement.  
"You let him have coffee!" Becca said, walking up. "Please tell me it was decaf."  
"I don't know, he bought it himself. I just went with him cause Riker didn't want him alone, why?" Ellington asked.  
"I had caramel frappucino." Ross said, grinning. "It tasted so good! I got another one here. Want some?" He took a Starbucks cup, showing it to Becca.  
Becca took the cup away and drank a huge drink before handing it to Rocky. "Do not give that back to him." she told him. "Ross caffine is bad for babies! The baby should be fine with just one cup, but don't drink it anymore for the rest of your pregnancy."

Ross' face dropped for a second, before laughing. "You're silly. Caffeine's okay for babies." He shrugged and reached out to take the cup from Rocky.  
"Rocky Mark Lynch you give him that cup back and you'll be sleeping in the guest room at our house." she said. Rocky took one look at his wife's expression and chugged the rest of the coffee. "There all gone." he said. He threw out the cup.  
"I hate you." Ross pouted. "I'll ask Riker to buy me another one later." He stuck his tongue out.  
"He won't do it." Becca said. "Now let's watch there about to get their scores. We'll find out who wins now, since they were the last team."  
"Yes he will." Ross turned back to see the stage.  
"Ten!" Carrie Ann exclaimed, holding up the sign.  
"Nine!" Len held up the sign.  
"Ten!" Jullianne smiled, also holding up the sign.  
"Ten!" Bruno exclaimed, holding up the sign.  
Riker's jaw dropped, "We won!"  
Allison screamed and hugged him. "We won! You did an amazing job and we won!"  
"They won!" Ross cheered, jumping up from his seat and clapped and started jumping up and down.  
"They won!" Becca said. She jumped up and down, and kissed Rocky soundly.  
Riker hugged Allison, before rushing off to find Ross, so he could bring him on stage with him to accept the mirror ball trophy with him and Allison. "Ross!" he called.  
Ross attacked his soulmate in a hug and started kissing him all over. "You won! You won! You won!" He cheered between kisses.  
"I know! Will you come on stage with me to get the trophy? Maybe we could make that announcement?" Riker said, in between Ross' kisses.  
"Yes!" Ross said. "Carry me!" He jumped on his soulmate.  
"Baby, are you okay?" Riker asked, concernedly.  
"Caffeine rush." Becca said. "Just go with it. It'll have heightened his hormones beyond belief."  
Riker's eyes widened. "Carried you said?"  
"I'm perfect." Ross giggled. "Rikey can we go to Starbucks after the show? We can invite Allison too, I hear she loves Starbucks!"  
"I don't...We'll see okay." Riker said.  
"Okay!" Ross grinned. "Now you were saying..?" He motioned to the stage.

"Riker?" Allison called, making a confused look while gesturing to the trophy.  
"Come on." Riker said, grabbing Ross' hand and dragging him toward the stage.  
"Riker." Ross whined. "Don't drag me!"  
"Sorry, but we gotta get up there. Please." Riker pouted.  
"Okay but after that I want Starbucks!" Ross grinned.  
"Fine." Riker said, as they reached the stage. "Sorry, took me a minute." Riker said, smiling.  
"It's alright." Allison smiled. "I see you brought Ross here. Must be very special to you." Ross giggled when she said that.  
"Yeah you could say that." Riker said. He took the mirror ball trophy, which was handed to him. "Thank-you! I'm so stoked to have won this season of Dancing with the Stars. Thank-you to all our fans who voted. Love you guys! Thank-you to my amazing partner Allison for putting up with me. Thanks to my family for showing up to support me. And the biggest thank-you goes to my wonderful soulmate for putting up with me through all of this craziness. We actually have an announcement that we want to share with you guys...Rossy, do you want to tell everyone?"  
Ross grinned and held up his hand, showing the ring. "My wonderful, amazing, perfect soulmate decided to give me a huge surprise yesterday, so he decided to purpose me! Now we're ENGAGED!" He started jumping up and down again.  
"Oh my gosh congrats you guys!" Allison smiled.  
"Thanks." Riker said smiling. "And thank-you so much for this amazing honor of winning the mirror ball trophy." He held up the trophy, smiled for a few pictures, then walked off stage hand in hand with Ross.  
"So, Starbucks?" Ross asked, grinning. "I love coffee!"  
"Sure." Riker said. He drove to Starbucks, and ordered through the driveway. He had them make Ross' decaf. "Alright, baby. Here's your coffee." he handed Ross the decaf coffee.  
"Thanks." Ross said, taking a sip of the coffee. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Riker said. He hoped Ross wasn't to mad at him when he realized the coffee was decaf. They drove home and went up to their room. "I can't believe we won." Riker said, putting the trophy on the bookshelf, next to his Harry Potter books.  
"Riker!" Ross yelled, staring at his cup. "This is decaf!" By then his caffeine rush was gone.A  
"Yeah. You can't have caffeine with the baby." Riker said. He really hoped Ross wasn't too mad at him.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ross threw the cup down. "Caffeine is not dangerous for the baby! I'm tired of people saying that and telling me what to do! I thought you cared about my feelings!"  
"Rossy, of course we care about your feelings, but I read it in the papers Doctor McKessy gave us." Riker said, sitting next to Ross on the bed.  
"No you don't." Ross muttered, getting up and moving to the other side of the bed.  
Riker followed him to the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me, please." He pulled out his puppy dog face. Ross ignored him and looked away, rolling his eyes.  
"Rossy." Riker whined. He sat there trying to think of how to get Ross to talk to him. Then he got an idea. He moved so he was sitting behind Ross, his legs on either side of Ross. He placed a small kiss on Ross' neck. Ross bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. He was mad, he shouldn't smile. But he felt like it. He decided to keep hiding it and see what his soulmate would do next. Riker just kept placing kissed on Ross' neck. His arms snaked around to his soulmate's stomach, and moved under his shirt, tracing each slightly less defined muscle and up to his chest. "Please talk to me, baby. I'm really sorry." he whispered in Ross' ear. Ross smiled and turned his head, kissing his soulmate on the lips. He reached up and the wrapped his arm around his neck.  
"Ah, so you do still love me." Riker said playfully, against Ross lips.  
"Shut up." Ross rolled his eyes, kissing him again while smiling wide. Riker kissed back his hands moving to Ross' hips. Ross ran his hand through Riker's hair, giving a slight tug, while wrapping his legs around him. Riker gave a slight moan, and ran his hands up Ross' back then traced down his spine. Ross shuddered in pleasure from the touch and let his hands get under Riker's shirt, tracing each muscle. Riker moaned loudly, and fell back on the bed, pulling Ross with him. Ross started kissing him down his jaw and neck, moving lower and lower. Riker whimpered under Ross. His hips bucked involuntarily, searching for friction. Ross kept kissing him down, leaving small love bites on the way. He went and started kissing down his stomach, hands going for the button of his jeans.  
"Please." Riker whimpered when Ross reached his jeans. "Please." Ross undid his buttons and tugged it off, before taking off his own.

"Do something." Riker said, once his pants were off. Ross smiled at him before taking his size and placing it in his mouth, trailing his hands over it. Riker moaned, as Ross' wet, warm mouth enveloped him. Ross let his tongue explore him, moving it further and further down.  
Riker whimpered. "Ross, more." Ross started sucking gently, while pumping him.  
Riker moaned, "I love you so much."  
"I love you so much too." Ross breathed out, before reaching over to a specific bottle near the bed. "Want us to do this baby?"  
"Yes! Please! So much!" Riker said, breathing heavily.  
Ross dumped some of the contents of the bottle onto his hand, before applying it to himself. He leaned over to his soulmate. "Turn around please. Sorry if this hurts baby." He whispered.  
"It's okay." Riker said, rolling over. He moaned as Ross slowly pushed into him. "So good." he choked out.  
About half and hour later, "Are you close?" Ross asked, pumping his soulmate.  
"Yes." Riker choked out moaning. "Don't stop."  
"I won't baby." Ross said, leaning down carefully to kiss him. "I'm really close now." He said after a while.  
Riker whimpered. "So close."  
Ross could feel himself starting. "Baby..." He gasped out.  
Riker moaned, and came all over the bed underneath him. His arms gave way, and he fell sweaty and panting on to the bed. "Wow." he managed to get out.  
When Ross was finished, he slowly pulled out of his soulmate and fell next to him on the bed. "Yeah." He breathed. "Wow."  
"I'm so tired." Riker said, with a yawn, "Get up so I can change the blanket?"  
Ross nodded but instead of getting up, he decided to roll off the bed onto the floor. "Ow." He muttered, shaking his head at himself when he hit the floor.  
"You okay?" Riker asked, instantly by Ross' side.  
Ross shook his head, grinning and held his arms out. "Pick me up."  
Riker rolled his eyes, but picked Ross up. He used one hand to throw one side of the blanket off the bed, and sat Ross down. Then he moved the other side off the bed, and grabbed his fuzzy blanket from the closet. He climbed in bed and laid down. "Now cuddles."  
Ross smiled and cuddled close to him, wrapping one of his arm around him. "I love you so much."  
"Love you too." Riker said, instantly falling asleep. Ross gave him a small kiss before falling asleep too.  
Riker woke up at about three o' clock and ran to the bathroom. Ross heard noises from the bathroom and woke up immediately. He got up and went into the bathroom to see his soulmate throwing up. "Riker!" He ran to his side. "Oh my gosh."  
"I don't feel good, Rossy." Riker said, leaning his head against the wall.  
Ross felt Riker's forehead. "You don't have a fever. What hurts? Do you have a headache? Does your throat hurt? Do you feel like throwing up again? Does anything else hurt?" He kept asking questions.  
"My tummy hurts." Riker said, cuddling into Ross' touch. "I feel like I'm going to throw up again, but there's nothing left to come up. I jut feel icky. Rossy, make it better...please." Riker said, tears in his eyes.  
Ross wrapped his arms around his soulmate. "I'm sorry for this, Riker." He kissed him softly on the lips. "How do I make it better? Do you need something to eat? I can get you something if you want." He began rubbing Riker's stomach to help ease the pain.  
"No! I don't want to throw it back up!" Riker said. "Can we just go back to bed and you can hold me? And keep rubbing my stomach? That helped. And will you play with my hair too?"  
"Okay, but you have to eat something later." Ross told him. "And sure but I only have two hands so how do I hold you, rub your stomach and play with your hair all at once?" He joked. "But I will do it. Come on now."  
Riker followed Ross back to their room and laid down. "I don't like feeling like this." he whined, "make it go away."

"Oh Riker." Ross shook his head and gave him a kiss. "I don't know how. What'll make you feel better? I'll do anything." He rubbed Riker's stomach again.  
"Will you just talk to me about something?" Riker said, "To keep my mind off my stomach."  
"Um..." Ross thought of something. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if we weren't soulmates?" 'Wrong topic, Ross.' He thought to himself. 'But at least it distracts him.'  
"I'd still love you even if we weren't soulmates." Riker said. "Can we talk about something else?"  
"I want a dog." Ross said, the first thing that popped into his head. "Can we get a dog?"

"Sure. I think we should get our own place first though." Riker said. He paused for a minute, "Why'd you stop rubbing my tummy?"  
"My hand got tired." Ross said before rubbing again. "But yay we can have a dog!" He grinned.  
"What do you want our house to be like?" Riker asked.

"I don't know." Ross shrugged, taking it that Riker wanted to talk about houses. "I like it simple but comfy and home-y. And if I could choose I would love the walls to be painted with music notes, that would be cool." He smiled. "What about you? What do you want our house to be like?"  
"I don't really know." Riker said, "I'd like there to be at least four bedrooms. Two for kids and a guest room on top of our room. And a basement for all our music stuff. Maybe soundproof? But that's about it. Mostly I just want you to be there."

Ross smiled. "Maybe we can make it that way. And of course I'll be there. I want you to be there too. And, why don't we make a music room instead of a basement?"

"Well, I just thought we could use the basement as a music room, but a different music room sounds good too." Riker said. "Rossy, can I roll over and you can just play with my hair?"

"Of course." Ross said. "But then I'm gonna have to stop rubbing your stomach."  
"Mmkay." Riker said, turning around. He buried his face in Ross' chest.  
Ross wrapped his arms around him and started playing with his hair, running his fingers through them multiple times. "Are you still sleepy?" He asked.  
"A little bit." Riker mumbled. He yawned, and snuggled deeper into Ross' chest. "If I fall asleep, don't leave me."  
"I won't." Ross told him. He figured if Riker fell asleep, he would go and make some breakfast and get back upstairs before he wakes up again.  
Riker fell asleep, and started snoring softly against Ross' chest.  
Ross took a pillow and carefully placed Riker's head there, so he could get up. "I'm gonna make some breakfast, I'll be back before you wake up." He leaned down and kissed his forehead, before slowly getting off the bed and walking out.  
Riker woke up five minutes later, and noticed that Ross wasn't there. "Rossy?" he asked sitting up.  
Ross went back inside to check on his soulmate sleeping, but instead he saw him wide awake. "Hey, you're awake already?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"You left!" Riker said, tears streaming down his face. "You told me you wouldn't leave!"  
"Riker," Ross went and hugged him, "I'm sorry. I left to make breakfast. I'm still making it though. But I'm making it because I want you to eat something. I'm here now."  
"But I don't want to throw up again." Riker said, still crying. He hugged Ross tightly.

"You still need to eat." Ross told him. "Or, do you want some milk? I hear milk can stop the nausea."  
"Okay." Riker said. "But then you have to come straight back."  
"Okay." Ross told him. He went downstairs and took the sandwiches he was making earlier and some milk, and brought them back upstairs. He placed them on the bed. "There. Please eat?"  
Riker took one of the sandwiches and took a small bite.  
Ross gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's do this. I'll give you a kiss every time you take a bite without saying you feel like throwing up. Agreed?"  
"Okay." Riker said, sadly, "But I do."  
"I know." Ross wiped away his tears. "I know what that feels like. But it's not healthy if you don't eat anything at all." He sighed. "At least drink the milk first?" Riker nodded, and drank the milk. He took another bite of the sandwich.  
Ross gave him a small kiss. "From a scale of 1-10, how sick do you feel?" He asked. "And does anything hurt?"  
"Maybe a five?" Riker said. "And no nothing hurts. Just my stomach."  
"Okay." Ross said. "You need to get checked to the doctor."

"No! Not the doctor! Anything but the doctor! Please, Rossy don't make me go!" Riker said, sobbing so hard his shoulders were shaking.  
"I'm sorry, Riker. But you have to." Ross told him. "We need to find out what made you feel sick. And besides, it can help you feel better."  
Riker crossed his arms, "No! No! I'm not going. You can't make me!"  
"Riker, please." Ross said, looking him in the eyes. "I don't want you to get worse. Please."  
"No!" Riker wailed. "They'll try and give me a shot or something! I don't wanna go!"  
"Fine." Ross folded his arms. "Then no kisses or cuddles." He turned away.  
"No!" Riker said, crying even harder. His face was red from crying by now. "Rossy, please."  
"I just want you to be okay." Ross told him. "Please go to the doctor. I don't want your sickness to get worse." He wiped Riker's tears away again. "I love you, so please do it."  
"But I don't want to." Riker sobbed. "I don't have my doctor support."  
"You have to, Riker." Ross said. "Please just go to the doctor. It's for the best, I promise. Please. At least if you don't want to do it for you then do it for me because I can't stand seeing you feel sick. I want you to be okay."  
"Can Becca go with me instead of you?" Riker asked. "I just don't want you too see me cry anymore."  
"It's okay to cry in front of me though." Ross said. "But sure. I forgot to tell you I have Austin and Ally today. I was going to cancel it but are you sure you want to go with her instead of me?"  
"No offense but yes." Riker said. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I promise."  
"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. And you didn't offend me or hurt my feelings, I completely understand." Ross smiled. "So do you want me to call Becca up here now?"  
"She and Rocky are at there house." Riker said. "So you'll have to call her to come pick me up."  
"I will." Ross took out his phone and called Becca.  
"Hello?" Becca said, answering the phone.  
"Hey, Bec, um, Riker's sick and he wants you to take him to the hospital." Ross told her. "Can you come and pick him up?"  
"Sure, what's wrong?" Becca asked worriedly.  
"Well he was throwing up earlier and he said his stomach hurts. So I told him to go to the doctor to get him checked." Ross answered.  
"Yeah." Becca said, "Sounds good...Did you guys celebrate last night?"  
Ross blushed but he felt lucky cause Becca wasn't there to see it. "Yeah. We did. Are you on the way here now?"  
"I'm on my way." Becca said, "You can't bottom with a baby though. Did you guys just blow each other or something?"  
"I didn't bottom. Riker did." Ross told her. "I'd explain it further, but that would be..." He trailed off.  
Becca laughed, "Say no more Rossy. I get the picture. Always thought you were more of a top.  
Ross blushed harder. "So um, how's Em?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"She's good. Getting stronger everyday. We can bring her home in two and a half weeks. Rocky and I are both counting the days." Becca gushed.  
"That's great." Ross said. "Can't wait to see her out of that incubator."  
"Yeah. Only a week and a half till she's out." Becca said. "Then one more week at the hospital."  
"That's good. And, how are you and Rocky?" Ross asked. "Decided to do something last night too?" He chuckled.  
"No." Becca sighed, "Well, not that much. I'm still not over my nine weeks after I had Emelia."  
"Oh." Ross said. "Oh and um, sorry for being, you know, high on caffeine yesterday. That was embarrassing."  
"It's okay." Becca said, "You were cute. I'm in the driveway."  
"Alright be there in a minute." Ross said before hanging up and turning to Riker. "Becca's here."

"Okay." Riker said, getting out of bed and slipping on some sandals.  
"Come on." Ross took his hand. "Are you feeling whoozy or anything?"  
"A little dizzy." Riker said, trying to gain his balance.  
Ross wrapped his arm around him to help him balance. "I got you, just don't collapse on me okay?" He slightly joked.  
"Kay." Riker said. They slowly made their way downstairs.  
"There she is." Ross said when he saw the car through the window and helped Riker get to the bottom of the stairs.

Riker nodded. He walked slowly to Becca's car and got in. Becca turned to him.  
"Your pregnant aren't you?"  
"Big time" Riker said.  
"You gonna tell him?" Becca asked.  
"Nope." Riker said.  
"Let's go." Becca said.  
"Let's." Riker said. They backed down the driveway.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hey guys, I'm here." Ross said, walking into the set.  
"Ross!" Laura said, running over to him, and hugging him. "I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Hey Laur." Ross smiled, hugging back. "Ooh who is it?"

"I found my soulmate." Laura said, pullng Ross over to a guy with a brown mohawk, and piercing green eyes.

"Cool." Ross smiled at the guy. "Hey, Levii, right? I'm Ross." He held his arm out to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Levii said, shaking Ross' hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Laura. Apparently your soulmate and I share a few things in common."

"Oh really? What's that?" Ross asked, curious.  
"Well, we both play bass, his first name is my middle name, we both like McFly and Maroon 5, and we both love our soulmates more than anything in the world." Levii said, looking at Laura lovingly. Laura blushed and smiled.

"Well that's amazing." Ross said. "I think we'll all go along well."

"I'm sure we will." Levii said.  
"We need to get to rehearsal. See you afterward?" Laura asked, sweetly.  
"Of course, Sweetheart." Levii said. He gave her a peck on the lips.  
Laura turned to Ross. "Come on Ross let's go."  
"Yup come on." Ross said, following Laura.  
They went to set. "Calum, Raini!" Laura called, when she could see the other two.  
"Hey guys." Calum said, turning towards Laura and Ross.  
"Haven't seen you guys in a while." Ross smiled.  
"Yeah." Raini said, "You've been to busy with Riker." She wiggled her eyebrows at Ross.  
Ross blushed, but found something. "Like you and Calum don't do it."  
"This is not about us, Ross." Calum chuckled. "How's Riker anyway?"  
"He's sick." Ross frowned. "Becca's taking him to the hospital."  
"Oh, no what happened?" Raini and Laura gasped at the same time.  
"He was throwing up this morning and he said he had a stomachache and was feeling dizzy." Ross sighed. "I hope it's nothing serious though."  
"We hope so too, tell him I said get well soon." Calum said then added to cheer him up, "Besides, I know you guys miss doing some stuff."  
Ross let out a small laugh. "Shut up."  
Laura laughed, "From what I heard though. You two have to be careful for the next couple months."  
"Laura!" Raini said, hitting her friends arm, blushing.  
Ross gasped. "Are you pregnant too?"  
"Yes." Raini said, smiling. "Now all we have to do is get Laura pregnant and we can all be pregnant together!"  
"Yeah, about that..." Laura said blushing.  
"Oh my gosh Laura you're already pregnant too?" Ross asked. "Wow we're all pregnant. This is...wow."  
Calum cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'm not."  
Laura laughed, "Well, that's good Calum. But to answer your question yes Ross I am pregnant. But I've been with Levii for three weeks now."  
"I figured that's how long you two have been together cause that's how long I didn't see you." Ross smiled. "But congrats you two. And you too Calum for getting Raini pregnant." He laughed before saying, "So um, when do we start?"  
"Ross!" Raini said, slapping his arm, "I can't believe you said that!"  
"Wait...Ross what if Riker's pregnant too?" Laura asked.  
"Riker? Pregnant?" Ross burst out laughing. "There is no way he's pregnant. You're silly."  
"Yeah. I guess that would be pretty silly." Laura said. "Anyway. We need to start filming now."  
"Alright." Ross shrugged. "I miss this."  
"Me too." Laura said.  
"We need to hang out more." Raini said.  
"Maybe we can hang out after filming." Calum suggested.  
"I really want to, but I'm still worried about Riker." Ross told them, sighing.  
Laura and Raini frowned, and pulled Ross into a group hug.  
"He'll be okay Ross." Raini said.  
"Yeah, he's strong." Laura said.  
"We can hang-out after he's better." Raini said.  
"Yeah and maybe we can invite him too." Calum patted his back.  
"Thanks guys, you're the best friends anyone can ask for." Ross smiled. "But we really need to start filming."

"Yeah. Alright let's get started." Laura said.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"So when are you going to tell Ross?" Becca asked. "I mean, he deserves to know, don't you think?"  
"I don't know." Riker said, biting his bottom lip. "He said he didn't want anymore kids for a few years. I don;t want him to think I did this on purpose."  
"He wouldn't, I'm sure." Becca told him. "I mean you did it last night so he should know it wasn't on purpose. And you have to tell him eventually. Don't you think it's better for you to tell him earlier before he finds out another way?"  
"No." Riker said, quickly. "No. I'm just gonna wait a bit." his phone went off. He opened it and looked at the text. "Dad needs us all at home. Let's go."

"Okay." Becca said. "Just tell him before he finds out."

"I will." Riker said, "Now let's get home."  
"Alright." Becca said and went out to the car.

Ross spotted Riker once he got home and went over to him, whispering, "So what did the doctor say?"  
"Okay, now that you're all here, I have an announcement to make." Mark said.

"He said it was just a stomach bug. It should last two weeks at most." Riker whispered back.  
"What is it dad?" Rydel asked.  
"Okay." Ross kissed him on the cheek.  
"You guys are going on tour around America for two months." Mark told them. "It'll be a M&amp;G tour."

"What?" Riker asked, "How will that work?"

"That will work just fine." Mark told him. "Why don't you think so?"  
"Dad I think he meant how would that work as a M&amp;G tour." Ross said.  
"Well you will be performing a little but not as much as a normal tour." Mark told them.

"But Ross is pregnant, and I'm...worried about him." Riker quickly corrected himself. Becca shot him a look, and Riker shot one back.

"I'll be okay, Riker." Ross smiled and pecked his lips. "I'm more worried about you, you're still sick."  
"We can have Ross sitting down while performing and I'm sure that won't hurt the baby." Mark said.

"Fine but only three songs max." Riker said, crossing his arms.  
"We'll only have you guys perform two songs per day." Mark told him.  
"See Rikey, it's not that bad." Ross giggled.

"Alright." Riker said, nodding. He yawned, "Rossy, can we go to bed now?"

"Of course." Ross smiled, taking Riker's hand. "Come on." Riker let Ross lead him to bed. Ross wrapped his arms around Riker once they were on the bed. He gave him a small kiss before asking, "How are you feeling now?"

"Okay. Still hurts though." Riker said, snuggling into Ross' chest.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Ross kissed him on the cheek. "It should get better soon. Do you feel anything else?"  
"I just want you. I think your hormones are really rubbing off on me." Riker said. "I don't want you too move."  
Ross sighed. "Okay, just let me make ourselves more comfortable." He slowly got up to open the covers.

"No!" Riker said, as Ross was getting up. He pulled Ross back down, "You can't leave me."

"But I'm not, I'm staying on the bed." Ross told him. "I'm just going to pull the covers over us." 'Gee is this what Riker felt like that day I was still feeling sick?' Ross thought to himself.

"Fine." Riker pouted.  
Ross got up and pulled the covers over them, before laying back down. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Yes it was." Riker said, pouting still.  
"I'm gonna kiss your pout away." Ross said, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Now I wanna see it gone."

Riker rolled his eyes, and rolled over. "I'll pout if I want." he mumbled.

"Riker." Ross sighed and crawled over him so he was facing him again. "Are you alright?" Riker just stared past Ross at the wall. An angry tear fell onto the pillow beneath him.  
"Riker, please talk to me." Ross said, running his thumb across his soulmate's cheek.

"I can be upset if I want." Riker said, crossing his arms. "You can't tell me not to."

"But why are you upset over that?" Ross asked, his own hormones acting up as his tears surfaced. "Please tell me. Did I do something wrong before that? What is it?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, no. No, baby." Riker said, pulling Ross to his chest. He couldn't stand to see his soulmate upset. "I'm sorry. I'm just over emotional."

"Don't be sorry. But why are you over emotional?" Ross asked. "Is it because of your sickness? I didn't know it would make you so upset."  
"It's probably just not feeling well and being tired." Riker said.  
"Okay, let's just go to sleep then." Ross smiled and kissed him softly. "Oh and the cast said get well soon." He just remembered that.

"That's nice of them." Riker said, smiling, "How are they?"  
"Laura and Raini are pregnant too." Ross told him. "And they're all great. They wanna hang out later when you're much better."

"Their pregnant too. Wow." Riker said, "That's a lot of babies."

Ross chuckled. "Yeah. I think I'd be overwhelmed with so many babies. At least I know I'll only get one kid for now."  
"Yeah." Riker said, frowning. He rolled over, and blinked back the tears.

"Riker, what's wrong?" Ross asked, seeing the frown. "Baby, don't do this again please, what's wrong?"

"Would it really be that bad if we had another baby?" Riker asked, turning back to Ross.  
"No, of course not as long as it's not anytime soon." Ross told him. "I'm just not ready yet. Why? Do you want to have another baby?"  
"It doesn't matter." Riker said, bitterly.  
Ross frowned. "Riker, seriously, what is up with you? Do you really want to have many kids that bad? Or why do you keep getting so upset? Talk to me like I talk to you, please."

"I'm pregnant, okay!" Riker said, he ran out the door. Ross sat there in shock. Did his soulmate really said he was pregnant? Snapping out, he got up and ran after him. It had started raining at some point, but Riker didn't care. He ran all the way to the park, and collapsed in the swing, sobbing. When Ross couldn't find him anywhere in the house, he ran to the park because he knew that would most likely be where he would go. It was confirmed when he saw his soulmate on the swing, so he ran there and knelt down in front of him. "Riker?" He asked. "You're really...pregnant?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Riker said, turning away from him.  
"Baby, please." Ross said, going to the side where Riker was facing now. "We need to talk about it. It's a huge deal."  
"Well, obviously you don't want to talk about it." Riker said, bitterly.  
"Baby, I do." Ross told him. "It's important and I do want to talk about it. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? It's a big deal, you can't keep it away from me." He said starting to get mad. It was his hormones, he knew, but he didn't care at the moment.  
"Because I knew you'd react this way!" Riker said, frustratedly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You already said you didn't want another baby now. And then I find out I'm pregnant. How am supposed to tell you that?"  
"I don't know but the point is that you should've told me!" Ross said, frustrated as well. "If I didn't want another baby and you told me you were pregnant I would still be okay with it because it was just an accident!" He didn't realize that he practically called the baby Riker was having was an accident.  
"So our baby is an accident?" Riker said, angrily. "Please, tell me would you like me to fix this accident to fit your perfect world?"

"I didn't mean that!" Ross exclaimed. "And my world is anything but perfect because if it was, you and I both wouldn't be pregnant right now, the things that happened recently wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be fighting! Why do you have to be so...ugh!" He stood up paced, holding his head in frustration.  
"So this is all my fault?!" Riker exclaimed. "You know what? Fine! I'm sorry I ruined your perfect life Ross! You won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm gone." Riker ran back to the house, threw some clothes in a bag and drove to Curt's house. Ross shook his head, started to cry, and ran. He didn't care where he was going, he just ran. Away from the park, away from the house, away from anything that has something to do with his soulmate.

Riker pounded on Curt's door, tears streaming down his opened the door, shocked seeing his friend there with tears. "Riker, come in, tell me what's wrong." He immediately said, opening the door wider.  
"Ross and I got in a fight, because I'm pregnant now too, and he didn't want anymore kids for a few years. And then he basically blamed it all on me. I just found out today that I as pregnant though." Riker said, crying.

"Oh, buddy." Curt hugged him and rubbed circles on his back. "He probably didn't mean it. Maybe he was just caught off guard, that's all. It's not your fault though, believe me."

"I'm not going back until he apologizes." Riker said, "And means it. Can I stay here?"

"You can stay here all you want, but if he wants to see you, you have to see him." Curt told him. "Alright?"

"Fine." Riker pouted.

"Alright I'll show you to the guest room." Curt told him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Laura looked out the window, and quickly ran and opened the door. "Ross?" she called, seeing her best friend walking in the rain, while pregnant.  
Ross looked up and saw her, not realizing he was near her house. "Oh, hi Laura." He gave her a fake smile, although he kept walking.

"Ross Lynch you get your butt back here and get inside. I know something's wrong and you are going to get in here and tell me what is going on." Laura said. "Or I'll have Levii carry you back here." she added.

"I'd like to see him try." Ross muttered before saying, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just about to go home."  
"Ross Lynch!" Laura stamped her foot. "Levvi, honey!"  
"Yeah, sweetheart?" Levii asked appearing.

"Please go get Ross for me." Laura said sweetly. Levii took one look at Laura's expression and jogged up to Ross.  
"I'll apologize now." he said, before scooping Ross up and carrying him in the house.

Ross rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Once he was standing again, he sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Laura. Riker and I had a fight, it was my fault. That's all."

"What happened?" Laura asked. "I thought he was sick?"

"He's pregnant." Ross told her. "He knew I didn't want anymore kids for a few years and that's why he didn't tell me. I got mad, he got frustrated, so did I. He said some stuff, I said some stuff I didn't mean, and he took off." By this time, he was in tears. "I messed up big time, Laura. He probably hates me now."

"Oh, Ross I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Laura said hugging him. "Give him a bit to cool off and then go find him...Is it really that bad that he's pregnant too?"

"No it's not. I just hated that he didn't tell me before. But then again, he told me about it. I didn't mean to say what I did! And now he left!" Ross sobbed. "If something happens to him or the baby I can never forgive myself!"

"Ross, I'm sure there fine." Laura said, "Who's he closest to besides your family? That's probably where he'll be. Go find him. Talk to him."

"I don't know." Ross sighed. "There's no one I could think of except...except Curt. But I don't know where he lives. And what if Riker doesn't want to see me? Like I said, he probably hates me now."

"Ross he doesn't hate you, Riker loves you." Laura said. "And I know Curt's address. I went there once with Becca, Rydel, and Riker." She moved to a desk and started rifling through papers. "Here ya go." she handed Ross a square of paper.

4Ross looks down at the address before looking back up at Laura, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled away. "I should find him now."

"Go get your man." Laura gave her a smile before running all the way to Curt's house. He pounded on the door until it was opened.  
"Yea- Oh hey Ross, you came quicker than I thought." Curt said. "I'll go call Riker. Wait here." He went inside the guest room. "Hey Rik, someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Riker asked, though he had feeling of who it was already.

"Your soulmate." Curt told him. "Just go see him, he looks like he's been crying."

Riker sighed, and went downstairs. He didn't Ross to be sad, but his soulmate had hurt him. "Ross?" he asked.

"Riker." Ross said, looking at him. He wanted to hug him, but he was hesitating. "I'm so sorry for what I said, or did, or anything else. I didn't mean them at all." Tears started falling again.

"Then why did you say it? Why did you do it?" Riker asked crying.

"I don't know, but I didn't mean any of it." Ross told him. "I'm sorry, I really am. The baby's not an accident, it's a gift. And I'm glad about everything that happened because it made us closer. I'm really sorry for what I said, Riker, please forgive me, I didn't mean it."

"Prove it." Riker said, crying. "Prove it to me."

"How?" Ross asked. "I'll do anything. Just tell me and I'll do it. How do I prove it to you?"

Riker paused for a minute, before shaking his head. "I don't know."

Ross let out a sob. He messed up so much that none of them knew what to do. So he moved closer to his soulmate. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Riker paused for a minute before whispering, "Okay." Ross leaned in and kissed him softly and passionately, trying to make it so that his soulmate knew how much he loved him. Riker felt the kiss all the way to his toes. He smiled, and pressed his lips back to Ross' with just as much passion. Ross smiled into the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "Have I proven it to you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Riker whispered, before crashing his lips back to Ross'. Ross smiled even wider and kissed back.  
"Aww." Curt said, standing near the stairs.

Riker broke the kiss and turned to his friend, "Really?"

Ross blushed and bit his lip.  
"Oh, oops. I'll be in the other room." Curt grinned and went to his room.  
"Are we okay now?" Ross asked his soulmate, just to make sure.

"Yeah." Riker said, smiling, "Just promise me you don't hate our baby." he said, resting his hand on his stomach.

"I don't and I never will." Ross knelt down and kissed his stomach, before standing back up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said, hugging Ross tightly, and burying his face in the crook of his soulmate's neck.

Do you want to go home now?" Ross asked, running his fingers through his soulmate's hair.

"Yes." Riker said, nodding.

"Okay. I'll let you say bye to Curt first." Ross told him.  
"No need. I'm right here." Curt said, already back there. "Stay together you two." He smiled.

"Always." Riker said, nuzzling his face in Ross' hair. "Now let's go home."

"Alright." Ross smiled and walked out the door with his soulmate.

"Did you walk here? Cause I brought Six?" Riker said.

"Yeah. I walked here." Ross answered. "But we're going back with Six right? Cause I don't think I can walk all the way back home again. My feet are killing me."

"Of course we're going back in Six. I'm not leaving all my babies." Riker said

"Okay." Ross said and smiled.

Riker opened Ross' door then went around and got in. He drove them home. "I'm ready to go to bed."

"Me too." Ross sighed. "I'm really tired."

"Yeah. These little ones, are so exhausting." Riker said, "And the morning sickness...how long till it goes away?"  
"It's different in every people. I didn't find out until like two weeks after, and I still felt sick sometimes after that. But it goes away once you're used to it." Ross said. "You found out immediately so you're probably lucky enough to have it gone in a week or so."  
"Ugh. A whole week of this!" Riker said, as he parked the car.

"It gets better per day." Ross assured him. "At least you get cravings and can have whatever you want."

"Oh yeah. When we get inside can I have some pickles and coffee?" Riker asked.  
Ross blinked. "Your cravings are worse than mine. But sure, although not too much coffee, and decaf."  
"Okay." Riker shrugged. "I can't help it that's what I want."  
"I know baby." Ross told him. "Funny cause I haven't had any cravings in a while. But when you mentioned that, I suddenly felt like having coffee and peanut butter."  
"Oh that sounds really good...with pickles." Riker said. He walked into the kitchen. He saw that Mark was there. "Hey dad do you know where the coffee, pickles, and peanut butter are? I need them and so does Ross."

"What for?" Mark asked. "They're in the top cupboard in the kitchen and the pickles are in the fridge though."

"To eat." Riker said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Baby boy and baby girl are hungry."

"Ross has twins?" Mark asked.  
"Dad doesn't know you're pregnant." Ross whispered to Riker.

"Oh...no...I'm...I'm pregnant too." Riker said, blushing.

"How's that possible?" Ryland asked when he heard it while walking into the kitchen.  
Ross blushed. "We kind of..."  
"Oh...Kay I don't wanna know." Ryland said, taking what he went in for and left.

"Dad?..." Riker asked biting his lip.

"I told you where the food are already." Mark shook his head. "Just, don't do that when your pregnant next time." He told them before walking out.

"He's mad." Riker said his eyes filling with tears. "Why did I have to day anything?"

"He's not mad, Rikey." Ross gave him a peck on the cheek. "He's just taking it in. He didn't say anything that shows he's mad. Don't worry."

"It was how he said it. I screwed up again...at least in his eyes." Riker said, sadly. "I haven't actually done anything wrong though."  
"No, no you haven't." Ross assured him. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's all okay, baby. Don't worry, nobody's mad at you. It's okay."

"Promise?" Riker asked, looking at him sadly.  
"Promise." Ross nodded, giving him a soft kiss. "Now do you want that pickles, coffee and peanut butter?"  
"Yes, please." Riker said.  
"Alright, you get the pickles from the fridge, I'll get the coffee and peanut butter from the cupboard." Ross told him before climbing onto the kitchen counter to open the cupboard and take the things. Riker chose to stand behind Ross instead, until his soulmate was safely on the ground. Then he got the pickles out of the fridge.  
"We can eat these on bed." Ross told him. "That way we can just sleep when we get even more tired."

"Okay." Riker said. "Can we cuddle? I'm craving you now too."

"Of course." Ross grinned. "Come on now." Riker followed Ross upstairs. Ross placed the food in the be before climbing into it. Riker climbed in on the other side, and said, "I wanna be little spoon!"  
"Okay come here then." Ross wrapped his arms around Riker, kissing him every now and then.

Riker smiled, and ate his food. "I love you." he said. "And you." he touched Ross' stomach, "And you." he touched his own stomach. "My little family."  
Ross smiled wider. "Well little Anthony says he loves his daddys too. So much."

"And Abigaille says she loves us too." Riker said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"How'd you know it's a girl?" Ross asked.  
"I just feel like it's a girl. Kind of like you feel like yours is a boy." Riker said.  
"Okay." Ross grinned. "What happens if they end up soulmates?"

"Then we except them and love them just as they are." Riker said, smiling.

"We will." Ross said. He took a pickle and dipped it in peanut butter. "Open wide."

"You are going to be an amazing daddy." Riker said, looking at Ross lovingly.

"You are too." Ross smiled. "Now open wide my hand is getting tired." Riker opened his mouth, and took a bite of the pickle.

Ross put the rest of it down and then pecked his soulmate on the lips, tasting some of the peanut butter. "Great now I'm craving you again."

Riker smiled, "Well, that's good, because I'm craving you too." He pulled Ross closer.

Ross giggled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much."  
"I love you more." Riker said.

"I love you most." Ross told him.

"Nah-uh." Riker said.  
"Yeah-uh." Ross said, sticking his tongue out.  
"Nuh-uh. But I'll let you say it anyway." Riker said, smiling. He kissed Ross sweetly. Ross grinned and kissed back.

Riker broke the kiss after a minute and yawned, "Night." he said. He closed his eyes and instantly was asleep. Ross smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before laying himself down and falling asleep next to him. Riker woke up the next morning, and just lay next to Ross, thinking.  
Ross stirred in his sleep and subconsciously rolled over and fell to the floor. Surprisingly, he stayed asleep. Riker sat up and instantly went around to the other side of the bed. "Abby, I've got to make sure daddy Ross and Anthony stay safe too. So please forgive me for picking them up." Riker said, softly to his stomach. He picked Ross up and put him back in bed, then climbed back in on the other side. "I love you baby girl." he said, rubbing his stomach.  
Ross slowly woke up and smiled at his soulmate. "Morning handsome."  
"Morning Roly-poly." Riker said, laughingly.

"Roly-poly?" Ross asked, confused. He slowly got up but then groaned. "My side hurts."

"Are you okay? Is it to bad? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Riker asked in a rush of words.

"No, it just feels like it hit something." Ross told him. "Now what's Roly-poly?"  
"It did." Riker said. "You are Roly-poly because you rolled off the bed in your sleep."

"I rolled off the bed? Then how'd I get back up here?" Ross asked. "Please tell me you didn't pick me up."

"Yes, I did." Riker said, "I wasn't going to leave you lying on the floor."  
"Riker, you know you could've hurt your baby." Ross told him. "I would've been fine on the floor. Don't do that again, okay?"

"I was just trying to help." Riker said, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Baby, no, don't cry, please." Ross said, hugging him. "I know you just wanted to help, I know. Please don't cry. I'm not mad or anything."  
"Really?" Riker asked, looking at him skeptically, "Because it sounded like you were."  
"I'm not." Ross said. "I promise you I'm not mad."  
"Okay." Riker said. There was a moment of silence. "Can I have cuddles? My stomach still hurts."  
Ross smiled. "Of course." He pulled him close and started rubbing his soulmate's stomach again. "Does this help?"  
"Yes." He snuggled even closer to Ross.  
Ross gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?" He asked.  
"Not really." Riker said, shaking his head. "Maybe a little bit of toast, but...How are we going to tell everyone?"  
"I guess we just...tell them?" Ross asked. "I mean, two of them already know anyway. I know Becca will be excited, Rydel too, and Rocky and Ell will be surprised, and mom would be...mom."

"But what about dad? And Becca already knows. She took me to the doctor remember?" Riker said.  
"Dad already knows from yesterday remember?" Ross said. "And oh yeah she knows already." His face dropped a bit when he said it.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.  
"Nothing." Ross gave him a smile. "Do you want to go have breakfast now? I can make it for you. Or I can bring it up here again."  
Riker crossed his arms, "What's wrong? Tell me!"  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just a stupid thought in my head." Ross told him. "So I'm gonna go make the toast and bring it up here kay?" He quickly got up to leave.

Riker frowned, when Ross came back with the toast, Riker said, "Tell me this stupid thought."  
"It's nothing. You'll probably be mad." Ross said, sitting back down on the bed.

"I promise I won't. Please, tell me." Riker said, giving Ross the puppy dog eyes.  
Ross sighed, giving in to his eyes. "It's the fact that Becca knew before me. I know it's stupid cause she was also the first person who knows about my pregnancy, but it just bothers me."  
"Ross, it doesn't mean anything. She took me to the doctor. She knew when I got in the car. I didn't tell her, and she didn't come in the room with me." Riker said.  
"I know, that's why it's stupid for me to be bothered by that." Ross sighed. "Can we talk about something else, something happy?"  
"Sure. With in the next few weeks you should start to feel Anthony move." Riker said.  
Ross perked up. "Really? That would be great, I can't wait! Have I gained much more weight though? I mean, you picked me up this morning, was I much heavier than before? I wanna know how much he weighs for now."  
"Well, he's only like a fifth of the weight you put on." He grabbed his computer. "It says he's about the size of a kamquat." Riker said. "And Abby is still a bunch of cells knitting together to form a baby." he cradled his still flat stomach. "I'm so excited."

"Okay.." Ross said, not really understanding. "And wow I'm trying to imagine her. I'm so excited for both of them to be born! But also really scared. But more excited!" He grinned. "We should go do something today! Oh wait...nevermind we can just stay at home...what's with my head thinking random stuff right now? Hm this is really weird..." He rambled on.  
"Baby, your doing that rambling thing again." Riker said, smiling. "What did you have in mind?"  
Ross smiled. "The beach? Since we didn't go there when you wanted to. Oh and is it safe to surf?"  
"Definitely not." Riker said. "For either of us, but we can sit on the beach and enjoy the water and sunshine."  
"Yeah, we can." Ross said. "So finish your toast, I can't wait!"

"Fine." Riker said. He finished the toast, and took a drink of water, before standing. "Let's go."  
"Okay." Ross stood up as well.  
"Are we taking Six or your car?" Riker asked.  
"My car." Ross said. "Cause you are not driving pregnant today."  
"Okay." Riker said, with a shrug. "Though I would like to point out that your pregnant too."  
"Yeah but you've been driving the whole time." Ross told him. "So my turn."  
"Okay." Riker said, shrugging again. He headed toward the stairs.  
Ross followed him downstairs to the car.  
"Alright! Let's go! Lynch family vacation to the beach!" Riker said excitedly.  
"Okay leggo!" Ross said getting into the driver's seat.  
Riker got in and buckled his seatbelt. "We're going on a family trip!" he said excitedly.  
Ross chuckled. "Calm down baby. Is it you being excited or Abby?" He asked as he started driving.  
"Both!" Riker giggled.  
Ross shook his head, laughing. "I'm sure you two are."  
"Well, you and Anthony don't have to be so disapproving of our excitement." Riker teased.  
"Well we just don't want you two to leave us to have fun by yourselves." Ross teased back.  
"We would never! We're a family." Riker said, smiling, his eyes sparkling.  
"I know." Ross smiled. He pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."  
"Yay!" Riker said, jumping out of the car as soon as it stopped.  
"Riker, careful!" Ross said, getting out of the car and running to him. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I'm fine!" Riker said. He found a clear spot, and sat down in the sand.  
Ross sat down next to him. "So what do you want to do now?"  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Riker asked.  
"I think I'm gonna..." Ross looked at the water and took off his shirt. "I'm gonna swim for a bit." He took off to the water. Riker smiled, and followed him. Ross grinned and splashed some water at him. "Come on, get soaked with me." He laughed. Riker laughed and started splashing back. Ross covered himself before diving into the water, sneaking up behind Riker. Riker looked around for Ross and didn't see him.  
Ross jumped from the water and hugged him from behind. "Boo." He whispered.  
Riker started and turned around. "Ross." he said, burying his face in his soulmate's shoulder. "Don't ever so that again."  
"I'm sorry, just wanted to surprise you a bit " Ross told him. "Did I get you scared?"  
"I couldn't see you anymore." Riker said, a tear slipping past his closed eyes.  
Ross frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried. But hey, I'm here now. It's okay."  
Riker cuddled closer to Ross, "I know. I'm sorry. Hormones."  
"It's okay. Really, I understand." Ross gave him a kiss. "Do you want ice cream?"  
"Ice cream!" Riker said instantly brightening. "I want every single flavor."  
Ross laughed. "Alright. Go sit down and I'll go buy them." Riker clapped his hands and ran to sit down. Ross smiled before going to the ice cream place. Riker sat waiting for Ross to come back, fingers tapping to a song in his head.

Ross came back a few minuted later, a huge bowl of ice cream in hand. "Okay so I got cookie dough, chocolate chip, vanilla, strawberry, fruity mint swirl, rainbow, rum and raisin, neopolitan, and cookies &amp; cream." He sat down next to him.  
"Yummy." Riker said. He took one of the spoons from Ross, and took a bite of the ice cream. "Mmm. This is soo good." He said, smiling.  
"I know." Ross grinned. "Which one's your favorite?  
"I don't know I like all of them, but I'd probably have to say cookies and cream." Riker said.  
"Well then here." Ross took some ice cream on his finger and put it all over Riker's face.  
Riker scrunched up his face. "Rossy, now I'm all sticky."  
"Great then you'll stick with me." Ross said, licking his nose full of ice cream.  
"Rossy, your such a dork." Riker giggled.  
"But you love me." Ross stuck his tongue out. "Or do you want me to put more ice cream on your face?"  
"No! I love you!" Riker said, hiding his face, behind his hands.  
"I love you too Rikey but this is a lot of ice cream and I'm not sure if we'll finish it so.." Ross took a handful of ice cream in his hands and then said, "Hm but you're covering your face so I can't do anything. I guess that means I can't kiss you either."  
Riker carefully moved his hands away. "Kisses?"  
Ross grinned and put the ice cream all over his face. "You can kiss the chocolate chips."  
Riker pouted, "You made me all sticky again. I don't like it." His hands moved up to his hair. "You got ice cream in my hair!"  
"Oops." Ross said, looking up at his hair. "I'm sorry?"  
"Sorry?" Riker said, tears forming in his eyes. "That's all you can say."  
Ross frowned. "Then what should I say? I mean it's just ice cream in your hair, you can wash it away right?"  
"Well, yeah, but I hate stuff in my hair." Riker said. "You didn't even act like you were actually sorry."  
"I am!" Ross exclaimed."I am sorry! What will it take for you to believe me?"  
"A kiss. Like the one you gave me at Curt's." Riker said, looking at Ross sorrowfully.  
Ross leaned in and kissed him passionately, with all the love he could give, trying to send sparks as well.  
Riker kissed back smiling into the kiss. "I forgive you." he whispered.  
"I love you." Ross smiled.  
"I love you too." Riker said.  
"Do you want to finish the ice cream so we can go back to swimming?" Ross asked, taking a spoon.  
"I want to go home and cuddle." Riker said, "And take a shower."

"Sure baby anything you want." Ross gave him a small kiss.  
Riker smiled. "Can we just throw out the ice cream?"  
"No, we're taking it home." Ross deadpanned. "I spent like nine dollars for all those flavors."  
"Fine." Riker said. "But can we go now. I wanna cuddled."  
"Sure." Ross smiled, getting up. He held out his hand. "Come on." Riker took his hand, and they left.

Once they got home, Ross out the ice cream in the fridge and turned back to his soulmate. "Do you want to shower now or cuddle in our room first?"  
"Shower!" Riker said, running toward the stairs.  
"Riker!" Ross called, going after him. "Slow down. You don't wanna hurt yourself and Abby."  
"But I want to take a shower!" Riker said, running into the bathroom, throwing clothes as he went.  
"I know but don't run." Ross told him, still following him. "You could trip and fall, or you could hit yourself, or something."  
Riker pouted. "Fine." He turned on the shower and climbed in.  
Ross went in with him without taking off his clothes. "I'll kiss you if you wipe that pout off your face."  
Riker giggled, "Your getting your clothes all wet."  
Ross smiled. "Well, I don't care." He gave Riker a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said, kissing back.  
"Do you know what I'm craving right now, other than you?" Ross whispered.  
"What?" Riker asked, against his lips.  
"A kiss with you in the rain." Ross told him. "But since it's not raining outside and we're in a shower..." He lightly pushed Riker into the middle of the shower and kissed him softly. Riker kissed back pressing his lips against Ross'. Ross wrapped his arms around Riker's neck, pulling him closer.  
Riker's hands snaked around Ross' waist. Ross' hands went down along Riker's spine. Riker shivered, and moaned. Ross' hands went back up and ran through Riker's wet hair.  
Riker moaned again. "Ross."

"I love you so much." Ross said before giving him small hickeys down his neck.  
"I love you too." Riker moaned.  
"Do you need to finish shower?" Ross whispered/asked when he reached Riker's jawline. Riker shook his head unable to form a coherent sentence. Ross traced down Riker's collarbone before going back up to his lips.

Riker whimpered. "More, please, more." Ross went down to his soulmate's chest and started kissing up from there, leaving small love bites on top of the old ones. Riker dug his nails lightly into Ross' back. Ross let out a tiny gasp and smiled, tugging his soulmate's hair.

Riker moaned loudly. "Rossy."  
Ross gave Riker one more kiss on the lips before whispering, "I think we should finish now."  
Riker whined and pouted. "Fine."  
Ross took a towel and gave it to Riker, before taking another one and drying himself off. "We can do it again on the bed Rikey."  
"Okay." Riker said heading towards their room.  
Ross got rid of his wet clothes and put on new ones. "You know we still haven't told everyone else about your pregnancy."  
"I know." Riker sighed.  
"They won't judge us." Ross assured him. "But we can do it after we cuddle so come on."  
"Okay." Riker says cuddling into Ross.  
Ross pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to talk about something baby? You seem a bit unhappy."  
"I'm just worried." Riker said.  
"What are you worried about?" Ross asked. "If it's about telling them then you got nothing to be worried about."  
"I just don't want be judged because we're both pregnant." Riker said, burying his face in Ross' chest.  
"I know, but they're our family. They won't judge is." Ross assured him, wrapping his arms around him. "If anything, I'm more worried about fans and media, but I know we shouldn't care what others think."  
"Why wouldn't the fans be happy?" Riker asked frowning.  
"Not the fans, the media." Ross corrected himself. "But it's nothing to worry about, really." He gave him a smile.  
"We both should stop worrying. It's bad for the babies." Riker said smiling.  
"I know." Ross said. "I love you. And them."  
"Me too." Riker said.  
Ross gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?" He asked.  
"A little." Riker said. "Can I have some chocolate chip cookies."  
"Of course. I'll get them for you okay?" Ross said, getting up.  
"Okay." Riker said. Ross smiled at him and went to get the cookies. Riker waited for this to come back.  
Ross came back with a huge bowl of chocolate chip cookies. "I wasn't sure how much you wanted, so I took this much. Is it enough?" He placed it down on the bed.  
"Yes!" Riker said, taking the bowl, and eating the cookies. "Cuddles!" he demanded, making grabby hands at Ross.  
Ross chuckled and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "There you go."

Riker smiled, and cuddled into Ross' chest again. "I could stay here forever."  
"Mhm me too." Ross told him. "Just you, me, and our little angels."  
"Yeah," Riker said, looking down at their stomachs. "Our little family."  
Ross smiled with tears in his eyes. "I can't wait to see them grow with us, but I don't want time to go too fast. Do you feel the same way?"  
"Yeah." Riker said, "It's like think about all the things we can do with them, but I don't want to see them go."  
"But do you think we could actually..." Ross was going to ask if they could actually take care of kids, but he thought he shouldn't ask. "Never mind."  
"No, what were you going to say, baby?" Riker asked, "You know you can ask me anything."  
"Nothing. I forgot." Ross said. "Do you want some milk with that cookies? Or some tea? Or milkshake? Or more cookies?"  
"Tell me." Riker said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I know you didn't actually forget."  
"Well I did. Besides it's just a ridiculous thing, it's nothing important." Ross said. "I don't want you to be disappointed or upset if I ask something that ridiculous."  
"Nothing you say could upset or disappoint me. Here I'll prove it to you. I'll ask you a question...Do you think we'll be able to raise these kids? I mean I think we'll do okay, but what do you think?" Riker asked.  
"That's what I was going to ask you." Ross said. "And honestly, I don't know."  
"Well, see it's not stupid then is it?" Riker asked smiling. "The best thing we can do is try right? Give them the life that we have. We have a pretty good life don't you think?"  
"I guess." Ross shrugged. "And yeah, a good life.."  
"What's going through that gorgeous head of yours, my love?" Riker asked, deciding to use a different pet name.  
"My love? Really?" Ross giggled. "Nothing. My mind is blank right now."  
"What? I thought it was cute." Riker pouted. The voices of the others came from downstairs. Riker sighed, "I guess we should go tell them."  
"It is. And yeah, we should." Ross said and got up.  
Riker sighed, and got up as well. "Can you do all the talking?" he asked as they headed downstairs.  
"Well you have to say something." Ross told him. When they reached the living room, he sighed. "Guys we got something to say."  
"What is it Ross?" Rydel asked. Rocky and Becca looked up from what they were doing. Becca smiled, and gave them a thumbs up. Riker bit his bottom lip, and moved closer to Ross.

"Um," Ross hesitated, "apparently we're gonna have two kids.."  
"Two kids? You're having twins?" Ellington asked.  
"No, it's.." Ross looked up at Riker. Why was it so hard to just tell them? It was harder than he thought.

"I'm pregnant too." Riker said extremely softly.

"I'm sorry, some of us can't hear you." Mark said. "Speak a little louder please?"  
Ross gaped at his dad. He thought he wasn't mad.

"I said. I'm pregnant too." Riker said, a bit louder. Tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe his dad. He turned to Ross, "I told you he was mad." He ran back upstairs. Becca looked at Mark and shook her head. Stormie had pressed her fingers to her temples, and Rydel stood there in shock. Rocky looked at Ross, "What did he say?"

Ross shook his head. "He's pregnant too and all of you" he looked especially at Mark, "should be happy for us!" He exclaimed before taking off upstairs after his soulmate. He went into his room. "Riker?"

"He's mad at us again." Riker said, sobbing on their bed. His face buried in the pillows. "I thought he was okay with it now. You said he wasn't mad!"

"He wasn't. Or, at least he seemed like he wasn't. I didn't know he was." Ross said. "I don't know why he is mad anyway." He pulled Riker into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't see why he's mad at us." Riker said, burrowing into Ross' chest. "Will you talk to him?"

"I don't understand either." Ross bit his lip. "I guess I could.. Should I... What do you want me to talk to him abo- I mean what should I say?"

"I don't know." Riker sniffled, "Just yell at him or something! I don't know! Just follow your instincts, but don't hurt Anthony."

'My instincts tell me not to talk to him' Ross thought. But he was going to do what his soulmate asked. "Okay. I'll be right back." He gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out and downstairs to the living was still there, talking amongst themselves. The room fell silent when Ross entered.

"Dad, a word?" Ross said, putting a straight face on.  
Mark nodded. "Yes, we do need to talk. Where's Riker?"  
"You made him stressed." Ross said, going to the yard with his dad. When they got there, he turned to face him. "How could you be mad at us, dad?! We did absolutely nothing wrong!"  
"Just think to yourself why!" Mark told him. "Brothers, soulmates, okay. Engaged, okay. Pregnant, okay. But two of you pregnant at the same time? I've put up enough with you two! Tour starts tomorrow and you can't be pregnant at the same time!"  
"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Ross retorted, having enough of it. "You can't make us have an abortion!"  
"I can't make Riker do it." Mark said, folding his arms. "But you're still a minor."  
Ross gaped. "No, you can't make me do anything!" He ran inside and back up into his room, crying.  
Riker looked up as Ross ran into their room. "Baby, what happened?"  
Ross shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "He..he wants me to..." That made him cry harder. "He wants me to abort Anthony." He whispered, letting out loud sobs.  
"What?!" Riker cried, tears forming in his eyes. "He can't...Why?...No!"  
"What are we gonna do, Riker? He said he can make me do it because I'm a minor! The tour starts tomorrow and he said he can't have two of us pregnant together!" Ross sobbed. "I don't know what to do!"  
"We could leave." Riker said. "Get a hotel room or stay with Laura or Raini or Curt."  
Ross nodded. "We can stay at Curt's. Can you call him first and ask if it's okay? I want to go for a walk."  
"Okay." Riker said, getting his phone. "Don't go too far."  
"Okay. I love you." Ross said and walked out. He went downstairs and out through the back door so nobody would see him leave. Then, he left to the one place nobody would think he'd go to. Riker called Curt then waited for Ross to come back. Ross didn't come back. Hours passed and he hadn't come back. Riker pulled out his phone and dialed Ross' number.

"Hey, this is Ross. Not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep!"

"Damn it Ross!" Riker said, before the beep went off. He heard the tone. "Baby, please answer me. Please. I'm worried...Please." he choked out the last word. "Just let me know your okay." He hung up.

Ross heard the message and took his phone. He re-dialed Riker's number.  
"Hello?" Riker asked, picking up the phone instantly when he saw it was Ross.  
"I'm okay. I'm sorry but I'm not coming back till the tour ends. Tell dad he has only one of us pregnant for tour because that's what he wants. I love you." Ross hung up.  
"You're crazy to miss the tour for your little baby." Maia giggled.  
"Trust me, you're crazier than me." Ross said before turning his attention back to the TV. Riker threw his phone at the wall, and screamed.  
Ellington went into the room when he heard the scream. "What happened? I'm just making sure things are okay. Your dad is pissed of- Where's Ross?"  
"Ross left because, Dad is pissed because both of us are pregnant. He wants Ross to get an abortion. So now Ross isn't coming back till after the tour is over." Riker spat. "So no things are not okay. I'm not going on tour with out Ross and dad can just go fuck himself."

"Woah, okay, calm down, you have a child in your stomach." Ellington said. "But why did you let him leave? And do you know where he went?"

"Because I wanted to trust him, and he said he was going for a walk!" Riker said, "And no I don't know."

Ellington sighed. "Do you have any idea where he could've went? Any specific places he goes to when he's upset? Anywhere?"

"The park." Riker said. "That's the only place I know of, and somehow I don't think Ross is planning to stay there till we finish tour."

"Maybe he could've went to a friend's house. Which friend of his is he closest to?" Ellington asked again.

"Laura." Riker said. "But she just found her soulmate. Raini's pregnant, so I don't think he'd go there...I don't know Ell." Riker said, starting to cry. "I just want him back."

Ellington gave him a hug and rubbed his back. "Hey, he said he'll come back remember? And instead of being upset here, why don't we all look for him? And besides, Mark must cancel the tour if there's no lead singer and no bassist. I'm sure the others would want to help."

"Rossy, I'm curious, why'd you come here instead of to your other friends' house?" Maia asked.  
"Because they will call Riker and tell him I'm there. But you'd want me to stay here as long as possible so I know you won't call him." Ross answered.  
"Oh okay." Maia grinned.

Riker followed Ell downstairs. Everyone was still in the living room, but they were now watching a movie. "You tell them Ell I can't." Riker whispered.

"I know." Ellington said. He took the remote and turned the TV off.  
"Hey we were watching tha- What's wrong?" Ryland asked.  
"Ross left because he doesn't want someone" Ellington gave Mark a look, "to force him to abort his baby. We don't know where he went so we need to find him."  
"What do you mean he left?" Mark asked. "Tour starts tomorrow, he doesn't need to start acting up."  
"He left because he loves his kid." Ellington said. "You should love your kids too, no matter what."

"And if Ross isn't back I'm not going on tour either." Riker said, glaring at his dad. "So it looks like you can just cancel it."

"Oh then that's too bad because we have the tickets sold out." Mark folded his arms. "And if you two don't want to come, then sure. The burdens are gone. And if any of you don't want to go because they're not going, I won't hesitate to make only two people go." He glanced at Rocky and Ryland before turning back to Riker.  
"I'm not going if Riker and Ross aren't going." Rocky said.  
"Me either." Rydel said. "We're family we stick together."  
"And what's a band without a lead singer, a bassist, a keyboard player, a drummer, and a guitarist?" Ellington asked.  
Mark scoffed. "Even if I cancel the tour, Ross isn't coming back yet because he wouldn't know it's canceled. What difference does it make? And for your information, Rocky I can make you go if I want to. Just like I can make Ross abort when he comes back."

Rocky snorted. "Like I'd ever actually listen to you."

"You have to until November, whether you like it or not." Mark told him. He was about to say something else when Riker's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Riker asked, immediately seeing it was Ross.

"Riker I'm really sorry. I love you and I hope you believe me because I didn't show it to you by running away. I can't stand not talking to you and not knowing what is going on. Can you please tell me what's going on right now because I have a feeling nothing's good." Ross said.

"Um, well at the moment Dad is trying to force Rocky to do a one man tour, because the rest of us quit." Riker said.

"That's...I know Rocky and I know that's never gonna happen. And it won't work. And what do you mean you quit? You can't quit, what about the fans who are excited? Is it because of me? Oh God, it's because of me isn't it?" Sobbing was heard. "See I messed things up! I'm so sorry! I love you but I'm so sorry." Ross hung up again.

"Ross..." Riker said. He looked to see that Ross had hung up. "Damn it!" he yelled. He turned to Mark. "This is all your fault! Why can't you just be happy for us?! Why can't you be a good dad. Ross is out there right now, and he's going to do something stupid, and it's all your fault!" He felt a twinge in his stomach, but he ignored it.

"Riker, careful, Ross wouldn't want you to hurt the baby." Ellington whispered.  
"None of this would have happened if you didn't do something stupid first." Mark stated. "You should've been responsible. But you weren't. So it's not my fault, it's you and Ross'. And yes the tour is canceled, but until the babies are gone from Ross' and yours stomachs or they are born, R5 is on hold. That's official." He said and left. Stormie followed after. Riker winced as another spike of pain went through his stomach.

"Riker, everything alright?" Ryland asked when he saw him wince.  
"Riker, try not to stress." Ellington told him.

Meanwhile at Maia's house, Ross was experiencing the same kind of pain.  
"It's your baby isn't it?" Maia asked, a bit worried. For Ross, not the baby.  
"I don't know!" Ross exclaimed, holding his stomach. It was getting worse. "I can't believe they quit because of me! It's all my fault!"  
Maia didn't know what to do, so she took her phone and called Riker's number. She 'loved' Ross and she didn't want him hurt.  
"My phone." Riker said, crying out as another pain, worse than the others ripped through his stomach.  
"We need to get him to the hospital, now." Becca said.  
"I'll get the car." Rocky said, getting up.

"Ell, answer the phone for him." Rydel said, rubbing Riker's back.

Ellington answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Riker, wait you're not Riker, whoever you are, Ross is in my house and something's wrong with him so hurry and pick him up!" Maia exclaimed.  
"Wait who's this?" Ellington asked, not sure.  
"Maia Mitchell." Maia told him.  
"We're on our way. Make sure he's okay or else." Ellington said and hung up. "Guys Ross is in Maia's house and something's wrong with him so we need to pick him up as well.

"What's wrong with him?" Riker asked.  
"I got the car!" Rocky said.  
Becca and Rydel helped Riker up, and to the car.  
"Rocky, go to Maia's house. We have to pick up Ross." Becca said.  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. She didn't say." Ellington said.  
"Why didn't you ask?" Riker cried, "Ell your so stupid!"  
"Well she said she didn't know what happened!" Ellington exclaimed.  
Riker doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. They arrived at Maia's house.  
"Ell, come help me." Rocky said.  
"Yeah." Ellington got out with Rocky and knocked on Maia's door. She opened it a few seconds later.  
"Where's Ross?" Rocky asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Guys I'm right here!" Ross cried out when he felt his stomach get worse.  
"On the couch." Maia pointed, moving away from the door.  
"Ross!" Rocky said, running to him. "Ell help me carry him to the car. We can put him the back with Riker maybe that'll help."  
Ellington went and helped Rocky pick Ross up.  
"No, ow, put me down that hurts!" Ross cried out.  
"We're taking you to the hospital, don't worry." Ellington told him.  
"I can't figure out if their both trying to miscarry or what." Rocky said, "I'm freaking out."  
"Well don't freak out, that doesn't help right now." Ellington told him.  
"Fuck it!" Ross yelled when another wave of pain hit him. "Where's Riker?"  
"In there." Ellington said, opening the car door.

Riker looked up when he heard Ross. "Rossy?" he asked tears in his eyes.  
"Riker!" Ross slipped away from Rocky and Ellington and hugged him, trying to ignore the pain. "I'm so sorry!"  
"It's not your fault." Riker said, cuddling into Ross chest. Rocky ran around to the driver's side, and got in.

"Yes it is." Ross cried. "It's all my fault!" He sniffled and closed his eyes. "It hurts so much."

"Your stomach hurts too?" Riker asked, looking up at Ross with worried, eyes. Rocky stepped on the gas and sped toward the hospital.

Ross nodded. "It can't be any worse than yours." He crouched down and held his stomach. "Rocky speed the fuck up!" He yelled, not handling the pain anymore, and he knew Riker couldn't either.

Riker frowned and moved his hand to his pants. His fingers came back red with blood. "Oh my god. I'm losing Abby!" He sobbed.  
Ross looked at it and gasped. "No! You can't lose her! No! Rocky speed up, he can't lose her! I don't care if you break the speed limit or whatever just do it!"

Rocky sped up even more. "I'm going as fast as I can Ross, stop panicking please!"  
"I'm not panicking! He can't lose her and the pain is still unbearable!" Ross cried, then he buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed.  
"Ross, this isn't your fault." Riker said, crying next to him. "Please quit blaming yourself." Rocky pulled into the ER and nurses ran out to help, since Becca had called on the way.

"That's what dad told me!" Ross exclaimed just as the nurses helped him. "It hurts so much." He cried. "But help him first, he's having the miscarriage!"

The nurses helped Ross and Riker onto beds and rolled them into the hospital. "Please save her." Riker said, as the pain got even worse. He was starting to lose consciousness because of the pain. "Love you Rossy." he whispered before everything went black.

"No, Riker." Ross gasped out when he saw him close his eyes. "No. Riker, please, I love you." He said before losing consciousness as well.

Ellington pulled Rydel close to him. "They should be okay Dels." He gave her a kiss on the forehead  
"I know I'm just so scared. What if something happens to one of the babies? It would devastate them." Rydel said, sadly.  
"I know, let's just hope nothing happens." Ellington told her.

Meanwhile back at the house...

"Mark!" Stormie said following him into the kitchen. "How could you?"  
"They have to think for themselves, Stormie." Mark told her. "They're not supposed to have kids now. They're not even supposed to be engaged!"  
"But they are. They're soulmates Mark! What did you expect?" Stormie asked.  
"I expect them to wait until they're ready!" Mark answered. "I expect them to he responsible."  
Ryland went into the kitchen. "Mom?" He asked. "Um, Ross and Riker are in the hospital. Riker's having a miscarriage."  
"What?!" Stormie yelled. She turned to Mark, "This is all your fault!"  
"None of this would have happened if they never even gotten pregnant." Mark stated. "So it's not all my fault."  
"But you got them stressed, dad!" Ryland yelled. "You made Ross run away and you made Riker stress out! Do you even care about them?!"  
"What has happened to you?" Stormie asked shaking her head. "Your not the man who was my soulmate. I don't even know you anymore."  
"Stormie.." Mark sighed. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, alright? But I just don't think they should be pregnant. It's like, it's too fast." Ryland folded his arms, not believing him.

"No, Mark it's like they don't fit in your perfect world." Stormie said, "Come on Ryland we need to go."  
"Yeah mom." Ryland said and rolled his eyes at his dad, walking out of the kitchen.  
"Mom, do you think Riker's gonna lose the baby?" Ryland asked, sighing.  
"I don't know Ry. I hope not that baby means so much to him, and to Ross." Stormie said.  
"Why does dad have a problem with that anyway? It's not like it's gonna ruin anything." Ryland rolled his eyes.  
"Your father always had this picture of a perfect family. All you boys would have girl soulmates and Rydel would have a boy. You'd date them, marry them, and have babies. In that order. He just doesn't know how to handle that his perfect little plan didn't work out." Stormie said, with a sigh.  
"So he took it out on Riker and Ross?" Ryland asked. "It still doesn't explain why he had to do that. Not everything is perfect. How long do you think till he realizes that he's wrong?"  
"I don't know, Ryry. I don't know." Stormie said. "I hope it's soon."  
"Me too." Ryland sighed.

Becca looked at Ross, and saw his eyelids start to flutter. She moved to his side, "Ross?"  
Ross groaned and held his stomach. Nothing. He looked up at her, and then he saw Rocky next to her, and looked at her again. "Where's Riker? Is he alright?" He asked.  
"We haven't heard anything yet." Becca said, "The rest of the family went with him Rocky and I stayed for when you woke up."  
"Why did they separate the rooms?" Ross asked. "Which room is he in? I need to see him!" He quickly got up.  
"Ross lay down." Rocky said, "I don't want to have a get a nurse to sedate you."  
"They seperated rooms because there wasn't enough room in here for all the moniters and equipment they needed to make sure Riker and Abby would both be okay..." she looked at her watch, "We need to go soon. Addie is coming in on the four o' clock flight."  
"I'm not going to lay down, I want to see Riker!" Ross said, struggling to get the IV off.  
Rocky pressed the call button and some nurses came in. "I'm sorry, Ross." Rocky said, as the nurses sedated him.  
"No!" Ross protested when he felt the sting of the needle. "I just want to see him! I just...I need him.." He said as the sedative took effect.  
"We need to go." Becca said, sadly.  
"I know." Rocky said, "I'm so sorry, Rossy."

"I want to see him." Ross whispered and let a few tears fall.

"You'll see him soon, Ross. I promise." Becca said, kissing his cheek. Ross sniffled and nodded.  
"We'll be back, later honey, okay?" Becca asked, moving Ross' hair of his face.  
"Okay." Ross sighed.  
"Alright." Becca said, she kissed Ross' forehead, and then walked out of the room with Rocky.  
Ross watched them leave him in the room alone, so he slowly took the IV off and got up. The sedative was still taking effect, but he walked out anyway.

"She's got to be here somewhere." Becca said, looking around the airport terminal.  
"Becca!" Addie squealed, hugging her from behind.  
"Addie!" Becca squealed turning around and hugging her cousin.  
"Oh my gosh it's so good to see you! I've missed you! I heard you have a baby! Where is she? She must be so cute!" Addie said, still squealing.  
"She's at the hospital Addie. Remember I told you when I called you...from the hospital." Becca said, with a smile. "Addie, this is my soulmate, and husband, Rocky."  
"Hey." Rocky said.  
"Hi!" Addie smiled. "I'm Addie. But I'm sure you know that." She turned back to Becca. "And oh yeah I forgot. I can't wait to see her!"

"Addie, did you have sugar on your flight?" Becca asked, as they headed toward baggage claim.

"Nope! And I certainly did not ask for three cups of coffee while eating gummy bears and chocolate." She grinned.

"Addie!" Becca said, her eyes widening. "You know how you get when you eat sugar...and oh my gosh I'm sounding like my mom already!"  
"Babe, chill." Rocky said. "We need to get Addie's things and get back to the hospital."  
"Right." Becca nodded, "Addie let's get your bags."

"Okay!" Addie giggled. She saw her baggage and took it. "Got it! Leggo."

"Alright. Let's get back to the hospital." Becca said. "We need to check on Ross."

"What happened to Ross?" Addie asked curiously as she walked with them.

"He and Riker are both pregnant." Becca said,  
"My asshole of a dad, pardon my language, wanted Ross to abort his baby. So Ross ran away." Rocky said.  
"Riker got stressed out and started to miscarry his baby. And Ross got phantom pains of that because they're soulmates." Becca said.  
"So they both passed out in the hospital." Rocky concluded.

"Wow." Addie said, her eyes wide. "That's sure is something. Then we do have to go there now! I wanna meet everyone too anyway."  
"Yeah. I know you do." Becca said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
Addie blushed. "I said I wanna meet all of them, not just one specific person."  
"Mhm." Becca said.  
"I feel like I'm missing something here..." Rocky said.  
"Nothing!" Addie immediately said. "You're not missing anything!"  
"O...kay." Rocky said. Becca giggled.  
"Um..well come on then we have to go!" Addie said, changing the subject. She walked back towards the wrong way and then turned back around. "Um, where's the exit?"  
"This way." Becca said. "Come on." They walked out into the parking lot, and to the car.  
"So which room is he in?" Addie asked, getting out of the car once they reached the hospital.  
"Ross is in 205. Riker is in 207." Becca said. "We should probably check on Ross first."  
"Okay." Addie said, skipping towards the elevator.  
Becca walked into Ross room, "Rocky!" she called. She left the room, "He's not in there. We need to got tell the others." She walked swiftly to the room two doors down, but stopped short just inside the door. The sight in front of her melted her heart. Ross lay with a new IV in his arm, curled up next to a still unconscious Riker, who was surrounded by panels and flashing lights.  
Ross looked up at Becca and gave her a small smile.  
"Hey." Becca said, quietly coming over. "What are you going here? You scared me to death when you weren't in your room."  
"I'm sorry, but I said I need to see him." Ross told her. "I can't believe this happened to him. If we lose Abby, I'll never forgive myself." He looked back to his unconscious soulmate.  
"Ross, didn't anyone tell you?" Becca asked, "Abby's fine." She pointed to a little blob on one of the screens. "That's her. Right there."  
"She is?" Ross asked, looking at the screen. He smiled when he saw it. "She is."  
"Bec?" Addie asked awkwardly when she reached the door of the room.  
"Oh, Addie I'm sorry. Ross this is my cousin Addie." Becca said, smiling. "She's staying with me and Rocky for a while."  
"Oh, hey." Ross said. "I'm Ross."  
"I know." Addie smiled. "Hi." She turned to Becca again. "I'll just be outside okay?"  
"Alright. I'll be out in just a minute." Becca said, smiling. She turned back to Ross. "Everything's gonna be okay." She hugged, him. "Now you get some rest." She left the room.  
Ross closed his eyed and decided to sleep for the time being.  
Addie saw Becca walk out of the room. "So um, where should we go now or what should we do now?" She asked.  
"I don't know. The others are probably in the waiting room or we could go see Emelia. Where'd Rocky go?" Becca asked.

"I don't know." Addie said, looking around. "Maybe he's still in 205?"  
"No, he would've followed me...He probably went out with his family." Becca said. "So, baby or..." she wiggled her eyebrows again.  
"Baby first." Addie smiled. "And I'm not so sure about him, because we've only met once, and I'm sure he hasn't gotten his mark yet."  
"It's only like a year and half till he does. And people have told each other they were soulmates before one of them had their mark before." Becca said, as they were walking.  
"I know, but those people are usually close ones." Addie sighed. "He and I aren't close. We barely know each other. I don't even know how to tell him."  
"Well, then get to know him." Becca said. "The time will be right eventually. Or he'll get his mark."  
"I know him. He doesn't know me. I looked him up the moment I got my mark so I know pretty much a lot about him although he doesn't know me." Addie paused. "I'm not trying to sound like a creeper or anything but it's true."  
"No, it's fine. I basically grilled Riker on Rocky's entire life history when I found out he was mine. Oh, the problems of being a girl with a younger soulmate." Becca said, as they reached the NICU.  
"Yeah, I'm so glad you understand me." Addie said. "So is this where Emelia is?"  
"Yep." Becca walked to the room where Emelia was. She opened the door, "And here...is Emelia."  
Addie gasped seeing the little baby in the incubator. "She's so tiny, but she's beautiful." She walked over to the incubator. "I can totally see her having you and Rocky's genes."  
"Yeah. She's a perfect little mix of us." Becca said smiling, "And don't tell anyone yet...not even Rocky, but she's going to be a big sister."  
"She is?" Addie gasped. "How? I thought the nine months aren't up yet?"  
"But I already had her. You only have to wait a few weeks after having the baby to...um...have sex again." Becca said, smiling.  
"Oh, why haven't you told anyone else yet?" Addie asked. "And also, when's Emelia allowed to get out of the hospital?"  
"I just don't know how." Becca said. "She can leave in about three weeks."  
"Well you have to tell them somehow." Addie shrugged. "Or at least tell Rocky."  
"I just...I don't want him to be upset.  
"Why would he be upset?" Addie asked. "Shouldn't he be glad to have another kid?"  
"Well yeah, but we've never really talked about it. And I don't know if he'll want another one with how soon it is and everything going on..." Becca said.  
"I don't really understand the complications, but from what you told me, I think you need to tell him." Addie said. "Because as far as I know, secrets don't really help. Or at least talk to him and ask him what he thinks about having another kid. Who knows, maybe he'll be glad about it. But if not, well you already have it anyway so he should be glad either way."  
"I hope your right." Becca said, "Do you want to hold her?"  
Addie squealed. "Yes! Of course I want to!"  
Becca laughed, and carefully got Emelia out of her crib. "Here." she said.  
Addie smiled and held her arms out, taking the little baby into her arms. "Hi there." She cooed. "Little Emelia." She looked back up at Becca. "She's really beautiful."  
"Thanks." Becca said, smiling.  
Addie rocked the baby slowly. "So um, do you have any idea what gender your other baby is?"  
"I kind of feel like it's a boy this time. You know, motherly instinct." Becca said.  
"Yeah, I get that." Addie told her. "Where's everyone else by the way? You know, Rydel, Ellington, all that you told me?"  
"There out in the waiting room...You want to head there now?" Becca asked.  
"Yeah." Addie nodded. "I'd like to meet them all too if that's okay with you."  
"Of course it is! You've got to get to know your future family!" Becca said. She took Emelia back and put here in the incubator. "I love you, honey." She kissed the baby's cheek, then looked at Addy, "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Addie nodded and smiled. "I can't wait."  
They walked back out to the waiting room where everybody was at.  
"Guys," Becca said, getting everyone's attention. "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Addie."  
Ellington looked up. "Hey. I'm Ellington. You can call me that, or Ratliff. That's my last name."  
"Hi." Addie smiled.  
Ryland looked at her and smiled. "Hey."  
"Hi Ryland." Addie smiled at him as well.  
"I'm Rydel!" Rydel said, "It's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Stormie." Stormie said, smiling.  
"And you already have met my awesomeness." Rocky said. Becca face-palmed.  
Addie laughed. "Well it's really nice to meet you all. I heard a lot about you from Becca. All good things."  
"Did she tell you about how she was when she was giving birth to Emelia?" Ellington asked.  
"No, what is it?" Addie asked, curious.  
"I don't know, should I tell her?" Ellington asked Becca, snickering.  
Becca glared at Ellington.  
Rocky laughed, "You totally should it was hilarious."  
Ellington chuckled. "Okay, well she kept cussing and squeezing Rocky's hand and also Ross' and when she freaked them out, she began shouting at them that they won't have any ba-"  
"Okay I don't need to know." Addie said. "That's a little too...yeah I don't wanna know."  
"It was not my finest hours." Becca said, "But in my defense I was in a lot of pain."  
Addie nodded. "I might be able to imagine." She looked at everyone again. "So why isn't Mark here?"

Everyone fell silent. "We aren't on speaking terms with him right now." Becca said.  
"Oh." Addie said. "I didn't think-"  
"Who says I'm not here?" Mark's voice came from the door of the waiting room.  
"Nobody wants you here." Becca said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "At least I don't, and I'd be shocked if any of them did."  
"Watch your mouth, young lady. You're not needed here either." Mark told her. "And I have every right to come here and visit my sons."  
"They don't need you to 'visit' them, dad." Ryland said, putting air quotes around 'visit'. "You're the reason they're even here in the first place."  
"No, they're here because they got pregnant." Mark said. "And you better not end up like them."  
"Oh he won't." Addie muttered.  
"Excuse me, but I'm twenty. I'm married to him." she pointed to Rocky, "Therefore under law, he's not responsible to you anymore. And if you still have problem with Riker and Ross being pregnant, I will call security."  
"Then call them." Mark said. "But for your information, I know all Ross has is phantom pain, which means I can discharge him whenever I want. And if you do call the security, I'm not leaving without him or Ryland."  
"Leave me out of this!" Ryland exclaimed. "I can't even call you my dad anymore!"  
"Technically you can't take them without Stormie's approval." Addie said, folding her arms.  
"And Ross is still of an IV and medication so you can't have him discharged." Becca said. "I have no idea what's happened to you Mark, but I hope you get you head out of your ass soon before you lose everything."  
"I won't lose a thing. None of you just realize how wrong things are and how bad this will all end." Mark said.  
"You just can't accept the fact that things don't go the way you planned, that's your problem." Ryland stated. "You want everything to be perfect when you only made them fucking worse!"  
"Shut your mouth, Ryland, before I shut it for you." Mark said, having enough of it.  
"You can't talk to him like that, he's your son." Addie said.  
"And who do you think you are?" Mark asked.  
"I'm-" Addie cut herself off and looked at Becca.  
"She's my cousin, and if you dare talk to her like that again, you can bet that you will be seeing more of this hospital. Since you'll be in it yourself." Becca said.  
"Your cousin? Huh. That explains it." Mark scoffed. "I'm leaving, but the moment they're out, I'm taking Ross to get that abortion."  
"Mark, I'm filing for divorce. I'm so sick and tired of this, and I'm not putting up with it anymore. I want you out of the house...by tomorrow. And I will be getting full custody of the kids." Stormie said. Everybody's jaws dropped.  
"We'll see about that." Mark said and then he looked over to Becca. "Tell your cousin to cover up her wrist more, I can clearly see that name." He left.  
Ryland looked up at his mom. "A divorce? Mom, no, it's too...no."  
"I'm soo sorry." Becca whispered to Addie.  
"Who is her soulmate?" Rocky asked, blondely.  
"I'm sorry Ry, but until your father figures things out I'm going through with it. I won't have you or Ross getting hurt.  
"Not your fault." Addie whispered back. "At least your husband doesn't know."  
Ryland sighed. "I know, mom. But what if the divorce doesn't go well? What if he ends up with the custody?"  
"He'll figure it out eventually." Becca said. "Everyone will."  
"That won't happen. Not with everybody testifying and even if they do deem both me and your father safe your both old enough that you get to chose where you want to stay."  
"I always thought Mark was a loving, caring parent. Not something like this." Addie said. "So this is really unexpected."  
"You haven't seen the worse of him." Ellington told her. "He already hit Ross once, and with this whole thing, it might get messy."  
"Alright mom." Ryland sighed.  
"I'm trying to forget about that." Becca said to Ellington, scowling.  
"Sorry." Ellington said. "But Addie, he's right though you have to cover it up more if you don't want anyone to know."  
"I will." Addie said, pulling her sleeve down.  
Becca squeezed her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine."  
"I know." Addie smiled. "At least Ryland doesn't know yet."  
Becca hugged her. "Let's sit down."

"Okay." Addie hugged back and then went and sat down.

Mark didn't actually leave. Instead, he walked to the receptionist and got the room number for Ross and Riker. When he did, he walked into the room and saw them sleeping together. He scowled at first, but then he saw the tear stains, the wires and machines hooked up to them, and the picture of the fetus on the screens. He looked back at his two sleeping sons. "You really love each other, don't you?" He sighed. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." He took another look at the screens, and then left.  
Mark went back to the waiting room, sighing, knowing they wouldn't forgive him that easily. He stopped just at the door.  
Becca turned as the door opened, and crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing back?"  
"I wanted to apologize. I just went to Ross and Riker's hospital room and seeing them like that.. I'm sorry." Mark said.  
Becca rolled her eyes. Stormie looked at Mark disbelievengly. The rest just looked shocked.  
"I may have wanted things to go my way, but they didn't." Mark added. "So I took it out on people who didn't do anything wrong. I realized that and I'm sorry."  
Rydel stood up, and hugged Mark, "I forgive you daddy."  
"Well," Ellington stood up as well, "since she forgives you, I don't see why I can't." He smiled.  
Mark smiled too. "Thank you."  
Ryland bit his lip. "You won't force things your way again, right?"  
"No. Not again." Mark told him.  
"Okay. I forgive you dad." Ryland said, standing up and giving him a quick hug.

Rocky shook his head, "You've got to prove it to me."

"Prove it how, Rocky?" Mark asked. "What do you want me to do?"  
"I don't know, but I just can't trust you yet." Rocky said, shaking his head.

"Alright, take your time Rocky." Mark sighed  
"I'll try I promise. I want to believe you dad." Rocky said, pain in his eyes.  
"Don't expect to see me warming up anytime soon." Becca said.

Mark sighed. "I know it'll take time. What I did was wrong, I admit that."

Becca snorted, "At least he'll admit it." Rydel gave her a look and Becca held up her hands "Fine I won't comment anymore, but if this comes around and bites you alls ass again. Don't look at me."  
"Mark, I don't know what to think" Stormie said. "I think I'll have to have a little time to see that the change is genuine. But I won't kick you out. And I won't file for divorce as long as you show me your sincere."  
"Alright." Mark said. "But I really am sorry. I hope you believe me.  
"I'm trying." Stormie said.

"Okay." Mark said. Stormie got up and hugged Mark.  
Mark hugged back. "I'm sorry, I really am."  
"I know." Stormie whispered. She pulled back from the hug. "I think we should go for the night. Come on Ryry."  
"Can't I stay with the others?" Ryland asked.  
"Honey," Stormie said.  
"Oh, we can drop him off." Becca said, smiling.  
"But babe..." Rocky started standing up. Becca elbowed him, still smiling. "Yeah, sure." Rocky said.  
"Really? Thanks guys." Ryland smiled.  
"I think I'm leaving for now." Mark said before leaving the waiting room.  
Stormie followed Mark out of the waiting room.  
"Well, now we can all get to know each other." Becca said, smiling at everyone.  
"What's there to know? We already know each other." Ellington said.  
"You're doing this on purpose." Addie whispered to Becca, slightly blushing.  
"Of course I am." Becca whispered back. "You don't know Addie. And Addie doesn't know you guys. So we're all going to go around the room and list two interesting facts about ourself. Ryry, why don't you start?"  
Ryland shrugged. "Sure. Well first I'm a DJ, second I'm the only one in the family who hasn't got my mark yet. Who's next?"  
"I'll go." Rydel said, "I'm Rydel. My soulmate is Ellington, and we are adopting a little girl from China. She's four."  
"Oh my gosh Delly!" Becca squealed.  
"Wow, no 'oh my gosh Ellington!' Well I see where I stand." Ellington playfully rolled his eyes.  
"You guys are?" Ryland asked.  
"Aww I'm sure she's gonna be really happy to be adopted by you guys." Addie smiled.  
"The papers will be done in a few weeks then we fly to get her." Rydel said smiling.  
"Oh." Becca said, "I'm so happy for you guys." She started crying.  
"Babe, what's wrong?"  
"I'm pretty sure it's her hormones from her pregn-" Addie stopped herself.  
"Hormones?" Ryland asked.  
"But she's not pregnant, is she?" Ellington asked.  
Becca looked at Addie. "Thanks a lot." she ran out of the waiting area.  
"Why is she so upset?" Rocky asked Addie. "I already knew."  
"She's...I shouldn't... It's better if she told you herself." Addie said. She got up and ran out after Becca. "Becca wait I'm sorry!"  
"I can't believe you told them!" Becca said, whipping around.  
"I'm so sorry, it just slipped out." Addie said. "I didn't mean to tell them."  
"I just...what did Rocky say? And tell me the truth please. I can handle it." Becca said.  
"He asked me why were you so upset and he also said he already knew. But I wasn't sure if he meant Emelia or he meant your new baby so I just said it's better if you told him yourself." Addie told her. "He didn't seem like he's mad or anything, but I don't know."  
"He already knew?" Becca said storming back into the waiting room, "What do you mean you already knew?" she asked stopping in front of Rocky.  
"I found the positive pregnancy tests in the trash can, and called Dr. McKessy." Rocky said. "I didn't say anything, because I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."  
"You mean you aren't angry?" Becca asked.  
"Baby, I'm over the moon." Rocky said, smiling at her. Becca started crying again, and Rocky pulled her into his lap, and hugged her.  
"Aww." Addie smiled seeing the two. "You two are such a perfect couple."  
"Thanks." Becca blushed. "Now Ell it's your turn two interesting facts."  
"Oh, well I'm the only one in the band that's not a Lynch, and my soulmate is the most awesome girl in the world." Ellington smiled.  
"You're all cute couples here." Addie said, smiling wider.  
"Ell that wasn't interesting." Becca pouted. "Do better next time." Just then a nurse came out. "Lynch family?"  
"Yeah?" Ryland asked since no one else said anything.  
"Riker is awake and asking for you." she said, smiling.  
"That's great." Ellington smiled.  
"Well let's see him then." Ryland said.

Becca ran to the room, dragging Addie behind her.  
"Bec slow down you're so excited." Addie said, rolling her eyes playfully.  
"My best friend is finally awake. No I won't slow down." Becca said.  
"Alright." Addie laughed, running along.  
Becca threw open the door. "Riker!" she exclaimed.

Addie followed in, still laughing. "Don't stunt him Bec."

"I'm just excited!" Becca said. She bustled over to Riker and Ross. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm okay." Ross said. "Riker, you?"

"I'm okay. A bit groggy still, but okay." Riker said, smiling.

"When can we go home?" Ross asked boredly.

"They didn't say." Becca said. She turned to the doorway. "Rocky! Go ask when they can leave, take Ellington with you."  
"Yes, dear. Come on Ell, please. I don't want to die." Rocky said.

"Why would you die if you don't do it?" Addie asked.  
Ellington laughed. "We'll tell you later. I don't wanna die either."

"They learn so well." Becca said. "Do you two need anything? I can text Rocky to pick up anything you need."

"I just want to go back home." Ross said and then looked back at Riker. "Don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad that Abby's okay." Riker said.

"Me too." Ross sighed and then looked at Becca. "Did you see dad earlier? I still don't want him to make me abort Anthony."

"He was all set and ready to do it, but he came and saw you guys, and came back and apologized." Rydel said.  
Becca snorted, "Some of them forgave them."

"You're kidding me right?" Ross rolled his eyes. "There's no way he could apologize just like that. I bet he's just trying to get everyone on his side."

"That's my thought." Becca said. "However certain others." she looked at Rydel and Ellington. "Think it's real."  
Ross folded his arms. "Well I'm one of those who don't think it's real. Riker?"  
"I don't know..." Riker said, with a frown. "I guess I'll have to see him say it."  
"We can have him come visit you tomorrow." Rydel said, "Would that be okay?"  
"Yeah." Riker said, "If he can look me in the eyes and honestly mean it then I'll forgive him."  
"Alright, I'll call him." Rydel said, "Me and Ell have to go when we get back. We have an appointment with the adoption lawyer tomorrow."  
"Okay, bye guys." Ross said.  
"Um, Becca, you haven't exactly introduced me to Riker..and he's probably wondering who I am." Addie whispered.  
"Oh, Riker this is Addie. You finally get to see her in real life." Becca said.  
"Hey!" Riker said, "It's nice to see more than a picture. I knew who you were though. Your just as pretty as your cousin described you to be."  
"Thanks." Addie smiled. "But you probably shouldn't say that in front of your soulmate."  
Ross laughed. "I don't do jealousy. You probably have a soulmate already anyway. Who is it by the way?"  
"Um.." Addie looked at Becca for help."It's Ryland." Becca said.  
"Which I already knew." Riker said.  
"Why'd you tell th- Wait you knew?" Addie asked. "How?"  
"Becca told me." Riker said, "We used to talk about everything."  
"Oh, alright." Addie smiled.  
"Where's Rocky? I wanna know when we can go home." Ross whined.  
"I'm sure he's coming calm down." Becca said, moodily.  
"What's up with the mood, Becs?" Riker asked.  
Ross pouted and folded his arms.  
"He doesn't know?" Addie asked Becca. "I thought you talk to him about everything?"  
"I hadn't seen him lately!" Becca said, "I'm pregnant again."  
Rocky came back, "They said you guys can go as long as your both fine in the morning."  
"Yes! Alright then." Ross said. "So, um, when exactly did you get pregnant again?"  
"About a week ago." Becca said.  
"That was a great night..." Rocky trailed off.  
"Rocky!" Becca hit her soulmate's chest, blushing furiously.

Addie laughed, seeing the two. "You two are something else. Anyway, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to buy something. Anyone want something?"  
"Oh yes bring me back a vanilla shake. They're to die for here." Becca said. "And take Ryland with you...Rocky go with them...And all three of you order me shakes."  
"O...Kay?" Addie said.  
"Ooh can I have some hot chocolate and cheesecake?" Ross asked.  
"Sure." Addie shrugged and walked out. "Come on Ryland, Rocky."  
"So, Addie, tell me about yourself." Rocky said, as they walked.  
"Well as you know I'm from Florida, I just turned 16 and got my mark, I love music as much as you guys, I love skating, and yeah. What else do you need to know?" Addie asked.  
"Have you met your soulmate?" Ryland asked, curiously.  
"Oh, um, yeah, but he doesn't know yet." Addie answered.  
"Well, I'm sure your soulmate will think your amazing whoever they are." Rocky said. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "If I can see it, he can see it."

Addie pulled down her sleeve and covered her wrist. "I don't think he knows yet, and I'd like to keep it that way. So please don't make it obvious."  
"Seriously guys? You're keeping secrets from me?" Ryland asked.  
"Oh it's not a secret. Rocky just has a great sense of humor for a dirty joke." Addie lied.

"I wasn't going to tell." Rocky whispered before straightening back up. "Alright, we need to get going. I don't want Becca to kill me."

"What are you and Ellington talking about her killing you?" Addie asked. "She's really nice."

"Yeah, except when she's pregnant. And then she had mood swings. She threatens basically every guy with having their balls chopped off. At least once every day." Rocky said. "If your a girl your safe, but if your a guy...you do what she says."

Addie shrugged. "Then she won't do anything to me if I take long." She went and bought the drinks and cake. "Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't actually do that. You guys wanna buy something too?"  
"Nope." Ryland said.

"I'm good. I'll take an extra shake though. I'm hoping to be on her good side tonight, if you know what I mean." Rocky said.

"Oh Rocky, she's already pregnant." Addie said. "You still wanna do it? And don't forget, I'm gonna be with you guys tonight."

"I'll buy you some headphones or ear plug...whichever you prefer." Rocky said with a shrug.  
Addie rolled her eyes playfully. "No thanks, I'd rather go out and do something till you two are done."  
"Yeah I suggest you go out. Cause me living in the same house as Riker and Ross and hearing them...not a good experience." Ryland said. "Rocky and Becca might be the same."

"Hey, we are nothing like those two." Rocky said, "We're much better, but yeah. You and Ryry go have some fun. I'm sure he won't want to go home since, mom and dad are there."  
"Uh-huh, sure you two aren't." Ryland said sarcastically before turning to Addie. "But yeah I could take you out if you want."  
Addie smiled. "Of course. I'm sure we'll have fun."  
"Well, I'll take these." Rocky gestured to the shakes. "In there. You two just get going." He handed Ryland a fifty. "If cost more your just going to have to pay out of pocket that's all I've got on me today. Have fun you two."

Ryland raised an eyebrow. "Now? Alright, well um, come on then Addie."  
"Alright." Addie handed Rocky the shakes before leaving with Ryland.

"Bye!" Rocky called, "Love you! Be safe!" He turned back to the room, "Please don't kill me babe."

Addie chuckled. "Is he always like that?"  
"Nope. That scares me." Ryland laughed. "Have you been here before?"  
"Yeah, like twice." Addie said. "But I haven't been to some parts of LA."  
"Then I guess I'll show you around." Ryland smiled.

"Hey, babe." Rocky said, opening the door.  
"Hey!" Becca said, she took the shakes from Rocky, "These look sooo good. And you got me an extra one! Your so sweet." Rocky's smile widened. "Ross your cake."  
Ross took the cake and ate a spoonful. "Mm yum. Hey where's Addie and Ryland?"  
"They went out for the evening." Rocky said.  
"Oh, so we have the apartment to ourselves for a while when we get home." Becca said.  
"We most certainly do." Rocky said."You guys aren't gonna do...something...with Becca being pregnant right?" Ross asked. "Or are you two still gonna do it?"  
"Why can't we?" Becca asked. "It's perfectly safe."  
"Oh I thought it wasn't." Ross shrugged. "This is the best cheesecake ever!"

"So, tell me more about yourself." Ryland said, breaking the silence.  
"Well what do you wanna know?" Addie asked.  
"I don't know... Why don't you want anyone to know who your soulmate is?" Ryland asked.  
"Like I said before, he doesn't know. I'm gonna wait till he knows." Addie told him.  
"You could tell him already. He should be lucky to have you." Ryland smiled. "I mean, if I were him I'd be happy."  
"Yeah but I'm gonna wait till later." Addie said. "Just figuring out how to tell him."  
"Alright." Ryland shrugged.  
"The fair?" Addie asked when Ryland stopped her in front of the entrance.  
Ryland shrugged. "I thought you'd love it. You look like a fun girl so I guess you'd love the fair."  
"I do love the fair." Addie smiled.  
"Great. Then let's come in." Ryland subconsciously took her hand and went in with her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Milady." Rocky said, opening the car door.  
"Why thank you my handsome knight" Becca said, getting in the car.  
Rocky got in the driver's side, and headed toward their apartment. "I can't wait till we get to bring Emelia home."  
"Only two more weeks." Becca said, smiling, "And then in nine months our new little one."  
"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't try to surprise us like his sister." Rocky said, smiling.

"What do you wanna ride on?" Ryland asked.  
Addie shrugged. "Anything really. But the queue is too long."  
"Well one ride has a short queue." Ryland said looking at the Haunted House. "In fact, no queue at all."  
Addie laughed nervously. "I don't think so."  
"You scared?" Ryland teased.  
"No." Addie folded her arms.  
"Then come on." Ryland grinned.  
"Fine." Addie smiled, following him in.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Well, we're home now." Rocky said, as he closed the door to the apartment.  
"We are indeed." Becca said, turning to face her husband. Rocky moved to her, and pressed their lips together.  
"Shall we go to the bedroom?"  
"I think so." Becca said. Rocky scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I hate haunted houses." Addie admitted once the train started moving.  
"It's not that bad." Ryland grinned. "They're just machines."  
"Still! They're creepy and scary and-" A skeleton dropped in front of them and Addie let out a scream. "Not funny!" She yelled after that.  
"I think I'll enjoy this." Ryland chuckled, taking out his phone and recording the ride.  
"You are NOT posting that anywhere." Addie said covering her face.  
Ryland smiled. "Nothing to worry about." He pulled her hands away from her face. "It's just for the memories."

Ross turned towards Riker and gave him a small kiss. "Does your stomach still hurt?"  
"Not really. It's a bit sore. I'm so glad she's okay."  
"I'm glad she's okay too." Ross smiled. "But what happened? What made you get that miscarriage? You haven't told me."  
"I got stressed that you weren't back. I went downstairs and yelled at dad, and..." Riker trailed off, tears starting to form.

"And..?" Ross asked. "What happened? Riker, it's okay."

"I just...it's all my fault. I could've killed our baby...and for what?" he threw up his hands, "To have said something when I was angry at dad."  
"Said what?" Ross asked. "But Riker, it's not your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't run away, none of this would've happened."  
"No, I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. I knew you would try to leave, and I didn't stop you." Riker said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's still not your fault." Ross wiped his soulmate's tears away. "It's my idea to go, and it was stupid. I'm really sorry."

"Forget it." Riker said, shaking his head. "Your here now and Abby's fine. That's hat matters."

"Okay." Ross sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said, cuddling into Ross' side.

Ross have Riker a soft kiss. "What's the first thing you wanna do when we get out of here?"

"Eat some real food." Riker said, "The food here sucks!"

"I totally know. That's why I asked for some cheesecake." Ross shrugged.

"Was it good?" Riker asked.

"It was." Ross said. "But I think it was just me being hungry... Are you?"  
"Yeah, kind of." Riker said.

Ross frowned. "Well the food here stinks so," he slowly got up, "don't tell the nurses or anyone but I'm going down there to buy some food."

"Ross!" Riker said, looking at his soulmate. "What if you get caught?"

"I won't." Ross shrugged. "I'm not wearing the hospital gown, they shouldn't know I'm a patient." He ripped the IV off his arm. "Ow! Alright I'll be back in like ten minutes okay?"

"Okay...be careful." Riker said.

"Alright." Ross smiled and walked out.  
Riker lay in bed waiting for Ross to come back. He was really craving his soulmate and didn't like how long he'd been gone. Even though it had only been a few minutes.  
Ross went down to the cafeteria, passing a few nurses that somehow really didn't know he was a patient. He decided to buy some spaghetti and milkshake, and headed back to the room. Riker sat waiting and was starting to get very impatient. Ross went back into the room and smiled at his soulmate. "See? Didn't get caught. I bought some spaghetti and milkshake since I don't know what you want."

"I just want you now." Riker pouted.

"Well I'm right here." Ross smiled, walking over to the bed. "But if you're hungry you gotta eat too."  
"Fine, but you have to cuddle with me." Riker pouted.

Ross chuckled. "Okay." He went onto the bed and pulled Riker closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I was grumpy the whole time you were away from me. All I wanted was you, and you took like forever to come back." Riker said snuggling impossibly closer to Ross.

"Riker, I only took like eight minutes." Ross said. "And yes, I counted." He laughed. "Your craving for me is worse than mine for you the first few weeks."

"Well, I'm normally a more clingy person than you are too." Riker said,he hid his face in the crook of Ross' neck.  
"I can see that." Ross grinned. "Do you want me to feed you?" He asked in a babyish voice.  
"Yes." Riker said, simply.  
Ross chuckled. "Really? Alright." He took the spaghetti and the fork. "Open wide, baby."  
Riker opened his mouth and ate the spaghetti. "This isn't half bad."  
"It's better than hospital food right?" Ross asked.  
"Definitely." Riker said, "More." he opened his mouth.  
Ross smiled and put more spaghetti in his mouth. "There you go."  
Riker chewed and swallowed, "Rossy, do you still have cravings?"  
"Yeah, sometimes." Ross told him. "Why?"  
"Are you having one right now?" Riker asked.  
"I'm just having a thing for chocolate ice cream and smores, but that's not available here so.." Ross shrugged. "Are you craving anything?"  
"You, but that's about it." Riker said.  
Ross smiled and pecked his lips. "Well if we're talking people, I'm also craving you." He sighed. "Fuck being in the hospital cause we can't do much here."  
"I know." Riker said, with a sigh. "At least we get out of hear tomorrow. And dad's stopping by."  
"Why's he stopping by?" Ross asked. "He's not gonna be the one picking us up is he?"  
"I don't think so, and he's stopping by because I had Rydel ask him to." Riker said, crossing his arms.  
"Why'd you have her ask him to?" Ross asked again. "I don't wanna see him."  
"Well, I do. I think he might sincerely have changed, but I can't tell if I don't see him." Riker said. "If you have a problem with it, just go." His eyes started to water...damn hormones.  
"Riker, no.." Ross shook his head. "I don't have a problem with it. I just wanted you to tell me first before telling her to ask him to come."  
"You were right here next to me when I asked her." Riker said.  
Ross furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen her since I woke up."  
Riker frowned, "Ross, baby, they all came and visited us when I woke up. Becca, Rocky, Ryry, Ell, and Becca's cousin Addie. Don't you remember?"  
"I don't know, I'm just sleepy." Ross said, yawning.  
"Alright." Riker frowned, "Cuddles to sleep?"  
"Yeah." Ross nodded. "Can I be little spoon? I miss being smaller."

"Of course." Riker said, pulling Ross into his arms. "Better now baby?"

"Much." Ross mumbled into his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said.  
Ross smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"We're so glad we can adopt." Ellington smiled. "What's her name again?"  
"Mei-Lee." the laywer said. "She's four. Raised in an English speaking orphange so she'll be able to talk to you, and this is the last of the paper work. I just need some signatures, and then you can pick her up anytime."  
Ellington took the pen and read the paper, before signing it and handing it to Rydel.

Rydel signed the paper, and handed it back to the lawyer.  
"Congratulations, you are now the parents of Mei-Lee Elizabeth Lynch." the lawyer said.

"This is amazing." Ellington said. "We're officially parents!" He gave Rydel a soft kiss before turning back to the lawyer. "We'll pick her up tomorrow."

"Ell we'll have to catch the next flight out." Rydel said, standing.  
"That will be fine. I'll call the orphanage. Have a good day you two." the lawyer said.

"Don't worry, I got the tickets booked." Ellington told her. "The flight's tomorrow morning if that's okay with you."

"Yes! Are you kidding?! We're going to get our daughter!" Rydel said, starting to cry.

Ellington wrapped his arms around her. "I know, and I'm perfectly sure we'll be great parents."

"I know we will. I'm just...so happy." Rydel said, cuddling into Ell.

"I know you are." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get back home first so we can rest before tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." Rydel said. "I need to call dad and tell him to stop by and see Riker though."

"Alright." Ellington nodded. "Go ahead."

Rydel pulled out her phone and dialed Mark's number.

Mark picked up at the second ring. "Hello? Rydel?"

"Hi, daddy." Rydel said, "So, after you and mom left Riker woke up, and Riker wants you to apologize to him in person so he can see if your telling the truth or not. I said I'd call you and ask you if you could come today."

"Oh," Mark said, rather surprised. "Of course I can come today. I'll be at the hospital in 20."

"Alright, dad. I hope things go okay." Rydel said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Mark said and hung up.

"Well, that's all taken care of." Rydel said, hanging up. "Now, let's take a nap."

"Sure babe." Ellington smiled.

Riker opened his eyes, and looked around the room. He saw that Ross was still asleep next to him, and he pulled his soulmate closer to him. Ross stirred and made a small whiny sound, but he was still asleep.

Mark arrived at the hospital soon enough and went into Ross and Riker's room.

"Dad." Riker said, when he saw him. He didn't smile, but he couldn't bring himself to glare or scowl either.

"Riker." Mark sighed. "I know you want me to apologize to you in person, and that's what I'm here for. I didn't mean to say or do what I did. I've just always thought things would go in another way and when that didn't happen, I shouldn't have taken it out on anyone, especially you two. I'm really sorry, and I mean it."

Riker bit his bottom lip. He wanted to believe him. He really did. "Why did you do it then? Are you still going to try and make Ross get an abortion?"

Mark shook his head. "No. I can see how much you two love each other and your babies, because I see how much you're going through," he motioned towards the machines, "to keep them healthy."

Riker felt tears in his eyes. "You finally see them."

Ross woke up at that point but he hadn't seen Mark yet because his back was to him. He looked up at Riker. "Finally see what?"

"Dad sees the babies as babies." Riker tried to explain, but failed miserabely due to the tears running down his face. A happy sib escaped his throat.

"Da- What?" Ross turned around and got up. "Dad?"  
"I'm sorry, Ross. For everything I said and did." Mark told him.  
"I won't abort Anthony, you can't make me!" Ross said, ignoring what his dad just told him.

"Ross! He's not going to make you abort Anthony. He sees that Anthony is a baby, and he's asking for forgiveness." Riker said.

Ross looked at Riker and bit his lip. He believed his soulmate, but his dad?  
"That's true. I'm here to apologize, Ross." Mark said. "I won't make you abort Anthony - that's what you're naming the baby, right?"  
Ross slowly nodded. "You won't?"  
"No, I won't. I can see what you and Riker have, and that's a family." Mark told him. "I won't ever try and rip your family apart again."  
"Okay." Ross said. "I can't forgive you that easily, dad. But, I'll try." He gave a small smile.

Riker smiled, "Can your grand daughter and I have a hug dad?"

"Of course." Mark smiled and gave him a hug.  
"Is it okay if I join in?" Ross asked.  
"You don't have to ask." Mark said, pulling him into the hug.

"So dad how does it feel hugging four people at once?" Riker asked.

Mark chuckled. "It feels like hugging each member of a family one by one, but altogether."

"We are a family aren't we?" Riker asked, happily. "How does it feel to be a grandpa like...five times over now?"

"Truth is, I feel old." Mark answered.

"You'll never be old in my eyes dad." Riker said, smiling.

"Nor in mine." Ross said.  
"Okay." Mark smiled. "I think you two still need a rest. Do you need anything? If not, I'll leave you here until you're discharged."  
"Yes! I want spaghetti with maple syrup and cheese." Riker said, "Please!"  
"Well, you've had cravings for weird stuff too." Riker commented.  
"Like what?" Ross asked. "None of my cravings are weird."  
"That first one you had was weird. Ketchup on pizza?" Riker said, making a face.

"That was good!" Ross defended. "And the rest aren't weird."  
"Okay Rossy. Whatever you say." Riker said, nodding at his soulmate.  
"It's true!" Ross folded his arms, pouting.  
"Whatever you say, baby." Riker said, trying to pacify his soulmate.  
"You don't actually agree." Ross pouted.  
"Well, I'm sorry my tastes differ from yours." Riker said, pouting.  
Ross stared at him for a while before getting off the bed. "I'm bored." He whined.  
"Then why don't we watch a movie or something?" Riker asked, "I wanna cuddle more."  
"But I'm bored of movies. I wanna do something that involves actually moving." He moved his feet in a walking manner.  
"But I'm stuck in the bed." Riker pouted.  
"I know." Ross whined. Then he grinned. "Is it okay if I sneak back home and bring back your laptop?"  
"Fine, but hurry." Riker whined.  
"Yay!" Ross giggled. "I'll be back soon. Love you!" He went out the door.  
Riker sighed, and sat pouting waiting for Ross or Mark to come back.  
Mark came back, obviously before Ross, with the spaghetti/maple syrup/cheese. "Alright here's the- Where's Ross?"  
"He ran home to get my laptop." Riker pouted, taking his food from his dad.  
"Was he discharged yet? If not, why'd you let him?" Mark asked.  
"Because he wouldn't shut-up." Riker said, pouting still, "And no he hasn't been discharged."  
Mark sighed. "Home, you say? I'm bringing him back here." He walked out the door.  
Riker sighed, his soulmate was going to be so upset with him.

Fifteen minutes later, Mark came back into the hospital with Ross.  
"I was bored." Ross pouted.  
"Well it's not safe for you to sneak out of a hospital when you're not discharged yet." Mark told him.  
Ross folded his arms and sat on the bed. "Why'd you tell him?" He asked Riker.  
"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Riker pouted, tears starting to form.  
"I'm not mad." Ross stated blankly.  
"Don't fight you two." Mark said.  
"Who's fighting?" Ross rolled his eyes.  
Mark sighed. "Alright, well I have to go. Here's your laptop, Riker." He put the laptop on the bed. "I'll see you two when you're discharged." With that, he left.  
"You are mad at me." Riker said, crying after Mark left.  
Ross frowned when he saw his soulmate cry. "I'm not." He said. "Please don't cry. I'm not mad.".  
"No, I'm not." Ross said, moving closer. Riker scooted away from Ross again.  
"Riker.. I love you." Ross tried.  
"I know, but your mad at me for telling dad, and I wasn't trying too! He asked me where you went and I couldn't lie to him." Riker said.  
"I'm not mad." Ross said. "It was just me being upset for one moment but I'm not mad." Riker looked at Ross disbelieveingly.  
You don't believe me." Ross sighed, his own tears forming. "Fine."  
"I want to believe me, but you sounded so angry." Riker said crying, "Please don't cry."  
Ross wiped his own tears away. "But you don't believe me. That means you still don't believe me." He blinked the rest of his tears away.  
"You sounded angry what was I supposed to think?" Riker asked, defensively.  
"But I wasn't!" Ross argued. "You should know!"  
"Why should I know that Ross?" Riker asked, "You got mad at me before we were soulmates why would that change?"  
"Why are you making it such a big deal?" Ross asked. "I already said I'm not mad!"  
"I don't know!" Riker said, starting to cry harder. "Now your sounding like your mad at me again."  
"Because you made it a big deal!" Ross exclaimed. "I can't even...ugh!" He got off the bed. "I don't care if you tell anyone now!" He stormed out of the room.  
Riker lay back in the hospital bed and cried.

Ross stormed out of the hospital and ran to the park. He stopped. "Why's everything so messed up?" He yelled to no specific person.

The nurses and doctor came in and discharged Riker, who immediately got dressed, and left. He had to find Ross. He headed straight for the park. Ross just sat under the tree because he didn't want to risk what happened last time. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Riker saw Ross sitting under the tree, and sat silently next to him. He wrapped his arms around his soulmate, and hid his face in his shoulder.  
"Why'd you come here?" Ross asked, not looking up yet. "I thought you hate me now cause got mad at you for no reason."  
"I don't hate you. I never said that. I love you. I just don't like it when you get mad at me. Especially since I was just trying to help." Riker said.  
"Then why did you even bother seeing me after I got mad at you for trying to help?" Ross asked.  
"What are you even talking about Ross?" Riker asked, confused.  
"I'm talking about why you always put up with me." Ross said looking up at him.  
"Because I love you." Riker said, "That's why you put up with me too isn't it?"  
"I never need to put up with you because you never do anything wrong." Ross said. "And I love you too."  
"I do sometimes." Riker said, "I just haven't done anything recently."

"Alright." Ross sighed, too tired to say anything else. "Can we go home now?"  
"Do you forgive me for not believing you?" Riker asked, looking at Ross, sweetly.  
"I already do. You don't even have to ask me to forgive you." Ross gave him a smile. "Do you forgive me for being mad?"  
"Of course." Riker said, "When we get home what should we do?"  
"Shower." Ross stated. "Then cuddle and sleep because I'm feeling tired."  
"Okay. I could use a shower." Riker agreed.  
"Okay. Then let's go." Ross said, getting up.  
"Can you help me up?" Riker asked, with a blush, his stomach was feeling a bit queasy, and he didn't quite have his strength back.

Ross nodded and held his arms out. "Does your stomach still hurt?"  
"Just a little queasy is all." Riker said with a shrug. Once he was up he took Ross' hand in his own and started toward home.

Becca heard a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled, "Addie your back." She looked at Ryland, "Do you want to stay here for the night Ryry? It's kind of late to be heading home?"  
"Hi Bec." Addie smiled.  
"I think my mom won't be okay with that." Ryland said. "Besides, it's not that far."  
"I can call her." Becca said, with a shrug, "But if your sure you want to go then that's fine."  
Ryland glanced at Addie before saying, "I guess I can stay." He shrugged.

Becca clapped her hands, "Great! I'll go get Rocky and text your mom!" She went toward the back. She came back a minute later with Rocky behind her. "Don't just stand there in the doorway you two, come on in!"

Addie giggled and walked in, sitting on the couch.  
Ryland leaned over and whispered to Becca, "I gotta ask, does she have sugar problems? Cause she's been acting strange since we bought cotton candy."

"Oh please tell me you didn't." Becca said.  
"So how was the fair guys?" Rocky asked.  
"I didn't know." Ryland said.  
"The fair was so fun!" Addie said, turning around on the couch. "I didn't like the haunted house very much though cause that's spooky. But I love the roller coasters and all that!"  
"So did Ryland win you anything at the fair?" Rocky asked teasingly.

Addie blushed. "This." She took out a small bear from her bag. "It's so cute!"  
"I saw her looking at it so I thought I'd try and win it." Ryland smiled.

"Aww...so sweet! Ry your the perfect soulmate!" Becca said, she covered her mouth instantly her eyes widening.  
Addie gaped, and dropped the bear.  
"Soulmate?" Ryland asked.  
"I am so sorry Addie." Becca said, eyes filling with tears. "I shouldn't have said anything. I..." she got up and ran toward her and Rocky's room.  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." Rocky said, following his soulmate to their room.  
Addie sighed and turned to Ryland. "I bet you want an explanation?"  
"Why didn't you tell me we're soulmates?" Ryland asked.  
"I wasn't sure how to tell you and how you'll react." Addie answered.  
"I told you earlier at the hospital that I'll be happy if you're my soulmate." Ryland said.  
"I know, it's just.." Addie got up from the couch. "I need to talk to Becca and Rocky." She went upstairs with Ryland following her behind.  
Becca lay in bed crying. "I bet she hates me now."  
"Babe, there's no way she hates you." Rocky said rubbing her back.  
There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in." Rocky said.

Addie and Ryland walked in.  
"Becca, it's okay." Addie said, sitting on the bed. "I'm not mad if you think I am."

"I just...I ruined everything for you." Becca said, sitting up. "Telling someone your their soulmate is supposed to be special and I ruined it."  
"But that's okay." Addie told her. "You didn't ruin anything. I know he'll find out from someone else because I'd never be brave enough to tell him. I'm glad he found out from you."  
"You would've told him eventually." Becca said. "So...what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Addie sighed.  
"To be honest, I had my suspicions." Ryland said. "I mean, you two pretty much tried to get me and her together. And when dad said something about her wrist, I knew no one else here hasn't has any soulmates except me." He shrugged.

"We were pretty obvious weren't we?" Becca asked, with a blush.  
"We were." Rocky said.  
"I just got so excited. My cousin and my soulmate's little brother...I mean what are the chances?" Becca said.

"Technically he's your brother-in-law cause you and Rocky are married." Addie said. Then she turned back to Ryland. "I hope things won't be awkward between us."  
"Why would it be awkward?" Ryland asked. "I'm glad you're my soulmate. Even though I haven't gotten my mark yet."  
"Okay." Addie smiled.

"See now you two can start dating!" Becca said, happily.  
"About that.." Addie blushed.  
"I already asked her to be my girlfriend, at least until her soulmate knows her, but since we're soulmates then..." Ryland smiled.  
"Oh my gosh you guys!" Becca squealed. She hugged Addie tightly.  
Addie hugged back. "I was shocked when he asked me but now I'm happy."  
"I guess it doesn't have to be a secret." Ryland said. "Just can't wait to get my own mark."  
"Only a year and a half to go Ryry." Becca said. She let go of Addie and hugged Ryland.  
"At least I don't have to wait one and half year to know who she is." Ryland smiled, hugging back. He let go after a while and looked at Addie. "Speaking of marks, I haven't exactly seen yours."  
Addie giggled and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the mark. "There."  
"It looks wonderful." Ryland said, taking her wrist and kissing it.  
Becca squealed, and Rocky wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You won't stop squealing, will you?" Addie laughed.  
"I got no problem with the squealing. It's nice to know someone ships us." Ryland grinned.  
Becca fangirled, and Rocky shook his head.  
"No I won't stop squealing! Rylie is the cutest ship in the world! Well, actually it's tied with Rikoss, but still! You two...just...gah!" Rocky made a crazy motion with his hand.  
"Rocky Mark Lynch I saw that." Becca said.  
"Saw what?" Rocky asked innocently.  
"You know what." Becca said.

Addie giggled. "Rocka is a cute ship too."  
"You two are." Ryland agreed. "Hey why don't we all keep me and Addie a secret for now and see who figures out first?"  
"Yeah and if one of us tells someone before anyone figures out, there are consequences." Addie said trying to turn serious, but ended up laughing again.  
'Still has the sugar rush I guess.' Ryland mouthed.

'Totally' Becca mouthed back. "Alright, who wants to watch a movie?"  
"Ooh I'd love a movie!" Addie grinned.  
"What movie should we watch?" Becca asked.

"Frozen?" Addie asked. "I love that movie! Oh, or Epic!"  
"Calm down." Ryland laughed. "Never letting you have sugar again."  
"That sounds like a great plan." Becca said, "And Frozen it is. I call Elsa!"  
"Not fair!" Addie pouted. "Fine I call Anna!"  
"Why would you call the characters from a movie?" Ryland asked, confused.  
"To sing along, duh." Addie giggled.  
Becca shook her head at Ryland.  
"I'm always Elsa. That's just the way it works." Becca said.  
"You have no idea how many times I've been woken up by 'Let It Go the shower rendition'" Rocky said.

"O..Kay.." Ryland said. "I hope your cousin's not as crazy as you are."  
"I'm not." Addie giggled. "I'm crazier."

"It's true she is." Becca said, nodding. She put in the movie and sat on the couch next to Rocky.

Ryland and Addie decided to sit on the carpet and snuggled together.

"Aww." Becca cooed.  
"Ssh, trying to watch the movie." Addie said to Becca, which earned a laugh from Ryland.  
Becca rolled her eyes at her cousin, but kept silently fan-girling all through the movie. Especially when Addie laid her head on Ryland's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.  
"I'm hungry." Addie said at the same time Ryland asked, "Can we make some popcorn?" They looked at each other and smiled.  
"Anna." Becca sing-songed. She looked at Ryland, "Except your Kristoff not Hans.  
"Let's go kiss Hans!...Who is this Hans?" Rocky burst out as Olaf said it on the screen. Becca face-palmed.  
"I'll run make the popcorn." she said, smiling. "Addie come help me."  
"Of course I'm Kristoff, I won't hurt my girl." Ryland said.  
Addie blushed at that comment and then got up. "Alright Becca."  
They went to the kitchen.  
"The popcorn popper is on the second shelf. I can't get because, baby." she said.  
"I know." Addie smiled. "I can't reach it though so.." She took a stool and climbed on it, opening the shelf and taking the popcorn out. She handed it to Becca. "Here. Do we need anything else from there?"  
"Nope. The rest is in the fridge." Becca said. "So things look like their going pretty well with Ryland. You two are so cute. And Rocky already assured me he'd be a perfect gentleman to you."  
"Yeah, he's been really great to me." Addie smiled, getting off the stool. "Except when he made me go to the haunted house. But that's where things started to get...you know."  
Becca looked at Addie, "Tell me! Tell me everything!"  
Addie blushed. "Well he started recording, and you know I don't like being recorded without my permission, so I covered my face and told him not to post it, then he said they were only for the memories. We were about to kiss but a stupid ghost just had to surprise us. I was about ready to jump off the train but then he wrapped his arm around my waist and we looked at each other and..." She blushed harder.  
"And!" Becca squealed.  
"Well he didn't kiss me." Addie sighed. "He looked away and said something about me having a soulmate already. Then I told him that my soulmate wouldn't know until at least a year later. So he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend until then, and of course I said yes!" She grinned.  
"Why didn't you just tell him then you were his soulmate?" Becca asked.  
Addie shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was just having a small crush, or a phase. And I didn't want that."  
"Well, does it look that way now?" Becca said, smiling.  
"No." Addie smiled. "But at least now he knows I'm his soulmate, thanks to you. If you hadn't tell him, he probably wouldn't know."  
"Well, then your welcome. I still feel kind of bad though." Becca said, as she melted the butter for the popcorn.  
"Well don't. You did a favor. Be glad about it." Addie smiled. "I wonder what he and Rocky are talking about right now."  
"I have no idea." Becca said.

"So um, how long have you known about Addie being my soulmate?" Ryland asked.  
"Since we were walking to get the milkshakes." Rocky said.  
"Oh." Ryland said simply. "Alright then."  
"Don't do anything stupid bro." Rocky said, "Addie means the world to Becca, and she seems really sweet. Don't screw this up."  
"She is sweet." Ryland said. "And don't do anything stupid like..?"  
"I don't know. Kiss another girl, fight over something stupid, get upset because she kissed your brother before she got her soulmark. I don't know, Ry. Just don't do it." Rocky said.  
"That was rhetorical question." Ryland said. "Of course I won't do it."  
"Oh...well, it's good to have examples." Rocky said.

Becca and Addie came back in with the popcorn.  
"Hey." Addie smiled. "What were you two talking about?"  
"Nothing." Ryland said as she sat down next to him.  
"Alright." Addie shrugged.

Becca cuddled into Rocky and yawned.  
"Tired, babe?" Rocky asked.  
"Yeah. A bit." Becca said. She laid her head on her husband's chest and fell asleep, just as Olaf found Anna.  
"Some people are worth melting for." Rocky whispered, as he kissed her temple. "I'm gonna take her up to bed real quick."  
"Okay." Addie said, keeping her attention on the TV.  
"Oh and where's the guest room Addie will be sleeping in?" Ryland asked.  
"Oh, there's only one guest room so you two will have to share." Rocky called back. He laid Becca down and went back to the living room.  
"Okay." Ryland said.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change real quick kay?" Addie said getting up.  
"Alright." Ryland nodded.  
"I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Rocky called.  
"And I'll be...here." Ryland said.  
"Alright." Addie called back.  
"Just to let you know I did not do anything wrong." Rocky said, "The hospital sometimes calls in the night, and we don't have a phone installed upstairs yet."  
"Why would the hospital call at night?" Ryland asked.

"Sometimes they call about Emelia, okay?" Rocky said.

"Okay." Ryland said. "So if it rings should I call you or answer?"

"If I don't wake up, then just answer it." Rocky said.

"Alright." Ryland shrugged as Addie came back.  
"I'm kinda tired now." She yawned. "I'm gonna head to bed."  
"Me too." Ryland got up. "Night Rock."  
"Night guys." Rocky said, going to the couch.  
"Night." Addie mumbled while going to the room with Ryland. They laid on the bed before falling asleep together.

"I'm so nervous." Rydel said, as they began their decent into Beijing.  
"Why are you so nervous, babe?" Ellington asked, putting his arm around her shoulder and rubbing her arm.

"What if she doesn't like us? What if the social worker doesn't like us? What if they don't speak English?" Rydel panicked.

"Baby, relax." Ellington kissed her cheek. "They speak English, the lawyer told us, remember? And I'm sure they'll like us. Mei-Lee will like us too. I mean, we're gonna be amazing parents. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Ell." Rydel said, resting her head on Ellington's shoulder. "I needed that."

"I'd give you everything you need." Ellington smiled at her.  
Rydel smiled and snuggled closer to Ell as the plane landed on tarmac.  
"Well, we're here." Ellington said. "We're gonna be seeing our daughter soon."  
"I know I'm so excited, and nervous." Rydel said. "But more excited."  
"I am too." Ellington chuckled. "But of course we can be excited, we're gonna be parents!"  
Rydel stood up and got her bag from the overhead, and handed Ell his. "I know. It's so surreal. All of us are parents now. Except Ryland, but he doesn't have his soulmate yet. Unless Addie or Becca's said something."  
"He'll find out eventually." Ellington shrugged. "But being a parent...yeah that's a bit too young."  
"Yeah. They can wait a couple years." Rydel said. They caught a taxi to the orphanage.  
"Mhm. What's the first thing you have planned once we get Mei-Lee settled in our house?" Ellington asked.  
"Letting the family meet her." Rydel said. "Mom's so excited to meet her. And then I promised Becca we'd have a double welcome home party with Mei-Lee and Emelia. So there's that to plan too."  
"That's a great plan." Ellington smiled. He glanced out the window. "Oh, we're here."

Rydel bit her lip, and got out of the taxi. She grabbed Ell's hand and squeezed tightly.  
"It's gonna be alright." Ellington kissed her forehead.  
Rydel took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, let's go in."  
"Okay." Ellington kissed her again and they walked in together.  
"Hello! Can we help you?" the lady at the front asked, smiling at them.  
"Yes." Ellington said. "We're here to pick up Mei-Lee."  
"Oh, your Rydel and Ellington. It's so nice to meet you." the lady said. "I will go get Mei-Lee."  
"Ell." Rydel said, excitedly squeezing his hand.  
The lady came back a minute later with a little girl. "Look who it is Mei-Lee."  
"Mama! Papa!" Mei-Lee said clapping.  
"Told you she'll like us." Ellington whispered to Rydel before crouching down to Mei-Lee's level. "Hi there, Mei-Lee." He smiled.  
Mei-Lee ran straight to Ellington and hugged him, "Daddy!" she squealed.  
"Yes little angel." Ellington hugged her back and slowly picked her up. He turned so that she could see Rydel. "There's your pretty mommy."  
"Hi, sweetie." Rydel said, smiling.  
"Mommy!" Mei-Lee said, making grabby hands toward Rydel. Rydel took Mei-Lee form Ellington.  
"We have a couple papers for you to sign, then Mei-Lee is good to go." the worker said. "Daddy sign first?"  
"Of course." Ellington nodded, taking the pen. When the papers were handed to him, he signed them. "There."  
"Alright, you go see daddy for a minute, baby." Rydel said, kissing Mei-Lee's cheek.  
Ellington took Mei-Lee from Rydel and smiled at her. "You're back with daddy now. What's your favorite thing to do, baby?"  
"I like to color." Mei-Lee said, "And sing."  
"Well, she's gonna be an easy child for now." Rydel said, as she finished signing the papers.  
"Yeah." Ellington agreed with Rydel. "What's your favorite color?" He asked Mei-Lee.  
"Um...blue." she said.  
"Riker will like that." Rydel said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Ellington chuckled as well. "Riker's your uncle, sweetie. There's a lot of people we'd love you to meet when we get home."  
"My family?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
"Thank-you!" the worker said. "Bye Mei-Lee.  
"Bye-bye." Mei-Lee said.  
"Yes sweetie, your family." Ellington kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you'll be happy to meet them." He looked at Rydel. "Where should we go now, babe?"  
"Hotel take a nap before the flight, and get to know our little angel." Rydel said.  
"Alright, we need to rest first anyway." Ellington said. "Mei, do you want to walk or be carried?" He asked the little girl.  
"Daddy carry." Mei-Lee said.  
"Of course sweetie." Ellington adjusted her into a more comfortable position.  
Mei-Lee cuddled into Ellington, and Rydel looped her arm through Ell's as they walked to the hotel.  
"What kind of stuffed animals do you like, Mei?" Ellington asked to break the silence and to know more about his little daughter.  
"I like pandas." Mei-Lee said.  
"Ooh I know someone else who likes stuffed pandas too." Ellington said, smiling at her and then Rydel. "Does mommy have anything to say?"  
"I love stuffed pandas." Rydel said smiling. "What's your favorite food?"  
"I like macaroni and cheese." she said.  
"Like Rocky." Ellington said. "Rocky is your uncle too baby." He told Mei-Lee.  
"Uncle Rocky, Uncle Wiker, and Mommy, and Daddy, and Me." Mei-Lee counted out on her fingers.  
"Yes, and there are going to be several other people." Ellington told her. "You'll meet grandma, grandpa, your other uncles, your aunties, and maybe your cousin."  
"I have big family." Mei-Lee said, stretching her arms out wide.  
"Yes you do, angel." Ellington told her, smiling.  
"I love you daddy." Mei-Lee said, resting her head on Ellington's shoulder. "You too Mommy." She patted Rydel's cheek. Then she closed her eyes, and drifted of to sleep.  
"I love you too sweetheart." Ellington whispered then turned to Rydel. "She loves us."  
"I know." Rydel said, happy tears in her eyes.  
Ellington gave Rydel a soft kiss on her lips. "Her first 'I love you' to us. And to think about the other moments we'll all have. Can you imagine?"  
Rydel nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Hey, why are you crying?" Ellington asked, using his free hand to wipe his soulmate's tears.  
"I'm just so happy." Rydel said, "This is more than I ever dreamed."  
Ellington smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy. I love you, Dels."  
"I love you too. Both of you." She leaned over and kissed Mei-Lee's forehead, and then Ell's cheek. "Here we are." she said, stopping in front of the hotel.  
"Yeah. I'm going to check us in, do you mind holding her?" Ellington asked. "On second thought, why don't you sit on the couch and I'll lay her there next to you?" He gestured to the couch in the lobby.  
"Alright." Rydel said. Ell laid Mei-Lee down, and she cuddled into the couch, yawning in her sleep.  
Ellington walked over to the receptionist to check them in, and after that he went back to the couch. "So I got is checked in, now we can go to the room and take some rest." He carefully picked Mei-Lee up.  
Rydel followed Ellington into their room. "So our flight leaves tonight, right Ell?"

"Yeah, at about 8.30 pm so we can have dinner before that." Ellington told her. He opened the door of the room and walked in, slowly putting Mei-Lee onto the bed.  
"So a nap sounds good." Rydel said.  
"Mhm." Ellington nodded. "Come here, let's sleep with our daughter too."  
Rydel laid down, and wrapped her arms around Mei-Lee. Ellington wrapped his arms around her and his daughter. "You two are the best girls in my life, ever." He whispered.  
Rydel smiled and snuggled closer to her soulmate and daughter. "I love you both."  
"I love you both too." Ellington smiled.  
Rydel smiled, and closed her eyes to try and fall asleep. Ellington waited until she fell asleep, before falling asleep himself.

Rydel woke up a three hours, later and woke up Ellington. "Elly, we gotta get ready for dinner, and to go."  
Ellington woke up and smiled. "Dinner? Alright." He turned to Mei-Lee and started to stroke her hair. "Wake up, little angel."  
Mei-Lee blinked sleepily. "Daddy?" she said, sleepily.  
"Hi sweetheart." Ellington smiled at her. "Up now, we're going to have dinner."  
"Dinner? What are we having?" she asked, sitting up.  
"What do you feel like having?" Ellington asked her.  
"Mac and cheese!" she said, happily.  
"You want some mac and cheese?" Ellington asked. He gave Rydel a look which says, 'Yes or no?'  
Rydel nodded, "Let's have some mac and cheese."  
"Alright." Ellington sat up. "Now up with you." He gently picked Mei-Lee up into his arms.  
She cuddled into him. "Daddy!"  
"Oh sweetie." Ellington said. "I think you need to give your mommy a kiss first."  
Mei-Lee turned to Rydel, and gave her a kiss.  
"Thank-you sugar." Rydel said, smiling. Mei-Lee hugged Rydel, "I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too, Mei-Lee." Rydel said, hugging her.  
"Mommy will you carry me?"  
"Of course sweetie." she picked Mei-Lee up, and smiled at Ellington.  
Ellington smiled back and mouthed, 'Mommy and daughter bonding' Then he said, "Alright so, let's go have our dinner."  
Rydel smiled, and carried Mei-Lee down to the hotel dining room.  
Ellington went in the hotel's diner with Rydel and Mei-Lee. "Let's sit over there." He motioned to a table in the corner.  
Rydel followed Ellington to the table in the corner. The waiter came, and got their order, and they sat waiting for their food.  
"So Mei, how excited are you to go meet the family?" Ellington asked.  
"Really, really excited daddy! I'm as excited as a...duck!" Mei-Lee said, happily.  
"A duck?" Ellington chuckled. "Why a duck baby?"  
"Because I love ducks!" Mei-Lee said, "Almost as much as I love pandas."  
"Well ducks are pretty great." Ellington smiled.  
"Duckies, duckies, duckies duckies duckies." Mei-Lee sang, bouncing slightly in her chair at the table.  
Ellington shook his head at her and chuckled. "She's really cute." He said to Rydel.  
"I know isn't she? And she's all ours." Rydel said smiling. The waited brought out the food, and Mei-Lee clapped her hands.  
"You're a perky little angel, aren't ya?" Ellington smiled.  
"What does perky mean daddy?" she asked.  
"Perky means really excited, sweetie." Ellington told her.  
"Oh, then yes! I'm very perky!" Mei-Lee said, happily eating her macaroni and cheese.  
"Yes you are." Ellington said. "How's the Mac and cheese sweetie?"  
"It's so good, daddy. It's as good as a...duck!" Mei-Lee giggled.  
Rydel laughed, and ruffled Mei-Lee's hair. "You are just the most adorable child ever. I can't wait for the rest of the family to meet you."

"I can't wait for them to meet you either." Ellington agreed. "They will totally love you."  
Mei-Lee smiled. Rydel's phone beeped, "Oh, we've gotta go! That was the alarm to be heading toward the airport!"  
"Oh alright, I'll just pay for all these." Ellington got up. "Finish your food, Mei. Daddy will be at the cashier."  
"Okay." Mei-Lee said. She waved at Ellington, as he walked away. She finished her macaroni.  
"All done sweetie?" Rydel asked.  
"Yes, mommy." Mei-Lee said.  
"Alright. Let's go." Rydel said, picking her up.  
Ellington finished with the payment and turned around to see Rydel and Mei-Lee. "Alright, so let's head to the airport."

Mei-Lee looked out the window at all the planes, then ran back to where Rydel and Ellington were sitting. She crawled into Ellington's lap. "Daddy, what do those big things out there do?" she asked pointing out the window.  
"Oh, those big things are called airplanes, sweetie." Ellington told her. "People get inside them to travel. We'll be in them soon and you get to see them up close." He bounced his knees up and down to let his daughter have a bit of fun.  
"Do they move on a giant road?" Mei-Lee asked.  
"Only at first." Ellington smiled. "Then they will speed up and fly in the air. After a while, they will land on the giant road again in an airport."  
"In the air?" Mei-Lee asked, frowning. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She buried her face in Ell's chest. "I don't wanna go on the plane daddy. I don't wanna!"  
"What? Why, sweetie?" Ellington stroked her hair. "Are you afraid of heights?"  
"I don't wanna fall out." Mei-Lee said.  
"What did you say to her?" Rydel hissed in Ellington's ear.  
"Airplanes." Ellington told Rydel. Then he kissed Mei-Lee's forehead. "You won't fall out, sweetie. The doors will be closed. And me and mommy will be there with you."  
"Promise?" Mei-Lee asked, peeking up at Ellington.  
"Promise." Ellington nodded, wiping his daughter's tears away.  
"Okay." Mei-Lee nodded, "And you'll hold my hand?"  
"I will." Ellington smiled. "As long as you want."  
Mei-Lee nodded. Rydel stood up as the next flight was called. "That's our flight. You ready, baby?" Mei-Lee nodded, and cuddled closer into Ell's arms. "You ready, Elly-bear?" she asked, smiling at Ell.  
"Of course." Ellington smiled. "Let's go."  
Mei-Lee held on to Ellington all the way through take-off and sat on his lap until the seat belt sign came back on.  
"Mom and Dad are picking us up at the airport." Rydel said, smiling.  
"That's good." Ellington said. "You get to see grandma and grandpa first." He told Mei-Lee.  
"Yay!" Mei-Lee said. They headed off the plane into the airport.  
"Alright. There here somewhere." Rydel said looking around.  
Ellington looked around and spotted Mark and Stormie. "There they are."  
Mark saw Rydel and Ellington. "There they are." He said to Stormie.  
"Daddy!" Rydel said, running and hugging Mark. "Mom!" she hugged Stormie.  
Mei-Lee hid her face in Ellington's chest.  
"That's grandma and grandpa, sweetie." Ellington said to Mei-Lee. "Say hi."  
"Hi." Mei-Lee said, shyly.  
"Oh she's so cute!" Stormie said. "Hi sweetie I'm your grandma Stormie."  
"And I'm your grandpa Mark." Mark smiled at her.  
"This is Mei-Lee." Ellington said.  
"Hi." Mei-Lee said. She looked up at Ellington, "Can grandpa hold me?"  
"Of course sweetie." Ellington handed her over to Mark.  
He took her in his arms. "Hi there cutie." He smiled.  
"Hi." Mei-Lee said, smiling. "You look nice. Are you nice?"  
Rydel and Stormie giggled.  
Mark chuckled. "Yes sweetie, I'm as nice as your daddy. He's nice, isn't he?"  
Ellington laughed at that.  
"Yes, he's nice. He's the bestest daddy in the whole wide world." Mei-Lee said.  
"We should get to the car." Rydel said.  
"You have really pretty eyes." Mei-Lee said, "Does anybody else in our family have your eyes?"  
"Why thank you, Mei." Mark smiled. "Well your uncles have my eyes, you will meet them soon."  
"Okay sweetie, grandpa has to drive so come here." Ellington held his arms out.  
Mei-Lee pouted, but moved back to Ellington's arms.  
Ellington kissed her forehead. "You can have him hold you again when we're home, sweetie."  
"Okay." Mei-Lee said, she cuddled into Ellington.  
"Well we're here." Mark said and pulled over in the driveway. "Everyone should be in the house by now."  
"You're about to meet the family." Ellington said to Mei-Lee.  
Mei-Lee hid her face in Ellington's chest again.

"Sweetie, they're nice people." Ellington told her as he walked out of the car and to the door. "You'll love them."  
"What if they don't like me?" she whispered.  
"Oh sweetie, they will." Ellington told her.  
Mei-Lee looked as everyone came into view. She kicked until Ellington set her down, and took off running. She ran up the stairs, and hit into something solid. She looked up, and saw a tall blonde guy. He bent down in front of her.  
"Well, Hi there." Riker said.  
"Hi." Mei-Lee said, shyly.  
"I'm assuming your Mei-Lee?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm your Uncle Riker."  
"Hi." Mei-Lee said.  
"What are you going up here?" Riker asked.  
"There's so many people!" Mei-Lee said.  
"They won't hurt you." Riker said. "They all love you."  
"Really?" Mei-Lee asked.  
"Really." Riker said. "Come on." he held his arms open. "I'll take you back down."  
He picked Mei-Lee up and carried her back downstairs. "Look who I bumped into in the hall."  
"Aww." Ellington said. "Mei, you ran into uncle Riker."  
"Is that Mei-Lee?" Ross asked, getting up and walking over to them. "She's so cute. Hi there." He smiled.  
"Hi." Mei-Lee said, shyly from where her face was hiding in Riker's shoulder.  
"Mei-Lee this is your Uncle Ross." Riker said, smiling.  
"Hi, Uncle Ross." Mei-Lee said. She paused for a minute. "You and uncle Riker look cute together...like mommy and daddy."  
Ross chuckled. "Why thank you. But Mei-Lee, I'm your favorite uncle okay?"  
"Ross!" Ellington exclaimed. "Let her choose for herself."  
Ross laughed. "I know, I was just kidding, Mei. You haven't met everyone else."  
"Who else is there?" She asked, her eyes growing wide at the thought of even more family.  
"Well you have auntie Becca and Addie, uncle Rocky, uncle Ryry." Ross told her. "They're not here yet I guess."  
"Big family right?" Ellington smiled.  
"Actually it's Aunt Addie." Riker told Mei-Lee. "And then you have four cousins. There's Emelia. She's in the hospital right now, resting so she can meet you. There's Abby." he patted his stomach, "And Anthony." he rubbed Ross' stomach, "And Aunt Becca has a new baby in her tummy too."  
"Wow." Mei-Lee said.  
"Yeah, you'll know so many people." Ross told her. "And I am sure you'll love them as much as you love us...you love us right?" He joked.  
"Of course I do!" Mei-Lee said, "I love Uncle Riker mostest though."  
"Aww, thank-you Angel." Riker said, kissing her cheek.  
Ross fake pouted. "Ouch. Wow Mei, I feel so loved." He said playfully.  
"Alright Ross, don't mess with her." Ellington chuckled.  
"I love you too, Uncle Rossy." she said, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"We're here!" Becca called, "Sorry we're late. Rocky doesn't know how to take a short shower!"  
"Hey guys." Ellington smiled.  
"Where's the little Mei-Lee?" Addie asked in excitement. "I wanna see her! Is she a cutie? Oh she must be!"  
"This would be her." Riker said, turning to the girls.  
"Oh my gosh!" Becca exclaimed, "She's adorable!"  
"She's such a cutie!" Addie exclaimed, walking over to them. "Hi there!" She smiled.  
"Hi!" Mai-Lee said, waving at Becca and Addie.  
"Oh my gosh you're so adorable!" Addie said to Mai-Lee. "I'm your aunt Addie..or simply just Addie cause I'm not married to any of your uncles...you're so cute!"  
"But your his soulmate." Riker said, blondely. "It's the same thing."  
"Riker, Ryland doesn't know yet." Ross whispered.  
Addie giggled, and Ryland came over, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"No, he does. Becca texted me this morning. She couldn't keep it to herself." Riker said.  
"Yeah I can see that now." Ross said.  
"Hi Mei-Lee, I'm your uncle Ryland." Ryland said to Mei-Lee.  
"Uncle Ryry." Mei-Lee said, smiling.  
Rydel came back from the kitchen. "Riker you shouldn't be holding Mei-Lee!"  
"Oh crap yeah Riker put her down." Ross told him.  
"Come here, Mei." Ellington said to Mei-Lee.  
Riker's face fell as he handed Mei to Ellington. "I can't do anything anymore." he said, before running upstairs.  
"Riker!" Ross called, going after him. Riker lay down in bed crying.  
Ross went in and sat on the bed next to him. "Riker, please don't be upset."  
"I can't even hold my niece, anymore!" Riker said, "I'm not breakable!"  
"Riker," Ross sighed, "I know you're not, but it's dangerous for Abby. You could have another miscarriage. We don't want that to happen."  
"I think I know, what my baby and I can and can't handle!" Riker said, pouting.  
"We were just being cautious, Riker." Ross told him. "Don't you understand that?"  
"I just feel suffucated, and babied!" Riker said, exasperatedly. "I know you guys are all just trying to help, and I love all of you for it. Especially you, but it's a bit much."  
"Okay, then we'll tone it down a little." Ross told him. "We just don't want any of you to get hurt."  
"Well, then you should take a bit of your own advice." Riker grumbled, "I don't want anything happening to you or Anthony either."  
"Yes, I do take my own advice. You don't see me carrying a four year old, do you?" Ross asked.  
"You don't see me running around in the pouring rain after a fight do you?" Riker asked back. "Yeah Laura told me about that."  
Ross sighed. "So we both did something wrong. But we shouldn't do it again. I know I won't do it again."  
"And I'll wait till Abby;s born to carry Mei-Lee around." Riker pouted.  
"Please stop pouting." Ross frowned. "Everyone down there must be wondering what's going on."

Ross sighed. "Riker..." He suddenly got an idea and moved closer to his soulmate. "Are you craving something?" He asked, leaning down and brushing his lips against Riker's.  
"You." Riker admitted, looking at Ross with his puppy dog eyes.  
Riker nodded, and made grabby hands at Ross.  
"Well," Ross got off the bed. "Come get me." He held his arms out, walking backwards to the door.  
Riker's eyes narrowed at Ross, and he turned away from him on the bed and pouted again.  
Ross frowned and folded his arms. "You don't wanna be babied but you act like a baby." He muttered, leaning against the wall near the door. "If you want me come get me. If not, I'm going out." Riker pouted for a minute, before standing up and walking to Ross.  
Ross smiled and slowly moved over to the door. "Follow me downstairs?"  
"Fine." Riker pouted, "But I'm sitting on your lap for at least the next hour." Riker followed Ross back downstairs.  
"Hey guys." Ross said once he and Riker and got back downstairs. He sat on the couch and gestured Riker to come. Riker sat on Ross' lap, and buried his face in the crook of Ross' neck.  
Ross wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the head. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Riker mumbled, nuzzling closer. He left a little kiss on Ross' neck.  
Ross smiled and pulled him closer.  
"I absolutely ship Rikoss." Addie whispered to Becca.  
"I know aren't they adorable?" Becca whispered back.  
"Very." Addie smiled.  
"Should we start making the plans about the welcome home party?" Ellington asked Rydel.  
"Not yet. Becca and I decided to start tomorrow. Plus we wanted Riker's help, and..." she glanced at Ross and Riker. "Somehow I doubt he's leaving Ross' side tonight."  
"Yeah I can see that." Ellington said, looking at the soulmates. "So Mei-Lee knows everyone now, what are we planning to do?"  
"I don't know. I figured we could just hang-out for a while. She can get to know them better." Rydel said.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ellington agreed and then turned to his daughter. "Mei, how much do you enjoy everyone's company?"  
"I love my family." Mei-Lee said with a smile.  
Rydel smiled, "And you still haven't met daddy's side of the family."  
"Really?" Mei-Lee asked.  
"Yeah, you'll get to meet them soon." Ellington told her. "Do you want to hang around everyone here first, sweetie?"  
"Yes!" Mei-Lee said. She started running around and hugging everyone. She hugged Mark last, and then just sat down in his lap. Rydel laughed.  
Mark chuckled. "Oh Mei. The others might get jealous."  
"Don't care. I want Grandpa." Mei-Lee said. Becca rolled her eyes. Rocky shot her a look, and she rolled her eyes at Rocky.  
Mark smiled. "Alright then."  
"Bec?" Addie asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Becca said, acidly. "I'm going to go. I'm sure Emelia needs me."  
"Oh." Addie frowned. "Okay, but if there's anything wrong, please tell me."  
"Why don't you come with me?" Becca asked.  
"Yeah." Addie smiled. "I think I'll just come with you since I'm not really close to everyone here...Is Rocky coming with you too?"  
"Yeah, Rocky you come too. Ryry, are you coming or staying?" Becca asked.  
"Yeah, I'm coming too." Ryland said, taking Addie's hand.  
Addie smiled at him and turned back to Becca. "Okay, then let's go."  
"Alright." Becca said. "Mei, can I have a hug?" Mei-Lee climbed off Mark's lap and hugged first Becca, then Rocky, then the other two.  
"Bye cutie." Addie smiled.  
"Behave." Ryland joked.  
"I will. Love you!" Mei-Lee said, going back to Mark's lap.  
Becca and Rocky waved to everyone else, and then the four of them left.

"Riker?" Ross whispered, running his hand through his soulmate's hair.  
"Mmm?" Riker hummed back. He kissed Ross' neck again, and nuzzled it with his nose.  
"Let's go upstairs again." Ross told him. "I wanna cuddle."  
"Kay." Riker said, getting off Ross. "Night everybody."  
Mei-Lee ran and hugged Riker. "Night Uncle Rikey. Love you."  
"Love you too, Mei." Riker said, kissing the top of her head. He turned to Ross, "Let's go."  
"Yeah." Ross stood up. "Night guys." He followed Riker up the stairs.  
"Cuddles?" Riker asked, as soon as he closed the door.  
Ross nodded and laid on the bed. He opened up his arms. "Come here."  
Riker jumped on the bed, and snuggled into Ross a big smile on his face.  
"Someone's happy." Ross laughed, giving his soulmate a peck on the lips.  
Riker pouted, "I want real kisses."  
Ross smiled and turned so he was facing up. He held his arms out again. "Then come here and we can have a real kiss." Riker moved closer to Ross. Ross leaned in and kissed him on the lips, wrapping his arms around his soulmate's neck to pull him closer. Riker moved his hands to Ross' waist and pulled him even ran his fingers through Riker's hair, tugging slightly. Riker moaned against Ross' lips, and gripped his soumate's hips tighter. Ross moaned at the contact and let his hands wander under his soulmate's shirt. Riker moved his hands under Ross' shirt, and traced the muscles in his back. Ross moaned at the feeling of his soulmate's hand tracing his back. Riker kissed down Ross' neck. "I love you, baby so much."

"I love you too, so much." Ross moaned, arching his head back. Riker pulled Ross' shirt up, and started kissing down his chest, sucking little love bites in some places Ross whimpered, and moaned at the feeling of his soulmate's lips. Riker sucked a dark mark just above the waistband of Ross' pants.

Ross whimpered. "More." He breathed out. Riker pulled Ross' pants off, and started to rub his length through his underwear, as he sucked another mark across from the first one.  
"Baby." Ross moaned and gripped the sheets. "M-More." Riker pulled off the underwear, and took Ross' length in his mouth. Ross let out a small gasp at the contact, and arched his back. Riker hollowed his cheeks and drink even lower down.  
"Riker." Ross moaned. "Fuck me."

Riker let Ross slip out of his mouth, and sat back, "But I don't want to hurt the baby."  
Ross looked up at him, pouting with his puppy dog eyes. "More." Riker went to the drawer, and got out the bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers, and gentle started pushing one into Ross.  
Ross gripped the sheets and adjusted himself. "M-More."  
Riker took Ross' length back in his mouth, and traced the vein along the underside as he slowly added a second finger.

Ross shuddered as Riker was tracing him, and moaned. "Baby.." Riker hummed around Ross' length.  
Ross gasped and moaned. "I'm close baby."  
Riker moved his fingers a bit deeper and faster, and sunk down so that Ross' length was all the way in his mouth  
"Oh, fuck, Riker.." Ross moaned as he started to cum.  
Riker swallowed everything, and moved back up next to Ross.  
Ross leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."  
"Love you too." Riker said, kissing him again.  
Ross kissed him again. "Love you more."  
"Impossible." Riker said, kissing him back.  
"Nothing's impossible." Ross smiled.  
Riker shook his head. "Your crazy."  
"I'm your crazy." Ross grinned.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Riker said, smiling.  
"Let's cuddle and then go to sleep." Ross said, pulling the covers over them.  
"Yay cuddles!" Riker said, sleepily. "You little spoon or big spoon?"  
"Your spoon." Ross smiled, wrapping his arms around his soulmate.  
Riker giggled, and wrapped his arms around Ross.  
Ross gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tired baby?"  
"Yeah." Riker said, his eyelids already starting to close. He yawned and snuggled closer to Ross. "I love all three of you."  
"I love all three of you too." Ross whispered. He waited for his soulmate to fall asleep, before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

"So are you going to tell me why you seem upset?" Addie asked Becca while they were walking in the hospital towards the babies' room.  
Becca explained everything that Mark had done, and how he'd acted. "But now everyone's forgiven him just like that." she snaps her fingers. "I mean even Rocky forgave him, which is why he was sleeping on the couch last night."  
Addie blinked. "Woah that's a lot of stuff. Um well you've known him longer than me, so do you think he's being honest with the apology or not? And is it really that bad to forgive him?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just don't trust him. And I don't know if it's so bad to forgive him per se. It's more just how quickly everyone forgave him." Becca explained.  
"And that's a problem to you because..?" Addie asked again.  
"Because how can you know that he honestly means it after five seconds? And what's to keep him from changing his mind again?" Becca said.  
"That's true..." Addie said. "If I were you I'd probably think that too."  
"What are you girls talking about?" Ryland asked, turning to them.  
"Your dad." Becca grumbled.  
"My dad?" Ryland asked. "What about my dad?"  
"About what he did." Addie said. "That's all."  
"But we're over it." Ryland told her. "We forgave him already so what's there to talk about?"

"Not all of us have forgiven him." Becca said tersely.  
"Why not?" Ryland asked, folding his arms. "It's not like he did anything to you."  
Addie took out her phone and started opening and closing apps to avoid the tension.  
"He tried to hurt my best friend. And threatened my soulmate. I take that seriously. Excuse me for not being able to forget it like that." Becca said, angrily.  
"Well he apologized already so what's your big deal?" Ryland asked, definitely angry too. "He's your own father-in-law anyway!"  
"Guys please don't fight." Addie tried.  
"But he didn't prove he's changed. I can't trust him yet." Becca said, angrily. "Stay out of this Addie.  
"He did! He changed his mind about making Ross has an abortion!" Ryland exclaimed. "Even Mei-Lee likes him, why can't you?"  
Addie sighed and walked off.  
"He said he changed his mind. He hasn't physically shown in actions that he's changed." Becca said.  
"He didn't show any problems when Ross and Riker did their usual couple stuff or whatever." Ryland said.

"Anybody can act Ryland. Think about that." Becca said. though, so I'll still be on.]  
Ryland rolled his eyes. "He's not acting. You're just thinking that."  
"Mhm. Prove it." Becca said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"You want ME to prove the my DAD changed?" Ryland asked incredulously. "How am I supposed to do that? Why can't your soulmate prove it to you instead?"  
"Your the one who's arguing about it." Becca said, "You believe it so much prove it."  
"You know what? I don't care what you think about him." Ryland said. "He's my dad. I know him much better than you. Besides, it's just your stupid hormones making you think like that."  
Becca took two steps forward and slapped Ryland across the face. "Don't ever talk to me again. And you stay away from Addie, or you won't live to see tomorrow."  
"Fine, I don't need you in my life anyway!" Ryland said and stormed off.

Rocky walked back in from the cafeteria. "What'd I miss?"  
Becca scowled at him. "Go find Addie. We're going home. I'll be in the car." She left.  
"O...kay." Rocky said. He started looking around for Addie.

Apparently Addie decided to go wait in the lobby. She stood up when she saw Rocky coming towards her. "Becca asked you to find me so we can go home?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Do you know what happened?" Rocky asked, "She seemed really upset."  
"She and Ryland argued about your dad. I tried to stop their argument, but she told me to stay out of it." Addie told him. "So I left."  
Rocky sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me your kidding." A commotion was heard, since they were near the ER. Rocky turned white as a sheet when he saw Becca being brought in.  
Addie turned and gasped when she saw her. She immediately ran up to her. "Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked the doctor and nurses.  
"She's having a miscarriage." the nurse said. "Only family allowed."  
"We are family." Rocky said. "I'm her husband, and this is her cousin."  
"Alright." the nurse said.  
"She can't lose her baby." Addie said. "Oh my gosh Becca."  
"The argument must've put too much stress on her body." Rocky whispered.  
"No.." Addie gasped. "No, Becca, oh God. This can't be happening!"  
The nurses and doctors rushed Becca into the operating room. Rocky's knees buckled, and he hit the floor sobbing.  
Addie knelt down next to him. "Rocky.." She sighed, even with her own tears running. "I know my cousin, she's strong."  
"That was our kid." Rocky sobbed, "Our son."  
"I know." Addie said. "I know they mean a lot to you. They mean a lot to me too. They have to pull through."  
Rocky lay crumpled, sobbing. "Will you call my family?" he asked, handing her his phone "I'm too much of a wreck."  
'As if I'm not.' Addie thought but took the phone anyway. "Okay." She decided to call Riker first since he's Becca's best friend.

"Hello?" Riker mumbled sleepily as he picked up his phone. He felt Ross' arms tighten around him.  
"Riker?" Addie asked. "It's Becca, she's having a miscarriage. Rocky wanted me to tell you guys."  
"What?!" Riker asked, shooting up in bed. "Alright, we're on our way." he hung up, and started running around looking for his clothes.  
Ross woke up and saw his soulmate running around. "Riker?" He yawned. "What are you doing?"  
"Becca's having a miscarriage! We need to get to the hospital!" Riker said, throwing on his shoes.  
"What?" Ross asked. He got off the bed and began putting on his clothes and shoes. "Alright come on!"

Addie decided to call Rydel next.  
"Hello?" Rydel asked, yawning.  
"Rydel, it's Addie." Addie said. "Becca's in the hospital, she has a miscarriage. Rocky asked me to tell you guys."  
"What?! Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can." Rydel said. She hung up and shook Ellington. "Wake-up, Ell! We need to go. We've gotta wake-up Mei-Lee.  
Ellington woke up. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Becca's having a miscarriage." Rydel said. She started grabbing things. "Go wake up Mei, please Ell. We need to go."  
"She what?" Ellington asked. He started gently shaking his daughter awake. "Mei, sweetie wake up."  
"Auntie Becca's in the hospital." Ellington told her. "We have to go there now sweetie."  
"What happened? Is Aunt Becca okay?" Mei-Lee asked. "Daddy carry me." She held her arms up so Ellington could pick her up.  
He picked her up into his arms. "Auntie Becca might lose her little baby, sweetie." He got off the bed. "I need to change, will you sit here for a minute?"  
"Yes." Mei-Lee said, quietly. Rydel ran in. "Come on Ell, hurry up! We've gotta go."  
Ellington put Mei-Lee on the bed and got changed, before picking her up again. "Alright let's go."  
They ran out the door, and headed toward the hospital.

Addie called the Lynches' house phone next, because she wasn't sure to call Stormie or Mark.  
"Hello?" Stormie asked, answering.  
Rocky tapped Addie's shoulder. "Make sure my dad knows too please."  
Addie nodded at him. "Can you please put me on speaker?"  
"Sure, sweetie. Just one minute." Stormie said. She got Mark's attention and waved him over, putting the phone on speaker. "Okay Honey, me and Mark are both here."  
"Okay." Addie sighed. "Becca's having a miscarriage. Rocky asked me to call you guys."  
"What?" Mark asked. "How did that happen?"  
"She was arguing with Ryland about not supposed to forgive you yet." Addie said just as Ryland walked into the house.  
"We'll be there soon." Stromie said, and hung up.  
"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" Ryland asked.  
"Ryland, what did you and Becca argue about?" Mark asked, still remaining calm.  
"She's not happy we all forgave you, dad." Ryland told him. "I just told her to keep her opinions to herself."  
"Ryland, was she trying to force you to not forgive your dad? Or was just saying that she wasn't going to?" Stormie asked.  
"She said she wasn't going to." Ryland said. "But she said dad didn't actually change. She said he only changed his mind." He turned to Mark. "But you did change, right? I know you're not just acting like you did."  
"Ryland, if she was saying that, you really shouldn't have argued with her." Mark told him. "She wouldn't forgive me directly, I know that."  
"But she shouldn't have actually told me to prove you changed!" Ryland said. "Why aren't you glad that I stood up for you? Why did you guys even start asking me about it?"  
"Because Becca's miscarrying her baby, because you put too much stress on her." Stormie said. "And your father's right Ryland you shouldn't have been arguing about it in the first place."  
"It's not my fault she's so damn stubborn." Ryland said. "What I told her was true anyway, that it was because of her hormones."  
"Ryland Michael Lynch, you told her what?" Mark asked. "We're going to the hospital and you're going to apologize to her when she wakes up!"  
"No way I'm going to do that. It's not my fault." Ryland folded his arms. "Besides, she doesn't want me to talk to her again anyway."  
"Honey, every woman says stuff like that, because of hormones. And one thing you never do is tell a woman she thinks something because of her hormones."

"Yes so you have to apologize to her, Ryland." Mark told him. "And don't make another argument."  
Ryland sighed. "Fine."  
"Let's go. I'm sure Rocky's in hysterics." Stormie said, frowning. "My poor baby."  
"Okay mom." Ryland said.  
Mark grabbed his keys. "Alright come on." They left to the hospital.

Addie handed Rocky his phone back. "I just called everyone. They'll be here soon." She sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall.  
"They've gotta be okay." Rocky whispered.  
"I know, they have to be." Addie nodded. She hesitated before pulling Rocky into a hug. "They should pull through, they should be okay. She can't lose the baby."  
Rocky hugged her back. "Thanks, I needed that."  
"I know you did." Addie said. "But I needed that too. She's my cousin. And that baby inside her will be my nephew. I can't lose them either."  
Rocky hugged Addie again. "They're gonna be okay."  
"I know." Addie sniffled. She pulled away from the hug when she heard footsteps and familiar voices.  
"Hey, guys." Riker said, coming over, and pulling first Rocky then Addie into a hug.  
"Hi." Addie said.  
Ross went and hugged them too. "Hey, we're sorry about what happened. Where's Becca now?"  
"In the operating room." Rocky said, solemnly. Riker sat down, next to Rocky, and pulled Ross onto his lap.  
"What happened?"  
"She and Ryland had an argument." Addie told him. "She didn't want to forgive your dad yet and he wasn't happy about it. I don't know what happened next. She told me to stay out of it when I wanted to stop them."  
Riker shook his head. "Becca's always been stubborn. Even when she knows she's wrong. She doesn't like people telling her what to do."  
"She is." Addie agreed. "But I don't blame her. Or Ryland. I don't blame anyone, but they shouldn't have argued, although they didn't know it would happen. It's just..." She sighed and buried her face in her hands.  
Rocky placed a hand on Addie's back. "It's okay, Addie. We've got to think positive."  
"Uncle Rocky!" Mei-Lee called running straight to Rocky. Rocky smiled, and picked her up. "Hey, peanut."  
"Hey guys." Ellington said, walking towards them.  
"Hi Mei, hi Ell, hi Rydel." Addie said, looking at them.  
"Hi guys." Ross smiled.  
"Uncle Rocky did you know I have a pretty princess room? Mommy and Daddy made it for me." Mei-Lee said.  
"Really?" Rocky said.  
"Uh-huh." Mei-Lee said. She continued chattering.  
"Mei, come here sweetie." Ellington said. "Uncle Rocky's kinda tired."  
"No, please Ell. She's the only thing keeping me together right now." Rocky said, hugging Mei-Lee gently.

"Alright. Stay with uncle Rocky." Ellington smiled. "How's Becca?"  
"We don't know yet." Addie said. "She's still in the operating room."  
Stormie ran into the waiting room, and went to Rocky and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey, mom." Rocky said. "Hey dad." he said, looking at Mark. He ignored Ryland.  
Mark gave him a hug. "Hey, is she alright?"  
Ryland knew Rocky was ignoring him and just rolled his eyes.

"We don't know." Rocky said. "We haven't heard anything."  
"She'll be fine." Ryland said, not really showing any signs that he cared.  
"Ryland!" Ross hissed.  
yland rolled his eyes at him.  
Addie looked over at them and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry about your soulmate, Addie. He appears to have turned into a class A..."  
"Language." Rydel interupted.  
"You know what I was gonna say." Rocky said.  
"Knock it off, Ryland, Rocky." Mark told them.  
"Of course Rocky would choose his wife instead of his brother." Ryland said, rolling his eyes again.  
"Guys please you two can't fight too." Addie said, shaking her head.  
"Of course I'm going to choose my wife over you!" Rocky said, "She's my wife!"  
"Both of you stop it." Riker said.  
"Stay out of this Riker. This whole thing is his fault." Rocky said, glaring at Ryland.  
"No it's not, because it's her own fault she's too damn stubborn!" Ryland exclaimed. "And you know who else's fault this is? It's yours because if you never even fucked her up too soon she wouldn't have her stupid hormones!"  
Addie gasped. "I can't believe he just said that."  
Rocky set Mei-Lee in Addie's lap, and moved in front of Ryland. "You wanna repeat that?"  
"Don't listen to this, sweetheart." Addie covered Mei-Lee's ear immediately.  
"I said, if you hadn't fucked her up too soon she wouldn't have her hormones!" Ryland said. "Now what, you're gonna slap me like she did? Or what else? Hm?"  
Rocky punched Ryland square in the jaw, and then in the eye. "I don't even know you anymore." he spat.  
Ryland held his jaw and sent daggers to Rocky. He punched him back, hitting him square on his eye.  
Addie shook her head and got up, carefully picking Mei-Lee up with her. "She's not supposed to see this. And I don't want to. Is it okay to take her to the play area?"  
Ellington nodded, still staring at Rocky and Ryland.  
Rocky held his eye for a minute, before punching Ryland right in the gut. "Get out."  
"I will, and you get out of my life!" Ryland yelled, before shoving him and walking off.  
"What was that?" Mark asked Rocky. "You yell at your brother but you don't punch him!"  
"Nobody talks about my wife like that dad." Rocky said. "Would you be able to control your temper if one of your brothers said something about mom?"  
"No but I certainly wouldn't punch them just like that." Mark said. "Or at least, I wouldn't punch them three times."  
"If Becca finds out about this..." Ross whispered to Riker, sighing.  
"I know." Riker whispered back.  
Rocky shook his head. "Look you may not like what I did, but you can't do anything about it. I don't need a lecture, so just drop it."  
"You're going to fix things between you and him." Mark told him. "He's your brother."  
"Why should I? He put my wife in the hospital! And he doesn't even feel remotely sorry. Why should I?" Rocky said.  
"Because that's the right thing to do." Mark said. "It won't be fixed unless one of you fix it, and in this case it should be you."  
"Just solve things, Rocky." Ross sighed. "But dad, it'll take time cause he's still stressing out about Becca."  
Mark nodded. "I know. But he needs to fix it.

"I'll think about it." Rocky grudgingly agreed.

Addie set Mei-Lee down in the pool of balls. "Have fun there, Mei."  
Mei-Lee looked around the ball pit. She picked up one of the balls and handed it to Addie.  
Addie smiled, taking the ball. "Thank you, Mei. What do you want me to do with it?"  
"I thought it would make you smile." Mei-Lee shrugged, with a smile.  
Addie smiled wider. "Well it did, Mei-Lee. Thank you. So tell me about the princess room you have."  
Mei-Lee told Addie all about her princees room, and all her new clothes, and how mommy and daddy were going to buy her pandas and duckies.  
"Aww mommy and daddy are so nice." Addie said. She eventually went into the pool and played around with Mei-Lee.  
"Can we go see daddy?" Mei-Lee asked.  
"Of course." Addie nodded. "But we'll see if uncle Ryry and uncle Rocky are still..um, quarreling, then I'll call your daddy here. Do you want up or to walk?"  
"Uppy!" Mei-Lee said clapping.  
Addie picked her up. "You're such a cutie." She said and started walking back to the hall.

Just as they made it back the doctor came out.  
Everyone stood up.  
"How is she?" Addie was the first to ask although she just got there.  
"I'm afraid Mrs. Lynch lost the baby." The doctor said. "She's still unconscious. She should wake up anytime now. We need to keepher over night just to be sure that the bleeding doesn't start up again. I'm very sorry for your loss." He left. Rocky turned and punched the wall.  
"Damn it!" he said, shaking his hand.  
"No." Addie gasped. "She can't- She lost- No!" She handed Mei-Lee over to Ellington and ran into the girls' bathroom, crying her eyes out.  
Riker got up, and followed, Addie. He knew it was the girl's bathroom, but he really didn't care right now.  
"Addie?" he called.

"This is the girls' bathroom, Riker. Leave me alone." Addie sniffled from inside one of the stalls.  
"No, I'm not going to leave you alone." Riker said, "And I'm well aware it's the girl's bathroom.  
"Ross needs you." Addie said so that he left, because she desperately needed to rinse off the blood flowing down her wrist. Riker opened and closed the door, so it sounded like he left, and waited for Addie to come out. Addie slowly came out. She didn't see Riker, and went to the sink to rinse off, but gasped when she saw him from the reflection in the mirror.  
"Hello." Riker said, smiling sadly at Addie. He walked over to her, and looked at the cuts on her wrists. "You too?"  
Addie sobbed and nodded. But then she realized, "Who else?"  
"Rocky." Riker said, He took some soap and started gently cleaning the cuts. "You know this is bad, right?"  
"I don't really care." Addie said, wincing. "But you can't tell anyone, especially Becca."  
"I can't promise that." Riker said, "I won't tell her unless I have to though." He moved to the first aid kit on the wall, and got out some gauze, and started wrapping it around Addie's wrist. "Do you want to talk about it? It'll help."  
"Thank you." Addie said, referring to her wrists. "But you can't tell anyone at all. And no, I don't want to talk about it. You won't understand."

"Try me." Riker said, standing in front of the door.  
Addie sighed. Becca told her once about how stubborn Riker was, so she knew she wouldn't win this. "Becca is the closest relative I have. She means a lot to me. She's always been there when nobody else had. Now she's lost her baby, and I know she'll be really upset when she finds out. And then there's also that argument she had with Ryland, and his fight with Rocky - her husband and soulmate. I don't want to have to choose between my cousin - practically sister - or my soulmate!" She began sobbing again. "I can't lose anyone else. My mom's gone and my dad's never around. She's the one who's always there for me."  
Riker hugged Addie tightly. Once she'd calmed down a little he said, "Your right I definitely don't understand. And I'm not going to pretend to. But I do know, that Becca is going to need you, and Rocky. She's gonna be ticked at Ryland, and she has a right to be. But Ryland is your soulmate, and he needs to realize that he's partially to blame for this. So, my advice don't choose. Just be there for both of him, because knowing Ryland he's going to take it really hard when he finally calms down enough to realize what happened. They all need you Addie. But you need someone too. Don't hesitate to call up me or, Ross if you need us. We're here for you."  
"Thank you." Addie sniffled. "I'm glad you're Becca's best friend. I know I'm going to be there if they need me. I just don't want anything else to go wrong. And I think that it's my fault this happened because if I never came here, Ryland wouldn't know I'm his soulmate, we wouldn't have gone to check on Emelia, they wouldn't have that argument. But thank you anyway." She gave him a small smile.  
Riker grabbed her face so she was looking right in his eyes. "This is in no way your fault do you understand me. You can't believe that and I won't let you. This is not your fault."  
"Okay." Addie said although she didn't actually believe it.  
"I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it." Riker said, seriously.  
"I do believe it." Addie said, obviously lying. "You should go. Like I said before, Ross probably needs you right now."  
"You know I can tell your lying." Riker said, "It's like a super power. That's what Becca calls it. She calls it "our super power" because we can both do it." His phone went off. "Becca's awake."  
"Then let's go see her." Addie said, wiping her tear streaks away. "If anyone asks, just tell them I needed some time alone. Because nobody needs to know. I'm still that perky girl. Alright?"  
"Alright." Riker said, hugging her. "Let's go."

They went back to the hall to everyone else.  
Ross saw Riker and went up and hugged him. "Missed you. What happened?"  
"Nothing, I was just talking with Addie." Riker said, hugging him back.  
"Oh, is she okay?" Ross asked. "I mean, she is her closest cousin from what I heard."  
"What are you two waiting for? Let's see Becca." Addie said, smiling.  
"She's fine." Riker said.  
"Only three people." the nurse said.  
"Me, Addie, and Rocky." Riker said. "Sorry, baby."  
"Don't be sorry, I understand." Ross smiled. "Go see her. I can go with mom and dad after Rydel, Ell and Mei."  
"Becca?" Addie asked, walking over to the bed. "Hi. How are you feeling?"  
"I feel fine. What happened?" Becca asked, looking around.  
"Becca..." Addie sighed. "You had a miscarriage and.." She shook her head and looked at Riker. "Can you tell her?"  
Riker took Becca's hand and knelt down to her level.  
"Rike?" Becca asked looking at him fearfully.  
"Bec, you lost the baby, and the doctor said, you won't be able to have anymore." Riker said, sadly. Becca looked at him horrified. She shook her head in disbelief, a sob escaping her lips. "Rocky." she got out. Rocky moved to her side, and held her. She sobbed into his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Becca." Addie said, sadly. "This shouldn't have happened to you."  
"It's all my fault." Becca said, sniffling. "I shouldn't have argued with Ryland. I should've just let it go. I killed my baby."  
"Becca, no." Addie said. "You didn't kill him. It's not your fault at all. You didn't know what would happen. And you were just standing up to your own opinion. You were being cautious. It's not your fault, Bec. Not at all."  
"And it's no ones fault." Riker said.  
"Where's Ryland?" Becca asked.  
"He left." Addie sighed. "He um...yeah, he left." She looked at Rocky, as if asking whether or not to tell Becca what really happened.  
Rocky nodded, slightly. Becca looked back and forth between them. "Well?"  
"He got into a fight with Rocky and left." Addie told her.

"Rocky." Becca whined. She turned to Addie and Riker. "You two go find him and bring him here right now. And no Addie I am not going to hurt him."  
"Okay." Addie said and turned to Riker. "Come on."  
Riker followed Addie out the door. "Do you have any ideas where he is?"  
"I don't know, you know him way more than I do." Addie said. "But if you're asking for my opinion, I think he would be somewhere like a small club or something. I really don't know. Or he could be at the ice rink...but there's no ice rinks in LA, are there? Or..I don't know!"  
"I know where he went." Riker said. "There is one small ice rink in LA. I bet he's there!"  
"Okay then we have to go there." Addie said. "Do you have your car? Or is it walking distance?"  
"It's with in walking distance." Riker said, grabbing her hand, "Come on  
"Alright." Addie followed him out.  
They ran all the way to the ice rink. Riker saw Ryland and ran onto the ice. "Ryland!" he called trying to get his attention.  
Ryland stopped and turned to look at him. "Riker? Wait Riker, get off the ice! Your baby!"  
Addie went and ran onto the ice as well, carefully pulling Riker back. "You could slip and fall." She told him.  
"I can take care of myself." Riker pouted. He turns to Ryland. "I got your attention."  
"Sorry." Addie mumbled.  
"Riker, you could've gotten my attention if you called me anyway." Ryland said. "Now what are you doing here?"  
"Becca wants you." Riker said.  
"Why?" Ryland asked incredulously. "She told me to never speak to her again and even to stay away from Addie or she said and I quote, 'I won't live to see tomorrow'. So why would she want me?"  
"I don't know, but she just lost her baby. So can you please just come back with us?" Riker asked.  
"She lost her baby?" Ryland gaped. "Wha- Why?"  
"That's what happens sometimes when you miscarry." Riker said. "Sometimes they can't save the baby."  
"And that's...oh my God." Ryland gasped. He stepped out of the ice and got rid of the skates. "Okay let's go." He said, acting normal although guilt was starting to form.  
They went back to the hospital, and ran to Becca's room.  
"Becca?" Ryland asked once he saw her.  
Becca looked up, and Rocky glared. Becca saw the glare. "Rocky out...Everyone but Ryland out." Rocky and Riker left.

Addie left as well and Ryland sighed. "Becca, I heard about your baby. I know it means nothing now and you probably won't forgive me but I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said and I didn't mean to make you lose your baby."  
Becca motioned Ryland over. "Come here."  
Ryland bit his lip, and came a bit closer. Truth was, Becca slapped hard, and his jaw was still aching from Rocky's punch, and he really didn't want to get hit again.  
When Ryland got close enough Becca pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."  
Ryland was shocked, but he hugged back. "It's mostly my fault. I'm sorry too. I really didn't mean it earlier. I'm so sorry."  
Becca started crying and pulled Ryland closer to her. "Thank-you."  
"No, thank you for forgiving me." Ryland said.  
"Will you please, just hug me." Becca said. "I'm sure this is awkward, but please..."  
"Of course. It's the least I could do." Ryland said and gave her a hug.  
Becca tried to calm herself down. "This wasn't your fault Ryry. I'm so sorry that I argued with you. Can you ask Mark to come in? And I want you to stay."  
"Okay." Ryland said. He went out and called his dad.  
Mark went in with him. "You called me?" He asked Becca.  
"I wanted to let you know that I forgive you, and I'm sorry. For the way I've acted." Becca said, starting to tear up again.  
Mark smiled. "It's okay. I understand why you couldn't forgive me yet."  
Becca held her arms open, "Both of you. Now."  
Ryland and Mark looked at each other before giving Becca a warm hug.  
Becca smiled hugging them both tightly.  
"We're sorry." Mark told her. "And sorry about your baby."  
"I know." Becca whispered.  
They pulled away after a minute.  
"I think everyone else wants to see you." Ryland told her.  
"Should we leave now?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah, can you send in Ell, Rydel, and Mei? I could use some cheering up." Becca said.

"Okay." Ryland said.  
"We'll see you later." Mark said.  
They walked out and called Rydel, Ellington and Mei-Lee.  
"Hey!" Rydel said, opening the door.  
"Hey, Delly." Becca said.  
"Hey Bec, how are you feeling?" Ellington asked, setting Mei down to sit on the bed.  
"Empty." Becca said honestly. She wasn't one for sugar-coating.  
"Oh we're sorry." Ellington said.  
"It's okay." Becca said tears in her eyes.  
"Daddy, down." Mei-Lee said, wiggling in Ellington's arms.  
"Yeah sweetie?" Ellington set her down.  
Mei-Lee crawled onto Becca's lap. "I hope you feel better Aunt Becca." she hugged her.  
"Thank-you, sweetie." Becca said. "Will you cuddle with me?"  
"Of course." Mei-Lee said.  
"Aww." Ellington smiled. He turned to Rydel. "Our daughter is so sweet."  
"I know." Rydel said, smiling.  
"So guys, tell me what's been going on since I saw you...five hours ago." Becca said, snuggling with Mei-Lee.  
"Oh, well after you and the others left, Mei played around a bit, then we went to bed." Ellington said. "And then we got the call from Addie about you, and we came and, I'm pretty sure you know the rest."  
"Yeah, I do." Becca sighed. She looked down and smiled. "I think someone was tired." Mei-Lee was sleeping.  
Ellington looked down at her. "Well she is supposed to be sleeping. Should we take her out or is it okay if she stays with you here? You haven't seen Momma Stormie or Ross."  
"Send them in will you?" Becca asked, smiling. "You can come get her when their done."  
"Alright." Ellington said. "Come on Dels." He wrapped his arm around Rydel's waist as they walked out. Ellington called Stormie and Ross in.

"Oh, Becca." Stormie said, hugging Becca gently.

"Hey Bec." Ross gave her a hug as well. "I'm sorry about your baby."

"Thanks, Rossy." Becca said.  
Ross smiled. "Looks like someone's enjoying being your company." He motioned towards Mei-Lee.  
"Yeah." Becca said smiling, "She makes me feel better."  
"That's good." Ross said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Empty." she said, giving the same reply she gave Ellington and Rydel.  
"I'm sorry, Bec." Ross hugged her again. "If only we could all make it better."  
"Thanks guys." Becca said.  
"You're welcome." Ross smiled. He looked at the time. "Do you need some rest now?"  
"Yeah, can you have Rocky, Addie, and Ryland come in? And ask a nurse to bring me Emelia?" Becca said.  
"Sure thing." Ross said. "Mom, can you ask the nurse and I'll get Rocky, Addie and Ryland?"

Yeah." Stormie said, leaving. Becca sat and waited for the others to come.  
They went in a minute later. "You called us?" Addie asked.  
"I want you all to stay with me." Becca said.  
"Why us? Or at least, why me too?" Ryland asked. "I mean I get that you want Rocky and Addie cause they're your family but..yeah so why?"  
"Because, your my family too." Becca said. "On both sides. Your my brother in law and my cousin in law. Plus, Addie's my best friend so your my best friend's husband. You mean a lot to me Ryry, regardless of what's happened."  
"Thank you." Ryland said.  
"Um, Becca?" Addie asked. "Not husband." She shook her head.  
"He will be eventually. He's your soulmate." Becca said.  
"Yeah." Addie said. "Since you want us to stay with you, what do you wanna do?"  
"Just talk with me...about anything except today or how I'm feeling." Becca said. She wanted to be distracted.

"Okay. Um, since you're gonna be dischsrged tomorrow morning, do you have any plans on activities tomorrow?" Addie asked.  
"Rest, and hang out with you guys and the rest of the family." Becca said. "Maybe do a bot of shopping for Emelia's room." Just then the nurse showed up with Emelia. She placed the baby in Becca's arms and left without a word. Becca held Emelia close to her chest and breathed in her baby fresh scent.  
"She's so beautiful." Addie smiled, seeing the little baby. She looked up at Rocky. "Rocky, aren't you going to say something? You've been quiet."  
"Um, I'm just kind of tired." Rocky mumbled.  
"He's trying to get his foot out of his ass and apologize." Becca whispered to Addie.  
"Oh." Addie whispered back. "Yeah I don't see that going well right now." She glanced at Ryland and Rocky.  
Becca shrugged.  
"Look, Ry." Rocky said. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have punched you. I stressed out, and I know that doesn't give me any right, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me eventually."  
Ryland sighed. "I'm sorry too. I was being such a dick to you and Becca and I shouldn't have punched back. Of course I forgive you, if you forgive me too."  
"Of course, bro." Rocky said. He held his arms open for Ryland to hug him. "Come on. Hug me."  
Becca giggled. Rocky smiled, and winked at her.  
Ryland smiled and hugged his brother.  
Addie smiled as well. "Glad to see you two acting like real brothers now."  
"They fight all the time. Even over the simplest things. I'm used to seeing them fight and make up by now. I think the longest they've ever been mad at each other was like five days." Becca said.  
"Well, brothers fight I guess." Addie shrugged. "But tell me, what did they fight about for five days?"  
"Ryland lost the TV remote." Rocky said.  
"Um, it's more like I misplaced it." Ryland said.  
Addie raised her eyebrows. "You two fought over that?"  
"Yes." Rocky said seriously.  
"They fight over the stupidest things." Becca said.  
"Wow. Well then I guess I have to keep them away from each other when things are stressful." Addie said.  
"We prefer nothing stressful happens again." Ryland told her.  
"Yeah that would be better." She agreed.  
"I agree." Becca said. "I have had enough lately. I just want to go home, and Emelia comes home day after tomorrow. So I can focus on that."  
"We all can." Rocky said.  
"Let's talk about the party you were gonna plan." Addie said. "Are you going to plan it tomorrow?"  
"Oh! I need to do that!" Becca said. "I forgot all about it!"  
"You need some rest, though." Addie said. "I can help plan it too if you want."  
"Would you?" Becca asked, smiling.  
"Of course I would." Addie said. "Who are you planning it with?"  
"Rydel. We're doing a double welcome home for Mei-Lee and Emelia." Becca said.  
"Okay I can talk to her later." Addie said.  
Ryland got up from the chair and whispered to Becca, "We can make it a triple but Addie doesn't need to know. Because she's new here and kinda just joined our family. What do you think?"  
"That's a great idea Ryry!" Becca squealed quietly.  
"What's a great idea?" Addie asked, curious.  
"Oh, I was thinking maybe we can have a huge layered cake too." Ryland said.  
"Oh." Addie giggled. "Well share your ideas with us too, silly."  
"Yeah." Ryland smiled.  
Becca smiled at Ryland. She yawned.  
"Rocky, would you put Emelia in her crib?" she asked.  
"Sure." Rocky said. He laid Emelia down. "I think we're gonna go now babe." He kissed her forehead, "See you in the morning."  
"Bye." Ryland said, giving her a quick hug.  
"Bye Becca." Addie hugged her as well. "See you."  
"See you guys." Becca yawned.  
They left out the door.

Riker woke up early the next morning, ans ran straight for the bathroom.  
Ross was awoken by the sound of the bathroom door, and immediately went there. "Riker?"  
Riker groaned as he threw up again. He knew it wasn't morning sickness. He hadn't had morning sickness in a week, and Doctor McKessy had said, it only lasted a week in men.  
Ross knelt down next to him. "Riker, oh my gosh, why are you throwing up? This isn't good, the morning sickness should be over by now."  
"I know." Riker croaked. "Rossy, I don't feel good."  
"Baby, I know you don't." Ross kissed his forehead. "Wait you're kinda warm. Should we go to the doctor?"  
"No! No more doctors!" Riker said crossly.  
"Okay but I need to know what's wrong with you." Ross said. "Do have a headache? Stomachache? Does anything hurt? Do you feel faint? Lightheaded? Anything? Or.." He kept asking on.

"My stomach is killing me, my head hurts, my nose is stuffed up, and I just wanna go back to bed and cuddle all day." Riker whined.  
"Oh Rikey." Ross hugged him. "We can cuddle. But I think you have the flu. Do you still wanna throw up or can we go to our room?"  
"No, I'm done I wanna go back to bed." Riker said, snuggling into Ross' chest. "But I don't want to move, and you can't carry me...Go get someone to carry me!"  
"Who?" Ross asked. "Dad? Ryland? And Riker, it's okay, I can at least support your weight." He slowly got up.  
"No! I wanna be carried!" Riker pouted.  
Ross sighed. "Riker.." If his soulmate wants to be carried, that's what he'll get. "Fine." He picked Riker up before he could protest.  
"Put me down!" Riker screeched. "Dad!" he called toward the stairs.  
"Ssh." Ross shut him up by pressing his lips onto his soulmate's and kept carrying him to their room.  
Riker pressed his lips back against Ross' his arms wrapping around his soulmate's neck. Ross licked Riker's bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
Riker pulled back. "I don't want to get you sick too.  
"I can be sick with you." Ross said, leaning in and kissing him again.  
Riker smiled, and kissed back, opening his mouth to let Ross in. Ross smiled and started exploring Riker's mouth. Riker moaned against Ross' lips, and dug his fingernails into Ross' shoulders. Ross moaned at the feelings of his fingernails, but then he had to pull away when he felt a twinge of pain. He put Riker onto the bed and sat down, clutching his stomach.  
"Ross?" Riker panicked, "What's wrong? Are you okay? I knew you shouldn't have carried me..."  
Ross shook his head as the pain fades. "I'm okay." He smiled and kissed his soulmate again.  
Riker pulled back, "Are you sure?"  
Ross nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Can I kiss you again now?"  
Ross leaned in and kissed him again. "Does this make you feel better?" He asked in between kisses.  
"It makes me not think about not feeling well." Riker said.  
"Then I'll keep your mind off it." Ross kissed him again, and ran his hand through his soulmate's hair.  
Riker kissed back, and pulled Ross closer to him. He pulled back in shock. "You have a bump!" he said excitedly.  
Ross looked down and grinned. "Oh great, now I'm gonna start gaining weight." He smiled. "But I can feel Anthony soon enough!" He moved his hand down and held his bump.  
Riker cuddled closer to Ross. "You are so perfect." He leaned in and kissed him.  
Ross shook his head. "I'm not. You are." He kissed back. Riker pulled Ross even closer. Ross smiled and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck. Riker pressed his lips to Ross'. Ross kissed him back passionately, and laid down, pulling him along. Riker moved his hands under Ross' shirt, running them over his slight bump. Ross shuddered at the touch and moved his own hands under the back of Riker's shirt, tracing his spine. Riker moaned against Ross' lips, and started tugging at Ross' shirt.  
Ross took his shirt off and brought his own hands under Riker's, tracing his muscles. Riker moaned into the kiss. He kissed down Ross' neck sucking little marks as he went Ross arched his head up and moaned at the kisses his soulmate gave him. Riker kissed down Ross' chest and over his bump, leaving little open-mouthed kisses all over it.  
"More.." Ross moaned and wrapped his legs around Riker's waist  
Riker moved to Ross' pants, and pulled them off. He ghosted his hand over Ross' bulge and started kissing his way back up.  
"Riker, more." Ross moaned, arching his back.  
Riker slipped his hand into the waistband of Ross underwear, and slid his hand over Ross' length.  
Ross bit his lip and bucked his hips. "Fuck me."  
"Are you sure?" Riker asked. Ross nodded and moved so he was more comfortable on the bed.  
Riker got the lube, and squirted some on his fingers. He gently inserted one into Ross.  
Ross gripped the sheets and moaned. "Baby, I love you so much. More."  
Riker slowly added a second finger, and took Ross back into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of Ross' length. Ross moaned loudly and gripped the sheets tighter. He could feel his climax. Riker started scissoring his fingers.

"Riker." Ross moaned. "More, baby.."

Riker added a third finger, and started to gently move deeper.

"Riker." Ross whined, it was starting to hurt.  
"What's wrong?" Riker asked, sitting up. He gently pulled his fingers out of Ross.  
Ross shook his head. "It was a bad idea."  
"Too much?" Riker asked.  
"A little too much." Ross slowly sat up. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Are you okay?" Riker asked.  
"It hurts a little, but I'm okay." Ross told him. "Can we just cuddle?"  
"Of course." Riker said. He cuddled up to Ross. "Will you rub my stomach again?"  
"Yeah." Ross smiled and started rubbing Riker's stomach in circles. "Better, baby?"  
"Some." Riker said, cuddling closer.  
Ross gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It'll get better. I promise. I love you."  
"I don't wanna be sick anymore." Riker said burying his face in the crook of Ross' neck.  
"Baby, I know." Ross said, wrapping his arms around him. "How do I make it better? I don't want you to be sick anymore too."  
"Just stay with me." Riker said.  
"Baby, I am staying with you." Ross said. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Riker said.  
Ross smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Do you want something to eat?"  
Riker's stomach churned at the thought. "No. No food."  
"Riker, you have to eat something." Ross frowned. "If you don't wanna be sick anymore you have to."  
"No!" Riker said, rolling over.  
"Riker." Ross sighed and climbed over him to the other side of the bed so they were facing each other. "Please?"  
"No!" Riker said, and rolled back over.  
Ross went back to his side of the bed. "Riker, please."  
"No!" Riker said, and rolled back over. He felt his stomach lurch and ran toward the bathroom.  
"Riker!" Ross ran in after him. "Riker?"  
Riker ran straight to the bathroom, and threw up.  
Ross knelt down next to him. "Baby, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. I just rolled too much." Riker said, leaning back.  
"You wouldn't roll too much if I hadn't asked you to eat." Ross said, tears brimming his eyes. He hated to see his soulmate feeling sick. Plus, he was still so hormonal  
"It's not you fault." Riker said, "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."  
"I hate it when you're sick." Ross said, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry, it's just the stupid hormones." He hugged him. "Do you still feel like throwing up?"  
"No. I just wanna go back to bed again and cuddle...I want some tea." Riker said.  
"You want tea?" Ross asked. "I'll make you some tea." He got up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed first."  
"No! I want you to stay with you. I'm craving you." Riker said. "Have dad get my tea."  
"Okay, I'll have to tell him first, okay?" Ross asked, slowly walking to the door.  
"Just call from the top of the stairs." Riker whined, clinging to Ross.

"Riker, that's what I'm gonna do." Ross said. "But to do that I have to get out first, don't you think so?"  
"Fine." Riker pouted. He let Ross up, and stood up himself. Then he attached himself back to Ross.  
"Riker." Ross sighed. He shook his head and walked outside. "Dad could you get Riker some tea? He's being clingy and won't let me go." He called out.  
"Sure thing." He heard Mark answer from downstairs.  
"Am I really that bad?" Riker asked, his eyes filling with tears.  
"What? Riker, no." Ross frowned and hugged him. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean it in a good way. I like you being clingy, it's adorable."  
"Really?" Riker asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah." Ross kissed his forehead. "I love everything about you."  
Riker started crying, again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much, baby." Ross said. "Ssh. Come on, let's cuddle on the bed."  
Riker moved to the bed, and cuddled into Ross.  
Ross wrapped his arms around his soulmate and pulled him closer.  
Riker cuddled into Ross' chest. "Can I have that tea soon?"  
"Dad should be here in a minute." Ross said.  
A knock was heard on the door. "I got the tea." Mark said from behind it.  
"Come in, dad." Ross said.  
Mark went in and put the tea on the nightstand. "Everything okay?"  
"I'm sick." Riker pouted, making grabby hands at the tea in Mark's hand.  
Mark handed him the tea. "I'm sorry, get well soon."  
"Dad, he needs a doctor." Ross said, giving Riker a look. "Maybe you can call one to come here cause he doesn't want to go?"  
"Maybe." Mark said. "I'm sure I can."  
"No! I don't want a doctor!" Riker said. "You said you wouldn't push it!"  
"Riker, you need one." Ross said. "I don't want you to keep getting sick."  
I'm going downstairs to check the phone numbers." Mark said, walking out.  
"You said it was the flu!" Riker said.

"Yes, and it is." Ross said. "But you shouldn't be sick at all. Riker, please understand that I don't want you to get sick."

"People get sick! It happens!" Riker said.  
"I know but I don't want you to be sick at all, especially during pregnancy." Ross said. Tears surfaced his eyes. "Can't you just understand that I love you so much I don't want you to feel sick. You said so yourself that you want to stop feeling sick. The doctor will help make that feeling go away. I wanted what's best for you."  
"I know, but the doctor scares me." Riker said.  
"Well which one is scarier, the doctor, or the risk of losing your baby because you're sick and too stubborn to go to the doctor?!" Ross exclaimed in frustration.  
"Fine." Riker said.  
"I'm sorry." Ross sighed.  
"Will you stay with me?" Riker asked, looking at Ross pleadingly.  
"Yes." Ross said. "I will."  
"Okay." Riker said, then I guess I'll see the doctor.  
Ross smiled and have him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."  
"Love you too." Riker said. "Now cuddle me!"  
Ross wrapped his arms around his soulmate. "Aren't you going to drink your tea?"  
"Yeah." Riker said, taking a drink of the tea. "I just can't drink it too fast. My stomach can't take it."  
"Oh baby I'm sorry." Ross hugged him again.  
"Cuddle with me." Riker said, "I want you."  
"Okay baby." Ross wrapped his arms around his soulmate and pulled him closer.  
Riker cuddled into Ross and waited for news from Mark about the doctor.  
Mark came in two minutes later. "The doctor will be here in two hours."  
"Okay, thanks dad." Ross said.  
"Yeah." Mark said and walked out.  
"I don't wanna see the doctor." Riker whimpered, cuddling closer to Ross.  
"Riker, we talked about this." Ross said, getting up a bit. "Literally a minute ago."  
"I know. I said I would see the doctor. Doesn't mean I have to want to or not complain." Riker said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
Ross sighed. "You're not gonna stop complaining, are you?"  
"No. And you can't make me." Riker said, pouting.

Ross stared at him for a while. "Fine." He folded his arms and turned around, rolling off the bed and sitting on the floor.  
"I want cuddles." Riker said, trying to blink back tears. "You said, you would cuddle me. And you wouldn't leave me. Your too far away." He started crying.  
"I would if you'd stop complaining." Ross said, moving further. "You don't know how stressful it is for me to be the one making sure everything's alright!"  
"You think I don't know how stressful it is to make sure everything's okay?!" Riker screeched. "What about all the times I've chased after you because you just wouldn't talk to me!"  
"Well you weren't being pregnant at 16 when you had to do that!" Ross exclaimed. "And did I ever even start crying just because you moved away?!"  
Mark walked into the room at that point, hearing the small argument from downstairs. "What is going on here?"  
"Riker's being such a baby who doesn't know how to be responsible." Ross folded his arms.  
"Ross won't cuddle with me and he knows I'm scared." Riker said, with a choked sob.  
Mark sighed. "One second, Riker." He knelt down next to Ross. "Ross, I know it's stressing but he's pregnant and sick, and you have to understand that. Okay?"  
"I do understand. It's just so stressing." Ross said, blinking away his own tears.  
"I know. Hold on, okay?" Mark said and got up. He sat on the bed next to Riker. "Riker, I know you're sick and pregnant, and it may seem to you like Ross doesn't understand, but he does. Don't put too much pressure on him because he's still a teenager going through all this. Okay?"  
"I know. I'm not trying to put a lot of pressure on him. I'm just scared, and I don't like feeling scared. And scared, sick, and pregnant doesn't feel good at all." he said, still crying.  
"I know." Mark said. "But there's no need to he scared. The doctor's going to help you stop being sick and keep you and your baby healthy."  
Ross sniffled and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Riker. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too." Riker said, burying his face in Ross' chest.  
Mark smiled, seeing the two. He slowly got up, and left.  
Ross kissed Riker's lips softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Riker sniffled.  
Ross pulled him closer. "We can cuddle now. It's okay, we have two hours. I really love you. Please don't cry."  
Riker sniffled again, "Okay. I love you too."

"Becca, should we start planning the party now?" Addie asked when they got home.  
"Yes!" Becca said, "Let's plan the party. I need to do something. This will be perfect."  
"Do what?" Addie asked. "And yes, it has to be perfect for the two kids! Did you call Rydel already or do you want me to?"  
"Could you? I need to go wake Rocky up." Becca said, heading toward the stairs.  
"Sure." Addie smiled and took the phone. She dialed Rydel's number.  
"Hello?" Rydel said.  
"Rydel, it's me Addie." Addie said. "Um, I'm gonna be helping out with planning the party for Mei-Lee and Emelia."  
"Yay! All of us girls, and we can have all the guys do the big stuff. Me and Ell will be over in like fifteen. We're dropping Mei off with Ell's parents. We were going to leave her with mom and dad, but Riker's sick so we're taking her to the Ratliff's." Rydel said.  
"Great!" Addie said. "The coming over part, not the Riker's sick part. Okay, I'll tell Becca you're coming."  
Rydel laughed, "I knew what you meant. Alright, see you soon Addie."  
"Alright. See ya!" Addie said and hung up.  
Becca came back downstairs, Rocky moving slowly behind her.  
"I called Rydel already." Addie said, smiling. "Rocky, what's up?"  
"It's morning." Rocky said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.  
"He's not a morning person." Becca informed her.  
"Oh." Addie said. "Rydel and Ellington will be here in like fifteen minutes, by the way. She said they're dropping Mei off at the Ratliffs', cause Riker's sick."  
"Riker's sick? He must've caught something at the hospital." Becca frowned. "I'll have to call him later and see how he's doing.  
"Yeah, I hope he's okay." Addie said. "He's a really nice guy." She paused. "Who else is probably gonna help plan the party?"  
"Ryland should be coming, but other than that no one. And Riker's the best." Becca said.  
"Hey!" Rocky said.  
"Next to my lovely other half over there." Becca said gesturing to Rocky.  
"Aww." Addie smiled. "You two are so cute! Ryland should be here soon, he texted me."  
"I'm here already." Ryland walked in through the door.  
"Aww, look at you two." Becca cooed.  
"Hey, Ry." Rocky said, from where he was sitting eating his cereal.  
"Hey." Ryland smiled, putting an arm around Addie's shoulder. "How are you guys?" He kissed her hair.  
"I'm good." Addie blushed.  
"I'm...here." Becca said, pasting on a smile.  
"I'm waking up." Rocky said.  
"Okay, where's Rydel and Ell?" Ryland asked.  
"They'll be here in probably ten minutes." Addie told him. She turned back to Becca and Rocky. "What should we do in the meantime?"  
"Well, I'm going to make some pancakes." Becca said, moving swiftly to the kitchen. "Can't stand still. Gives you too much time to think."  
Rocky got up from the table, and moved to the kitchen. "Babe, come here."  
"Rocky, I've got pancakes to make." Becca said, keeping her voice steady as she kept working.  
"Babe." Rocky said, turning her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Our baby." she choked out, before she collapsed into Rocky's chest, sobbing. "I know babe. I know." Rocky said rubbing her back.  
"She's going to cry." Addie sighed. "I'll be right back." She went to the kitchen. "Becca?" She hugged her. "I'm sorry. I know it's really hard for you."  
Becca moved from Rocky to Addie, and cried on her shoulder. Rocky rubbed her back, letting her know he was there.  
"I'm sorry, Becca." Addie whispered, tightening the hug. "It shouldn't have happened."  
"It's not your fault." Becca whispered back.  
"I'm still sorry. I know how much that baby means to you and Rocky. You shouldn't have lost it." Addie said. She slowly pulled away from the hug. "I don't like seeing you so upset. I want you to be happy."  
"I'm getting there. There's just going to be tears in between." Becca said.  
"Hey guys!" Rydel said, appearing. "Ryland let us in." She saw Becca's tear-stained face, and hugged her. "Oh, sweetie."  
"Hey, Delly." She saw Ellington. Rydel let go, and Becca ran to Ratliff, and hugged him.  
Ellington hugged her back. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." He rubbed her back.  
Ryland walked in and when he saw Becca, he hugged her too. "Hey, I'm sorry."  
"I love hugs." Becca said, smiling when she pulled back. "They just make everything slightly better."  
"That's good." Ellington smiled. "But it would be much better if we can make everything much better."  
"Well, you do that just by being you." Becca said, pulling everyone into a hug.  
"Things should be better, though." Addie said, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, Emelia comes home tomorrow."  
"Yes! I'm so excited for my baby to come home." Becca said, excitedly. "Especially since you guys haven't seen how big she's gotten. Well, Ryland and Addie have, but nobody else has."  
"Well then I guess it'll be a surprise for us." Ellington shrugged. "Should we start planning now?"  
"Yes!" Becca and Rydel squealed simatneously.  
"Okay, well um, how many people should we invite?" Ellington asked. "Only close friends and family or should we make it a huge party?"  
"Oh and what do you think the themes should be?" Addie asked. "I mean I got a few ideas in mind."  
"I think only friends and family." Becca said.  
"Yeah." Rydel agreed. "We don't want to overwhelm the kids."  
Ellington nodded. "Okay, so one person can invite...three people max?"  
"Yeah, that should work." Becca nodded.  
"And the themes, I was thinking maybe zoo? For animals and gardens?" Addie asked. "Do you think that's good or too much?"  
"It's perfect!" Becca said, clapping.  
"Yay!" Addie smiled.  
"Okay, the cake?" Ryland asked. "And decorations?"  
"Well vanilla cake." Becca said, Rydel nodded. "We decided on green and blue for colors. "So ballons, plates, cups, and everything should be in blue and green. I think that's about it though."  
"Okay, so we probably should go and buy the things." Addie said. "Cakes, decorations, and..?"  
"Stuffed animals." Ryland said. "Maybe Addie and I can go buy the animals."  
"Yeah." Ellington said. "Rydel, should we buy the cake?"  
"Yeah!" Rydel said. Becca felt all her energy starting to drain.  
Rocky took one look at Becca and said, "Ry can you get the decorations too. Becca needs to rest, and I really don't want to leave her alone."  
"Yeah, of course." Ryland nodded.  
"Bec, are you alright?" Addie asked.  
"Yeah, it's just like you said. I need to rest." Becca said, smiling.  
"Okay." Addie said. "We can start getting the things now?"  
"Yeah. I think we should." Ryland said. "Okay to leave now?"  
"Yeah. Have fun!" Becca said.  
"Alright, babe let's get you up to bed." Rocky said, helping Becca up the stairs.  
"Alright, bye guys." Addie smiled.  
"Bye guys, see ya." Ryland said, walking out with Addie.  
"Bye." Ellington said. He turned to Rydel. "Get the cake now?"  
"Yeah. We can stick it in the fridge at home." Rydel said.  
"Alright let's go." Ellington said.  
"How big a cake do you think we'll need?" Rydel asked.  
"I'd say three layers." Ellington said. "For three people. Ryland or Becca told you already right?"  
"That's we're including Addie. Of course." Rydel said.  
"Okay, so we should find the cake that's perfect for all three of them." Ellington said. "Where can we get that?"

"Probably some sort of custom cake store." Rydel said.  
"Yeah, I think I know one near the house." Ellington said. "We can just go there."  
"Okay!" Rydel said.

"It wasn't so bad, right Riker?" Ross asked once the doctor left.  
"No I guess not." Riker said, snuggling next to Ross. "I still don't like doctors though."  
"Yeah, but at least now we know that you really do only have the flu." Ross kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry or thirsty baby?"  
"Can I have some more tea?" Riker asked softly. "But don't leave. I don't want you to leave." He grabbed Ross' arm and held it tightly.  
"Then how do I get you the tea?" Ross asked. "Dad went to transfer the doctor payment. I'll only be a minute." He slowly slipped his hand out of Riker's.  
"Then how do I get you the tea?" Ross asked. "Dad went to transfer the doctor payment. I'll only be a minute." He slowly slipped his hand out of Riker's.  
Riker sat in bed for a minute without Ross, and then started to cry.  
Ross came back literally a minute later, and frowned when he saw his soulmate crying. He placed the tea down on the nightstand and immediately hugged him. "Riker, please don't cry. I'm here now."  
"Stop leaving me!" Riker said, hugging Ross back tightly.  
"I didn't leave you." Ross told him. "I just went downstairs. I would never leave you. I love you."  
"You went downstairs." Riker said, "You were too far away from me."  
"You call that too far away?" Ross asked. "Let's see, how about back when you had DWTS rehearsals? Or what if I have Austin &amp; Ally? Riker, I know you're craving me but this is a bit too much."  
Riker started tearing up again. "You don't want to be around me?"  
"What? No, that's not what I meant." Ross said. He sighed. "I should've been clearer. I meant that me being downstairs isn't as far away as what is really far away. And when I said too much, I meant you were practically squeezing me. I love being around you."  
"Just not when I ask you too." Riker said, bitterly.  
"Riker, I'm here right now." Ross told him. "I stayed with you most of the time you ask me too so please don't act like this."  
"But I want you to stay with me all the time." Riker said.  
"You know that's not possible right?" Ross asked. "What if I have to eat? Or use the bathroom? Or go to Austin &amp; Ally? Or go to sleep?"  
"Then I'll go with you." Riker said crossing his arms.  
"You're never gonna let me be alone for even one second?" Ross asked.  
"Not right now." Riker said. "I want cuddles."  
"Okay." Ross laid down beside him and pulled him close.  
"Will you tub my stomach again?" Riker asked.  
"Of course." Ross said and started rubbing Riker's stomach in circles. "I hope you feel better. I love you."  
"I love you too. I wanna feel better." Riker said.  
"Tell me how to make you feel better." Ross said.  
"Just stay right here with me." Riker said, "And don't go anywhere."  
"Okay." Ross pulled him closer. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Good." Riker said, hiding his face in Ross' neck.  
Ross gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you and I'll never, ever leave you. That's a promise."  
"So tell me everything." Becca said happily.  
"We got the cake." Ellington said. "Blue green, vanilla, three layers. The three names are written on the lowest layer so don't let Addie see it yet."  
Just then Ryland and Addie walked in.  
"We got the decorations." Ryland said, putting the box he was carrying down. "Blue and green balloons, strings, ribbons, all that stuff."  
"And stuffed animals." Addie said. "And artificial flowers. Mostly blue and green."  
"Yay! I'm so excited! This is going to be perfect!" Becca said, happily. Rocky smiled, he loved seeing his wife so happy. He didn't see her this way nearly enough anymore.  
"It should be." Addie smiled. "Where should we keep these? And when should we start decorating?"  
"Um, why don't you put them in the closet. And we can start decorating tomorrow morning. Except you, Addie will be helping me." Becca said.  
Ryland picked the box up and placed it in the closet. "There."  
"Help you with what?" Addie asked Becca.  
"Getting ready, getting Emelia. Rocky has something to do tomorrow and can't help me" Becca explained. "So your going to."  
"Uh-huh, what does he have to do that makes him can't go?" Addie asked. "I mean it's not that I don't want to help, but he's your husband."  
"Rocky's gotta help me with gathering everything up." Ryland quickly said. "He and Ell both have to do it."  
"Oh, okay." Addie shrugged.  
"Yeah." Becca said, shooting Ryland a grateful look.  
Ryland simply smiled at her.  
Addie spotted the box of cake. "Ooh can I see the cake?"  
"Nope. No one is allowed to see the cake till tomorrow." Ellington said. "Not even Becca or Rocky." That was a lie.  
"Oh so it'll be a surprise?" Addie asked. "Exciting!"  
"I know. I bet it's great." Becca said.  
"Let's just re-check to make sure things are in order." Ellington said.  
Addie clapped and grinned. "I'm so excited! Got a lot of energy in me! How many hours till tomorrow? I can't wait!"  
"Excuse her, she had sugar earlier." Ryland playfully rolled his eyes.  
"Ryland, I thought we discussed the sugar issue." Becca teased.  
"I didn't know one pack of skittles could make her high immediately." Ryland said, thinking she was serious.  
"I love skittles." Addie said. "Can we have them at the party tomorrow, Becca? Please?"  
"Sure." Becca said.  
"Yay!" Addie giggled. "Can we also have oreos? And m&amp;ms? Oh, and also-"  
"Alright. She took too much sugar." Ryland said, scooping Addie up. "I'll be right back." He carried her to the guest room.  
"Bye!" Addie waved.  
"That was...interesting." Ellington said. "Anyway, what time's the party?"  
"Um, is ten late enough?" Becca asked. "A.M. of course."  
"Ten's good to me." Ellington shrugged and turned to Rydel. "Is that okay, Dels?"  
"Yeah sounds good." Rydel said.  
"Alright." Ellington shrugged. "And the party's gonna be here, right?"  
"Yeah." Becca said, nodding.  
"Okay, then everything's in place." Ellington said just as Ryland got back.  
"She asleep?" Becca asked.  
"Hopefully." Ryland said. "You know she told me she didn't sleep last night, worrying about how you and Rocky are about everything. So how are you guys now?"  
"We're okay." Becca said, frowning. "It's going to take sometime to get back to normal, but we're okay...I'm gonna go check on her." She got up and headed toward the guest room.  
Addie was on the bed, cuddling with the little brown bear she got. It made her feel like a child again, with no worries. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Becca. "Hi."  
"Hey." Becca said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She held her arms open. "Come here you."  
Addie got up and hugged her. "Ryry told you?"  
"Yeah. Honey, I'm fine. I'm sad, but that's just going to take sometime to heal. Don't worry about me okay, sweetie." Becca said, playing with Addie's hair.  
"It makes me so sad that you lost your baby and not able to have anymore." Addie said. "If I hadn't come here then we wouldn't be at the hospital yesterday and the argument wouldn't happen. I destroyed a life before it was born."  
"Honey, this is not your fault." Becca said, hugging her tighter. "Things happen for a reason, and actually...we were going to announce this tomorrow, but Rocky and I are already in the process of adopting another little girl. She's two her name's Ella. She's three."  
"You two are?" Addie asked. "That's great." She smiled. "Emelia will have a sister so she won't be alone."  
"Yep. We're talking about a couple more in a few years too." Becca said.  
"That's so exciting." Addie said. "Will you adopt boys too? Wow the house will be crowded. You're gonna have a big family, I bet it's going to be really fun."  
"Yes, we're going to have boys too." Becca giggled. "Rocky needs at least one other guys around."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Addie said. "You'll maybe have at least two girls and two boys then. How lucky."  
"I know. I'm pretty excited." Becca said.  
"I'm excited for you." Addie said. "At least you can still have kids this way."  
"Yeah. Everything's working out." Becca said, smiling, "So you need to stop beating yourself up about it."  
"Okay." Addie smiled. She hugged her again. "I love you sis- cuz."  
"I love you too. Your my best friend." Becca said, kissing her forehead.  
"You act like a sister to me." Addie said. "I want you to be my sister too."  
"We will be sisters. Just as soon as you and Ryland get married. And I've always thought of you as my sister." Becca said.  
"Thank you." Addie said. "You're the best." She paused. "You should probably go back to planning the party again."  
"We finished. I'm all yours for the rest of the night." Becca said, situating herself on the bed.  
"Okay." Addie took her bear. "Is my brown bear cute?" She asked to lighten up the mood more.  
"Very cute. What's his name?" Becca asked.  
"Bamboo." Addie giggled. "I don't know. First thing that came to my head."  
Becca giggled. "Do you wanna get out of here for a while?"  
Addie perked up. "Where?"  
"I don't know. There's a mall open 24/7 about a half hour from here. You feel like shopping?" Becca said  
"Yes!" Addie exclaimed. "I've been dying to do some shopping!"  
"Well, then let's go. You get some money from Ry-ry and I'll get Rocky's Express card." Becca said. She heard the door close. "I think Rydel and Ell just left so it looks like it's just gonna be the two of us."  
"Yup I guess just us." Addie said. "I have my own money so I'm not gonna ask Ryry."  
"Alright." Becca said, she shrugged, and skipped downstairs.  
Addie grabbed her bag and went downstairs as well. "We're going shopping!"  
"I thought you were sleeping?" Ryland asked.  
"Nope." Addie giggled.  
"Let's go." Becca said, waving Rocky's Express card.  
"Bye!" Addie said, pecking Ryland's cheek.  
"Alright bye have fun." Ryland said.  
"Come on." Addie grinned at Becca.  
"Mall!" Becca said, running to the car.  
Addie followed after her. "I'm so excited too! Last time I went to the mall to shop was like two months ago!"  
"It's been so long for me...Since I found out I was pregnant with Emelia." Becca said, as she drove toward the mall.  
"Well at least now we can shop!" Addie grinned.  
"Yeah!" Becca said.  
"Are the malls here as big as the ones we've been to?" Addie asked.  
"Bigger." Becca squealed.  
"Really?" Addie squealed as well. "I think I'm gonna spend like hundreds of dollars if that's true!"  
"Oh, believe me you will." Becca said, as they parked the car. "Where are we starting?"  
"I don't know." Addie shrugged. "But maybe, shoes? I don't know the stores here though."  
"Shoes! Yes! Oh my gosh you can never have enough shoes. Come on you want shoes. I have just the store. Their expensive, but most stuff in Hollywood is. But their so cute." Becca said, as she started dragging Addie through the mall.  
"Bec slow down!" Addie laughed, running along. "The shoes aren't going to run away."  
"I know, I'm just so excited! I've missed hanging out with you." She stopped and hugged Addie. "I don't say it nearly enough, but I'm so glad your here."  
Addie hugged back. "I've missed hanging out with you too and I'm also so glad to be here."  
"Now, here's the shoes store." Becca said.  
Addie took a look at the store and gasped. "There's so many kinds of shoes!"  
"I know." Becca said.  
"I'm gonna go look at some platform boots.." Addie said slowly, walking towards one part of the store. She turned around. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"  
"No. I promise your not dreaming." Becca said  
Addie smiled and pulled her along. "Come look with me!"

"I'm coming." Becca giggled behind her.

Addie took a pair of platform boots and then another pair of the similar type and handed it to Becca. "Let's try these!"  
"Okay." Becca said, she tried on the boot. "What do you think? I like it, but I'm not a big fan of the beige color.  
"Maybe try the brown one instead?" Addie asked, handing her the brown pair.  
"Are there any black ones?" Becca asked.  
"Yup right over.." Addie took a pair of black ones and handed it to her. "Here."

"I love black." Becca said, trying the boot on. "Oh definitely getting these. Don't you think?"

"Heck yeah!" Addie grinned. "I'm gonna get the brown ones. I love black too, but brown looks better!"  
"What about sandals? Need any sandals?" Becca asked.  
"Not really, but I could use a pair of flip flops." Addie said. "You need sandals?"  
"Yes! I can finally see my feet again now. I want to take advantage of that!" Becca said.  
"Okay." Addie laughed and walked with her to the sandals part. "So many options. Which one?"  
"I don't know." Becca said, looking around.  
Addie saw a pair of black and green flip flops with shimmering stars on the sides. She handed them to Becca. "This?"  
"Those are more you than me." Becca said. She picked up a pair of completely glitter silver sandals and showed them to Becca. "Now these. These are me."  
"Alright, then let's buy these too." Addie smiled.  
"Yep! Ready to check out?" Becca asked.  
"Mhm." Addie nodded.  
Becca walked to the check out and paid for her shoes, and waited for Addie to check-out.  
Addie checked out and paid, then walked out the store with Becca. "So now, clothes?"  
"Yes! Plus, they have their first interview with their soulmates in a couple weeks, we can pick up out dresses for that too!" Becca said.  
"Yeah." Addie smiled. "Wait...but Ryland technically hasn't gotten his mark yet so would I even be included?"  
"Yeah! He tweeted about you guys like the morning after it happened didn't you know?" Becca asked.  
"Oh, no I didn't know." Addie said. "I rarely check twitter these days."  
"Too much going on I know the feeling." Becca said.

"Yeah." Addie sighed. She looked up and saw a store. "Is this the one that sells the dresses?"  
"Yep. The best dresses ever in my opinion." Becca said, opening the door. The only bad part, anybody in here is going to know who we are."  
Addie shrugged. "I don't care about the people though.  
"Well, I know. I'm just letting you know. It can get a little crazy." Becca warned.  
"Crazy how?" Addie asked.  
"Well, half the fans will fawn over you and ask for autographs, and the other half will make you want to cry." Becca said. "I just hope we get the nice ones tonight."  
"Oh." Addie sighed. "Me too."  
"Alright, let's go." Becca said, taking a deep breath and dragging Addie into the store.  
"Um, what kind of dress should we look for?" Addie asked, avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the store.  
"Just be yourself. No need to be nervous, hon." Becca said. "And whatever kind of feel comfortable in."  
"Okay." Addie said. She walked over to where a bunch of dresses were hanging. "Are these kind too much?"  
"No. Believe me. You can never top the type of dress I'm going to get." Becca said, giggling.  
"What type of dress are you going to get?" Addie asked, looking around the dresses.

"One completely done in glitter, and sexy beyond belief." Becca said, "You know me. Go big or go home."  
Addie squealed. "That must be such a beautiful dress!" She caught her hand on one of the dresses and picked it off the hanger. It was a short sleeved bright blue short dress with lots of glitter covering the tight bodice, but it was flowy on the lower part. "What do you think if I wear this?"  
"Oh my gosh you'd look so perfect. Ryry's gonna die when he sees you in this dress.  
"Oh, he will?" Addie asked playfully. "Then I have to put his back, I don't wanna kill him." She shrugged but then laughed. "Go get a dress for you, I wanna see it!"  
Becca walked away, and came back a minute later with a black dress. It was short and had a slit diagonally through the bodice, and had rhinestones along the slit.  
Addie gasped. "That looks perfect on you! I bet Rocky's gonna turn on when he sees you wearing that!"  
"Well, I hope so. Though I'm a bit worried about how easily it'll tear when we get home." Becca said, grinning.  
Addie giggled. "It won't tear. They'll put it in one of those special bags right?"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. And of course they put them in fancy bags." Becca said.  
"Then it probably won't tear." Addie smiled. "Let's try them on first!"  
"Okay!" Becca said.  
They went into the fitting room area. "I'll be in this one!" Addie smiled, running into one of the small rooms.  
"Okay." Becca said, going into the one next door.  
Addie put the dress on and smiled at the reflection. "Hey Bec this fits perfectly! How about yours?"  
"It's perfect! You know we should keep these hidden so it can be a surprise for the boys." Becca said.  
"Yeah, where should we keep them?" Addie asked, taking the dress off again and putting on her own clothes. She walked out of the room. "Is it safe to keep them in the closet?"  
"We can keep them in my closet. It's so huge, Rocky will never find them." Becca said, coming out.  
"Alright!" Addie smiled. "Do you think we need any accessories to complete the look?"  
"Wow, I didn't expect to see you here Addie." Addie heard from behind her. She turned around to see...Maia?  
Becca's face instantly hardened "Addie, do you know this slut?"  
"Yes Becca, she knows me." Maia said. "And I know her too." She looked back at Addie. "You're Ryland's soulmate, aren't you?"  
"That's none of your business." Addie rolled her eyes.  
"Of course it is. He's my soulmate's brother." Maia said as if it was so obvious.  
"Ross isn't your soulmate Maia." Becca said, rolling her eyes. "Your a delusional bitch."  
"And you're a blind bitch." Maia said.  
"Just leave, Maia." Addie told her. "You're not needed here at all."  
"Uh-huh." Maia rolled her eyes. "I know your secret, Addie. I know you still do it and Riker knows about it. I saw your little thing with him yesterday. And I heard, Ross gets jealous easily. What do you think he's gonna do or who would he probably go to if he thinks Riker's cheating?"  
"What is she talking about Addie?" Becca asked.  
"Oh you don't know?" Maia asked sarcastically.  
"Nothing, Becca." Addie said. "I cried and Riker was there for me, but it was nothing else."  
Maia rolled her eyes and grabbed both Addie's wrists, squeezing them tightly. She leaned in and whispered, "You help me get Ross back and your secret won't be out. You don't help me, then you, your cousin and your soulmate will get it." She let go and left.  
"Addie what is she talking about? You know you can tell me anything. And I know Ryry would say the same." Becca said frowning.  
"Nothing, Becca." Addie sighed. "She wants me to help her get Ross to like her but it's not gonna happen."  
"Then she's going to hurt me and Ryland or tell us whatever it is you won't. Either way we're going to find out. Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend. Your my little sister. I wanna help." Becca said.  
"You'll be mad at me." Addie said. She felt her wrist burning and looked down to see the cuts reopen. "I need to go to the bathroom, which way is it?" She asked, hiding her wrists.  
"Come on. I'll take you." Becca said, smiling sadly. She took the hand that didn't have the re-opened cuts. "Don't think I didn't see them."  
She led Addie to the bathroom. "Let's get those cleaned up. Roll up your sleeve."  
Addie rolled up her sleeve. "I'm sorry. I know you're mad now cause I didn't tell you."  
"I'm not mad honey. I just feel bad, that you didn't feel like you could tell me." Becca said, as she started to clean the cuts.  
"I don't want anyone to know in the first place." Addie said. "I knew Maia was crazy, but I don't know she's this crazy to want someone who's already happy with his soulmate."  
"She's insane." Becca said, moving to the first aid kit and pulling out a cloth bandage. "Is this what Riker saw?"  
"Yeah." Addie nodded. "I can't believe none of us noticed she was there. Now she's going to tell Ross, he's gonna hate me, and then Ryland will find out, and he'll hate me too, and then everyone will hate me and I'll have to go back to Florida, and..." She started to panic.  
"Honey, honey calm down." Becca said, rubbing her back. "You won't ever have to go back to Florida. I will always want you her. And Ryland won't hate you. And I'm sure Ross will be willing to listen."  
"Are you sure?" Addie asked. "I don't wanna ruin his and Riker's relationship."  
"Everything will be fine. They've made it through worse than this. Riker announced Ross' pregnancy when his dancing partner ripped open his shirt and he was covered with love bites." Becca said. "I think they'll be okay."  
"What happened after Riker announced that?" Addie asked, curiously.  
"Ross ran off, and Riker found him in an alley...I don't remember after that." Becca said.  
"Oh." Addie said. "At least now they're okay. Can we just get the dresses, pay, and go home now?"  
"Sure sweetie. I'm sorry she ruined our night." Becca said, kissing her forehead. "You really should tell Ryry when we get home though."  
"Why should I tell him?" Addie asked. "How should I even tell him, 'hey Ryland I'm a cutter'?"  
"You should tell him, because he loves you and you love him and he deserves to know. Rocky's done it too, but we're working through it. But I had to find out from Riker and that really hurt. He deserves to hear it from you. I'll stay with you if you want, but you need to tell him." Becca said.  
"Okay." Addie sighed. "How do I tell him, though? I can't just straightforward say it."  
"We'll figure it out. Come on let's go home." Becca said.  
"Yeah." Addie nodded and walked out with her.  
They arrived back at home. "You want me to stay?" Becca asked as they walked toward the house.  
"Mhm." Addie nodded. "I don't know how he'll react."  
"He might do something rash and stupid first, but he has a good heart. Everything's gonna be okay." Becca said, as they walked into the kitchen.  
Ryland walked in and saw them. "Hey you're back already?"  
"Oh, hi Ryland." Addie said when she saw him.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked. Becca gave a supportive nod.  
"You know when we were at the hospital and you left after arguing with Rocky, and then we found out about Becca's baby." Addie sighed. "I'm a cutter, so I cut myself. Riker found out and he talked to me, and that's it. So if anyone tells you anything happened between us, it's not true."  
"Why didn't you tell me or talk to me?" Ryland asked. "And why are you telling me this now?"  
"Because Maia came earlier at the mall and wanted me to help her get Ross but I'm not going to do that. Now she's going to tell rumors about Riker and I so that Ross comes to her." Addie explained.  
"So if Maia didn't see you two, you wouldn't have told me." Ryland said. "We're soulmates, you're supposed to tell me everything. Why didn't you?"  
Addie shook her head and looked at Becca. "I knew he'll be mad." She whispered.  
"Ryland, please don't be mad at her. It won't help anything. I know how you feel. I found out that Rocky cut, because Ellington saw when he found him at the bar, and Riker found out from Ell and told me. I was in the hospital, having just had a baby. It hurt, but being angry will just make things worse." Becca said.  
Ryland folded his arms but then sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm not mad." He took Addie's hand. "Can I see?"  
"It's covered with bandage." Addie said, avoiding eye contact.  
Ryland pulled her close. "Don't do it again, okay?"  
Addie nodded. "I'll try."  
"Aww you two." Becca said, hugging them both. Ryland and Addie hugged her back.  
"Thank you, Bec." Addie whispered. "It would've been worse without you."  
"And I would've messed everything up wife you're not here." Ryland said. "Thanks Becca."  
"Your welcome. I love you both." She kissed Becca's forehead, and Ryland's cheek. "Good-night you two." She headed toward the stairs.

"Good night." Ryland and Addie said.  
"Do you want to sleep now?" Ryland asked.  
"Yeah." Addie said.  
They went upstairs to sleep.

Ross woke up before his soulmate, and smiled when he saw he was still sleeping. He leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Riker snuffled, but kept sleeping.  
"I'm going to make us breakfast." Ross whispered. "I'll be back soon." He gave Riker a kiss on the forehead and got up. He got off the bed and left the room. Riker kept sleeping.  
Ross came back five minutes later with the breakfast in his hand. He placed them down and kissed his soulmate again. "Baby, wake up." Riker mumbled non-coherently and rolled over, still sleeping.  
Ross leaned down and kissed him again, longer. "Wake up, baby." He ran his hand through his soulmate's hair. "Wake up." Riker sleepily responded to the kiss.  
Ross smiled. "Morning baby."  
"Hi." Riker said, sleepily.  
"Feeling better, baby?" Ross asked.  
"A bit." Riker said.  
"That's good. Are you hungry?" Ross asked. "I made us breakfast."  
"What are we having?" Riker asked instantly sitting up.  
"Bacon and eggs toast." Ross told him. "And milk."  
"Yummy!" Riker said, clapping his hands.  
Ross chuckled and have him the plate. "Here you go."  
"Yay!" Riker said. He started eating the food. "This is so good."  
"I'm glad you like it." Ross smiled. "Want more?"  
"Yes!" Riker said.  
"Okay." Ross chuckled. "I'll make more, okay?" He got up.  
"Can I have sausage this time instead? I'm not a big fan of bacon." Riker asked.  
"Sure baby." Ross said. "I'll be back." He walked out.  
Riker laid back down and closed his eyes.  
Ross came back five minutes later. "Baby, got these."  
Riker sat back up. "Can I have whipped cream too?"  
"Sure." Ross said. "I'm gonna go get it." He went and took the whip cream, then went back upstairs. "Here baby."  
"Thank-you baby." Riker said. He put the whipped cream on top of the sausage and started eating his food. "You want some?" he asked.  
Ross chuckled nervously. "No thanks, baby. I'm...full."  
"What's wrong?" Riker asked.  
"Nothing. I just don't really have a thing for whipped sausage." Ross shrugged.  
"It's good you should try it." Riker said, "And then you can tell me what's really bothering you."  
Ross shook his head. "I don't think I'm gonna try that. And nothing's bothering me."  
"Your acting weird." Riker said, frowning.  
"Weird how?" Ross asked.  
"I don't know you just don't seem like yourself." Riker said.  
Ross smiled. "Baby, I'm me. If it makes you any better, I'll try that sausage."  
"No if you don't want to you don't have too." Riker said shaking his head. "I know your still you. I don't know you seem a little upset or something."  
Ross sighed. "Did you cheat on me?"  
"No." Riker said, "Where is this coming from?"  
Ross took out his phone and showed him a picture of him hugging a girl, holding her face as if about to kiss her. But the face wasn't visible. "Did you cheat on me?"  
"No! Where did that even come from? We're at the hospital! When, and where would I cheat on you at the hospital?" Riker said, starting to get upset.  
"I don't know, you were gone for a while and you said you were talking to Addie." Ross folded his arms. "There's only two possibilities. Either you're lying about talking to her because you went to see a girl, or you cheat on me with her."  
"Ross, I didn't cheat on you with anyone. Addie was having a hard time, because her cousin, who's like her sister and best friend, just lost her baby. She was having a problem and I helped her." Riker said, "She was blaming herself for what happened to Becca. I was trying to get her to believe me that it wasn't her fault."  
"Uh-huh, and the gestures?" Ross asked, not believing it.  
"What gestures?" Riker said, "She was staring at the floor, so I made it so she would look me in the eye. Nothing happened. I just talked to her, and took care of her arm."  
"Took care of her arm?" Ross asked.  
Riker covered his mouth, and started to cry. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. But if I don't your going to believe that stupid picture, and I don't know what to do."  
"What do you mean? What happened?" Ross asked. He hugged his soulmate. "I'm so sorry I believed the pictures. But please tell me what happened? I won't let her know that I know."  
"You know how Rocky cut after he yelled at you?" Riker asked, "Well, Addie cut too, and I saw it and helped her bandage her arm. She did it cause she felt like everythign was her fault, and I just wanted to make her feel better. Nothing happened I swear." He was still in tears. He grabbed Ross' shirt and buried his face in his soulmate's chest. "Please don't leave me."  
Ross wrapped his arms around his soulmate. "Hey, I promised you already, I would never leave you. I may get mad, but I would never leave you. Ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Riker said, cuddling into Ross.  
Ross kissed him softly. "We should go get ready for the party later."  
"I just wanna cuddle. Just a little longer, please?" Riker pouted.  
"Of course." Ross said, pulling him closer and giving him another soft kiss.  
"Thank you." Riker said, kissing Ross again.  
Ross kissed back. "Welcome."  
"Can I have more kisses?" Riker asked sweetly.  
"Sure baby." Ross kissed him again. Riker kissed back smiling into the kiss, and let his hands move to Ross' hair. Ross wrapped his arms around Riker's neck and pulled him closer. Riker swiped his tongue across Ross' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ross gave him entrance and closed the gap between their bodies. Riker's hands slipped under Ross' shirt and he trailed his hand along Ross' spine. Ross shuddered and began tracing up Riker's muscles. Riker moaned slightly against Ross' lips. Ross smiled into the kiss and kept tracing up to Riker's chest. Riker whimpered, and bit down gently on Ross' bottom lip. Ross moaned slightly and tugged on Riker's hair. Riker moaned and started kissing down Ross' jawline. Ross arched his head back and wrapped his legs around Riker's waist. Riker trailed his hand along Ross' spine again, and started sucking little love bites. Ross moaned and gripped Riker's shoulders gently. Riker's hands moved Ross' shirt up tracing over the baby bump. Ross moaned slightly and slowly pulled his shirt off. Riker started sucking a mark on Ross' collar bone, running his hands along Ross' back and through his hair, tugging lightly. Ross moaned and brought his hands to Riker's neck, snaking them down to his torso. Riker continued sucking little love bites all over Ross' chest.

"More." Ross moaned. Riker slid Ross' pants down and ran his hand over Ross' bulge. Teasing was one of his favorite things to do.  
"More." Ross moaned but sounded like whining. "Riker." Riker just chuckled, and peppered kisses all over Ross' clothed length.  
"Riker, I want more." Ross whined. "Real kisses."  
"Real kisses where, baby?" Riker asked running his finger along Ross' length.  
"Everywhere." Ross whined.  
"So here? Riker asked, kissing Ross' ankle.  
Ross pouted. "I'm mad at you." He rolled over.  
Riker rolled his eyes, and moved up so he could see Ross' face. "Please don't be mad at me." he said, putting on his puppy dog face.  
Ross stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm still mad at you." He peeked a little at Riker's face then quickly turned back away.  
"I'm sorry." Riker said, making his puppy face deeper. "I love you. Please, don't be mad at me. I'll do anything."  
"Anything?" Ross asked, turning to face him.  
"Anything." Riker said, "Just tell me."  
"Gee, I don't know..." Ross grinned. "I want a puppy  
"But we don't have our own house yet. And you know Mom doesn't like dogs." Riker said, "And isn't there anything I can get you now that will make you not mad at me?"  
"I wanna cuddle until party time." Ross smiled, holding his arms out.  
Riker smiled, "Of course." He scooted closer to Ross, and cuddled with him. "I love you."  
Ross snuggled into him. "I love you too."  
Riker yawned, "I think I'm going to fall asleep."  
"Alright." Ross pulled the covers over them. "I'll wake you up for the party."  
Riker cuddled closer to Ross and fell asleep.

"So is everyone gonna be gathered at the house already when we get back or are we gonna be there before everyone else?" Addie asked as she and Becca were on the way to pick up Emelia.  
"I don't know." Becca said. "Some of them might be there."  
"Oh, okay." Addie said. "It's not gonna be too crowded, right? I mean it's not over fifty people or so right?"  
"No, it's only the family, a couple of Riker's friends, and the main Austin and Ally cast. So around thity-five." Becca said, as they pulled in at the hospital.  
"Alright." Addie shrugged.  
"Let's go get my baby!" Becca said happily.  
"Yes!" Addie laughed. "Can I hold her when we're on the way home?"

"She has a car seat Addie." Becca laughed.  
"I know but I wanna hold her." Addie said. "Please?"  
"You can hold her for a but before we go. She is sitting in her car seat on the way home." Becca said.  
"Okay." Addie smiled. "I'm so pumped for the party!" She started skipping instead of walking.  
"I can tell." Becca said, laughing. They made it to Emelia's room. "Here we are."

"Yay." Addie giggled and saw Emelia. "There's the little baby. Can I hold her now?"  
"Yes, you can hold her now. Just be careful." Becca said.  
"Okay." Addie picked Emelia up slowly and carefully held her. "Hi there, little angel. Ready to go home? You're gonna meet so many people. They love you." She turned to Becca. "She's getting bigger now."  
"I know. She was three pounds six ounces when she was born. She's six pounds four ounces now." Becca said, proudly. She looked at Emelia and said, "I'm thinking pink go home outfit. With the little blue hat from Uncle Riker."  
Emelia looked up at Becca with her big eyes and let out a small baby squeal.  
Addie gasped. "She squealed. It's so cute!"  
"Hi, honey. Yeah you know mommy don't you. Your happy to see me." Becca said, talking to Emelia. "I need to get her changed." She said, taking Emelia from Addie. "You can carry her to the car though."  
"Okay." Addie smiled.  
Becca changed Emelia into her sleeper to go home, and a little blue sleeping cap, then handed her back to Addie. "There you go. I have to sign some papers. Can you feed her that bottle?" Becca asked.  
"Sure." Addie said, taking the bottle. "I'll be here." She carefully began feeding Emelia with the bottle.  
Becca came back a few minutes later. "Alright, ready to go?"  
"Mhm." Addie nodded.  
"Alright, then let's go." Becca said. She grabbed the diaper bag, and headed toward the stairs.  
Addie followed her down and to the car. "When do you think she's gonna be able to start talking?"  
"Babies don't start talking until about thirteen months so after her first birthday." Becca said.  
"Oh." Addie said. "Well she surprised you with her birth, maybe she can surprise you with her first word." She smiled.  
"Maybe. I just hope her first word isn't some word that her daddy says." Becca said, as they reached the car.  
"What word do you mean?" Addie asked blondely.  
"Any swear words." Becca said, "I swear Rocky's as bad as a sailor sometimes."  
"Oh." Addie laughed. "Well then yeah just make sure he doesn't swear around Emelia."  
"That's going to be hard." Becca said.  
"Just interrupt him when you think he's about to swear." Addie shrugged.

"That's a good idea." Becca said, "Your so smart! What would I do with out you Addie?"  
"Probably download another cousin online." Addie grinned.  
Becca laughed, "Never in a million years."  
"Yeah." Addie laughed as well. "I can't wait for the party. If you can't tell, I love parties!"  
"I know you do. I do too. They're so fun!" Becca said. They turned onto Becca and Rocky's street and Becca pressed a button on her phone, sending a pre-written text that they were almost there.  
"Yes they are!" Addie said. "Wait, we have music at the party, right? Appropriate ones though."  
"Yes, Addie. There will be music. Our soulmates are a DJ and a lead guitarist." Becca said, laughing as they pulled in the driveway.  
"Yeah, but our soulmates are good at swearing too." Addie said. "So hopefully the music's appropriate for kids."  
"I think we're just going to play the louder album. Not the other stuff." Becca said.  
"Yeah, or if it's not enough songs maybe they'll add the ones from Ready Set Rock." Addie said. "Why's it so quiet?"  
"What do you mean?" Becca asked, getting the car seat out of the car.  
"I don't know. The party should start already right? It's quiet and I don't hear any music." Addie said. "Do you think they're still decorating?"  
"Everything's fine." Becca said, as they walked toward the door. Rydel and Mei-Lee pulled into the driveway, and got out of their car. "And now we can all go in." They waited for Rydel and Mei-Lee then, Becca opened the door, and all the lights turned on  
"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Mei-Lee squealed, and Becca laughed.  
Addie jumped and nearly tripped. "Wow, you didn't tell me it was a surprise party." She gasped, not seeing her name on the decorations yet.  
"Well, with three guests of honor of course we wanted it to be a surprise." Becca said.  
"Three?" Addie asked.  
Ryland went over to her and took her hand. He smiled. "Welcome home."  
Addie looked at all the decorations and the cake and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you guys!" She hugged him and Becca, including Rydel and Mei-Lee in the hug.  
Becca laughed, "You did good Ryry." She ruffled his hair.  
"Thanks." Ryland laughed. "Come on. Everyone's dying to see Emelia."  
"Well," Becca said, getting Emelia out of her car seat, "Here she is!"  
Ellington went and gave both Rydel and Mei-Lee a kiss, before turning to Becca and Emelia. "She's grown bigger."  
Ross went towards them, pulling Riker along with him. "Aww there's little Em. She really is bigger than when I saw her."  
"She's gained three pounds." Becca said, proudly.  
"That's good, she's not so tiny anymore." Ellington smiled.  
"That's great!" Ross said. "Now come on let's party!"  
Becca smiled, and continued into the living room with everyone else.

"This party theme is perfect for kids, so who came up with it?" Calum asked.

"Me, Rydel, and Addie." Becca said with a smile

"Well you three girls have amazing minds." Calum smiled.

"Thanks." Becca said smiling. Suddenly the power went out. Emelia's crying burst through the air. When the lights came back on the baby was gone.

"What just happened?" Calum asked and looked down at Becca's arms. "Bec, your baby." Becca broke down sobbing.  
"Riker, I think Becca just lost Emelia." Ross said, staring at the scene in front of him.  
"What?!" Riker said, rushing to Becca's side. "Bec, what happened?"  
"The...the lights went out. Now she's gone." Becca sobbed, "I just got her, and now she's gone."

"Who would take her?" Ross asked, moving to her side as well.  
"Becca!" Addie ran down the stairs with Ryland. "What happened?"

"Someone took Emelia." Rocky choked out.

"That's horrible." Addie hugged him, then hugged Becca. "Whoever did shouldn't go too far yet. Maybe we can catch him or her?"  
"I'll go." Ryland said and ran outside.

Becca hugged Addie tightly. "I just can't catch a break."

"You'll get her back, I'm sure." Addie told her. "You just have to."Becca nodded, sniffling. She went to Rocky, and he hugged her tightly.  
"I think maybe everyone should go." Rocky said, quietly as Becca fell asleep against his chest. "Family is welcome to stay though. No offense guys." he said, to all their friends. Everyone left, but the family stayed.  
"I can't find anyone." Ryland said, walking inside. "I'm sorry guys. I saw a car license plate though."

"We can look it up and see who it's registered to." Rocky said, grabbing his phone. "What was it?"

"2749-LA" Ryland told him. "I hope that helps."

Rocky looked it up. "It's...it's..." He showed the phone to Ryland.  
"No way." Ryland gasped and looked up at Riker.  
"What? Who is it?" Riker asked.

"The girl you dated two years ago." Ryland told him.

"Lauren?" Riker asked.

"Yeah." Ryland said.  
"Who's Lauren?" Addie asked, completely lost.

"Riker's total bitch of an ex-girlfriend." Becca said. She turned to Riker. "I told you she was bad news, but would you listen to me? No! You wouldn't. I swear if another one of your ex-girlfriends is in on this two I am going to wring your neck Riker Anthony."

"I don't get it. Why would his ex take Becca's daughter?" Addie ked.  
"Maybe because of how close Becca and Riker are." Ryland told her. "What hurts her hurts him too."

"They never really liked me either." Becca said. "But the feeling was mutual." She added with a shrug.

"But that's just... Insane, stupid, and crazy!" Addie exclaimed. "She wouldn't hurt an innocent little baby, would she?"

"I hope not." Riker said. He cuddled into Ross tears forming in his eyes.

Ross wrapped his arms around him. "I know the feeling."

Rocky called the police. "They're headign to Lauren's now."Ross nodded at him and gave Riker a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to Becca. "They'll get her back to you."  
"Yeah." Becca said sadly. "If you'll all excuse me. I'm gonna head up to bed." She got up and headed upstairs.

"You should go after her." Addie told Rocky. "Or should I?"

"Will you?" Rocky asked, "I kind of just need a minute."

"Yeah." Addie said and went upstairs. She walked into Becca and Rocky's room. "Bec?"

"What?" Becca asked emotuonlessly from the bed.

"Are you okay?" Addie asked, sitting on the bed. "I know it's hard to lose your baby."

"I lost two babies in one week, Addie!" Becca said, "What kind of mother does that make me?"

"A mother who lost her children." Addie told her. "It's not your fault you know. None of it. You didn't know it would happen. No one did. You're not a bad mother if that's what you think."

"But I didn't know how to stop it." Becca said,crying.

Addie hugged her. "None of us did. If you think it's your fault that you didn't know how to stop it, then I guess it's all of our faults. But there's no one to blame except for the ones who made it happen on purpose."

"I just want them back. Both of them!" Becca said crying.

"I know. The police are trying to find Emelia. They'll get her back to you." Addie told her. "But about your baby boy..he's up in heaven, he's happy. But I know he'll be sad if he sees his mother so sad."

"I know. I just miss him." Becca sniffled. She laughed bitterly "I miss someone I never met."

"Just because you never met him doesn't mean you don't know him." Addie said, smiling sadly. "You two know each other. He's your baby. And he'll always be with you. He's watching from up there, and he knows you love him."

Becca cried a little bit more. She rested her head on Abby's shoulder. "Em's got to be okay, Addie. She's got too."

"I know." Addie wrapped her arms around Becca and rubbed her back. "I know. I ally wish I could help bring her back."  
Becca fell asleep just as Rocky walked upstairs. He looked like he'd aged ten years in the past half hour.  
"Thanks, Addie." he said softly. "Ryland's waiting in you guys room."

"Okay." Addie slowly got off the bed and walked over to him. She gave him a hug. "I know how you're probably feeling, and please don't take it out on anyone, including yourself. Cry if you need to." She gave him a smile and walked downstairs. Rocky swallowed thickly, and finally let the tears fall.

Ryland looked up as Addie entered the room. He rose from the bed, and hugged her.

Addie hugged him back, and buried her face I'm his chest. "They need a break."

"I know." Ryland said, rubbing her back.  
"I really wish I can help them. It feels awful to not be able to do anything to help." Addie said."Just being there for them I'm sure helps a lot." Ryland said.  
"Still. Sometimes I just don't know what to say, and it's really sad." Addie told him. "I told Becca she'll get Emelia back, but what if she doesn't? What if something else happens? The fact that anything can happen scares me."  
"I know, baby. It scares everyone." Ryland said, rubbing her back.  
"But they all really need a break. I mean really, Becca just lost her baby and found out she can't have anymore, and then Riker's ex-girlfriend took Emelia because apparently she's a crazy bitch like Maia, who's crazy insane for Ross." Addie said, picking on the scabs on her wrist. "All that's happening and we're just in here with nothing going on with us...not that I want anything to happen, but still."  
"I know." Ryland said, grabbing her hands so she stopped picking at the scabs. "I really do baby."  
"It's so stressful. I know something bad's gonna happen to us sooner or later, I just have that feeling. It's scary." She said, sleepily leaning onto him.  
"It's all gonna be okay, baby." Ryland said, "No matter what happens we'll get through it together."

"But I don't want anything to happen." Addie said, leaning onto him more. "I know I'm acting like such a whiny, clingy girl right now but it's what I'm feeling."

"It's okay." Ryland said, with a smile. "I don't mind." He hugged her tighter.

"What are we gonna do about all this?" She yawned. "I really wanna help."

"Let's see what the police do first okay baby. I'm sure Emelia will be back by morning." Ryland said.

"Okay." Addie snuggled into him. Ryland kissed her forehead, and helped her into bed.

"Why are we going to bed? I'm not sleepy." Addie said, even though she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Uh-huh." Ryland said dis-believingly. He laid down with her. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not..." Addie trailed off as she fell asleep.

Ryland kissed her forehead, then went to sleep.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ross asked Riker.

"Yeah." Riker said, "The medicine really helped."

"I told you so." Ross said, poking his nose. "Now are you tired baby?"

"Not really." Riker said.  
"Good, because Anthony wants spaghetti ice cream." Ross said, rubbing his stomach.  
"Well Abby wants gummi bears. So I think a trip to the store is in order." Riker said.  
"Yeah, let's go." Ross said, getting up. They drove to the store and picked up the spaghetti,ice cream and gummi bears.

"Can we eat in the car?" Ross asked during the drive back home.

"Ross, the spaghetti has to be cooked." Riker said.  
"I know. I mean after the spaghetti's cooked, can we go out to the driveway and sit in the car to eat?" Ross asked.  
"Sure?" Riker said, giving Ross a weird look. Ross shrugged and paid attention to the road. They pulled in the driveway and Riker got out. Ross got out after him and took the food inside, then went straight to the kitchen to cook the spaghetti.

Riker cooked the spaghetti and put it on top of Ross' ice cream. "To the car?"  
"Yeah." Ross took his spaghetti ice cream and went out to the car with his soulmate.

"Is there a reason why were sitting in the car?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like sitting outside." He heard his phone ringing upstairs. "I forgot I didn't bring my phone with me earlier. Do you mind if I go get it for a sec?"

"No it's fine." Riker said shaking his head.

"Okay." Ross pecked his cheek and left. He came back a few minutes earlier with a baby in his arms. "Riker?" He asked. "I don't know how, or why, but she was on our bed, in our room, and the window was open."

"What?!" Riker said, in shock. He looked down at the little baby. "She's so cute."  
Ross shot him a look. "Yes she's so cute. You don't recognize her? She's Emelia."  
"What was Emelia doing on our bed?" Riker asked. "And I didn't. She's grown since I last saw her."  
"I don't know how she got there." Ross told him. "But I found a note next to her." He handed him a note that said, 'It was never meant to go this far.'  
Riker frowned "What do you think it means? We need to take Emelia back. Becca's worried sick. You saw how she was."  
"I know. I'll drive. You hold her." Ross said, handing Emelia to Riker while getting into the driver seat.  
"Okay." Riker said. Riker looked down at Emelia. "She looks a lot like Rocky. She has Bec's nose though."

"Yeah, she does." Ross agreed and started driving. "I'm so lost right now. Why would someone, as far as we know it's Lauren, take Emelia from her house and then bring her to our house? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she had a change of heart?" Riker said with a shrug. They arrived at Rocky and Becca's house. "I'll take her. Rocky's still up. He tweeted about it like two seconds ago."

"Alright. I'll wait here." Ross said. Riker nodded. He carried the baby up to the front door and knocked.

Rocky opened it a minute later. "Riker, what are you-" he looked at the baby in Riker's arms and gasped. "Is that..?"

"Rocky, may I present Emelia Jean Lynch." Riker said, smiling.

1Rocky gaped happily and took the baby from Riker's arms. "How did you find her? Oh God, Emelia." He held her close to him.

"Someone left her on mine and Ross' bed." Riker said.  
"Why would someone... Nevermind. I'm so glad she's okay." Rocky said, kissing Emelia on the forehead. "Thank you so much."  
"Your welcome bro." Riker said, patting his shoulder. "I gotta go. You might want to wake up Becca I'm sure Emelia's hungry."  
"Yeah, thanks again." Rocky said as Emelia woke up and started crying. Riker nodded and ran back to the car.

Becca woke up to the sound of Emelia crying. "Emelia!" she said running toward the stairs. Rocky handed Emelia to Becca. "Riker and Ross found her on their bed somehow. I'm sure she's hungry."

"Oh, baby." She said, hugging Emelia gently. She carried her back up to their room, and sat down to feed her.

Rocky sat down next to them and smiled down at his daughter. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"Me too." Becca said. She ran her hand along Emlia's let out a small baby laugh while feeding.  
"And whoever took her must've not been able to stand her cuteness." Rocky said. "No one should be able to hurt an innocent little baby."

"Yeah." Becca said. She finished feeding Emelia,and then burped her. She held Emelia in her arms scared to put her down. "She's wide awake." She told Rocky chuckling.

"Yeah, she is." Rocky smiled. "Maybe you should go back to sleep if you're tired baby. I can watch her."

"No I want to stay with her." Becca said.

"Okay." Rocky said, understanding that Becca was afraid to lose their baby again.

Becca looked down at the baby in her arms. "Hi Emelia." she cooed. "Your okay. Mommy's got you."

Emelia just stared at her, and then touched her nose with her hand. Rocky chuckled at the baby's cuteness. Becca took Emelia's hand in her mouth, and bit it lightly with her lips covering her teeth.  
Emelia let out a baby laugh, and then a squeal, then she put her other hand into her own mouth as if wondering if her hand tasted so good that her mommy would put it in her mouth.

Becca giggled, "Oh sweetie." She took the hand out of her mouth and kissed it. "You are too cute." She tickled Emelia's tummy. Emelia made more baby laughs and squeals and waved her hands and legs around as she was tickled.  
Becca laughed, and smiled. "You are the sweetest thing." she looked at Rocky. "Isn't she the sweetest thing daddy?" she asked, turning Emelia toward Rocky.  
"She is." Rocky nodded, smiling.  
Emelia yawned, and Rocky fake gasped. "Oh I'm that boring?" He laughed when the baby yawned again. "Apparently I am."  
Becca smiled. "It's somebody's bedtime." She carried Emeila to the nursery, and sat down with her in the rocking chair. She gently rocked the baby back and forth singing Here Comes Forever.

Rocky followed them into the nursery and sat on the couch near the rocking chair. When he saw that Emelia was asleep, he got up and held out his hands. "I'll put her in the crib baby." Becca nodded, and handed him the baby. She went to the window and made sure it was locked. Then she unlocked it, and re-locked it again just to be sure. She wasn't taking any chances. Rocky gently set Emelia down in the crib, then walked over to Becca and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She's safe now baby. It's okay. They brought her back for a reason. She's safe now. It's okay."

"I know." Becca said softly. She turned and wrapped her arms around Rocky, leaning into his comfort.

Rocky wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "It's okay." He said again to reassure her. She hid her face in Rocky's chest, and just focused on her soulmate's arms around her.

"Ssh.." Rocky stroked her hair, still holding her close.

"Will you carry me back to our room?" Becca asked.

"Of course baby." Rocky said and picked her up. He carried her back to their room, and sat on their bed.

She cuddled into his chest. "I just want to forget about everything. Just for a little while." Becca said.

"I know baby." Rocky kept stroking her hair. "Do you wanna go back to sleep? That way you can forget it for a bit."

Becca shook her head. "I kept having nightmares that we never found her again. Or that when we found her she was...dead." she whispered the last word, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Ssh baby. She's here with us. She's okay." Rocky ran his thumb along her cheek. "She's safe with us and she's perfectly okay."

Becca nodded, "I know, but I just can't help it." She said, starting to cry.

"Ssh." Rocky stroked her hair. "Ssh baby. It's okay. Ssh."

Becca cried into his shirt. "Things were so much easier when I was a kid."

"I know baby." Rocky said. "Everything was so much easier as a kid. I know."

"Why can't I just go back in time?" Becca sobbed, "Before all this. I love you, and her, but it's just so much!"

"We can't stop it from happening, baby." Rocky told her. "Even if we can go back in time, what will happen will still happen."

"But then I wouldn't have to deal with it all right now!" Becca said.

Rocky sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you, baby. I know it's really hard and stressful and upsetting, but now Emelia's back with us and she's okay. There's nothing to worry about anymore." But he was wrong.

All the sudden there was the sound of breaking glass. "Emelia!" Becca screamed, running into the nursery, but the baby was gone. Rocky ran inside as well, and gasped. Another sound of breaking glass sounded from downstairs, followed by a scream.

Becca ran downstairs."Addie?!"

Rocky ran downstairs with her and into the room, but only Ryland was there. "Ry, what happened?!"

"They took Addie!" Ryland said.  
"What next?! Are they gonna take Mei-Lee and Ross too!" Becca screamed. She turned to Rocky, "You said everything was gonna be okay!"

"I thought everything was!" Rocky said. "I didn't know everything would go downhill right after I said that! I don't even know what they're gonna do with them!"

Becca broke down sobbing. "Why does everything keep going wrong?"

Rocky knelt down next to her. "I don't know baby. I really don't know. Now I really don't know what to tell you. I don't know if everything's gonna be okay, but I refuse to believe that everything's gonna get worse." Becca clung to Rocky as if he might get taken too. Rocky let her cling onto him because he knew what she was afraid of. Ryland looked on sadly and awkwardly from the sidelines. Becca cried into Rocky's shirt. "You have to get her back. We know who took her. You go and you get her back!"

"I will." Rocky told her. "I will. I just need to find out where they could be, because I don't think they're stupid enough to take them back to their house."

"Call Riker and Ross ask them to stay with her." Ryland said, "You and me will head out."

"Yeah." Rocky dialed Riker's number.

"Hello?" Riker asked answering the phone.

"Hey, Rik, um, something happened, and Ryland and I have to go somewhere, so could you and Ross come over here and stay with Becca? We'll tell you the rest later." Rocky said

"Sure." Riker said. He frowned when he heard Becca sob in the background. "You didn't do something stupid did you?" he asked his protective instinct taking over, at the sound of his best friend crying.

"No, yes, I don't know. Point is, she was upset, I tried to assure her that everything would be okay, then something bad happened." Rocky told him. "Just come over here as soon as possible."  
"Okay. We're coming. I hope I don't need to punch you when I get there." Riker said. He hung up. "Ross, we've got to go back to Rocky and Becca's again."  
"Is it because something really bad happened?" Ross asked, turning the car around as they were still on the road.  
"Becca was sobbing so loud I could hear it over the phone." Riker said, his jaw tightening. Who ever hurt his best friend was going down. Even if it was his brother.  
"That's awful." Ross said, driving the car to Becca's street.  
"Yeah. If Rocky did something I swear I'm gonna punch him in the face." Riker said.  
"Well go ahead and do it because we're here." Ross said, pulling the car over. Riker stalked up to the house and knocked on the door. Rocky stood up and opened the door, just as Ross went there too.  
"Do I need to punch you?" Riker asked.  
"Hey to you too." Rocky muttered, then said, "Yeah go ahead. I deserve it."  
"What did you do?" Riker asked. "I have to know what I'm punching you for."  
"Well, Becca was crying and upset about Emelia, and I tried to tell her everything was okay and there was nothing to worry about, and literally one second later we heard breaking glass and Emelia was gone again, and another breaking glass and a scream and Addie was gone too." Rocky said. "So I guess you can punch me for giving false hope."  
"I'm not going to punch you for reassuring your soulmate." Riker said, shaking his head.  
"But I turned out wrong." Rocky shrugged. "Bad things happened. Now if you're gonna punch me just do it because one, I deserve it, and two, Ryland and I have to go."  
"I just said I'm not gonna punch you. Now get going." Riker said, pushing Rocky toward his car. Rocky rolled his eyes, but went to his car anyway. "Come on Ry."

"Coming." Ryland said, "Becca's on the couch." he told them as he went out the door.  
"Got it." Ross said, walking inside with Riker.  
After Ryland got in, Rocky started the car. "Where do you think they are?"  
"I have no idea." Ryland said.

Riker walked into the living room and sat next to Becca on the couch.  
Ross went and sat on her other side. "Becca?"

Becca sniffled in response. Riker wrapped an arm around her.

Ross wrapped an arm around her as well. "I'm sorry." Becca broke down in tears again. Riker hugged her.  
Ross rubbed circles on her back. "Let's just hope they find them."  
They've got to." Becca sobbed. Ross kept rubbing her back, and shot Riker an 'I don't know what to say' look. Riker shrugged, 'Just say anything.' he mouthed. 'There isn't really a right thing to say.'  
Ross nodded. "They'll find them and bring them back, Becca. I know my brothers can do it. I can't say they'll bring them back one hundred percent okay, but they'll bring them back."  
Becca hugged Ross tightly. "Thank-you." Riker smiled at Ross over Becca's head. Ross smiled back at Riker, and hugged Becca back.  
"You didn't just tell me it would be okay." Becca said. "You admitted they might get hurt. That's all I wanted was someone to be honest with me."  
Ross smiled wider. "I'm glad I could be honest."  
Becca kissed his cheek. "Thank-you Ross. And thank-you both of you for coming I couldn't bare to wait alone."  
"You're welcome, Bec." Ross said. "You helped us a lot too so we'll do anything for you."  
"You guys are the best." Becca said hugging them both tightly. She sighed, "I miss my baby."

"We know, but sooner or later Rocky and Ryland are gonna walk in through that door with Emelia and you can hug her all you want." Ross said.

She nodded, and rested her head on Riker's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine Bec." Riker said, running his fingers through her hair. "It's all gonna be fine." Becca nodded, and her eyes began drooping. Ross rubbed her arm and started humming softly to get her to sleep because he could see how worn out she was. Riker started singing softly along to what Ross was humming and pretty soon Becca had fallen asleep. Ross smiled at Riker after Becca fell asleep.  
"She's so worn out." Riker said, moving a strand of hair out of Becca's face. "I mean look at her. She's aged years in a matter of weeks."  
"I know." Ross sighed. "None of this should be happening to her." Riker laid her gently on the couch next to the one he and Ross were on. Then he moved back to sit next to Ross.  
"Why do you think they took them?" Ross asked. "And we keep saying 'they' but is it really Maia and Lauren working together?" He leaned onto his soulmate.  
"I don't know baby." Riker said.  
Ross thought for a moment. "I have a weird theory in my mind. I mean we both know it was Lauren's car during the party, but if she and Maia are like, working together to get us, I think Maia's the one who doesn't care about little babies. Maybe Lauren still feels awful to hurt an innocent baby, so she brought her back, then Maia took her again. Do you think that makes sense?" He asked.  
"It does." Riker said, with a nod. "I know Lauren loved babies."  
"Yeah...and they probably took Addie too because they won't take care of Emelia, but they, well at least Lauren, don't want her to die or get sick, so they took her too to take care of Em?" Ross asked. "Does that make sense or do I sound like I'm trying to make something up?"  
"No, I think your spot on. I just hope that Ry-ry and Rocky can find them." Riker said.

"Me too." Ross sighed. "I know they won't be in any of their houses, but..." He lit up. "I know where they took them! Before Maia went all crazy, she loved to show me this house she has, and it's not that far from her own house!"  
"Well then call Rocky and Ryland!" Riker said, excitedly.  
"One of them's driving so I'll text it to him." Ross said. He texted Rocky about it and the address, them received a reply after a minute. "Rocky said they're on the way there now."  
"Good." Riker said. "Think we should call the police too?"  
"Yeah." Ross nodded. "So that they won't try anything anymore." Riker nodded.  
After they called the police, all they had to do was wait.

Rocky pulled over at the address Ross gave him. "Here we are." He got out of the car.  
Ryland sighed. "You ready?"  
"Whenever you are." Rocky said, walking to the door.  
Ryland followed him to the door. "Just don't get shot bro. I'm not sure Becca can live with much more of this."  
"Yeah, and you don't get shot either." Rocky told him. "So, um, I guess I'll knock..." He knocked on the door.  
Lauren opened it a minute later, then scowled when she saw them. "We were expecting the other two Lynch boys."  
"Why would they come?" Ryland asked, confused.  
Lauren shrugged and went back inside, without closing the door.  
"She and Maia are too similar." Rocky muttered and followed inside.  
"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Ryland said, walking in behind Rocky.  
"Oh, these two came." Maia said with a frown.  
"That isn't." Rocky said to Ryland.  
"Yeah." Lauren sighed. "But this gives us advantage. Cause now we have four people." She turned to Rocky and Ryland with a smirk. "I'm sure your brothers will come this time."  
"Not a chance in hell." Ryland said.

"Uh-huh." Lauren said, taking out a gun. She motioned to a door. "In that room. Now."  
Rocky stayed and looked around, trying to find a way to snatch the gun without getting shot.  
Ryland saw a vase sitting near by. He grabbed it and slammed it down on Lauren's head. Then he kicked Maia in the stomach, and ran into the room. He grabbed, Emelia and Addie, and quickly rushed them out the door. He turned to Rocky, and yelled, "Come on!"  
Rocky followed them out the door and to the car. He got into the driver seat and waited for them to get in, before starting the car.  
"Drive!" Ryland said, as he saw Maia rising slowly from the floor. He turned to Addie. "Are you okay, baby?"  
Rocky stepped onto the gas pedal and drove away from the house. "Everyone okay back there?"  
"I'm okay now." Addie said, snuggling close to Ryland.  
"We'll talk when we get home." Ryland whispered, kissing her ear.  
Addie nodded. "Emelia's okay too. I didn't let them touch her the moment we got there."  
"Thank you." Rocky said and kept driving.  
Ryland sighed, "We're almost home. I get the feeling Emelia's gonna be sleeping with you guys for quite a while Rock."  
"Oh she sure will." Rocky said. "Not making a mistake of leaving her alone this time."  
"Your a good dad." Ryland said. "Just make sure you and Bec don't go overboard with the protective stuff."

"Thanks, and we won't." Rocky said and pulled over at their driveway. He got out and went to open the back door of the car. He took Emelia into his arms before walking to the door.

Riker looked up as the door opened. "You found them!" He said, running to the door.

"Are they alright?" Ross asked, getting to the door as well.  
"I know Emelia is." Rocky said. "Thanks for telling us the address."  
"Yeah I just suddenly remembered it." Ross told him. "Becca's gonna be so happy. Should we wake her up?"

"I don't know." Riker said, "What do you think Rock?"  
"We're heading to our room." Ryland said, guiding Addie to their room.

"Alright." Rocky said to Ryland. Then he turned to Riker. "I think we should let Becca rest first. I'm sure she'd love to wake up to Emelia right next to her." He said and took a seat on the couch.

"Alright." Riker said, "Ross and I need to get home. We've got our own babies to worry about."

"Sure. Thanks for staying here and helping, guys." Rocky said, rocking Emelia gently in his arms.  
"You're welcome." Ross said.

Welcome." Riker said. He gave Rocky a quick hug, kissed Becca's cheek, and left with Ross.  
"You want to tell me what happened?" Ryland asked as he sat down on the bed with Addie. Addie shook her head and snuggled into a pillow.

"Baby, please talk to me." Ryland said. "Please. I know your upset, and I want to know why. Please."

"It was scary, that's all." Addie replied.  
"Are you sure that's all?" Ryland asked. "They didn't hurt you or...or..worse?"  
"What could be worse?" Addie asked. "They didn't kill me obviously." Ryland went quiet.  
]Addie sighed. "I know what you meant. And no, they didn't. They just hurt me a bit but not...that."  
"Where you hurt, let me see." Ryland said, immediately.  
Addie shook her head and covered herself with the blanket. "You don't need to."  
"I'm your soulmate Addie. I deserve to see." Ryland said. Addie sighed and climbed out from under the blanket. She took off her sweatshirt but kept her tank on, revealing a slight bruises down her chest and arms.  
"Oh, baby." Ryland said gently picking her up, and setting her on his lap. "I am so sorry."  
"Not your fault." Addie mumbled against his chest. "Maia's just taking that as an opportunity to take out everything she couldn't in highschool. That and the fact I didn't let her touch Em even though she said she just wanted to hold her."

Ryland snorted, "Yeah, she'd hold her and drop her. You did a good thing baby. I'm proud of you. Now, let's get those bruises taken care of."

Addie was about to get up but she saw the broken window and snuggled closer to Ryland. "No. I just wanna stay here. Please."

"Alright, baby." Ryland said, holding her gently. He kissed her cheek, and began running his fingers through her hair. She sniffled and buried her face in his chest, then started crying.

"Shh...baby. Your okay. Your okay." Ryland whispered. "Sh..."

Addie kept crying into his chest for several minutes, before she calmed down. "I'm thirsty."

"Well, let's go get you a drink okay? I'll be right with you. We're just going to the bathroom, okay?" Ryland said.

Addie hesitated. "Okay." She clung onto him. "But don't let me go."

"I won't baby. I got ya." Ryland said. He held Addie all the way to the bathroom. He filled a cup with water, and handed it to her. Then he walked them back to the bed, and laid down with her. "There we go."

"Thank you." Addie drank the water and placed the cup on the nightstand, then snuggled back into Ryland. Ryland began playing with her hair again, and singing softly. He could tell Addie was tired even if she wouldn't say it. She yawned and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes. It didn't take that long before she fell asleep. Ryland kissed her head, and fell asleep next to her.

Rocky looked down and saw Becca starting to wake up. "Baby?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Rocky?" Becca asked sleepily.

"Hey baby." Rocky smiled. "It's me. And our baby girl."

"Emelia!" Becca's eyes shot wide open, and she sat up. She looked at the baby in Rocky's arms and burst into tears. "She's okay."

"Yeah, she is." Rocky said. "You wanna hold her, baby?" He held Emelia out to Becca.

Becca took Emelia from Rocky and looked down at the sleeping girl. "Mommy is never letting you go again."

"She's okay, Bec." Rocky assured her. "And I saw police cars heading to where they were. And yes I know you're not gonna take chances so that's why I agree to not leaving her alone, but not letting her go is a little overboard don't you think?"

"No it is not!" Becca said, looking at Rocky, horrified.

"It kind of is, baby." Rocky told her. "I mean you can't keep holding her forever. She'll be overwhelmed."

"Fine." She glared at him. "But I'm not putting her down for the rest of the night."  
Rocky sighed. "Okay baby. Whatever you say. Just letting you know she's okay. They didn't get to hurt her."  
"Good." Becca said. "Are you hungry baby?" she asked the baby, even though she knew she wouldn't reply.  
Rocky frowned. "Bec, she's sleeping."  
"She just had her eyes open five seconds ago Rocky Mark Lynch." Becca said, glaring at him.  
Rocky raised his arms. "Okay, okay." He said. 'I think my wife just got crazy.' He thought.  
Becca just held Emelia in her arms and smiled down at the sleeping baby. "She's so sweet."  
Rocky nodded, agreeing. "No 'thank you Rocky for bringing her back'? No 'what happened there?'?" He asked playfully.  
"Well, your safe that's all I need to know about what happened there. And thank-you..." she kissed him, "For bringing her back."  
Rocky smiled. "You're welcome baby. But Ryland helped too and Addie didn't let them hurt her so maybe you can thank them too later."  
"I definitely will." Becca said. She kissed Rocky again. Rocky smiled and kissed her back. Becca licked his bottom lip, being mindful of the baby still in her arms. Rocky opened his mouth, giving her entrance. She curled her tongue around his. She had missed this so much. He moaned lightly and moved his hand to the back of her waist, pulling her closer.  
"Careful of Emelia." Becca said, against his lips.

"Just put her down, she'll be okay." Rocky said against her lips.

Becca hesitated, but laid the baby on the play pen. Then she walked back over to Rocky, and sat on his lap. "Now where were we?"

"Right here." Rocky said and kissed her. Becca smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck. Rocky wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Becca threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly. Rocky moaned, and trailed his hands up her sides. Becca took the oppurtunity, and tangled their tongues together. Rocky moaned again, and sucked on her tongue. Becca moaned, and moved closer to Rocky. Rocky moved his hands under her shirt, and started tracing up. Becca moaned, as Rocky's hands moved higher and higher. His hands moved up to her bteast, and he gave a light squeeze.  
Becca moaned, loudly. "Oh, baby..." Rocky smiled, and trailed his hands back down, all the way to her butt. Becca wiggled her butt playfully, smiling into the kiss. Rocky squeezed her butt, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Becca moaned lightly, and coiled her tongue around Rocky's. Rocky moaned, and squeezed some more. Becca squirmed on his lap. Rocky grinned and tugged on her shirt. Becca took off her shirt, and tossed it to the floor. Rocky ran his hands to the back of her bra, and took it off. Becca smiled, and kissed Rocky's neck. Rocky moaned, and moved his hands to her breasts again. Becca moaned lightly, and attached her lips to his. Rocky gave a light suck on her lower lip. Becca moaned, and squirmed more on Rocky's lap. Rocky slipped his tongue into her mouth and started exploring. Becca moved her hands to Rocky's hair again, and tugged. Rocky moaned and tangled their tongues. Becca moaned in response and pressed herself against the bulge in Rocky's pants. Rocky moaned and trailed his hands along her sides. Becca smiled, and started kissing down his neck.

Rocky moaned. "Babe.."  
"Mmm." Becca hummed, still trailing kisses. Rocky moaned again. Becca chuckled, and moved her hands to Rocky's pants, and started rubbing gently.  
Rocky moaned. "Oh babe..."  
"You like that baby?" Becca asked,rubbing a bit harder.  
"Yeah.." Rocky moaned loudly.  
"Want me to take those pants off?" Becca asked.  
"Yeah.." Rocky said.  
Becca climbed off Rocky, and made quick work of his pants. "Underwear too?" Rocky nodded and gripped her sides Becca pulled off the underwear. She climbed onto Rocky's lap again, and kissed him hard. Rocky kissed her back, sucking on her lips every now and then. Becca moved Rocky's hands to the waistband of her pants. Rocky moved his hands to the front of her pants and started to unbutton it. Becca started kissing down Rocky's neck again. She sucked lightly on his pulse point. Rocky moaned, and pulled Becca's pants down. Becca moved so he could get the pants all the way off. Rocky took them off and kissed her again. He tugged on her underwear. Becca moved so he could take off the underwear too. Then she slowly lowered herself onto him. Rocky moaned lightly and pushed himself into her a bit more. Becca moaned, and grabbed onto his shoulders. Rocky moved so he was on top of her, and started thrusting into her.  
Becca moaned loudly, "Rocky..."  
"Hmm?" Rocky asked.  
"More." Becca said, breathlessly. Rocky started thrusting faster, and ran his hands along her thighs.  
Becca moaned, and ran her hand along Rocky's tattoo. Rocky moaned lightly and thrusted deeper into her.  
"Did I ever tell you how hot your tattoo is?" Becca asked breathlessly.  
"Over a hundred times, baby." Rocky smiled and kissed her. Becca smiled into the kiss. A gasp escaped her lips as Rocky thrusted and hit her sensitive spot. Rocky grinned and thrusted harder on that spot. Becca muffled a scream into Rocky's shoulder. She fell back against the couch. "More..."  
Rocky thrusted even harder. "You close baby? I'm close."  
"So close..." she said breathlessly. Her eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure coursing through her.  
"I'm so close too now.." Rocky keep thrusting. Becca moaned, and climaxed, fingers gripping the couch till they were white. Rocky moaned, and climaxed into her a second after she did. He slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her. Becca took a breath and snuggled into Rocky.  
"That was...wow." Rocky smiled. "I missed that."  
"Me too." Becca said, smiling at him, "I'm sorry I didn't let you do it before now."

"It's alright." Rocky shrugged. "We have all the time we need."

"Yeah." Becca said. Her eyes started to drift closed.  
Rocky stroked her hair, and was about to pick her up to their room, when he heard his little baby crying from the playpen.  
"I'll get her." Becca said, sitting up with a wince. "She needs to eat."  
"Are you okay?" Rocky asked, seeing the wince.  
"Just a little sore. We haven't had sex in a while. My body just isn't used to it yet." Becca said, wincing a little more as she scooted to the edge of the bed.  
"I'll get her then." Rocky said. He went to the playpen and picked up Emelia, then brought her to Becca.  
"You didn't have to." Becca said, with a smile. She started feeding Emelia.  
"I wanted to." Rocky smiled back as Emelia stared up at them.

"She was really hungry." Becca said, looking down at the baby. "They must not have feed her while they had her. My poor baby."

"Yeah." Rocky sighed. "I don't get why they'd take her though. She has nothing to do with Ross and Riker except for being their niece."

"Yeah." Becca said, softly.

"She's with us now." Rocky said, giving Becca a kiss on the forehead. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah." Becca said, guiltily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" Rocky asked, seeing the tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I...I can't tell you." she said, shaking her head. "You'll leave again."

"I won't, baby. I promise I won't leave." Rocky took her hand. "Please tell me, baby. I won't leave again, I promise."

Becca started crying harder. "This is all my fault. He was drunk. I was young, and stupid. I thought I could get him away from her. Away from that bitch..."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Rocky asked. "And who exactly are you talking about? Who's he and her?"  
"Riker." Becca whispered. "I slept with Riker. Becca's not my only daughter."

"What?!" Rocky asked, standing up. "Wait, that has nothing to do with those two girls taking Emelia, does that?"  
"I slept with him to try and get him away from Lauren. I think they were trying to tell me they know about Clae. But I don't know how she's with my parents." Becca said.  
"Does Riker know?" Rocky asked. "And you never told me about this because..? I thought soulmates tell each other everything, especially when they have another person's child! What do you think everyone will think if they know?!"  
"I don't know!" Becca said, starting to cry again. "It was four years ago! I was young and scared. I didn't know what to do. I was going to tell you, but I got so scared after you freaked out about the photo that I just couldn't."  
"So, what, you were going to keep her hidden from me?!" Rocky asked. "You can't just hide her with your parents and expect no one will know! Because of that, our daughter was taken twice! Her life was at risk, Becca!"  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Becca said, crying. She laid Emelia one the bed, since she was asleep, and fixed her bra and shirt.  
Rocky sighed, and sat next to her. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have gotten this upset. I was freaking out about Emelia earlier but I hid it, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Becca moved away from him shaking her head. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to just turn around and expect me to forgive you. Not again." She picked up Emelia. "Good-bye Rocky." she walked out the door, and out of the house.  
Rocky stared at her leaving, then quickly fixed his clothes and ran out after her. "Becca, wait!"  
Becca ignored him, buckled Emelia in her car seat, and drove off into the night.  
Rocky shook his head, and pulled at his hair. "Damn it." He went back inside, surprised to see Addie standing there.  
"You messed up." She simply said.  
"She just make a mistake, and not apologize, and then when I got mad and actually apologize, she just left! She can't do that!" Rocky said.  
"You'll understand if you know how hard things are for her." Addie told him, starting to walk back into her room.  
"Wait, Addie?" Rocky asked.  
"Yeah?" Addie turned around to face him, but froze in shock when his lips connected with hers.  
Ryland woke up with a scream a pain ripping through his chest.  
Addie heard the scream and immediately pushed Rocky away. "I can't believe you!" She slapped him, then ran outside.  
Becca had been driving when suddenly her chest ter a minute she finally caught her breath, and continued on to her parent's house. She knocked on the door, and her mom opened the door. "Hey mom." she hugged her.  
"Hey sweetie." her mom said, "and I see you brought your new little angel."  
"I did." Becca said, smiling, "Mom can I stay here tonight?"  
"Of course sweetie. You know where the extra bed is." Her mom kissed her forehead and went to her room. Becca walked to the back of the house, and set Emelia's car seat next to the extra bed. She crossed the room, and kissed Clae's forehead. "I love you baby girl." she moved a strand of her bright blonde hair out of her face, and then climbed in bed herself.  
Rocky held his stinging cheek and stared out the door. That's two girls he upset, and he had no idea why he'd done it. Then he remembered his brother scream so he went into the room. "Ry?"

"What happened?" Ryland asked, "My chest just felt like someone was trying to crush it."

"Yeah, it happens when your soulmate kisses someone else or gets kissed by someone else. You're lucky you haven't got your mark yet, because you'd be unconscious if you have." Rocky sighed.

"Addie kissed someone else?" Ryland asked in shock.

"No!" Rocky immediately said. "No, she didn't. And I'm sure she wouldn't." He paused and sighed again. "Ry, I kissed your soulmate."

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Ryland asked. "What about Becca? Is she okay? I mean she does have her mark. How is she?"  
"She- Oh shit." Rocky said when he realized that Becca was driving. "I need to go after her!" He ran out of the room and out the door.  
"And I need to go find Addie." Ryland mumbled to himself.  
Rocky went into his car and started it, then drove around. "Come on Bec, where are- Oh I know." He drove to her parents' house, got out of the car, and knocked.  
Becca's mom opened the door. When she saw Rocky she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Can I help you?"  
"Is Becca here?" Rocky asked. "If she is, please let me see her. I need to talk to her."  
"My daughter comes here, middle of the night, almost in tears, with her baby, won't tell me what happened, though I assume it was something to do with youou walt, and you think I'm just gonna let you waltz in here and make her more upset?  
"Please, I really need to talk to her." Rocky said. There was no way he'd tell Becca's mom the whole thing, so he made something up. "It's about Addie." Well, that was partly true. He did kiss her.  
"You hurt my niece too? No wonder she came straight here."  
"Who? Addie came here?" Rocky asked.  
"Yeah. She got here a few minutes ago. Walked the whole way." she said.  
"Mom who's at the..." Becca trailed off when she saw Rocky. "Mom, could you excuse us please? You can go back to bed."  
"Becca." Rocky said, relieved to see her. "Wait.. Becca? What.. How are you not unconscious?" He asked, just realizing again.  
"I don't know." Becca said. She waited till her mom was in her room. "I should be though." She smacked him across the face. "That's for kissing Addie."

"I deserve that." Rocky said, referring to the smack. "Look, I'm really sorry about getting mad at you like that earlier. I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Rocky, you always get mad at me." Becca said. "Everything is not my fault! And you make it seem like it is!"  
"Mommy?" a sleepy voice said from behind her.  
Becca walked over to the four-year old, and picked her up. "What is it baby?"  
"Bad dweam." she said. She looked at Rocky, and blinked sleeply. "Daddy!" she squealed.  
Rocky smiled at the little girl. "Hi Clae." He looked back at Becca. "I know, and I just realized that. I know I've messed up a lot, but please believe me when I say I'm really sorry."  
"I believe you." Becca said, quietly.  
"Daddy!" Clae said, making grabby hands at Rocky.  
"She knows both you and Riker as daddy." Becca said, quietly. "I didn't think it'd be fair to him to just be known as Uncle Riker."  
"Yeah.. But do you forgive me?" Rocky asked, while holding one of his hands out to Clae for her to hold.  
"Of course I do. I love you." Becca said. Clae stuck Rocky's hand in her mouth.  
Rocky smiled. "I love you too." He turned to Clae and gently took his hand out of her mouth. "This is daddy's hand baby girl, not food."  
Clae pouted. She glared at Rocky. Becca laughed, "I think she liked your hand."

"But I don't want her to eat it." Rocky said in a tone that'll make little kids laugh.

Clae laughed, and made grabby hands toward Rocky. "She wants you to hold her." Becca said, smiling.

Rocky smiled wider and gently took Clae from Becca's arms. "Hi there baby girl."

"Hi, daddy." Clae said, kissing Rocky's cheek.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Rocky joked. He turned to Becca and mouthed, 'I take it that Riker knows. Does Ross know?'  
Becca shook her head. 'Riker doesn't know either.'  
"When are you gonna tell them?" Rocky asked, seeing as Clae wasn't paying attention the conversation.  
"When they come over and see her." Becca said. "We're taking her home tomorrow."

"Oh." Rocky said. "You're not gonna come back home with me right now?"  
Becca frowned. "Rock, I'm not letting you drive back now. It's four in the morning. We're both staying here. With our kids."  
"Um..I don't think that's a good idea..." Rocky said. "Your mom doesn't seem happy to see me, your cousin won't be happy either, and her soulmate is alone in our house..."  
"Ryland's already on his way to pick up Addie. My mom just doesn't want you to hurt me. She'll be fine as long as I'm happy." Becca said.  
"Okay, are you sure you want me to stay here?" Rocky asked. "I mean I did kiss another girl...you know you never asked me why."

"Why did you kiss her?" Becca asked. "I'm pretty sure I know already, but go ahead and tell me.  
Cause I kind of think she's cute the first time I met her...but I know it's wrong to think that...so I didn't say anything...and earlier when you left, I regretted everything and I just wanted to feel better, and she was right there and it just happened." Rocky explained. "Is that the same reason you thought?"  
"No not at all." Becca said. She took Clae back, "Maybe you should stay at a hotel for a while. Me and the girls will be home tomorrow. She started back toward her room, leaving the door open behind her.  
"Wait what?" Rocky asked, following inside. "Then what did you think it was? And why do I need to stay in a hotel? I thought we're okay."  
"I thought you were just mad at me and wanted to get even, because I slept with Riker!" Becca said. "And we were okay, right up to the point where you admitted you thought my cousin was cute!"  
"Um, about that get even thing, that also adds up to the reason." Rocky admitted. "And Bec, sure I think she's cute but to me, you're much cuter, hotter, perfect, and beautiful. Please believe me when I tell you that because that's the truth."  
"How can I believe you?" Becca asked.  
"Because," Rocky kissed her passionately, then he pulled back. "Because I love you."  
Becca smiled softly, "I love you too." She pressed her lips to his again. She pulled away. "I better get her in bed." She carried Clae to the room, and laid her down. Then she pulled Rocky onto the extra bed with her, and kissed him.  
Rocky kissed her back immediately, ignoring someone else's presence in the room.  
Becca pulled away, "Addie, Rocky has something he'd like to say to you."  
"I do?" Rocky asked Becca. "I mean, yeah I do."  
"Save it." Addie said and walked out of the room.  
"She'll come around." Becca said, "She likes to make things hard for people."  
Rocky shrugged. "She deserves to be mad at me. I think I remember Ryland told me that they've never kissed yet. So, I think I might have stolen her first kiss."  
Becca looked horrified. Then she shook her head sadly. "She'll forgive you...eventually."

"Yeah I'm sure." Rocky said. "Now do I still need to go find a hotel?"

"No, you can stay."  
Rocky smiled and kissed her. "Thank you baby."  
"Of course." Becca said. Rocky kissed her again. Becca kissed back instantly. She pulled away after a minute. "I think you need to make it up to me." she said, her eyes sparkling.  
"And how do I do that?" Rocky asked.  
"Mmm I'm sure you'll figure it out." Becca said, pressing her lips back to his. Rocky kissed her back, and licked her bottom lip. Becca opened her mouth, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.  
Rocky tangled their tongues, and ran his hand through her hair. Becca moaned lightly. Rocky ran his hands along her sides. Becca moaned. Rocky began kissing down her jawline. Becca moaned, and arched into his touch. He started to suck hickeys along her neck. Becca moaned loudly. She pushed Rocky away, and grabbed a scarf from a drawer in her room, and handed to him. "Do with it what you will." Rocky raised his eyebrows, then grinned and kissed her again. Becca kissed back.  
Rocky kissed down her jawline again while moving his hands down to her hands and lifting them above her head. Becca moaned, as she felt Rocky tie the scarf around her hands, and to the bed post. He went down and unbuttoned her pants, then started kissing up her thighs. Becca moaned, and squirmed. Rocky sucked hickeys up her thighs, then pulled her underwear off and started kissing along her v line.

Becca whined, "Rocky...get on with it!" Rocky grinned and started eating her out. Becca moaned loudly. Rocky pushed his tongue inside her and began ran it along her walls. Becca whimpered, and bucked her hips, forcing Rocky's tongue deeper inside her. Rocky moved his tongue around inside her, hitting various spots. Becca whined as Rocky hit her sensitive spot. Rocky pushed his tongue deeper, and rubbed his hand along her v line. Becca shivered, as Rocky ran his hand along her scar from the hospital.  
"Are you close baby?" Rocky asked, licking her area.  
Becca moaned, "Yes..." Rocky kept licking, and moved his hands to Becca's butt, giving a squeeze.  
Becca squealed, because Rocky's hands were cold. Rocky squeezed again, and sucked on her area.  
Becca moaned, and her hips bucked. "Rocky..." she moaned, and climaxed.

Rocky swallowed everything, then moved up to her side. "Do you want these off now baby?" He asked, twirling the end of the scarf on her hands.

"Yes, please." Becca said, breathlessly.

Rocky untied her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That was so good."

"Mmm yeah, it was." Becca said, with a smile. "And now you have made it up to me."

"I'm glad I have." Rocky smiled.

Becca pecked him on the lips, and snuggled into him. "Good-night, my love."  
"Good night." Rocky smiled. Becca immediately fell asleep. Rocky kissed her forehead, and fell asleep next to her soon after.

Riker sighed, as he laid down. "Today was a long day."  
Ross laid down next to him. "It sure was. And very tiring."  
"Yeah." Riker said, with a yawn.  
"Let's go to sleep." Ross said, kissing his cheek.  
"Mkay." Riker said, sleepily. "I hope we're done with the excitement for a while."  
"Yeah, we really need a break from all this." Ross agreed. He wrapped his arms around Riker. "Good night." Riker fell asleep instantly in Ross' arms.  
Ross gave him a soft kiss before falling asleep next to him.

The next day Becca and Rocky took Clae and Emelia back home.  
"I'm thinking Riker and Ross can take her every other weekend." Becca said, as they were waiting for Riker and Ross to get there. Becca had asked Ryland to take Addie out for the afternoon as she and Rocky still weren't on speaking terms and this was stressful enough with out the edition of that whole situation too. Clae and Emelia were both napping, as they waited for Ross and Riker to arrive.  
They arrived soon enough and walked inside the house. "We're here." Ross said walking inside.  
"Um...hey guys..." Becca said, nervously.  
Riker sat down on one couch with Ross. "Bec, what's wrong?"  
"I...um...Remember..." she stammered. She was cut off by Clae running into the room. She hopped in Rocky's lap, looked right at Riker and squealed, "Daddy Rikey!"  
"Daddy Rikey?" Ross asked. "What?"  
"Um... Yeah she's Riker and Becca's." Rocky said hesitantly.  
"WHAT?!" Riker squeaked. Becca grabbed Rocky's hand and held on tightly.  
Rocky squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
Ross turned to Riker. "You slept with her?!"  
"It was like four years ago!" Riker said, "Before I got my soul mark!"  
Ross shook his head. "And you never told me about it!" He got up and ran outside.

Riker sighed, "I'll be back." He chased after Ross. "Ross! Ross stop!"  
Ross ignored him and kept running He was too upset to even care if he hurt himself.  
Riker chased Ross until he stopped in a park far from ROcky and Becca's. "Are you finally gonna stop and listen?" he asked, breathing heavily due to the run.  
"No." Ross said and ran again even though he was extremely tired.  
Riker sighed took a deep breath and continued running after Ross. "Think about Anthony!" he called ahead. "Please, Ross I am begging you just listen to what I have to say."  
Ross stopped and turned to him. "There's nothing I need to listen to! You slept with her, didn't tell me, and apparently have a daughter!" Now he was just too tired to run, so he walked away.  
"I didn't tell you because I thought it was a dream!" Riker said,following after him, "I was drunk that night. I didn't think it had actually happened that's why I didn't tell you. And I didn't know I had a daughter until today either!"  
"Oh so you thought it was a dream to sleep with her. Clearly that means you like her in some way!" Ross said, still walking away.  
"I don't like Becca. Ross!" Riker said, catching Ross' elbow and turning him to face him. "You are the only one for me."  
"Okay so maybe you don't like Becca like that but don't even lie about me being the only one of you. You still dated girls when you got your soulmark!" Ross yanked his hand back.

"No I didn't!" Riker said, angrily. "Any relationship I had after that was only so that I could keep the public from finding out that you were my soulmate! I didn't want you hurt!"  
"And you think that doesn't hurt me now? The public would find out eventually anyway! You didn't have to hide it! You also hid it from me!" Ross said. "Are you... Oh my God, you're embarrassed that I'm your soulmate, aren't you?!"  
"No!" Riker said, "You weren't ready for that kind of ridicule at that point in your life! Four years ago you were twelve Ross! It would've crushed you to be frowned upon because your soulmate was your brother! You wouldn't have gotten the part on Austin and Ally. I was protecting you!"  
"Yeah. You protected me by having sex with your best friend." Ross said. "I'm going home. Don't follow me." He turned and started walking again.  
Riker scowled and followed anyway. "You think I don't feel horrible about this? You don't think that I'd go back and change this if I could? But I can't Ross! All I can do is say I'm sorry! Okay? I am so fucking sorry that I got drunk and slept with Becca. Okay?"  
"Sorry doesn't mean anything now." Ross muttered, walking faster.  
Riker continued to follow. He wasn't going to give up. "Well, what do you want me to do Ross?" Riker asked. "Do you want me to ignore that adorable little girl back at their house. Let her grow up her whole life thinking Rocky's her real dad?"  
"Oh I don't know, why don't you just go back there, ask Becca to marry you, and raise that girl together." Ross said bitterly.  
"Because she's not my soulmate." Riker said. "She's Rocky's. What do you want me to do Ross? I'll do anything, please."  
Ross stopped, and sniffled. "You'll do anything? Then leave me for a little bit, I need some time alone."  
"Just promise me you won't hurt yourself. Or Anthony." Riker said.  
"I would never hurt Anthony." Ross said. "Now leave me alone."  
"Okay." Riker sniffled, those words hurt. "I love you." He walked slowly back toward the park they had passed a while back. Ross swallowed, and walked into his house. He went up to his room and broke down. He never wanted to be left alone, but he didn't get why it upset him so much earlier, and he didn't want to snap at Riker or do something he'll regret.  
Stormie saw Ross and frowned. She wondered what happened now. She went up to his room and knocked on the door. "Ross? Sweetie? Can momma come in?"  
"Yeah." Ross said, still crying.  
Stormie came in the room and sat down on the bed next to Ross, "You want to tell me what's going on that's got you so upset?" she asked, stroking his hair.  
"Riker and Becca...slept together and they have a four year old daughter. None of them told me about it. I got upset and yelled at Riker, but I didn't mean to." Ross said. "It just made me too upset and I don't even know why."  
"I see." Stormie said, a bit shocked. "When exactly was it they slept together? And did Riker just not tell you about it or did he not know either? Because there's a big difference."

"Four years ago. He said he was drunk and he didn't know about the child." Ross said. "I know he didn't do anything wrong, but I yelled at him and I don't know why."

"Is it because your jealous he slept with someone els before you?" Stormie asked gently.

"I guess." Ross sniffled. "I just thought maybe he prefers to be with her than me."

"Oh, Ross that isn't true. Riker loves Becca like a sister. That's all. He'd do a lot for her. But he'd do anything for you." Stormie said. "You've always been jealous of Becca. Why? She's never given you reason to be."

"He spent a lot of time with her. He's only been spending time with me after I got my soulmark." Ross said, starting to cry again. "I thought they were soulmates, but they aren't. I mean he was with her pretty much everyday since four years ago until I got my soulmark. I don't want him to leave me for her."

"Ross, he would never leave you for Becca. For one thing Becca's very happy with Rocky. And for another he loves you. You used to spend a lot of time with Laura until she got her soulmark. But that doesn't mean you love Riker any less. It's the same thing. Riker and Becca were close just like you and Laura were." Stormie said.

"They really are?" Ross asked, sniffling.  
"Yes, baby." Stormie said, "And as for Riker not spending time with you in between your soulmark and his well, you have no idea how many times a day I heard. 'Mom! I just can't go around Ross. I get these butterflies in my stomach.' He wanted to spend time with your Ross. He just didn't know what to do. But when he did he would spend the time with you. And only you."  
"He really says that too?" Ross asked. "Oh God, I'm a terrible soulmate."  
"No you aren't terrible at all." tormie said, "Would you like me to send Riker up?"  
"Yes please." Ross said. "Thanks mom."  
"Your welcome honey." Stormie said, kissing his forehead. Riker appeared a minute later. "Mom said it was okay to come up?"

Ross attacked him with a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Riker hugged him back. "Me too."

"I really didn't mean to get mad at you." Ross said. "I just had stupid thoughts."

"Hey, nothing you think is ever stupid. Everything's okay though now. Right?" Riker asked.  
"As long as everything's okay with you." Ross said.  
"I'm okay, as long as your okay." Riker said.  
"Okay." Ross said. "Now can we go back?"  
"If your sure you can handle it." Riker said.

"Yeah." Ross nodded. "Besides, that little girl is adorable."

"Yeah, and just think she's as much ours as she is their's." Riker said, with a smile.

"Yeah." Ross agreed. "Might as well get to know her."

"Yep." Riker said with a smile.  
Ross took his hand. "Come on.  
"Hey...guys...I'm sorry for making a scene earlier." Ross said once they got there. Becca looked up from where she had been crying on Rocky's shoulder. She sniffled, and shook her head. Then she walked upstairs. Riker sighed, and gave Ross' hand a squeeze. Ross bit his lip, knowing what would come next. Rocky stood up and glared at him, then followed Becca upstairs.

"It'll be okay." Riker said. "You go sit in the living room. I'll go talk to them." He kissed Ross' temple. "It's gonna be okay."

Ross sniffled. "I hope." He went and sat on the couch.

Riker ran upstairs, and knocked on the door. "Guys! Let me in." Becca opened the door, and went back and sat next to Rocky.

Rocky wrapped his arms around her. "You're gonna talk to us or yell at her?"

"Why would I yell at my best friend?" Riker asked, scowling. Becca sniffled and laid her head on Rocky's shoulder. Riker moved, and kneeled in front of Becca so he could look at her face. "Why didn't you tell me, Bec?"  
"I was scared." she whispered.

"Tell him why, baby." Rocky said to Becca, squeezing her hand assuringly.

"We were so young. By the time I found out about Clae you had your soul mark. You were having enough problems trying to not make a fool of yourself in front of Ross' and stressing over the public not finding out that I just couldn't tell you and add to the stress." Becca said. "I always meant to tell you. It just never seemed to be the right time."  
Riker nodded and sighed, "I get it. I wish you would've told me, but I get it, and I'm not angry. And Ross is really sorry. Please, forgive him. He feels awful."

"Oh yeah, and why's he not here to say it himself?" Rocky asked.

"Because I asked him to stay downstairs so you wouldn't yell at him." Riker said, glaring at Rocky.

"If I wanted to yell at him, I would've done it already earlier." Rocky said, getting up. "And also, he deserves to be yelled at. I could you hear you two fighting from here!"

"We're fine!" Riker said, glaring. "Un-like you I try to fix things when I mess up. Addie won't even talk to you."

"Don't you even bring that up, you know nothing about it!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, I do. Ryland and Addie stayed at our house last night, because Addie didn't want to be here." Riker said, "Becca called them and asked them to come pick up their stuff later because we were coming over to talk. Their moving in with us."

Rocky folded his arms and scoffed. "Why should I care if they're moving in with you? Ryland technically lives there anyway."

"Becca may care." Riker said, as he headed back downstairs. Becca looked at the floor, silently.

Rocky turned back and sat next to her. "Bec?" Becca stayed silent, staring at the floor. "Bec," Rocky took her hand. "Please talk to me."

"What's there to say?" Becca asked bitterly.

"What's on your mind." Rocky said. "You must be thinking about something, please tell me."

"I'm thinking I don't blame her for leaving, but I wish she'd stay." Becca said.

Rocky sighed. "Did you try talking to her to convince her to stay? I mean you kind of haven't been talking to her as much, even with the whole Maia/Lauren thing."

"I haven't had a chance. She got back from that, woke up and you kissed her." Becca said. "We talked some at my parent's last night though before you got there."

"What exactly did she say?" Rocky asked. "And again, I absolutely regret kissing her. It was stupid mistake."

"She said she couldn't stay here. She couldn't look at you. Not after you did." Becca said.

"I didn't think it would matter so much to her that I kissed her." Rocky said. "I mean she and Ryland may never kiss before, but I didn't think it was really her first kiss. And even if it is, it shouldn't bother her that much. But really Bec, she won't even talk to me, so please tell her I'm really sorry for that, I really am."

"She needs to hear it from you, Rocky." Becca said. She stood up, "I'm going downstairs." She walked back down to where Riker and Ross were sitting talking with Clae. Ross looked up and saw her, then looked back at Riker and Clae, afraid of saying something wrong.

"It's okay, Ross." Becca said, "I'm not upset anymore." Riker smiled.

"I'm sorry though. I shouldn't have gotten upset and I should've let you explain." Ross said.

"It's okay." Becca said, smiling. She sat down and pulled Clae unto her lap. "Can you tell me who they are baby girl?" she asked pointing at Riker and Ross.  
"Daddy Rikey and daddy Rossy!" she squealed happily pointing to each one. Becca smiled at them.

"Why'd she call me 'daddy'?" Ross asked Riker. "I mean it's not that I mind, but why?"

"Because that's who she knows you as." Becca said. "I found out about her after Riker got his soul mark. So when she was old enough I told he all about Daddy Rossy, and Daddy Rikey, and Daddy Rocky. I told her about Rocky first and that's kind of where the y came on all your names."

"Oh." Ross said. "I thought that was why."

Becca laughed. Clae climbed of Becca's lap, and into Ross' "Daddy Rossy!" she squealed. She smushed his cheeks and giggled, "Daddy Rossy look funny." Becca laughed.

Ross smiled and gently pushed her hands away from his face. "How do I look now?"

"Pretty." she said.  
Riker chuckled, "Daddy Rossy is very pretty isn't he?"  
Becca smiled. "She's yours on the weekends. I figured then she could stay with both of us."  
Riker nodded, and smiled. "I like that idea. Ross?"

"Yeah." Ross nodded. "That would be good."

"Great." Becca said smiling. Ross smiled back.  
Clae poked Ross' teeth. "Shiny!"  
Ross chuckled. "Isn't your teeth shiny too?"  
"Yep. See." She smiled at Ross and showed him her teeth.

Ross smiled back. "You're so adorable."  
"Tank-you daddy Rossy." she said. She turned to Becca. "Mommy, blankie!"  
Becca smiled, "I'll run grab it sweetie."  
"She looks a lot like you." Ross said to Riker.  
"Yeah, she does." Riker said. "She's got Becca's blue eyes though."  
"Yeah.." Ross said.  
Becca walked upstairs, and into her room to get Clae's blanket.  
Rocky saw her eye the blanket, so he grabbed it before she did. "Bec."  
"Give me the blanket." Becca said, holding out her hand.  
"No." Rocky held the blanket tighter, away from her. "What did they say?"  
"What did who say?" Becca asked.  
"What did Ross and Riker say? I know you were talking." Rocky said.  
"They've been talking to Clae." Becca said.  
"Okay." Rocky said. "Look Bec, I really wanna fix things now so please just talk to Addie for me. It was a stupid mistake, I said that already."  
Becca sighed, "I get Rock. Can I have the blanket now?"  
"If you'll talk to her for me, then you can have the blanket." Rocky said.  
"Whatever." Becca said. She just wanted to get back downstairs.  
Rocky rolled his eyes and followed back downstairs with the blanket.  
"Daddy Rocky's got your blanket, Clae." Becca said, as she sat back down on the couch.  
4Rocky handed the blanket to Clae, then went to sit down next to Becca. "You know you can't keep avoiding me."  
Becca ignored him. "She's probably going to fall asleep on you." she told Ross.  
Ross nodded. "Probably."  
"Ross, give her to me. You got upset finding out about her so you don't deserve it." Rocky said and reached out to Clae as Ross reluctantly handed her to him.  
Becca slapped Rocky across the face. "I can't believe you!" She took Clae away from Rocky, and handed her back to Ross. She turned back Rocky. "Get out."  
"You and Addie sure are a lot alike." Rocky muttered, but stood from the couch. "You asked me to get out. Don't expect me to come back." He went outside.  
Ross sniffled and buried his face on Riker's shoulder. Riker stroked Ross' hair trying to get him to calm down. Becca stared at the door in shock.  
"I'm so sorry." Ross sobbed although it was muffled by Riker's shirt.  
"It's not your fault." Becca said, hugging Ross. "He needs to grow up. I'm not going to keep trying to fix his messes. If he wants to leave then fine let him leave. Emelia and I will be fine. And I've got you two to help with Clae. If he wants to come back, he'll have to show me that he's grown up some."  
"I shouldn't have gotten so upset. That's what made him mad and now I've ruined your relationship." Ross said.  
"He's not mad about you Ross. He's feeling guilty because he kissed Addie and now she won't talk, and she's moving out with Ryland and I'm upset because she's like my sister, and Rocky knows that's his fault, but he won't be a man enough to talk to her himself.  
"I still got him even mad." Ross said. "There's already that and now I added the problem."  
"It's not your fault Ross. And I won't have you saying that it is." Becca said, giving him a stern look. "Why don't you guys take Clae for the week, so I can have some time to adjust to having Emelia home. I'll come get Clae on Friday or Saturday. Now, I have a call to make." She heard Emelia start crying and sighed, "And a baby to get." Ross simply nodded and buried his face in Riker's shoulder again.  
"Love you guys!" Becca called as she ran upstairs. Riker carefully stood up, and picked up a sleeping Clae from Ross' lap. "Come on Ross. Let's go okay?" He held out his hand for Ross to take.  
"Okay." Ross took his hand, but then took Clae back from him. "You can't carry her." He held her in one hand and took Riker's hand again.

"Your pregnant too ya know?" Riker said.

"I don't want you to have another miscarriage." Ross said.

Riker sighed, "I don't want you to have one either."

"Anthony and I will be fine." Ross said.

"Okay." Riker said, with a sigh. He opened the car door, so that Ross could buckle Clae in the booster seat.

Ross buckled her in, then turned to Riker. "I'm driving again." He went into the driver's seat. Riker climbed in the passenger's seat and they headed home.  
Becca picked up Emelia and started feeding her. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Ellington's number.  
Ellington picked up at the second ring. "Hey."  
"Hey." Becca said. "Can you keep an eye on Rocky for me?"  
"Sure." Ellington said. "Where is he? Oh and why?"  
"I don't know where he is. And because he left me, and I want to make sure I'm not going to fall over unconscious, because that idiot couldn't keep his d*** in his pants."  
"Oh, wow, what exactly happened?" Ellington asked. "And um, how do I keep an eye on him if I don't know where he is?"  
Becca explained to him what happened. "Just call him,ask him to hang-out. Don't let him know what you know."  
"Alright, and Bec, I'm sorry that happened." Ellington said. "I'll make sure he won't do any other stupid thing."

"Thank-you, Ell." Becca said, "I've got to go." She hung up.

"So what's my brother done now?" Rydel asked after Ellington hung up.  
"Well, apparently he kissed his soulmate's cousin, kind of had a fight with his two brothers, and also a fight with his soulmate." Ellington told her.  
Rydel shook her head.  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Mei-Lee asked, lifting her hands up for Ell to pick her up.

Ellington picked her up. "Nothing you need to know, baby girl." He said.

"Why can't I know?" Mei-Lee frowned.

"It's an adult thing, sweetie." Ellington said, then shot Rydel a 'what do I say?' look.

Rydel shrugged.  
"Okay." Mei-Lee said with a pout.  
"So why was he fighting with Ross and Riker?" Rydel asked.

"Ross got upset because he found out Riker and Becca have a daughter together because they slept together four years ago, and Rocky wasn't happy that Ross didn't take it well at first." Ellington said. "It's actually not a fight, it's a one-sided argument/fight thing. Riker and Rocky did fight though."

"Well, I can see why. Rocky's being totally ridiculous! I'm sure Ross might've reacted badly, but he's pregnant!" she was silent for a minute. "Their daughter would be as old as Mei-Lee. Older actually by a few months probably. Where's she at? What's her name?"

"Her name's Clae, and now she's with Ross and Riker for the weekend." Ellington said. "Why?"

"Because your inviting Rocky over here,and getting Becca here some how, and Mei-Lee and I are going over to meet her cousin so our child can play with someone her own age. You are going to play mediator for those two because you know they both have tempers as thin as a piece of twine." Rydel said. She grabbed Mei-Lee and headed out the door. "Love you!"

Ellington blinked. "Love you too... Wow okay." He called Rocky to come over, and after about ten minutes on the phone, he finally agreed to come over. So Ellington called Becca next.  
"Hello?" Becca asked. She was rocking Emelia trying to get her to quit crying, and she was about at her wits end.  
"Hey, Bec, um," Ellington knew Becca wouldn't come if he asked her to, because she already knew Ell called Rocky to hang out. Plus, Rydel told him to get here there somehow, so the first thing that came to his head to get Becca there was, "you gotta come over here, Rocky's here and he's hurt real bad."  
"What?!" Becca said, jumping up, which startled Emelia making her cry harder. "I'm on my way Ell. I'll be right there." She hung up, and ran to the car.  
"I'm so screwed." Ellington muttered and then opened the door when Rocky got there. Becca arrived five minutes later. Rocky went into the bathroom without knowing Becca was there, while Ellington went and opened the door.  
"Where is he? How bad is it?" Becca asked.  
"Um..." Ellington said, not exactly knowing what to say.  
"Well!" Becca said, rushing into the house with Emelia. "Is it that bad? Where is he?"  
"He's actually not hurt..." Ellington trailed off when he saw Rocky walk out of the bathroom with blood on his wrists.  
"Well, he's hurt now!" Becca said, running to Rocky. She grabbed his hands. "Why did you do this?!"  
"Why do you care? You told me to leave." Rocky said, walking over to the sink.  
"Because I care about you! I love you!" Becca said, "And you didn't have to take that so literally! I was angry and upset at how your were treating your own brother. I just wanted you to take a walk and clear your head! Not leave me again!" She was in tears again by this point.  
"Yeah well you didn't tell me that. You just let me leave." Rocky said, feeling awful about seeing her in tears, but acting like he didn't.  
"Because Ross was upset! And Clae was upset! And then Emelia started crying! She didn't stop until she fell asleep on the car ride over here!" Becca said.  
"And that's my fault too. I get it." Rocky said. "Blame it all on me."  
"No! It's not! I'm just saying!" Becca said.  
"Whatever." Rocky said. "I'm going... wherever." He walked out.  
"Rocky!" Becca called after him. She scowled, "Ell watch Emelia." She stalked after Rocky. "I am not letting you walk away from me again!"  
"So? If I apologize you're not gonna forgive me anyway." Rocky said.  
"Of course I will! I forgave you for what happened with Addie! I forgave you for what you said to Ross at the hospital. I forgave you left me while I was pregnant, went out and got drunk, and Ross brought you back at three in the morning!" Rocky stayed silent, and continued walking.  
Becca followed. "So you jut want to give up everything? Your music? Your family? Your daughters?...Me?"  
"What's the point if I keep making mistakes?" Rocky asked. "Go find someone else, Bec. Someone who won't hurt you or anyone else in anyway. There's got to be another person out there for you. I know we're soulmates, but if I die, you can be with someone else."  
"Don't you dare talk like that Rocky Mark Lynch!" Becca said, grabbing his hand. "There is no one else for me. Now or ever. You are my only soulmate."  
Rocky looked away, but then hugged her. "I'm so sorry."  
"I know. I forgive you. Just please don't leave me." Becca said, crying.  
"I won't. As long as you don't tell me to leave, then I won't." Rocky told her.  
"Never." Becca said, snuggling into his chest.

Rocky pulled her close. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." Becca said, "Forever and always."  
Rocky smiled. "We should maybe go back now."  
"Yeah. I'm sure Emelia misses her daddy." Becca said, holding his hand tightly. "I know I did."  
"I missed you too." Rocky kissed her hand. "All three of you."  
Becca smiled, "You mean all four of us right?"  
"All four?" Rocky asked.  
"The doctor said it's a miracle, but I'm pregnant." Becca said.  
Rocky smiled wide. "That IS a miracle! Oh baby. Is it a girl or a boy?"  
"Another girl." Becca said, smiling. "You just can't seem to catch a break."  
"Apparently so." Rocky said. "Should we tell everyone the great news?"  
"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." She said, softly.  
"What do you mean, baby?" Rocky asked. "You're already pregnant now."  
"I know, but I don't want everyone to get exited, and then I mis-carry again." Becca said, sadly.  
"Oh babe," Rocky kissed her softly. "Whatever happens, it should be really good that you can be pregnant again. Who knows, maybe there will be another miracle IF you miscarry. But for now, I'm gonna try my best to make sure you and the baby are okay."  
"Thank-you." Becca said, hugging him tightly. "Can you carry me? My feet hurt."  
"Of course baby." Rocky picked her up. "Do you want me to carry you home or back to Ell's?"  
"Just back to Ell's. Then I can drive home." Becca said.  
"Alright." Rocky said, carrying her back to Ell's.  
Becca snuggled into Rocky's chest. "I'm sorry I've been so hormonal lately. But now you know why."  
"It's okay baby, and yes that explains a lot." Rocky smiled.  
"It's a good explination though isn't it." Becca said, smiling.  
"A really good one." Rocky said. "I love you girls so much."  
"We love you too. All four of us." Becca said with a smile.  
"Then I must be the luckiest guy ever." Rocky kissed her forehead as they arrived back at Ell's.  
Becca smiled, and snuggled into him. "I guess we can tell a few people. If you want."  
"Sounds good." Rocky told her. "Who do you wanna tell?"  
"You choose." Becca said, "We can tell as many people as you want, just not Riker, Ross, or Addie. They'd be affected the worst if something goes wrong."  
"But wouldn't they feel unappreciated if nothing goes wrong and you suddenly have a baby without telling them?" Rocky asked.  
"We can tell them in a few weeks. I'm only two months Rock. A lot can still go wrong. I'm not out of the woods until month four." She mumbled, "I'm technically supposed to be on bed rest right now."  
"Then we're going home now and you're going to bed and tell me your craving and I'll get them for you." Rocky told her.  
"But what about Emelia? I still have to take care of her." Becca said. "And I don't want to be on bed rest."  
"I can take care of her." Rocky shrugged. "And you have to be, for our baby girl."  
"I know." Becca whined. "I have to feed Emelia though."  
"Well you can feed her when she needs it, but other times you're gonna rest." Rocky told her, with another shrug.  
"Your no fun. Next your going to tell me I can't drive home, and Ell's going to have to drive my car." Becca said, pouting.  
"Yes, you can't drive your car and Ell has to drive it, and when we get home I'm carrying you up to bed." Rocky said.  
Rocky I think that's a bit much." Becca said, as they walked into Ell and Rydel's house.  
"No that's not." Rocky said. "And after the weekend, someone else is gonna pick up Clae."  
Becca sighed, "Okay.", as they walked in the door.  
"Where were you two?" Ellington asked when he saw them.  
"I was running after Rocky to make sure he didn't leave us." Becca said, "And I told him some news." She looked at Rocky, leaving him to tell Ellington.  
Rocky smiled. "We have another baby girl!"  
Ellington gaped. "Becca, who else did you get pregnant with years ago?"  
Rocky facepalmed. "Ell, I meant she's pregnant with a baby girl."  
"Oh." Ellington said. "That's a huge miracle!"  
"Yeah." Becca said, smiling. "I'm supposed to be on bed rest."  
"And speaking of bed rest, Ell drive us home." Rocky said.  
"Alright." Ellington said. "Congrats guys. When are you gonna tell everyone else?"  
"Not for a little bit." Becca said, "The first three months are the biggest chance for mis-carriage, and then the last three months. So I have to be on bed rest now, then three moths where light stuff will be okay, then three more months of bed rest."  
"Well then that's up to you if you wanna tell everyone else." Ellington said. "Now keys?"  
Becca sighed, and dropped the keys in Ellington's hand. "You'll have to carry Emelia. Rocky won't put me down."  
"Yeah." Ellington took the keys and then picked up Emelia. "Leggo."  
Becca sighed, and let Rocky carry her upstairs and to bed. "This is all rather un-necessary."  
"Yes this is. I'm not gonna risk anything." Rocky told her.  
Becca sighed, and mumbled, "I shouldn't have told you. I knew you'd go over board."  
"This isn't overboard." Rocky said. "Now what are you craving?"  
Becca thought about it. "McDonald's."  
"Alright, big Mac?" Rocky asked.

"No. I want two McChickens with extra mayo, two large fries, a vanilla shake, and a chocolate chip frappe. And make sure they use decaf coffee." Becca said. "And get it with extra chocolate chips."  
"O... Kay. I'll go get them." Rocky said.  
"Thank-you baby." Becca said, as Rocky headed out. She laid down in bed, and closed her eyes to rest, before she knew it she'd fallen asleep  
"They seem like they're having fun." Ross said, motioning to Mei and Clae.  
"Yeah." Rydel said, smiling. "It's nice that she'll have someone to play with. How are you taking this?"  
"Taking what?" Ross asked.  
"Finding out about Clae? Becca's new pregnancy?" Rydel said.  
"I'm okay about Clae now... Wait, Becca's pregnant?" Ross asked. "How? I thought she can't have anymore?"  
Rydel shrugged, "I found a new sonogram in her car last week. She's having another baby girl."  
"Wha- But- Why didn't she tell us?" Ross asked.  
"I don't know." Rydel said, with a shrug. "I don't think even Rocky knows. Maybe she cheated or something?"  
"Oh.. Okay." Ross said. "I guess she must be happy to have another child."  
"Yeah." Rydel said. "I wonder who she must've cheated with this time, and why didn't anything happen to Rocky?"  
"I don't know." Ross shrugged. "Whoever it is..." He shrugged again.  
"Ross, we have to figure this out. I mean what if this is Riker's baby again?" Rydel said.  
"Then that means he has another baby. Nothing happened to me, so.." Ross trailed off.  
"So?! So!? You don't care that your soulmate might have cheated on you?!"  
"If he's happy about it." Ross said.  
Rydel shook her head, "You make no sense Ross. You fiancee." she emphasized the word, "Might have just cheated on you, and your okay with it?!"  
"I don't know, why should I care?" Ross asked.  
"Because that means he had sex with Becca." Rydel said, slowly, making sure that Ross understood.  
"Well then if he did and he's happy, then whatever." Ross said. "It's not really my business."  
"Oh my god you impossible!" Rydel said, throwing up her hands. She stood up, "Mei-Lee we've got to go."  
"Okay mommy." Mei-Lee said. "Bye Clae."  
"Bye." Clae said. The two small girls hugged, and Mei-Lee and Rydel left just as Riker got back from the store. Ross just sat there with tears in his eyes.  
Riker ran to Ross. "Baby what's wrong?"  
"She's mad at me too." Ross said, shaking his head. "Why can't I do anything right?!"  
"Baby, back-up. What's going on?" Riker said, "Who's mad at you? Why?"  
"Rydel. She said Becca's pregnant again, and because of what's going on between her and Rocky, Rydel said maybe Becca cheated on him, with you again, and I said I'm okay with it as long as you're happy, and she just got mad because I don't care." Ross said. "Rocky got mad at me for caring and Rydel got mad at me for not." He started crying.  
"Oh, baby." Riker said, hugging him. He stroked Ross' hair. "It's okay. They shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Rocky already said he was sorry remember? You forgave him already. And it's great that Becca's pregnant again, but it's not my baby. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."  
"But I can't do anything without at least one person getting mad at me." Ross buried his face in Riker's chest. "I hate life. It's all full of problems."  
"You don't hate your life." Riker said. "Your just hormonal right now."  
"Then I hate my hormones." Ross mumbled, still crying.  
"I know, baby." Riker said, rubbing his back.  
"Daddy Rossy hurt?" Clae asked coming over. "I cry when I hurt."  
Ross quickly wiped his tears away. "No Clae, I'm okay."  
Clae hugged Ross tightly. "I love you daddy Rossy."  
Ross hugged her back. "I love you too sweetie."  
"I love daddy Riker too. And my siblings." she patted their stomachs. Riker smiled, and lifted Clae onto his lap.  
Ross smiled seeing them. "I love all of you."  
"Family hug!" Clae declared. Ross chuckled and hugged them.  
"You know only two months and your brother will be here. Unless daddy Ross has him early." Riker said.  
"Yeah, and your-" Ross looked down. "Riker..."  
"What?" Riker asked.  
"Water- Baby- Hospital- Broke-" Ross said, mixing up his words. "Anthony's coming!"  
"What!? Okay." He lifted Clae up, and put her down. "Clae I want you to hold daddy Rossy's hand okay?" The little girl nodded, and grabbed Ross' hand. Riker ran upstairs, grabbed Ross' bag, grabbed the keys, and ran back into the living room. He helped Ross' stand up and get in the car. He buckled in Clae, and they drove toward the hospital. He dialed Addie's number as they drove.

Addie picked up. "Hello?"  
"Hey Addie it's Riker. Um... Ross is in labor, and I need someone to watch Clae. I'm mad at Delly. And Becca's on bed rest so Rocky's already got his hands full, mom's back in Colorado. Your the only person left, I can call."  
"Oh." Addie said. "Okay..and Ross is in labor already? Do you want me to go to the hospital to watch Clae or..?"  
"Yes." Riker said, "You can take her home after that if you want, but we're already on our way  
"Okay, I'll be right there." Addie said.

"Thanks." Riker said, hanging up. He grabbed Ross' hand. "It's gonna be okay, baby. Breathe."

Ross began taking deep breaths. "How much longer?! This hurts!"  
"Almost there baby." Riker said, "Just a couple more minutes."  
"I can't wait a couple more minutes!" Ross yelled.  
"Ross, calm down. Don't scare Clae." Riker said. "We're here." Riker got out, un-buckled Clae, and helped Ross into the hospital. Ross let out a scream and squeezed his hand. Riker saw Addie, and sent Clae to her. "Thanks!" he called as Ross was wheeled back, Riker following after.  
"Riker!" Ross took his hand and squeezed it tight. "This hurts!  
"I know, baby. I know. Just think about Anthony." Riker said, "This is all for him."

Ross nodded, and thought about Anthony. He controlled his breathing, until his eyes closed.  
The doctor's rushed into the room, and kicked Riker out so they could preform an emergency c-section.  
"Is he okay?" Addie asked, coming over to him. "Why aren't you allowed in there?  
"He passed out." Riker said, quietly. "They have to do a c-section to get Anthony."  
"Why did he pass out?" Addie asked.  
"I don't know." Riker said quietly.  
"I'm sorry." Addie hugged him. "The doctors know what they're doing though. I'm sure he and Anthony will be alright."  
"Thanks Addie." Riker said, hugging her back. "Where's Clae?"  
"She's sitting over there." Addie pointed to the benches.  
"Alright. Thanks." Riker said, with a sigh. His hormones got the best of him, and he burst into tears. "I wish Becca was here. Not that your not great Addie, but Becca..."  
Addie hugged him again. "I know. Do you want me to call her?"  
"She's on bed rest." Riker said, sniffling.  
"Why's she on bed rest? Did something bad happen? Is she okay?" Addie asked, freaking out immediately.  
"She's pregnant again." Riker said, with a smile.  
"She is?" Addie asked. "How? When did you find out? When did she find out? Wait, why didn't she tell me?"  
"Yes. Um, Rocky's how. I found out today. I don't know when she found out. And I don't know why she didn't tell you." Riker said, answering all her questions.  
"Oh, okay then." Addie said as she saw the doctor walk out of the room.  
"Yeah." Riker said.  
"Mr. Lynch?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes?" Riker asked, anxiously.  
7"You may see them now." The doctor said. "Your son is healthy, and your soulmate is awake."  
"Thank-you!" Riker said, relief flooding through his body. He went into the room. "Ross?"  
"Riker." Ross said tiredly, but smiling. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Isn't he perfect?"  
Riker moved to Ross' side, and looked down at the sleeping baby in his soulmate's arms. "He is."  
"Do you want to hold him?" Ross asked.  
"Sure." Riker said, smiling.  
Ross smiled back and carefully handed Anthony over to him.  
Riker smiled down at the tiny baby. Hi there Anthony. I'm your daddy Riker."  
"I'm sure he knows that." Ross said. "I can't wait for everyone to see him."  
"Me either." Riker said, "But we'll have to take him to see some people. Not everyone can come to the hospital. And I'm still a bit upset with Delly for thinking I'd cheat on you or that Becca would cheat on Rocky."  
Ross' face dropped. "Yeah. I guess not everyone can see him."  
"Hey, no need to get so upset baby. It'll all be okay." Riker said, hugging him gently. "Don't be sad. Please. You being sad makes me sad."  
"Just the hormones." Ross said even though he was tearing up. "I thought they'd be gone by now."  
"It'll take a few days for them to go away." Riker said, rubbing Ross' arm.  
"Still." Ross sniffled. "When can Anthony and I leave the hospital?"  
"Day after tomorrow." Riker said, kissing Ross' cheek.  
"That's too long." Ross yawned. "Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course I will baby." Riker said, stroking Ross' hair. He laid Anthony down, and turned back to Ross. "You want me to sing to you?"  
Ross nodded. "Please."  
"Alright." Riker said. He started singing Wanna Be Your Everything, as he stroked Ross' hair.  
Ross smiled and closed his eyes, slowly starting to fall asleep.

Riker smiled, and kissed Ross' forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." Ross whispered before falling asleep. Riker smiled, and settled in the chair next to him to sleep.

Addie decided that Riker and Ross might want to be together at the moment, so she went and took Clae back to Becca and Rocky's. Rocky was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Becca was running a fever and was being whiny, and Emelia wouldn't stop crying. He was ready to pull his hair out. Addie went to the doorstep with Clae, and knocked on the door. Rocky sighed, and walked to the door swinging it open. "Yes?" he asked tiredly, gently bouncing a screaming Emelia.  
"Um..." Addie mentally facepalmed. She should've known Rocky would be the one to open the door since Becca's in bed rest.  
"Oh...hey Addie..." Rocky said awkwardly. He hadn't expected it to be her. He noticed Clae was with her. He frowned. "What are you doing with Clae? She was staying with Riker and Ross."  
"Ross was in labor, but now Anthony's born already, so he and Riker need some time together." Addie said. "I'll just take Clae back. Ryland and I can watch her." She turned away.  
"Wait! Addie..." Rocky said. "I'm am so sorry about what happened. I was hurt and angry, and I took it out on you, in the worst way possible, and I am so sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't mean anything. You kissed me to get back at my cousin for sleeping with your brother when I had nothing to do with it." Addie said. "How do I know you won't do anything worse?"  
]"I promise. I won't. I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. But I will do anything to prove it to you. I don't want to hurt Becca like that again. Or you." Rocky said.  
"I believe you." Addie said after a moment. "But I still can't trust you. I know you don't wanna hurt Becca again, and I know you didn't actually mean to kiss me. But you did it when I was still a bit shaken up about what happened with you know what, and I still am, and that makes it hard. But other than that, I forgive you. I just can't forget it."  
"I understand." Rocky said with a nod. "Thanks for bringing Clae home. I should get her inside before Becca needs something else."  
"I can watch her." Addie said. "I see you have a lot to do."  
"No, I can't ask you to do that." Rocky said, shaking his head, "I'll be fine."  
"Rocky!" Becca called from upstairs. Rocky sighed, "Just bring her in. Then you can go" He said, tiredly. He turned and headed upstairs.  
Addie shook her head, and followed him in and upstairs. "You know if you force yourself to do lots of things, you could end up giving Becca Emelia's milk, giving Clae Becca's medicine, and giving Emelia Clae's cereal."  
"Well, then that'll be on me." Rocky said, laying Emelia down in her crib. He tried to calm her down as she just kept crying. He sighed. "Please, sweetie. Daddy needs you to quit crying. Mommy's head hurts, and she doesn't need you screaming. Gotta be quiet for your little sister."  
Addie rolled her eyes and set Clae down on the couch. She walked over to the crib, and picked up Emelia, rocking her slowly. She held out one of her hands to Rocky. "Pacifier."  
Rocky handed her the pacifier. "I tried that already. It didn't work."

"Shush." Addie told him and put the pacifier in Emelia's mouth. She kept rocking her gently. Rocky sighed, and watched as Addie got Emelia to calm down. When Addie saw that Emelia was calm enough and apparently asleep, she carefully placed her down on the crib and set a small bear next to her. She turned to Rocky. "Note that."

"I tried that. Like six times!" Rocky said.  
"Did you do it with frustration or with love?" Addie asked.  
"With love...at the beginning. It's kind of been a long a night." Rocky said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Becca's sick. So I'm stressed out because of her, and the baby, and Emelia. And I can't let her be near Emelia because Emelia's still weak from being born early. So it's harder to feed her, because Becca has to pump and then I have to wash everything in boiling pans of water on the stove just to feed Emelia an eight ounce bottle."  
"Well then you clearly need some help." Addie said. "Where's Becca? I wanna talk to her."  
"In our room." Rocky said, "Just please don't say anything to upset her."  
Addie smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not you. No offense though." She went to Becca's room. "Bec?"  
"Hey." Becca said, sleepily. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ross just gave birth to Anthony, so I brought Clae back here. Rocky and I made up, and I got Emelia to calm down when he can't." Addie said. "How are you and your baby? Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant? And also, I wanna help with Clae and Emelia."  
"I thought Ross wasn't due for two months?" Becca said. "I didn't tell anyone. Rocky just found out today. How did you find out? I'm glad you and Rocky made up. I'm sure he can use all the help he can get. Four girls aren't exactly easy to take care of."  
"His baby came early. I found out from Riker. And Rocky's too stubborn to accept help, so I'm talking to you about it. And...if you still want me to.. I'd like to maybe move back here." Addie said quietly.  
"I'd love that. And of course I would love your help with the girls." Becca said. Rocky came in.  
"Here's your juice babe. Sorry to interrupt your talk." Rocky said, turning to leave.  
"Rocky, Addie's going to stay and help with the girls." Becca said. "And she and Ryland might be moving back in."  
"Really?!" Rocky said, in shock, "...Okay."  
"That's alright with you?" Addie asked. "Because you know, I got mad at you."

"You had a right to." Rocky said with a shrug.

Addie hugged him. "Thank you." She pulled away. "I'm going to call Ryland and tell him to come straight here."

"Okay." Becca said, with a smile. Clae started crying downstairs."I got her." Rocky said, running downstairs.

"Does he really?" Addie asked Becca and then went downstairs.

Becca laughed, and laid back down to go to sleep.

Rocky was telling Clae a story, helping her to calm down, while he tried to get the splinter out of her finger. Addie smiled at how Rocky could get Clae to calm down a bit, so she went outside and called Ryland.

"Hello?" Ryland said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Ry, where are you? And come to Rocky and Becca's please." Addie said.

"I'm un-packing and home. Why do I need to go there?" Ryland asked. "I thought you weren't talking to Rocky."  
"We made up, and I was taking Clae back here and he was the one who opened the door, and I was taking Clae here because Riker and Ross need some time together because Ross gave birth to Anthony." Addie told him with a short explanation.  
"I see." Ryland said, "So should I re-pack and drive over there or are we not moving back in?"  
"Re-pack and take a cab here. You can't drive yet." Addie told him. "May I remind you, you don't have a license?"  
"I have my permit." Ryland whined.  
"You need an adult to drive with a permit." Addie said. "Besides, who's car are you gonna drive with? Your dad's?"  
"I have mom's car." Ryland said. "It's not like anyone cares if I drive."  
"I care!" Addie said. "And seriously, your parents should care if you drive with a permit without an adult. Just take a cab Ryry."

"Fine." Ryland pouted. "I'll be there in a few."

"Alright, see you. Love you." Addie said and hung up.

Ryland arrived a few minutes later. "I'm here."  
"Shh!" Rocky said, from the couch. "She's sleeping." he gestured to a sleeping Clae in his arms.  
"Yeah he finally got her to sleep." Addie told Ryland, hugging him.  
"Hey." Ryland said, hugging her. "I wondered where you ran off to. Guess I know now."

"Mhm." Addie smiled. "The perks of being 16 and having a license, I can go where I want." She stuck her tongue out. "And yes, I just got it. Like yesterday."

"I hate you." Ryland grumbled.

"No you don't." Addie said, keeping her smile on.

Ryland rolled his eyes. "I could never hate you." He yawned. "You wanna go to our room for a bit before the girls wake up?"

"Yeah." Addie said.  
"Yeah do that so they don't wake up." Rocky told them.

Ryland laughed, "There little. There gonna wake up any way." He grabbed Addie's hand, and they walked to their room.

Addie climbed onto bed and kicked her shoes off. "Clae and Emelia are so cute!" She suddenly gushed.

"They are." Ryland agreed. "I love kids. Their so fun, and adorable."

"Yeah, and I love playing and spending time." Addie smiled. "Not that I don't love spending time with you."

Ryland chuckled, "I know. Your really good with kids. You'll make a great mother."

"And you'll be a great daddy." Addie told him. "In the future."

"Yeah." Ryland , with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked. "You don't seem happy."

"I'm fine." Ryland said, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Ryland said, although his voice caught, giving away that he was lying.

"Ryland, I know you're lying." Addie said. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Ryland said shaking his head.

"Ryland, please tell me." Addie said. "I trust you, don't you trust me? We're soulmates, I deserve to know."

"I do trust you. I just don't want you to think I'm pressuring you or anything." Ryland said. He sighed, "It's just all the others are having kids are they're these perfect little families, and I love you, and lately I can't help, but want us to have our own perfect little family."

Addie frowned. "I get it, but don't you think we're a bit too young for that? Everyone else are much older. I'd love to have a perfect little family with you but I think we need to wait a little bit for a family. I mean you haven't even gotten your mark yet."

"I know. Ross is only sixteen, but we can wait till your ready."  
"Thank you." Addie said, smiling. "But you know, you've been so great and such a perfect soulmate, I think you deserve to have this." She leaned in and kissed him. Ryland smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Addie smiled again and pulled back.  
"I love you." Ryland said.  
"I love you too." Addie said.  
Ryland kissed her softly and then pulled back. "Forever."  
"And always." Addie said. Ryland pulled her close, and nuzzled into her hair. Addie snuggled into him. "You're so comfy."  
"Well, I'm glad." Ryland said.  
Addie giggled. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, baby." Ryland said.  
Addie looked up at him with a serious face. "Will you be my...pillow?" She burst out laughing.  
Ryland shook his head with a smile. "Your crazy."  
"But you love me." Addie laughed. "Can we go to Starbucks?"  
"Sure?" Ryland said. "You'll have to drive though. Or we can take a cab."  
"I wanna walk." Addie said. "That way it takes more time."  
"Okay." Ryland said.  
"Yay." Addie giggled.

"We're home!" Mei-Lee called, running into the house.  
"Hey sweetie." Ellington said, catching her and picking her up.

"Daddy!" Mei-Lee squealed hugging him tightly.

"Had fun?" Ellington asked. "And where's your mommy?"

"Mommy's coming. I had fun. Till mommy got mad at Uncle Ross and we had to go."

"Why did mommy get mad at uncle Ross, sweetie?" Ellington asked.

"Because Aunt Becca's gonna have a baby. And mommy thinks it's Uncle Riker's baby. And she got upset that Uncle Ross just wanted Uncle Riker to be happy. At least I think that's what they said." Mei-Lee said.

Ellington frowned and put her down. "Wait a minute okay sweetie." He walked to Rydel. "Dels, what happened about you and Ross and Riker and Becca?"

"Riker cheated on Ross again with Becca. And Ross didn't even care! So I got upset and we left." Rydel said.

"Okay, now how did you know Riker cheated on Ross?" Ellington asked. "Is there any proof that he did?"

"No, but it's the only logical explination." Rydel said.

"Not exactly." Ellington said. "Rocky told me all about Maia and Lauren taking Emelia and how Becca told him about Clae right after they had sex. Riker and Becca didn't sleep together again. She and Rocky did."

"There is no way Rocky got her pregnant that quick." Rydel said shaking her head.

"They could've done it a few times earlier." Ellington told her. "But Riker and Becca never slept together again. Ross and Riker were together the whole time."

"Mhm." Rydel said. "Ell, I'm not arguing over this. You can think what you think and I can think the truth." She walked into the kitchen.  
Ellington sighed and followed her. "Rydel, just think, nothing happened to Rocky. If Becca and Riker slept together again, Rocky would be in a coma by now. But nothing happened. And if you got mad at Ross for not caring, did you think that maybe he's afraid that if he cared, someone else will get mad at him? You know when Rocky forgave Becca, he got mad at Ross for being upset that Riker slept with her. Now Ross is scared that if he cared too much someone else will be mad at him. But apparently now you're mad at him because he didn't care. Think about it, Dels. You know your brothers better than that."  
Rydel turned up her nose. "II expected better from you Ellington. Come on Mei-Lee we're going."  
"No! I stay with daddy!" Mei-Lee said.  
Rydel scowled, "Fine. Stay with him." She stormed out the door. Mei-Lee ran to Ellington in tears.  
Ellington picked her up and kissed her forehead. "It's okay baby girl. Mommy was just upset."  
"Why did mommy leave?" Mei-Lee asked crying. "did I do something wrong?"  
"No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." Ellington told her. "She's just upset because she misunderstood something and thought she was right. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise."  
Mei-Lee sniffled. "Is mommy going to come back? My last mommy left me, and never came back."  
"Oh sweetie," Ell stroked her hair. "Mommy will come back. She would never leave you like your last mommy did. She'll come back." Ellington thought for a moment, and then sent a message to Rocky and Ryland to keep a lookout if they see Rydel.  
Mei-Lee cuddled into Ellington. "Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Of course sweetie." Ellington said and carried her to his room. "You wanna sleep now?"  
"Yes daddy. It's bedtime." Mei-Lee said, pointing at the clock.  
Ellington smiled. He laid her down, then laid down next to her. "Okay sweetie. Then go to sleep. Daddy's right here."  
"Will you sing to me daddy? The song about Sunday's?" she said.  
"Okay sweetie." Ellington said and started singing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Mei-Lee fell asleep, snuggled into Ellington's chest. Ellington kissed her forehead, and then fell asleep next to her.

Ryland and Addie laid snuggled in bed. "So did you enjoy the coffee?"  
"It was just hot chocolate. I didn't order coffee." Addie said. "But yeah."  
"Oh." Ryland said. He was silent for a minute. "Baby...I was just wondering...why haven't we done anything more than kiss? I mean not that I don't love kissing you I'm just...curious."

Addie shrugged. "You never really made a move on me." Then she mumbled, "When you're on your right mind."  
"What do you mean when I'm in my right mind?" Ryland asked frowning.  
Addie sighed. "I meant, we've already done something. Much more than a kiss. But it happened when you weren't on your right mind. Do you remember like two weeks four days ago, when you went out in the evening? Said you were going to hang with your friends?"

"Yeah...Please tell me I didn't get drunk and do something." Ryland said. "Because I wasn't going to drink I swear. I told them that."  
"Well I'd tell you that, but I'd be lying." Addie said. "You did something, but you didn't hurt me, don't worry. And if you weren't going to drink, then why did you? Why didn't you just leave?"  
"I didn't drink." Ryland said, frowning. "I only had water. What did I do?"  
"I guess they must've spiked it." Addie muttered, then said, "You came home and I immediately knew you were drunk. I tried to get you to bed but you refused and you kept trying to kiss me, and you did. But even though you did it when you were drunk, it still felt good, and I thought maybe if I didn't let you kiss me or do anything more... So I just let you continue, and eventually we...um, we had sex. But again, you didn't hurt me. So it's okay."  
"No it's not okay!" Ryland said, "I can't even remember our first time together because I was drunk and forced myself on you! What kind of soulmate does that make me?!"  
"It's not your fault." Addie told him. "And you didn't force yourself on me. I let you do it. It doesn't make you a bad person or a bad soulmate. Really, it's okay Ry."  
"No it's not." Ryland grumbled.  
"Yes it is." Addie said. "I know you must be upset about it but you didn't do anything wrong."  
"I still feel awful." Ryland said, "I feel like I failed you in some way."  
Addie shook her head. "You didn't. I was disappointed when I thought you drank something, but now that I know you were drugged, I know you didn't do anything wrong and I know you would never do it. You were drunk and it was okay. It would hurt me more if you did it forcefully when you're not drunk but I know you would never do that. So really, don't feel bad. It's okay."  
Ryland hugged her. "How did I end up with someone as perfect as you? I promise the next time we do anything I will be one hundred percent sober."  
Addie hugged him back. "I'm not perfect. And you can't exactly be one hundred percent sober." She giggled. "And I didn't regret that time we did something because now we have something else we've both wanted."  
What?" Ryland asked, confused.

Addie just pecked his lips, and took something out of a drawer. It was a pregnancy test. She smiled and handed it to him. "Positive."  
Ryland's jaw dropped. "Oh my god are you serious?"  
"No, I'm Addie." Addie said. "But yeah, I'm pregnant."  
Ryland chuckled, and kissed her sweetly. "You are the most perfect soulmate ever."  
"No, you are." Addie said. "This explains most things now right? Like why I got so scared when Maia and Lauren took me and Emelia, why I got mad so easily when Rocky kissed me, why I've been asking for weird stuff to eat...did you notice?"  
"No, I noticed. I just chose not to question so I wouldn't get yelled at." Ryland said, chuckling.  
Addie giggled. "You know it'll only be the hormones."  
"I know that now." Ryland said. He leaned in and kissed her. Addie smiled and kissed him back. Ryland licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. Ryland explored her mouth. Addie moaned softly, and ran her hand through his hair, giving a slight tug. Ryland moaned, and moved his hands to the end of her shirt. Addie lightly pushed his hands away and shook head.  
"Sorry." Ryland said, softly, pulling away.  
Addie moved closer to him. "But we can still kiss."  
"Okay." Ryland said, kissing her sweetly.  
Addie kissed him back, then pulled back. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Ryland said, smiling. "And our baby."  
Addie smiled back, then looked down. "How do we tell everyone? As far as they know, we hadn't done anything."  
"I guess we just tell them the truth." Ryland said with a shrug. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"  
"No. I'm only two weeks along." Addie said. "And I don't want people to be disappointed if I'm pregnant already. Especially if they know how I got pregnant."  
"I doubt anyone would be disappointed. Especially not in you." Ryland said. "But we'll figure it out when the time comes." Ryland's phone chimed. He looked at it. "Everybody's coming over. Mom and Dad have some news."

"They're coming over here?" Addie asked. "Not the other way around?"

"Becca can't leave the house. So we're all meeting here." Ryland said.

"Oh. Okay then." Addie said. "Should we go outside?"

"We should probably go to the living room." Ryland said. He heard voices. "Sounds like everyone else is getting here."

"Okay." Addie got off the bed and put her shoes on. "Leggo."  
They walked out to the living room. "Rock, you may want to carry Bec down to hear the news."  
"Yeah." Rocky went upstairs and came back down with Becca.  
"I wonder what the news is about." Addie said.  
"Thank-you, baby." Becca said, kissing Rocky's cheek.  
"I don't know." Ryland said, as he opened the door letting in Riker, Ross and tiny baby Anthony.  
"We came straight here from the hospital. What's going on?" Riker asked.  
"Mom and dad has some news." Rocky said.  
"Oh my gosh baby Anthony is so cute!" Addie said, coming over to them.  
"I want to see! Bring him here!" Becca said. Ross went and brought baby Anthony closer to them. "Oh my gosh he's so tiny!" Becca squealed. "He looks just like you two!"  
"Yeah, thank you." Ross said quietly.  
"What's wrong Ross?" Becca asked, hugging him.  
"Nothing." Ross smiled. "I'm still a bit tired."  
"Yeah. Having kids does that to you. I know. I went through it three times. Soon to be four."  
Yeah." Ross smiled.  
"I thought we're not telling them yet?" Rocky asked Becca.  
Becca shrugged, "They'd all wonder why I was on bed rest anyway." Ellington, Mei-Lee, Rydel, Stormie and Mark showed up then. There were hugs and greetings all around.  
"So, mom, dad, what's this all about?" Riker asked.  
"Well," Stormie said, "Your father and I found out that I'm pregnant."  
"Really?" Ross asked. "How? Wait, no I don't wanna know, but really?"  
"I'm not that old Ross." Stormie said, "My body is quite capable of making children still."  
Wow." Rocky said. "We have another sibling!"  
"Hey Ryland, you're not the youngest sibling anymore." Addie smiled.  
Ryland chuckled. Riker just sat in shock, his mouth hanging open.  
"I think Riker's broken." Becca commented.  
"Riker?" Ross asked, poking him as if to fix a broken toy.  
Riker shook his head. "I'm sorry. I thought I just heard mom say she's having another baby. What actually happened?"  
"That's what really happened." Ross told him. "Mom's really having another baby." Riker's face went white as chalk, and he passed out.  
"Riker? Riker!" Ross set baby Anthony down and shook his soulmate.  
Riker wouldn't wake up though. Becca gasped, "Ross. Look." She pointed to Riker's pants in horror.  
Ross looked and gasped. "Somebody call the hospital please!" He started crying.  
"They're on their way." Ryland said.  
"Riker, please wake up." Ross patted his cheek.  
Riker moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. "Ross." he said, his voice cracking, since his throat was dry. "Hurts." he said.  
"Rocky, get him some water."Becca said.  
Rocky went and got some water, then came back. He handed it to Riker.  
Ross took Riker's hand and held it. "Ambulance is on the way."

Riker took a drink of the water. "Abby's coming." he said, trying to keep his breathing steady.  
"I know." Ross told him. "Just breathe okay?"  
Riker nodded. He breathed, "I want Addie to come with us. Becca can't come, and Addie's who I'm second closest too. Will you please come Addie? We need you to watch Anthony."  
"Okay." Addie said, glancing at Ryland. Ryland smiled, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The ambulance arrived, and Riker was taken away with Ross, Addie, and Anthony. Ross held Riker's hand all the way for him to stay calm.  
Riker cried, it hurt. "You were so lucky you were unconscious for this."  
"Stay strong baby." Ross said, kissing his hand. "I know hurts but stay strong."  
"I'm trying." Riker said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"We're almost there baby." Ross rubbed his thumb over Riker's hand. "Just hold on okay?"  
Riker nodded. They got put in a room, but Addie and Anthony weren't allowed in the room. The doctor looked Riker over, and said, "Okay, Mister Lynch your ready to push. When I count to three bare down, and push."  
Ross kept holding his hand. "Just push. I'm right here baby."  
Riker nodded. He bit his lip, and pushed when the doctor told him too. He screamed in pain. Ross let him squeeze his hand. "You're doing good baby." He pushed again, and another scream sounded, as the pain ripped through his body. "The head is almost out." the doctor said.  
"Keep pushing baby." Ross said.  
"One more push and the shoulders will be out." Riker said.  
Ross took a glance and tears flowed out. "Keep pushing baby."  
"Why are you crying?" Riker breathed out. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, I'm just so happy." Ross smiled. "Just keep pushing."  
Riker nodded, his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. "One more push Mister Lynch, and your baby girl will be here."  
"Come on baby, just one more." Ross said.  
Riker pushed, and then laid back with a sigh. The doctor, took the baby, to get cleaned. He brought her back a minute later. "Excuse me Mr. Lynch, but were we aware before hand that your daughter only had one hand?"  
"No." Riker said, eyes going wide. Ross looked and started crying. "Baby, don't cry." Riker said,taking Abby in his arms. "Look she's perfect."  
"She is." Ross nodded. "But I'm just afraid of what others will think of her."  
"I'm sure they'll all love her just as much as we do." Riker said, smiling. "And she'll have her big brother and sister to look after her."  
Ross nodded again. "Say her full name again?"

"Abigalle Rebecca Stormie Rydel Lynch." Riker said, proudly.

Ross smiled. "That's a perfect and extremely full name."

"Yeah. I wanted to include everyone. Clae's middle name is Addie, so she's got one too." Riker said, with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." Ross said. Riker smiled and handed her to him. Ross held her gently. "Hi there." He smiled at the little baby.  
"Isn't she precious?" Riker said, smiling sleepily.  
"Very." Ross said. "She's our precious angel."

"Yeah." Riker said, smiling. "The doctor's say she'll have to stay for a few weeks. I can leave the day after tomorrow."

"I'll be right here." Ross smiled. He set Abby down and sat down.  
Riker smiled, and made grabby hands at Ross. "Kisses." Ross leaned in and kissed him. Riker kissed back sweetly.  
Ross smiled and pulled back. "Now rest you."  
"Ross!" Riker whined.  
"You really do need it." Ross said. "I know I'm still tired, you should be too."

"I just want one more kiss. Please." he said, giving Ross his puppy dog eyes. Ross giggled, and kissed him again. Riker kissed back. He threaded his hands through Ross' hair, and tugged lightly.

Ross moaned. Riker pulled Ross on to the bed with him, and licked his bottom lip.  
Ross pulled away slightly. "We're in a hospital."  
"Who cares." Riker whined, pouting. Ross pecked his lips.  
Riker pouted, and glared at Ross. "Fine. Be that way" Ross rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him. Riker kissed him back instantly. Ross smiled into the kiss and pulled away but kept their lips slightly touching. Riker whined, and chased after Ross' lips. Ross giggled and licked Riker's lips.  
Riker squealed. "Rossy!" Ross laughed and licked his lips again. Riker squealed, and giggled.  
Ross smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said smiling,=.

"Should we call everyone to come here?" Ross asked.

"Yeah. Let's have Addie and Anthony come in first.3 I feel bad that Becca can't come." Riker said, with a sigh.

"Well we can take a picture of Abby and send it to her." Ross said while texting Addie to come in.

"Yeah." Riker said, with a sigh.

Addie came in a minute later. "Where's the little baby?"  
Ross picked up Abby and showed her. "Here she is."  
Addie gasped. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Riker said, waiting for Addie to notice Abby's missing arm.

"She.." Addie noticed it. "She is." Tears ran down her face so she handed Anthony over to Riker and ran out of the room.  
Riker sighed, "Ross go after her. I don't want her hurting herself."  
"I don't wanna leave you here with two babies." Ross said.  
"Ross go." Riker said.  
"No." Ross shook his head. "I'll text someone else to come here because I'm not leaving you."  
"I don't know, Ryland?" Ross said, texting Ryland to come find Addie. Ryland texted that he was coming and headed out the door. Riker nodded in satisfaction.  
"I'm starting to lost count on how many babies our family are having." Ross said to light up the atmosphere.  
"Me too." Riker said. "Mom's got five and one on the way, We've got two and a half. Rydel and Ell have one, Rock and Bec have three and half, and as far as I know Addie and Ryland have one on the way."  
"What?" Ross asked. "They have one on the way? When did they tell you? They haven't done anything yet."  
"They didn't tell me. I can tell by how Addie's been acting. She's been just like you the first couple of months you were pregnant."  
"Really?" Ross asked. He thought for a moment. "She's acting quite normal according to me."  
"That's because you didn't have to put up with you." Riker said, with a smile.  
"Oh wow, like I don't have to put up with you." Ross shook his head, smiling.  
"Of course you do. But we did it, because we love each other." Riker said, "Now come take our beautiful son, because little girl here is hungry, and daddy's arms are getting tired." Ross smiled and took Anthony from Riker. "Your arms do need some rest."  
"I've got to feed Abby though." Riker said, "And then they can rest."

Ryland finally found Addie sitting in a courtyard in the hospital. He hugged her tightly. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
"Riker's baby only has one arm." Addie told him.  
Ryland hugged her tighter, "Are you worried about our baby now? Is that why you ran out?"  
Addie nodded. "I shouldn't have come with them. Riker was in so much pain I could hear his screams from outside the room. I don't wanna go through that. And then when I saw his baby, I don't want our baby to be born like that too. I mean their baby is beautiful but..." She started crying again.  
Ryland rubbed her back, "Baby it's all gonna be okay. This is just the hormones talking. Our baby is going to be perfect however it is. Okay?"  
Addie nodded again. "Okay."

**So this is the last chapter of MPS, but there is a second book called Our Perfect Messed-Up Family. So please read that. :) It's really good. ~Blackbird**


End file.
